Les Sentinelles de Ménélas
by Audearde
Summary: COMPLETE! Il est dangereux de manipuler des appareils goa’ulds. Avec le temps, SG-1 aurait dû l’apprendre ! Le major Carter et le colonel O’neill se retrouvent dans une situation délicate. Télépathie et changement d’équipe au programme.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Sentinelles de Ménélas**

**Résumé **: il est dangereux de manipuler des appareils goa'ulds. Avec le temps, SG-1 aurait dû l'apprendre ! Le major Carter et le colonel O'neill se retrouvent dans une situation délicate. Télépathie et changement d'équipe au programme.

**Genre** : aventure, romance S/J.

**Saison** : 7. Jack est colonel et Sam major, Hammond est là, Teal'c est sous tritonine et l'alliance avec les Tok'ra n'est pas encore rompue. Sam sort avec Pete mais ce n'est pas encore sérieux au point de parler mariage.

**Spoilers**: les épisodes avant la saison 7... dont une allusion à l'épisode avec Urgo.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Stargate ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, etc.

CHAPITRE 1 :

– Mon général, il revient à lui, entendit Jack par-delà un épais brouillard.

Janet Fraiser se pencha sur lui tandis qu'il clignait des yeux afin de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi mais il ne se sentait absolument pas reposé. Rhaaa… il avait même sacrément mal au crâne !

– Colonel, comment vous sentez-vous ? Pouvez-vous parler ?

– … que s'est-il passé ? grogna-t-il, reconnaissant les silhouettes de Teal'c, Daniel et du Général, derrière le docteur.

– Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

– … Carter ?

Où était-elle ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se rappeler de la mission. Tour à tour, il visualisa la Porte, les arbres entourant un énorme temple grec. Daniel avait voulu photographier chaque mur et chaque inscription et ils l'avaient tous aidé afin de ne pas y passer la journée. Il se souvint que Carter avait détecté une énergie avec son bidule et s'était dirigée vers le fond du temple, derrière la statue d'un guerrier barbu auquel il manquait un bras et un pied.

– Le major Carter est dans le même état que vous, Colonel. Mais elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

Jack O'neill hocha la tête en se redressant dans le lit. Janet lui conseilla d'aller doucement mais il préféra chasser ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de bras. Dès qu'il fut assis, il prit son visage entre ses mains en gémissant. Il sentait littéralement un marteau taper entre ses tempes. Il repéra un bandage autour de son crâne et jeta un regard interrogateur au docteur.

– Je peux vous donner un antalgique pour la douleur, proposa Fraiser à la place.

Ils étaient tous revenus entiers. Le colonel n'avait pas encore l'impression de se souvenir de tout mais Teal'c et Daniel semblaient aller bien. Et Carter dormait. Qu'était-il donc arrivé sur cette fichue planète ?

– Sam et vous avez tous les deux été… prisonniers d'un appareil goa'uld inconnu, expliqua Daniel, incertain. Dans le temple grec. Vous vous rappelez ?

– Hum... la bulle de verre.

Jack avait suivi Carter dans la pièce du fond. Elle s'était approchée d'un mur, semblable à tous les autres, et alors que ces appareils à détection s'emballaient, un… truc énorme était sorti du mur et avait maintenu la jeune femme contre la paroi. Elle avait poussé un cri en lâchant ce qu'elle tenait en mains. Immédiatement, Jack l'avait vu tenter d'attraper son arme en bandoulière mais ses poignets étaient attirés par le mur et elle avait été littéralement collée à celui-ci tandis qu'un cercueil de verre tombait sur elle, la séparant du reste du groupe.

Teal'c avait été le premier à les rejoindre. A deux, ils avaient martelés le mur transparent avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Les cris de Sam étaient étouffés par l'épaisseur du verre qu'ils n'arrivaient à briser et ils craignaient qu'elle ne manque bientôt d'air.

Un bruit inquiétant avait envahi toute la pièce et Jack jurait avoir même senti le sol trembler. Tout le temple tremblait sur ses fondations.

C'est à ce moment-là que Daniel avait supposé la présence d'un mécanisme et Jack avait laissé Teal'c continuer à frapper la bulle de verre pour se mettre à sa recherche. Il tenta comme l'archéologue de dénicher une commande, un bouton, n'importe quoi !

Il y avait une seconde alcôve comme celle dans laquelle Sam avait été attirée et le colonel s'y était engouffré en reconnaissant une manette à hauteur de tête. Cependant, avant même de pouvoir l'atteindre, le bruit de moteur doubla de volume sonore et Jack se sentit propulsé contre le mur mais, contrairement à Sam, face à celui-ci.

Il eut conscience de Daniel criant son nom puis du bruit d'impact d'une autre bulle de verre entrant en contact avec le sol du temple. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se rappelait vaguement un autre tremblement puis c'était le flou total.

– Nous avons vu deux piques de métal descendre du plafond, compléta Daniel, en grimaçant à ce souvenir. L'une au-dessus de la bulle de Sam et l'autre au-dessus de la vôtre. Au même moment. Il devait y avoir une ouverture sur le dessus car elles ont pénétré la bulle comme dans du beurre et sont descendues tout droit… dans vos têtes.

– Une pique m'a transpercé le crâne, Daniel ? c'est ça que vous essayez de me dire !

– Euh… en fait…

– Cela s'est bien passé ainsi, O'neill.

– Elles n'ont pas dû pénétrer profondément votre tête, Colonel, l'informa Fraiser. Vous étiez juste évanouis quand Teal'c et Daniel vous ont ramené par la Porte.

Jack la regarda, hébété. Il venait vraiment d'être… trépané ? Il avait mal à la tête mais pas à ce point… Suspicieux, il jeta un œil au Général Hammond. Celui-ci attendait que le docteur finisse son rapport.

– J'ai remarqué une incision très fine au-dessus du crâne du Colonel comme du Major, à l'emplacement exact où Daniel et Teal'c ont dit avoir vu la « pique » les transpercer.

– Ils ont perdu connaissance instantanément, confirma Daniel. Et les murs de verre se sont rétractés.

– Puisqu'ils semblaient uniquement endormis, j'ai préféré attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour leur faire passer une IRM. Général, avec votre permission…

– Faites tous les examens nécessaires. Je tiens à savoir si cette chose a altéré leurs cerveaux d'une quelconque manière.

– Bien, monsieur.

– Sauf votre respect, je vous assure que je me sens… moi-même, crut bon d'ajouter Jack en fixant tour à tour le général et le doc. Je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose soit… endommagé !

– Nous allons bien voir, Colonel, répondit Janet avec un sourire.

Déjà, deux infirmiers bougeaient le lit du colonel pour l'emmener passer les radios du crâne. Daniel informa le Général de son intention de commencer dès maintenant la traduction des inscriptions présentes dans le temple, et plus précisément celles qui ornaient les murs de la pièce du fond où Sam et Jack avaient été pris par la machine.

Teal'c choisit d'attendre le réveil du Major Carter.

& & & & &

– Alors ?

Après avoir subi piqûre sur piqûre et minimum une ou deux radios de chacun de ses membres en plus de l'IRM de son crâne, Jack O'neill se sentait en droit de s'informer de son état. Mais Janet leva à peine les yeux des résultats qu'elle lisait et demanda qu'on fasse appeler le Général Hammond.

Jack avait été ramené dans la salle d'isolement. Derrière un rideau se trouvait Sam, toujours profondément endormie. Teal'c, qui avait préféré jusqu'ici la salle d'observation donnant vue sur celle où étaient ses deux amis, les rejoignit. Le général fut rapidement là et Janet Fraiser commença ses explications en leur montrant à tous l'IRM du colonel.

– Cette zone de son cerveau est ici agrandie plus de deux cents fois.

– J'ai une impression de déjà vu, râla Jack.

– C'est manifestement différent de la puce implantée à toute votre équipe l'année dernière, Colonel, le contredit Janet quand elle eut compris à quoi il faisait référence.

– Pas de nouvel Urgo ?

– Vous le voyez autour de vous ?

– Merci mon Dieu, non !

L'espèce de sonde extra-terrestre implantée en eux n'avait donc rien à voir avec la situation présente. Le fait était qu'il avait malgré tout un 'truc de trop' dans sa tête. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

– Ce morceau en forme de trapèze est déjà presque totalement intégré par le cortex cérébral du colonel O'neill. Ce n'est pas plus gros qu'une tête d'épingle et j'ai bien failli la manquer. Par contre, ce qui est étrange, c'est que la pique n'a fait aucun dégât d'aucune sorte dans le cortex cérébral en pénétrant le crâne. Elle a implanté cette chose avant de se retirer sans laisser un seul signe de son passage. C'est tout à fait prodigieux.

– Cela influe-t-il sur leur volonté ? s'enquit Hammond.

– Je ne pense pas, mon général. Elle est située bien trop loin de la partie du cerveau qui prend les décisions. Je dirais même que si l'une des facultés du colonel devait être compromise, ce serait la motricité parce que c'est dans la zone motrice du cerveau que s'est niché l'appareil alien.

– Hey ! Je peux marcher, affirma Jack en se levant pour le prouver. Je me sens bien !

– Je n'ai encore trouvé aucun effet secondaire à cette implantation, mon général. Et j'ignore totalement sa fonction.

– Ce n'est pas une sonde, comme quand ils voyaient tous le dénommé Urgo ? interrogea Hammond pour être sûr.

Janet vérifia ses relevés avant de répondre.

– Nous n'avons détecté aucun champ magnétique, rien qui puisse supposer que cette chose agit. Mais j'avoue que l'aide du Major me serait précieuse. Elle pourra sans doute analyser l'appareil alien d'une autre manière que moi.

– Carter ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, constata Jack. C'est normal, ça ?

Le colonel sut qu'il avait posé une question idiote au moment même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Tous le regardèrent et Teal'c leva un sourcil. A vrai dire, qu'y avait-il de normal dans toute cette histoire ?

– Le Major Carter a un rythme cardiaque stable. Rien n'explique son absence de réveil.

– Elle joue à la Belle au Bois dormants, proposa Jack, sarcastique, et là encore, au regard que lui lança le Général, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_Carteeeeeer, réveillez-vous…_

– Je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger, mon Général. Même s'il est probable qu'elle ait, elle aussi, le même genre d'appareil implanté dans le cerveau.

– Pouvez-vous le leur enlever ?

– Pas sans causer de gros dégâts, j'en ai bien peur, Monsieur.

– Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle se réveille. Teal'c, pouvez-vous demander au Docteur Jackson où en est sa traduction ? Nous devons absolument découvrir la fonction de cet implant.

Le Jaffa hocha la tête et le Général se tourna ensuite vers son officier en second.

– Colonel, vous resterez à l'infirmerie, sous bonne garde, tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus. M'avez-vous compris ?

– Bien, Général. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

_Carter, ce serait vraiment chouette de vous réveiller…_

_Histoire de sortir de mon crâne et du vôtre le bidule qui est en trop !_

_C'est sans doute trèèèèèèès marrant de dormir alors que tout le monde bosse… Enfin, si vous attendez vraiment un baiser pour rompre le charme, sachez que ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de vous rendre ce service._

_Hééééhooooo… Carter !_

_Sam._

_Je vais finir par prendre votre silence pour un assentiment, Carter ! Je vais vraiment me mettre à croire que vous voulez que je vous em…_

Il la vit d'un coup, ouvrir les yeux en grand.

_…brasse !_

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

_Oups. Je n'ai pas pensé tout haut quand même, si ?_

_Mon colonel ?!_

& & & & &

Daniel cherchait dans ses livres d'histoire une référence plus précise au roi Ménélas quand il vit Teal'c se joindre à lui.

– Salut Teal'c. Et non, je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire les inscriptions des murs du temple, répondit l'archéologue avant que le Jaffa n'ait à demander.

– Puis-je vous proposer mon assistance ?

– Volontiers. La plupart des textes sont en grec ancien. Enfin, plutôt du dialecte dorien, ce qui me complique le travail mais il y a ces inscriptions ici, expliqua-t-il en montrant sur la vidéo qu'il avait faite là-bas, les quatre piliers entourant les deux alcôves. J'ai l'impression que c'est un mélange de grec et de goa'uld.

– Je reconnais en effet certains symboles.

– Moi aussi… Pour le moment, ça ne m'a pas appris grand-chose. Tout converge vers Ménélas, le roi mythique de Sparte à l'époque de la Guerre de Troie. Je…

Un soldat interrompit l'archéologue dans ses explications.

– Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, votre présence est requise d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

– Quoi, déjà ? s'étonna Daniel en se tournant vers le Jaffa. Je croyais que vous en veniez ?

– C'est exact, Daniel Jackson.

Les deux amis partagèrent un regard inquiet. Janet avait conclu que la vie de Sam et Jack n'étaient pas en danger… Y-avait-il eu un changement depuis le départ de Teal'c ? Ils pressèrent le pas et débarquèrent dans la salle d'observation au moment où Jack s'énervait sur Janet.

– J'exige qu'on enlève cette CHOSE de mon crâne !

– Colonel, calmez-vous ! C'est un ordre ! intervint Hammond qui avait pris de vitesse Daniel et Teal'c.

Ces derniers observaient la scène sans comprendre. Sam était réveillée. N'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Elle semblait réfléchir intensément. Rien n'expliquait, aux yeux de Daniel, la panique du colonel.

– On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il le plus prudemment du monde.

– Il semblerait que nous avons découvert l'effet des puces implantées dans le cerveau du colonel O'neill et du major Carter, énonça Janet en jetant un regard en coin à Jack, le mettant au défi de s'énerver à nouveau sur elle.

– Ah, oui ? Et c'est… ?

– Lire dans des pensées ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, DANIEL ? cria le colonel, que la situation n'amusait absolument pas.

Daniel se tourna vers Janet pour avoir confirmation et celle-ci haussa les épaules, impuissante. Tout ceci la dépassait. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'étudier une telle technologie.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, mon colonel.

Tous se retournèrent vers Sam qui avait repris ses esprits et se sentait parfaitement réveillée.

– Vous ne m'avez pas entendu penser, peut-être, MAJOR ?

Bon, Jack était de mauvaise humeur. Daniel se dit en lui-même que c'était compréhensible : si Sam avait réellement pu entendre les pensées de Jack, il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise ! L'archéologue sourit en songeant à tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour ses deux amis…

Sam ne paraissait nullement paniquée. Juste inquiète et le pli sur son front indiquait qu'elle continuait de réfléchir à la situation.

– Je vous ai entendu parler dans ma tête, Monsieur. Je n'entends pas vos pensées ou quoique soit d'autre, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

Et comme il ne semblait pas comprendre la nuance, elle poursuivit :

– Je suppose que vous avez _pensé_ depuis cinq minutes, non ? Et bien, je n'entends rien ! Je n'ai perçu que les phrases… qui étaient déjà dans ma tête. Comme si… vous m'aviez envoyé ces phrases directement dans mon crâne…

Elle se tourna vers Janet. Était-ce vraiment possible ce qu'elle disait ?

– Janet, vous dites que nous avons des implants ? les mêmes, au même endroit ?

– J'attends toujours vos résultats mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient au même emplacement de votre cerveau, en effet.

– Pouvez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel, vous exprimer clairement, Carter !

Sam se tourna vers le Général avant de répondre au colonel. Une théorie se mettait en place mais elle n'était pas très sûre.

– Mon colonel, puisque nous avons été dans deux machines identiques et que les implants sont sans doute les mêmes, vous devriez aussi entendre des voix ! révéla-t-elle, fébrile.

– Je n'entends rien !

– Vous êtes sûr ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il tendit l'oreille et se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre :

– Je n'entends rien du tout !

_Et maintenant ?_

– Ah !

– Colonel, Major, expliquez-vous ! exigea Hammond après avoir vu Jack faire un bond.

– Ce n'était qu'une idée alors j'ai voulu savoir si je pouvais aussi… envoyer des messages au colonel… par la pensée, commença Sam en ayant du mal à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'était pas entrée dans la tête de son supérieur, non, comme lui n'était pas non plus entré dans la sienne pour lui demander de se réveiller. Elle avait pensé à une phrase et avait tenté ensuite de la diriger vers lui. Et à voir la réaction qu'il avait eue, le colonel avait dû entendre.

– J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur cette machine ou sur les implants pour expliquer comment c'est possible, mon général. Je peux juste vous dire que ces « puces » doivent communiquer ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car je peux envoyer des messages au colonel et que manifestement c'est aussi son cas.

_Ce n'est même pas difficile_, fit remarquer le concerné dans la tête de son major.

Celle-ci sourit. Elle remarquait qu'il était bien moins paniqué maintenant qu'ils savaient que c'était un phénomène conscient. Il n'était plus question de lire les pensées de l'autre à son insu, sans le moindre contrôle.

– Si j'ai bien compris, essaya de résumer Daniel pour qui la situation restait confuse. Les implants créent une connexion entre votre cerveau et celui de Jack ?

Il se tourna vers Jack et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas un scientifique ; c'était Carter le génie.

– Mais vous n'entendez pas nos pensées ? juste celles de Jack ? continua l'archéologue à l'attention de son amie.

– Je n'entends pas ce qu'il pense. J'entends ce qu'il envoie, précisa-t-elle.

– Docteur Jackson, avez-vous traduit quoique ce soit dans le temple qui parle d'une telle… chose ?

– La télépathie ? proposa Janet.

– Carter et moi sommes télépathes ?

– En quelque sort, mon colonel. Après tout, nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée.

Daniel ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, il leva une main et leur demanda d'attendre. Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, récupéra trois des clichés déjà traduits et emporta le tout à l'infirmerie.

– Au départ, je pensais avoir affaire à un conte, lança-t-il, essoufflé. Un mythe propre à Ménélas, le roi spartiate. Mais finalement, ça pourrait être bien plus. Une espèce de… mode d'emploi de l'appareil expliqué par métaphore.

– L'appareil n'est sans doute pas goa'uld, Daniel Jackson. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de ce genre.

– Ménélas était un Goa'uld. Enfin, j'en suis presque sûr. La machine lui appartenait mais vous avez raison, Teal'c, il a très certainement été volé à une autre civilisation.

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils piquent les joujoux des autres ! commenta Jack.

Il reçut un regard d'avertissement du Général ; visiblement, il valait mieux ne pas interrompre Daniel.

– Ménélas aurait quitté la Terre peu après la Guerre de Troie, environ 1200 ans avant notre ère. Le temple de P8x975 n'était pas seulement un lieu de culte. C'était surtout un lieu de pélerinage pour les fidèles les plus… fidèles de Ménélas. J'ai traduit toute cette partie comme un conte. Ça décrit le cheminement des généraux de Ménélas. Plus précisément, ce qu'ils devaient accomplir pour avoir le droit de commander une flotte. Et ici, sur ce pilier, il est question des « Sentinelles ».

– Quel rapport avec les implants dans le cerveau du colonel et du major, Dr Jackson ? le pressa Hammond qui se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de convoquer tout ce petit monde dans la salle de briefing.

– J'y viens, Général. Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que ce texte implique, Ménélas félicitait ses meilleurs guerriers en les nommant commandants, après que ceux-ci aient passé la Grande Epreuve… je pense que c'est la machine en question dans laquelle Jack et Sam ont été coincé. Ensuite, ils devenaient tellement braves et fidèles à leur seigneur qu'ils gagnaient le Passage pour l'autre monde…

Cette dernière phrase jeta un léger froid.

– Etes-vous en train de dire qu'à la longue, les implants causent la mort des porteurs, Daniel ?

– … non ! Je suis presque certain que non, les rassura-t-il avec un sourire crispé. C'est une manière de parler… Pour le moment, avec ce que j'ai traduit, je peux juste vous dire que les Sentinelles donnaient un avantage tactique à Ménélas pendant les batailles. C'était également un moyen sûr de faire passer ses ordres de planète en planète sans recourir à la technologie goa'uld. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas très en vue chez les Grands Maîtres. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il est resté si tard sur Terre comparé à Râ ou aux autres Goa'ulds connus.

– Est-il question quelque part de régler l'appareil pour produire l'effet inverse ? nous enlever les « puces » ? questionna Sam par curiosité.

– Je trouve ça plutôt utile, mon général. Je veux dire, si ce n'est pas dangereux à long terme, ça peut nous donner un avantage tactique certain…

– Mon général, je pense qu'il faut ramener l'appareil sur Terre pour l'étudier !

– Il fait partie du mur porteur du temple, Sam ! Tout va s'effondrer si on l'enlève, s'offusqua l'archéologue.

– Nous pourrions faire appel à la Tok'ra, mon général, proposa Janet.

– Si cet appareil fonctionne encore et tombe dans de mauvaises mains, ça peut être dangereux pour nous, confirma le major en se tournant vers Hammond.

Le Général jugea qu'il en avait assez appris pour aujourd'hui.

– Je vais faire prévenir la Tok'ra afin qu'ils aillent sur place. Et en attendant, j'envoie SG-8 pour surveiller le temple, conclut-il. Nous discuterons de tout cela d'ici trois heures, en salle de briefing. En attendant, Dr Jackson j'attends de vous que vous poursuiviez vos traductions. Quant à vous, Colonel et Major, vous êtes consignés à l'infirmerie jusqu'au débriefing à…

Il regarda sa montre.

– 18h précises.

A SUIVRE…

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Mes examens commencent lundi et malgré toutes mes révisions, j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre avant !**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant que le premier... Il est plus court mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça et le troisième étant plus long, ça compense !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Ca me motive vraiment à écrire la suite...**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Après les départs du Général, de Teal'c et de Daniel, le colonel O'neill et le major Carter étaient restés silencieux, à regarder le plafond depuis leur lit.

_C'est plutôt étrange comme situation…_ envoya-t-il pour voir s'il en était toujours capable.

–Je suis d'accord, répondit Sam tout haut.

_Vous n'avez pas envie de vous entraîner, Carter ? _

Son ton était taquin, même par télépathie, et Sam se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder.

_C'est tellement facile que ça ne requiert pas vraiment d'entraînement, mon colonel,_ lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment.

_Pas faux. _

_Vous avez encore mal à la tête, Monsieur ?_

_Non, et vous ?_

_C'est passé. J'imagine qu'il fallait un temps à notre cerveau pour intégrer l'implant goa'uld et que…_

_Carter ! Par pitié…_

Janet pénétra dans la pièce en souriant, les résultats du major à la main.

–J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez tous les deux très bien, Colonel, Major. La puce dans votre cerveau mise à part, je ne remarque aucun changement dans votre physionomie, que ce soit en mieux ou en pire.

–C'est bon à entendre, répondit Jack en ouvrant les tiroirs de sa table de chevet pour s'occuper.

Il eut la chance d'y retrouver le yo-yo qu'il y avait laissé lors de son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie. Il devrait aussi penser à un jeu de cartes, nota-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. En plus, il n'était pas vraiment doué au maniement du yo-yo…

–Dites, Janet, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être… profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant le débriefing pour… tester la portée de la puce ? proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Jack leva la tête d'un coup. Il n'allait peut-être pas tant s'ennuyer que ça finalement… Enfin, tout dépendait du genre de tests qu'avait en vue le major. Pour les piqûres, il avait déjà donné !

–J'ai eu la même idée, sourit Janet. Je pensais commencer par une faible distance et augmenter petit à petit…

–C'est-à-dire ?

–C'est-à-dire, Colonel, mesurer jusqu'à quelle distance le major et vous pouvez… communiquer par télépathie.

–Oh. D'accord. Pour ça, je suis partant !

Janet sortit son bloc-notes.

–J'ai déjà relevé qu'un contact physique n'était pas nécessaire…

–En effet, confirma Sam. Et c'est pareil pour un contact visuel. C'est tout aussi facile.

Même si ça reste plus agréable de lui parler en le regardant, se dit-elle en elle-même.

–Bien. Je propose d'essayer dans des pièces différentes maintenant. Colonel, vous allez suivre le Dr Anderson à côté et il va vous poser des questions. Au lieu de répondre oralement, vous allez envoyer les réponses à Sam, je les noterai et nous comparerons ensuite. Vous avez compris ?

Jack acquiesça avant d'envoyer un commentaire par la pensée.

_Rien de bien compliqué ! Même pour moi._

Son major sourit à sa remarque et il suivit l'homme en blouse blanche qui assistait Janet. Dès que le Dr Anderson eut refermé la porte derrière eux, O'neill prit place sur un lit et attendit que l'interrogatoire commence.

& & & & &

Une heure plus tard, la Porte des étoiles se mit en branle et le sergent Harriman prévint le Général de l'arrivée d'un émissaire de la Tok'ra. Il arriva au moment où Anise passait le vortex qui se referma dans un grand 'flop'.

–Général Hammond, bonjour.

–Bienvenue à vous, Anise.

–Jacob et Selmac étant indisponibles, j'ai été envoyée par le Grand Conseil pour vous aider avec l'appareil goa'uld découvert.

–Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

& & & & &

A quinze minutes du débriefing, Daniel rassembla ses notes sur la traduction finale des murs du temple et décida de faire un crochet par l'infirmerie. Il fut surpris de trouver Jack à l'entrée de celle-ci, tournant sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague, enchaînant des phrases incohérentes à l'attention du Dr Anderson qui notait tout sur un calepin.

–Un lapin… Une vache… Douze… un croiseur… une motte de beurre… un hamburger…

–Vous êtes sûr, Colonel, pour le hamburger ? releva Anderson comme s'il avait fait une faute.

–Nan. Je prenais juste mes désirs pour des réalités… soupira-t-il en cessant de tourner. Oh Daniel, quelle bonne surprise !

–Jack, le salua l'archéologue en retour. Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ?

–Des tests, et c'est moins amusant que ça en a l'air !

Circonspect, Daniel se tourna finalement vers Anderson.

–Le major Carter et le Dr Fraiser se sont rendues en salle de briefing et nous vérifions les capacités des Sujets à communiquer malgré la distance.

–Les Sujets ? releva-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack.

–Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Montrant clairement que pour lui, la séance de tests prenait fin avec l'arrivée providentielle de Daniel, le colonel prit le chemin de la salle de réunion. Son ami se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

–Et ça marche ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

–Carter et moi pouvons papoter malgré deux étages de distance, annonça Jack comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il agissait aussi calmement qu'à son habitude, sans s'inquiéter de rien. Il avait confiance en Janet et Carter pour résoudre l'énigme et dans le cas contraire, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Pas de combat, pas d'assaut, aucun vaisseau à piloter… Il n'allait pas se stresser pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise.

De plus, jusqu'à présent, ce pouvoir n'était pas réellement gênant.

–C'est impressionnant ! commenta Daniel.

–Je suis d'accord. Carter a hâte d'essayer à travers la Porte.

–Vous croyez que ça peut fonctionner ?

–C'est vous, Daniel, qui avez dit que ce gugus Mélé… Méla…

–Ménélas !

–N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il transmettait ses ordres sur d'autres planètes grâce à ses Sentinelles ?

–C'est vrai mais rien ne dit que cette partie du mythe est vrai !

Ils étaient arrivés. Sam et Janet étaient assises côte à côte. Il y avait le Général, Teal'c et…

'_Papa' n'a pas fait le déplacement, Carter ?_

_Vous avez un problème avec Anise, Monsieur ?_ sourit-elle, indulgente.

Il grogna. Ou en tout cas, Sam crut percevoir un grognement dans sa tête, manifestant clairement le déplaisir qu'il avait de revoir celle qui les avait fait passer pour des Zatarcs.

–Colonel O'neill, j'ai grand plaisir à vous revoir.

–Hmmm… moi aussi, Anise… Freya…

–Colonel, Dr Jackson, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le seul siège qui restait au colonel était celui juste à côté de leur hôte Tok'ra. Merci Daniel ! Enfin, il était tout de même assis en face de Carter, se consola-t-il. Il avait une jolie vue.

–D'un point de vue archéologique, ces écrits sont tout à fait passionnants, Général ! L'un des murs du naos (1) décrit même en détails la Guerre de Troie ! Quand je pense que les historiens de l'Antiquité - des antiquistes du monde entier! - cherchent depuis des générations à prouver si elle a bel et bien eu lieu alors que…

–Dr Jackson, le rappela Hammond à l'ordre.

Les militaires n'avaient pas idée du nombre incalculable de théories que la découverte de ce temple chamboulait ! Encore une trouvaille qu'il ne pourrait révéler au monde tant que le projet de la Porte ne serait pas rendu public…

Soupirant à cette triste pensée, il montra sur l'écran les différents portraits connus du roi Ménélas.

–Sur Terre, Ménélas, roi de Sparte, ville également appelée Lacédémone, située dans le Péloponèse, épousa Hélène, réputée pour être la plus belle femme du monde. Le mythe veut qu'une querelle entre les dieux obligea les déesses à faire appel à un mortel pour jouer l'arbitre. En bref, les déesses du panthéon grec Athéna, Aphrodite et Héra demandèrent au prince troyen Pâris de juger laquelle d'entre elles était la plus belle. Je doute que cette partie de l'histoire trouve une correspondance avec la vision des Goa'ulds… Mais pour faire court, Pâris choisit Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour, qui en récompense lui offrit l'amour de la plus belle de toutes les femmes...

–Hélène ! compléta le colonel, assez fier d'avoir tout suivi.

Qui n'avait pas vu le film _Troie_ à la télé ?

–Pâris enleva Hélène et l'emmena à Troie chez son père, le roi Priam. Ménélas, fou de colère, fit appel à son frère, le roi Agamemnon, seigneur de Mycènes. Ils rassemblèrent les rois grecs, les Achéens, et montèrent une expédition afin de récupérer Hélène et de punir les Troyens.

Plusieurs icônes et photos de statues représentant Agamemnon, Hélène ou Pâris passèrent sur l'écran. Anise était celle qui écoutait avec le plus d'attention. La culture terrienne lui était inconnue et elle se connaissait du mythe que la version des Goa'ulds.

–D'après ce que j'ai traduit du mur ouest du temple, Ménélas, après la guerre, se serait querellé sérieusement avec d'autres rois achéens et, son frère ayant été tué, il se résolut à fuir. Enfin, officiellement, il quitta Sparte pour fonder une nouvelle cité, avec Hélène.

–Ménélas serait bel et bien un Goa'uld ?

–C'est certain, oui. Mais Hélène était une mortelle et c'est le plus étonnant. C'est la première fois que j'entends qu'un Goa'uld ait été attaché à une humaine…

–C'était la plus belle femme du monde! rappela Jack en fixant sans se rendre compte son major qui rougit malgré elle.

–Toute la partie du texte que j'ai laissée de côté jusqu'à présent, poursuivit Daniel en ignorant délibérément l'interruption, raconte la manière dont il a asservi les peuples de diverses planètes. A la fin, il évoque une guerre avec un dénommé Sokar…

–Il nous manquait celui-là !

–Sokar est mort. Nous le savons puisque nous l'avons détruit. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait vaincu Ménélas il y a plus de six siècles. Le temple de P8X975 est devenu un refuge pour certains survivants de son armée. La planète n'a jamais été découverte par Sokar.

–Et l'appareil est resté inactif tout ce temps ? demanda Carter, dubitative.

–Les disciples de Ménélas n'osaient sans doute pas toucher à l'appareil de leur Roi, proposa Daniel. Le Goa'uld Ménélas avait le titre de Roi – les Grecs n'idolâtraient pas leurs dieux de la même manière que les Egyptiens – malgré cela, ses pouvoirs avaient tout de divins ! Ses généraux disaient 'entendre' leur Roi leur parler dans leur tête. Ils devaient penser qu'il reviendrait un jour…

Daniel arrêta de faire passer des photos et brancha sa caméra à la place. Sur la vidéo apparaissait maintenant un gros plan des deux alcôves. Ça avait bien sûr été pris avant que les cercueils de verre ne sortent du mur et n'emprisonnent ses amis.

–Est-ce l'appareil en question ? interrogea Anise.

–Le mécanisme est sorti du mur quand je m'en suis approchée, répondit le major Carter. Il n'est pas visible sur la vidéo.

–Un détail m'est revenu en visionnant une nouvelle fois la bande, l'interrompit Daniel, en arrêtant l'image sur la statue du guerrier.

Après avoir vu toutes les représentations sur Terre de Ménélas, chacun dans la pièce reconnut le Roi : barbu, l'air effrayant et puissant, il aurait été encore plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas perdu un bras et un pied dans l'un de ces tremblements de terre qui avaient secoué le temple quand l'appareil s'était mis en branle.

–Cette pierre, dans sa main droite, précisa l'archéologue en zoomant. Ça ne m'a pas marqué quand j'ai vu la statue la première fois mais Ménélas tient son épée de la main gauche alors que sur toutes les statues et les descriptions conservées dans les textes anciens, il la porte à droite. A la place, il y a cette pierre, ce joyau… j'ignore ce que c'est mais je jurerai l'avoir vu briller quand la deuxième alcôve a attrapé Jack.

–Je confirme, Daniel Jackson.

–C'est un Déta-9, révéla Anise.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle pour avoir davantage d'informations. Ni le major Carter ni Teal'c n'avaient entendu parler d'une pierre nommée ainsi.

–Le Déta-9 est une forme archaïque de ce que vous nommez E2PZ.

–Vous voulez dire que c'est un extracteur de puissance du point zéro ? demanda Sam, emballée par cette découverte.

–Dans sa conception la plus primitive, oui. Elle n'est plus utilisée par les Grands Maîtres depuis plusieurs générations. Nous pensons que la planète d'où le minerai était extrait a soit été protégé par le Traité avec les Asguards, soit a subi de trop grands changements climatiques pour permettre qu'on continue l'extraction.

–Nous savons maintenant comment était alimentée la machine… Mon Général, il faudrait que je retourne sur P8x975 afin d'examiner l'installation. S'il reste une chance pour que le Déta-9 ne soit pas complètement vide, ça sera une découverte majeure !

–Je souhaite vous accompagner, ajouta l'hôte Freya en regardant le colonel O'neill avec envie.

Le Général prit un moment pour réfléchir à toutes les implications de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. L'Etat major le poussait sans cesse à trouver de nouveaux E2PZ. Si ces Déta-9 étaient capables d'extraire une puissance même diminuée, c'était un grand pas.

–Docteur Fraiser, pensez-vous que le major Carter et le colonel O'neill puissent quitter l'infirmerie ?

–Médicalement parlant, ils vont bien, mon général. Leur cerveau a déjà complètement imbriqué l'implant dans leur cortex cérébral et leurs maux de tête ont également cessé. Je vous conseillerai malgré tout de garder le colonel O'neill à la base, au moins pour cette fois, Monsieur.

–… Pardon ?!

–Eh bien oui, Colonel. Les tests effectués jusqu'ici nous confirment votre capacité à communiquer à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Envoyer le Major sur place nous permettrait de découvrir si cela est possible lorsque la distance se calcule en plusieurs millions d'années lumière.

Jack se voyait mal rester pépère sur Terre alors qu'on renvoyait son équipe en mission ! Ce n'était pas son genre de rester en arrière. Carter était peut-être plus utile que lui pour étudier la technologie de ce temple mais c'était lui qui menait cette équipe !

Il comprit cependant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'Hammond le voie de cette manière. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand le Général donna son accord pour la mission, sans lui.

Il était coincé.

–Tant que le major Carter aura cet implant, elle restera sous surveillance. Teal'c, je vous charge de cela.

Après le hochement de tête du Jaffa, il poursuivit :

–Le commandement de cette mission est confié au Colonel Wilhem, de SG-12. Ils viendront avec vous remplacer SG-8 pour la surveillance du Temple. Major Carter, Docteur Jackson, Anise, vous partirez avec SG-12 dès demain, aux premières heures, pour effectuer les différents tests et récupérer, si possible, le Déta-9.

–Général Hammond, sauf votre respect, je pense plus prudent de s'y rendre dès aujourd'hui. J'insiste.

Le ton qu'employait Anise rappela étrangement à Hammond celui qu'elle avait pris des années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait été question d'utiliser ses hommes, sous l'influence de bracelets aliens, pour une expédition contre l'un des Grands Maîtres. Il dût se retenir de lui rappeler qu'il était seul à décider de ce qui était bon pour ses équipes. SG-1 était en route depuis le matin. Le colonel et le major avaient subi une « implantation » douloureuse, avaient perdu connaissance plusieurs heures. Il préférait qu'ils se reposent avant de retourner sur place.

–Avez-vous des raisons de hâter l'heure du départ, Anise ?

–Il suffit d'une seule fuite dans vos rangs pour que l'un des Grands Maîtres apprenne l'existence de l'appareil à Sentinelles et envoie une flotte conséquente pour s'emparer de la planète, expliqua la Tok'ra avec son tact habituel.

–J'ai confiance en mes hommes, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme. Le départ est confirmé à demain 6h00. Le sergent Harriman va vous escorter aux quartiers des invités, si vous le souhaitez.

_Pas trop déçu, mon colonel ?_ entendit Jack dans sa tête.

Elle avait murmuré, comme si les personnes encore dans la pièce pouvaient les entendre.

_Je m'en remettrai._

Daniel et Teal'c les saluèrent avant de prendre le chemin de leurs quartiers. Tous allaient rester à la base cette nuit. De toute façon, ni Sam ni Jack n'était autorisé à quitter l'enceinte du SGC.

_Bonne nuit Carter._

_Bonne nuit à vous aussi, mon colonel._

A SUIVRE…

(1) Le **naos **est la pièce la plus importante d'un temple grec (dans les temples romains, on l'appelle la cella - c'est d'ailleurs le mot que je voulais utiliser mais en vérifiant la définition exacte j'ai découvert qu'il avait un équivalent grec). C'est souvent là que repose une statuette à l'image du dieu ou de la déesse. Les profanes n'accèdent pas à cette pièce en général car elle est réservée aux Grands Prêtres ou au Pharaon dans le cas des temples égyptiens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre... Ayez une p'tite pensée pour moi demain! Je me rends à mon exam comme à l'abattoir... **

CHAPITRE 3 :

L'attente jusqu'au lendemain fut difficile pour tout le monde.

Daniel occupa sa soirée à relire des articles de confrères au sujet de Troie. Il parcourut une grande partie de ce qui avait été publié, des hypothèses défendues depuis les fouilles de Heinrich Schliemann en Grèce jusqu'aux thèses parues dernièrement dans la communauté archéologique.

Teal'c lui tint compagnie un long moment. Il cherchait à en apprendre plus sur cette part de la culture tau'ri. Après avoir lu la Bible, il se retrouvait maintenant plongé dans l'Iliade et il trouva ce récit antique plus passionnant que ce que le colonel O'neill lui en avait dit. La colère d'Achille, plus précisément, et son combat pour venger la mort de son compagnon d'armes Patrocle lui amena la larme à l'œil. Heureusement, il était seul dans ses quartiers quand il arriva à ce passage et nul ne fut témoin de cet élan de l'âme. Son honneur était sauf.

Sam voulut se changer les idées en poursuivant ses recherches sur l'amélioration du réacteur à naquadah. Depuis des mois, elle travaillait à la simplification du processus en vue d'en faire des générateurs portatifs, plus malléables et moins dangereux pour les porteurs.

Mais elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de se concentrer.

Songeant sans cesse à l'implant dans son cerveau, elle eut un élan d'angoisse comme il lui arrivait peu souvent. Et si ça finissait par devenir dangereux pour la santé et que Janet doive l'enlever ? Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle finirait paraplégique ou dangereusement diminuée ! Samantha Carter était loin d'être idiote et elle n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Elle avait fait de longues études et travaillé très dur pour en arriver là. Elle n'aimait pas avoir un objet non identifié dans sa tête. Même si ça pouvait être scientifiquement intéressant.

Elle ne l'avouerait à personne mais l'idée de perdre ses capacités intellectuelles la terrifiait.

A 23h, elle se força à rejoindre ses quartiers pour dormir.

Mise à part une brève conversation mentale pour la convaincre de venir manger au mess avec lui, le colonel n'avait pas cherché à la contacter. Sam ignorait ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Il ne devait pas ressentir les mêmes craintes… Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu une bibliothèque des Anciens téléchargée dans son cerveau ?

Le lendemain, dix minutes avant l'heure du départ, tous étaient présents en salle d'embarquement, à part Daniel qui était encore à son bureau à choisir entre les différents ouvrages dont il aurait besoin sur place. Le colonel O'neill les regardait depuis la salle de commandement. Le Dr Anderson était à ses côtés, afin de noter les résultats de l'expérience.

L'humeur de Jack n'était pas au beau fixe.

_Pensez à me ramener un souvenir, Carter._

Il la voyait de dos parce qu'elle faisait face au colonel Wilhem, avec Teal'c à sa droite, prenant grand cas de sa mission de surveiller l'état de santé du major. Quand elle entendit sa voix grave dans sa tête, Sam sourit. Puis, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait bien la voir, elle se retourna mais réprima son sourire.

Elle aurait eu l'air de quoi, à sourire à son supérieur, dans cette salle pleine de monde ? Elle était la seule à pouvoir entendre ses remarques.

_Je n'y manquerai pas, mon colonel._

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait demandé à pouvoir communiquer sans que personne ne puisse les entendre. C'était arrivé, c'est tout. Sam se rendait compte que ça donnait un côté plus « intime » à leurs conversations et elle se força à ne pas y songer. Le colonel faisait tout pour rendre ces échanges légers mais ça pourrait devenir gênant dans un futur proche.

Daniel rejoignit SG-12, Sam, Teal'c et Anise une minute après l'heure fixée par le Général. Son sac paraissait bien lourd et la scientifique se dit qu'il allait souffrir, à trimbaler son fatras sur les kilomètres séparant la Porte du temple. Son packtage réglementaire était plus léger que la moyenne car l'archéologue n'était pas militaire mais il ajoutait toujours tellement de livres qu'il finissait par avoir le sac le plus pesant de l'équipe.

Wilhem donna l'ordre de passer la Porte et Sam passa à la suite de Daniel, Teal'c sur ses talons. Elle ne ressentit aucune différence, de l'autre côté. Le jour était à peine levé sur cette planète et les deux lunes étaient bien visibles. L'air était chaud. Personne ne semblait être passé par là à part SG-1 et SG-8.

_Mon colonel ?_

Pas de réponse.

Se pouvait-il que la légende soit fausse ? La distance était trop grande ?

_Mon colonel ?_

La Porte était toujours ouverte. Les regards de tous étaient fixés sur elle. Ils attendaient le verdict. Cela fonctionnait-il toujours ?

Sam était prête à leur répondre par la négative, déçue, quand enfin elle entendit à nouveau la voix de son supérieur.

_Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, Carter._

_Ca fait plusieurs minutes que j'ai parlé pour la première fois, Monsieur. _

_J'ai répondu dès que je vous ai entendu._

_Il doit y avoir un temps d'adaptation. Mais il est manifestement très court. C'est fabuleux. Vous rendez-vous compte que je suis à plus de onze milliers d'années-lumière !_

_Je suis fou de joie, Carter_, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien de particulièrement joyeux.

Il devait l'avoir toujours mauvaise d'être resté sur Terre.

A ses collègues qui attendaient une réponse, Sam expliqua que le lien n'était pas rompu et qu'elle pouvait contacter la Terre par le biais du colonel O'neill.

La Porte se referma et Sam essaya à nouveau de contacter son supérieur.

Après une minute vingt-six secondes, elle reçut la réponse.

_Anderson et Hammond sont emballés. Le Général est déjà en train d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'Etat major._

_Anise semble fascinée, elle aussi. Nous avons repris la route. Elle a hâte d'étudier la machine._

_Elle n'est pas la seule_, plaisanta Jack devant l'enthousiasme de son major.

Par télépathie, c'était presque communicatif.

_C'est vrai, mon colonel. Mais c'est une découverte tellement importante ! Il suffit que l'un de nous participe à une mission périlleuse et ait besoin de secours. Les implications sont tellement nombreuses ! Nous pourrons demander l'aide de la Terre sans même devoir ouvrir la Porte pour laisser passer les ondes radios…_

Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Daniel, qui l'observait, se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

_Par contre, mes premières hypothèses concernant l'implant étaient complètement erronées._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_J'avais supposé la présence d'un champ magnétique, à un niveau imperceptible par les instruments que nous possédons, mais présent malgré tout ! Mais nous sommes trop éloignés pour que ça fonctionne de cette manière._

Jack ne répondit pas. Elle ignorait qu'il répétait tout haut son speech au Général. Plus les mots employés étaient scientifiques et précis, plus les regard des soldats autour de lui étaient admiratifs. Il trouvait ça plaisant. Il y avait bien quelques visages incrédules également : tous n'étaient pas au courant de l'effet des implants. Ces réactions le vexaient un peu mais, après tout, il n'était pas connu pour son babillage scientifique. Il détestait les scientifiques !

Tous, sauf Carter et Daniel, bien sûr.

Et encore… Daniel, ça dépendait des moments !

& & & & &

Quand on revient sur les lieux d'une découverte, il arrive souvent que l'on trouve l'édifice en question moins impressionnant.

Pour Sam Carter, le temple grec était égal à lui-même. La seule différence avec la veille consistait en la présence de SG-8 qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Le major Cresswell fut d'autant plus content de les voir qu'ils amenaient avec eux leur ordre de retour. Nul besoin de trois équipes pour surveiller un bâtiment abandonné.

Daniel Jackson fut le seul à regarder le temple avec un œil neuf. Après toutes les recherches faites sur Ménélas, les descriptions conservées dans les manuscrits des grands temples perdus, il retrouvait des tas d'échos à ce qu'il avait lu. Pour un peu, il pouvait presque visualiser Ménélas avec ses Jaffas grecs faire son entrée dans la bâtisse.

Il y avait un côté grandiose à faire ce métier, se disait l'archéologue. Mais également un côté plus triste. Il comprenait de plus en plus l'attitude de certains de ces collègues ayant rejeté sa thèse de la construction des pyramides par des extra-terrestres. Bien sûr, il avait eu totalement raison sur ce point et la vérité était plus importante que le rêve. Néanmoins il devait être plaisant de penser à la grandeur de ce que l'Homme avait créé. Il y avait encore aujourd'hui des milliards de gens qui se rendaient à Gizeh admirer des pyramides en se disant « voilà ce qu'il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, l'Homme était déjà capable de faire de ses mains ».

Anise et Sam allèrent droit au naos, pour examiner la machine. Teal'c et le colonel Wilhem les escortèrent afin de s'assurer qu'elles prennent toutes les précautions possibles. Il n'était pas question de créer deux nouvelles Sentinelles en enclenchant malencontreusement l'appareil. Les trois autres soldats de SG-12 se déployèrent autour du temple, selon les ordres de leur commandant.

Daniel prit son temps afin d'étudier le dernier pan de mur, juste à l'entrée du naos. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps la première fois de photographier ou de filmer cette partie et ça restait la pièce manquante.

Quand il en eut terminé, Anise venait d'annoncer au major Carter l'inutilité du Déta-9.

–Etes-vous certaine qu'il n'y a rien à en tirer ?

–Je le suis, répondit la Tok'ra, peu ravie qu'on mette ses capacités en doutes. Le Déta-9 devait être déjà presque épuisé quand vous êtes arrivés la première fois. Votre implantation et celle du colonel O'neill auront été les dernières. Je doute même qu'elles aient été complètement effectuées.

–Que voulez-vous dire ?

Anise fronça les sourcils comme si elle soupesait les informations qu'elle pouvait divulguer.

–Avez-vous oublié les termes de l'alliance Terre-Tok'ra, Anise ? la rappela à l'ordre le major d'un ton plus sec.

Elle voulait bien faire des efforts avec cette femme mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Sam sentait dans son dos l'approbation de Teal'c. Si Anise refusait de partager ce qu'elle savait, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de la laisser participer à l'expédition.

–Si la mémoire tok'ra ne conserve pas beaucoup de renseignements sur le Goa'uld Ménélas, elle comporte des références aux Sentinelles, avoua-t-elle alors. Celles-ci ont continué à vivre un long moment après la capture de Ménélas par Sokar. Nous ne pouvions comprendre comment Ménélas, un Goa'uld si peu puissant dans la hiérarchie des Grands Maîtres, avait pu organiser quatre missions de récupération depuis l'Enfer.

–Des anciens Jaffas restés fidèles ont essayé de sortir Ménélas des mains de Sokar ? s'étonna Daniel.

Si les Jaffas étaient fidèles à leur dieu, cette allégeance s'atténuait toujours après la défaite de leur maître en faveur d'un autre. L'acharnement des soldats de Ménélas pouvait s'expliquer par l'existence de cette machine. Les Jaffas renégats étaient menés par les Sentinelles, toujours en contact psychique avec leur Roi. Le fanatisme des Sentinelles ne faiblissait pas puisqu'ils entendaient la voix de leur maître les commander et ces guerriers étant les plus braves et les plus forts, ils étaient capable de mener de grosses armées.

–Toutes leurs tentatives ont été vaines mais elles ont perduré pendant plus de vingt ans après la capture de Ménélas.

–Donc le temps de vie de ces implants serait d'au moins vingt ans, comprit Sam en fixant la pierre du Déta-9 avec angoisse.

Elle espérait avoir de meilleures nouvelles à ramener sur Terre.

–Le fait que le Déta-9 ne soit pas suffisamment chargé lors du transfert a dû diminuer cette période de temps, commenta la Tok'ra.

Elle ne cherchait pas à rassurer le major. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait aux implications de ce lien et aux meilleures façons de l'utiliser à leurs fins. Qui sait ? Peut-être voulait-elle envoyer le colonel en espionnage quelque part où les radios ne passaient pas ? Ou alors, plus probable, l'envoyer 'elle' – avec un camouflage tok'ra évidemment, pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse – pour pouvoir séduire le colonel pendant ce temps…

C'était un cruel constat pour la Tok'ra que la machine soit inutilisable. Elle les aurait énormément aidés pour communiquer avec des espions aux quatre coins de l'univers.

–Y-a-t'il moyen d'alimenter l'appareil autrement ? demanda Sam en réfléchissant à la manière de brancher un E2PZ sur la main de la statue du Roi.

–La puissance d'un réacteur à naquadah ou d'un extracteur de puissance serait trop conséquente, créant l'explosion de toutes les connexions.

–Je travaille justement sur un modèle réduit de réacteur à naquadah afin de générer une puissance moindre…

–Et vous avez réussi ? la coupa Anise, avec un ton mordant.

Pour elle, une tau'ri comme Sam avait autant de chance d'y parvenir qu'une larve goa'uld de vivre sans hôte. Les Terriens étaient trop primitifs.

Sam mordit sur sa chique pour ne pas répliquer de manière virulente. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore arrivée au résultat voulu mais ses recherches progressaient au rythme de ses missions !

Après ça, les deux scientifiques travaillèrent chacune de leur côté. Quand Anise étudiait le mur et le mécanisme des bulles en verre, Sam se concentrait sur le moteur du mécanisme, situé finalement dans le torse de la statue, et vice versa.

Daniel fut légèrement déçu de devoir mutiler la statue mais puisque c'était nécessaire, il se fit une raison.

Vers midi, ils se réunirent pour faire le point. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de raison valable pour rester davantage sur place. Ils reprirent donc le chemin de la Porte.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'un quart d'heure quand Sam, qui ruminait contre Anise, entendit la voix de son colonel. Elle était moins forte que d'habitude et la jeune femme se demanda si c'était voulu afin de ne pas la faire sursauter ou si tout simplement, la distance jouait un rôle de brouilleur.

_Carter ?_

_Quoi !_ répondit-elle violemment avant de se rendre compte de la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

_Pardon, mon colonel. Je suis désolée_… s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

Sa première réplique avait été si virulente que Jack s'était redressé sur son siège, grimaçant sous le coup de l'impact. Sans le vouloir, Sam avait sa réponse : la distance ne jouait aucun rôle. Elle réfléchit à la force de son message. Elle était due à son état d'esprit, à sa mauvaise humeur. Et O'neill ne méritait pas d'en subir les conséquences.

_Tout va bien, Carter ?_ demanda-t-il.

_Oui, Monsieur. Nous avons repris le chemin de la Porte._

_Rien d'autre ?_

Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur l'humeur de son second mais Sam ne se sentait pas de déblatérer sur le compte d'Anise. Après tout, cette femme lui avait fait des avances un jour et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une femme jalouse. Surtout qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Anise l'agaçait simplement par ses manières et son air supérieur.

_Nous serons rentrés dans une grosse demi-heure, mon colonel._

Moins de trente-cinq minutes après, ils étaient accueillis par le colonel en salle d'embarquement. Au micro, Hammond leur rappela le passage obligatoire par l'infirmerie et annonça le début du débriefing dans l'heure.

Sam s'était calmée sur le chemin. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être montrée sèche avec son supérieur. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle comprit qu'il lui avait manqué pendant cette mission. Elle s'était habituée à suivre ses ordres. Avec Teal'c et Daniel, ils formaient une véritable équipe.

Ce n'était jamais bon quand un membre manquait.

& & & & &

Anise ne fut pas bavarde au débriefing.

Daniel avait été le premier à prendre la parole mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux. Sam apprit au Général l'inutilité du Déta-9. Ils l'avaient tout de même ramené sur Terre pour qu'elle l'étudie.

La Tok'ra n'émit aucune objection à ce qu'ils gardent le Déta-9 vide. Par contre, elle réclama qu'on détruise la machine.

–Elle ne nous apprendra rien de plus et elle représente une menace. Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, Général.

–C'est aussi votre avis, Major ? demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

–… Je doute d'en découvrir davantage en l'étudiant plus longuement, Monsieur, concéda-t-elle. Cependant, j'aimerai essayer. Il y a toujours une chance qu'on ait besoin d'elle pour ôter les implants de ma tête et de celle du colonel…

Il y avait aussi autre chose dont elle ne préférait pas parler devant Anise. Elle avait découvert dans l'une des alcôves de la très fine poussière. Des petits morceaux d'une matière totalement inconnue sur Terre. Et elle avait une idée à propos de ça.

–Avez-besoin de retourner sur P8X975, Major ?

–Non, mon général. Pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai suffisamment d'échantillons pour pouvoir commencer mes recherches.

–Général Hammond, je souhaite rejoindre la base tok'ra afin d'avertir le Conseil de la situation du major Carter et du colonel O'neill, annonça Anise.

–Bien. Vous êtes évidemment libre de partir quand il vous plaît. Major Carter, vos recherches sont désormais votre principal sujet d'inquiétude, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Colonel O'neill, dans mon bureau ! Rompez !

Les quatre membres de SG-1 s'entre-regardèrent un moment tandis que le Général quittait la pièce pour escorter Anise jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Sam les salua puis se rendit à son labo pour commencer les tests sur les échantillons, laissant les trois hommes entre eux.

–Alors, bien amusé sans moi là-bas ?

–Rien à signaler, O'neill.

–Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, confirma Daniel. A part un léger différend entre Sam et Anise.

–Vraiment ? releva Jack, intéressé.

–Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en dise plus, je ne crois pas avoir tout saisi.

Dommage, se dit Jack. Il imaginait presque son major et Anise dans un combat de boue. Au corps à corps. Dans son fantasme, Carter avait le dessus, évidemment.

Daniel le fit redescendre sur Terre.

–Vous savez ce que le Général vous veut ?

–Non, pourquoi ?

–Pour rien. J'imagine que ça doit être important, répondit-il pour être poli.

Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent la salle de conférence et le colonel se décida à aller attendre son officier supérieur dans le bureau de ce dernier.

& & & & &

Bien plus tard, alors que son entretien avec Hammond l'avait laissé dans un état inconfortable, Jack O'neill prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Il aurait voulu se défouler dans un combat avec Teal'c. Ca aurait été plaisant. Mais il avait des rapports en retard. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas été d'aimable compagnie.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelqu'un était passé avant lui.

Ca lui apprendra à laisser toutes ses portes ouvertes, continuellement.

Le changement dans l'air était subtil. A priori, rien n'avait été bougé. Seul un coin du bureau différait.

A côté de la pile de dossiers, un post-it jaune avec comme message : « Votre souvenir de P8X975. ». C'était signé « S. » mais c'était inutile, il reconnaissait parfaitement la fine écriture de son major.

Ainsi Carter lui avait rapporté le souvenir qu'il lui avait demandé ? Il ne s'y attendait pas ; il n'était pas sérieux ce matin quand il le lui avait demandé.

C'était l'horreur pour ramener des 'trucs' de planètes visitées. Tout artéfact, plante ou bidule devait passer par d'innombrables protocoles de sécurité. Il était presque impossible de ramener des souvenirs de mission.

Curieux, il déplia la serviette pliée en deux, posée à côté du post-it. A l'intérieur, un simple trèfle à quatre feuilles, du même genre que ceux qu'on déniche sur Terre quand on est chanceux et qu'on passe des heures dans des prairies. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et en même temps, c'était beaucoup.

Connaissant Carter, il savait qu'elle avait sans doute vérifié que ce brin d'herbe était 'conforme' avant de le déposer dans ses quartiers. Même si elle n'avait sûrement pas ouvert un dossier pour ce cas.

Il ignorait que Sam avait pris une pause, après quatre heures à étudier l'appareil. C'était en pensant à son colonel qu'elle s'était rendue compte que s'il avait été là, il l'aurait obligée à prendre l'air cinq minutes. Boire, s'asseoir et ne plus penser à rien l'espace d'un instant.

Elle avait suivi les consignes qu'il n'avait pas données mais qu'il aurait faites s'il avait été là. Elle s'était assise dans le jardin entourant le temple, appuyant son dos contre un muret. C'était là qu'elle avait repéré le premier trèfle à quatre feuilles. Vert, tout simple, identique à ceux qu'on trouve sur Terre.

En relevant la tête, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y en avait des milliers d'autres. Partout, sur tout ce côté du jardin ! Sam Carter n'était pas du genre superstitieuse. Elle avait bien une cousine qui collectionnait les pattes de lapin et les trèfles porte-bonheur mais ça n'était pas du tout son truc à elle. Elle croyait trop en la science.

Mais lui croyait à la chance.

Et après avoir survécu à tant de missions périlleuses voire critiques, le major Samantha Carter de l'Air Force, brillante scientifique, à l'esprit cartésien, avait appris à ne jamais dénigrer la chance.

Jack O'neill fut touché par l'attention.

Il cogita longuement, se demandant que faire du cadeau. Il se résolut à le laisser dans la serviette en papier et plaça celle-ci dans un gros livre de science-fiction, sur son étagère. Il était partagé entre l'envie de passer voir son major à son labo, simplement pour la contempler, dire quelques mots et ainsi faire passer la reconnaissance qu'il ne pouvait lui exprimer par des mots, et celle de nouer le lien mental pour dialoguer tranquillement.

La seconde idée lui parut dangereuse, surtout après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Général.

Aussi se concentra-t-il sur les émotions qui l'avaient envahi en découvrant le souvenir de Carter. Elle avait pensé à lui là-bas, tout comme il avait pensé à elle d'ici. Il pensa très fort à cette reconnaissance et tenta de l'envoyer vers elle, tout comme il l'aurait fait pour une phrase.

Il ne fit pas de nouvelle tentative et se coucha ce soir-là en ignorant si ça avait eu le moindre résultat.

Alors qu'au même moment, dans son labo, le major Carter était assaillie, apparemment sans raison, par une bouffée de tendresse incroyable, qui la laissa au bord des larmes.

A SUIVRE…

**Une review ne serait pas de refus… Je bloque avec le chapitre 5! C'est frustrant. Et vu ma charge de travail, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'y remettre tout de suite, désolée!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Samantha Carter s'étendit sur son lit en soupirant.

Elle se sentait véritablement crevée. Ce n'était pas le genre d'épuisement qui vous touche après une journée à crapahuter dans les montagnes, non. C'était plutôt le type de fatigue qui fait qu'on s'endort sur ses instruments de labo, qu'on casse une éprouvette par accident, qu'on saute le repas du soir alors qu'on a déjà manqué celui du midi...

Il était temps qu'elle fasse un break.

C'était étonnant qu'elle n'en ait pas fait avant. D'ordinaire, Daniel ou le colonel passaient voir où elle en était et la poussaient à lever le pied. Mais le Général venait d'enfin permettre à ses officiers de rentrer chez eux et le colonel O'neill s'était empressé de quitter la base. Teal'c avait accompagné Daniel sur la planète des Unas. L'archéologue rendait de moins en moins visite à Chakaa mais ça restait important pour lui.

Voilà une semaine complète qu'ils étaient revenus de P8X975 avec ces implants dans la tête. Sept jours. Et depuis lors, elle s'était acharnée sur les échantillons de matière récupérés dans l'appareil.

Elle n'avait pas donné raison à Anise : ses recherches n'étaient pas totalement vaines. En effet, elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à recréer un prototype d'après les éléments de l'original démantelé et ramené sur Terre mais elle en savait désormais bien plus sur la nature des implants aliens.

C'était un progrès.

Sam avait clôturé cette partie de ses recherches et décidé de rendre son rapport au Général le lendemain. Ainsi, elle pourrait ele aussi rentrer chez elle et revoir Pete après une semaine d'absence.

Ce qu'elle avait découvert était tellement incroyable qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver les mots justes afin d'expliquer son hypothèse. Elle avait finalement opté pour une métaphore simple – depuis qu'elle connaissait le colonel O'neill, elle avait fait de gros progrès dans la recherche de métaphores. « Imaginez deux machines à écrire, chacune séparée par une distance infinie. Et dès qu'une personne appuie sur une touche, l'autre machine, à l'autre bout de l'univers, fait de même. » C'était ainsi que fonctionnaient sans aucun doute les deux implants.

Les deux puces ne formaient qu'une seule gemme avant d'être scindée pour que les morceaux soit implantés en eux. Voilà pourquoi, peu importait la distance. Il n'y avait aucun champ d'aucune sorte reliant les Sentinelles. Tout était dans la matière d'origine.

Le seul point négatif relatif à ce type de procédé était le temps de vie de la pierre originelle. Celui-ci devait être infini quand la gemme restait intacte. Seulement, le fait de la casser pour en faire deux minuscules morceaux altérait grandement sa durée d'efficacité. La puissance dégagée par le Déta-9 suffisait sans doute à assurer un temps de vie de plus de vingt ans à l'époque de Ménélas. Cependant, le Déta-9 étant vide depuis longtemps, les pierres avaient été implantées presque à plat.

Sa conclusion annonçait la perte des pouvoirs psychiques à long terme. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de définir la date exacte. Ca pouvait prendre des jours comme des années…

Présentement, elle se sentait trop lasse pour en discuter avec le Général ou reprendre la route jusqu'à son domicile. Mais elle ralluma son téléphone portable pour appeler son petit-ami. Elle avait six messages dans sa boîte vocale. Tous de Pete.

Elle ôta ses chaussures tout en les écoutant l'un après l'autre.

Pete avait été adorable, compréhensif. Elle lui avait expliqué en début de semaine qu'elle était coincée à la base à cause d'un problème sanitaire et que ça pourrait prendre un certain temps. Il ne lui avait fait nul reproche, lui proposant simplement de se voir dès qu'elle serait disponible.

C'était presque trop parfait.

Souvent, Sam Carter se demandait si elle méritait un tel homme, si prévenant.

Quand elle arriva au cinquième message de Pete, elle déchanta un peu. Il lui annonçait la venue de sa mère en ville pour le week-end. Et il voulait la lui présenter.

Mince, se dit-elle, ennuyée malgré elle.

Elle avait beau se dire que c'était naturel, qu'après plusieurs mois de relation, il était tout à fait normal de faire connaissance avec la famille du conjoint, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

Elle se savait pas très douée avec les mères. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle fasse bonne impression… Elle avait eu le cas souvent. Les mères avaient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher: son métier prenant, nul adapté à la vie de famille... ou tout simplement sa passion des voitures ou sa nullité en cuisine.

Fébrile, elle composa le numéro du flic et attendit à peine le temps d'une sonnerie avant qu'il ne réponde.

–Coucou, c'est moi !

–_Sam ! Je suis content de t'entendre_, répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se demanda si Pete travaillait ou non ce soir. En temps que petite-amie attitrée, elle aurait dû le savoir…

–_Tu vas bien ? _

–Très bien. Je devrai pouvoir rentrer demain, lui annonça-t-elle.

–_Formidable ! Tu as eu mes messages ? Ma mère arrive vers 14h…_

–Oui, je viens de les écouter. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, tu dois être content.

En effet, il paraissait content. Sa mère devait être une personne gentille. Il avait de la chance. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était d'avoir une mère qui est aux petits soins pour vous. Elle évitait de trop y penser. Comme elle évitait de songer à Pete rencontrant Jacob Carter.

Au téléphone, Pete se montra tellement enthousiaste que Sam essaya d'être à la hauteur. Elle accepta tous ses projets. Ils décidèrent que Pete viendrait la chercher après avoir été accueillir sa mère à l'aéroport et qu'ils passeraient toute l'après-midi tous les trois. La jeune femme aurait préféré rencontrer Mme Shanahan au dîner mais elle n'avait plus vu Pete depuis longtemps alors…

Cette nuit-là, elle se força si fort à ne songer ni à Pete ni à l'angoisse qui la saisissait à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère qu'elle tomba dans un rêve avec son colonel. Le genre de rêve qu'elle évitait à tout prix de faire !

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, elle ne se sentait pas reposée, comme si son esprit avait continué de réfléchir toute la nuit. Elle était également frustrée. Dans son rêve, Jack O'neill et elle allaient dîner avec toute l'équipe puis il la raccompagnait à sa porte.

Elle avait été interrompue au moment-même où elle allait l'inviter à entrer.

& & & & &

Il était presque neuf heures et demie quand le colonel Jack O'neill tourna dans son lit parce qu'un rayon de soleil mal embouché l'empêchait de continuer à dormir.

Il était en congé, bon sang ! La grasse matinée faisait partie des privilèges réservés aux congés. Et même si techniquement ce congé n'en était pas vraiment un – il était toujours interdit de mission mais plus consigné à la base – ça ne changeait rien à sa vision des choses.

Il avait été plongé dans un rêve incroyable. Ca lui avait semblé cruellement réel et le réveil n'en était que plus difficile. Si pour le soldat endurci qu'il était, dormir jusque neuf heures et demie était déjà un beau miracle, aujourd'hui particulièrement, il en aurait réclamé davantage.

Juste pour savoir ce que la Carter de son rêve allait faire ensuite…

Bougonnant, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire du café. Il en avait acheté hier en quittant la base donc, ça au moins, il y en avait. De la bière, du café et des gâteaux apéritifs. Il en avait eu envie sur le moment.

Il n'avait pas bu trois gorgées de sa tasse que le téléphone retentissait dans toute la maison. Une autre chose qui devrait être interdite les jours de congé !

–O'neill.

–_Colonel, ici Hammond. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau cet après-midi,_ ordonna-t-il.

Jack fut perplexe. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave à la base, il aurait été rappelé à la minute, pas pour dans l'après-midi. Il n'y avait donc rien d'urgent ?

–Bien, mon général.

–_Ca concerne la reprise des missions de SG-1._

Awk. C'était donc ça. Un autre entretien avec son supérieur... Il n'avait pas aimé le premier, il doutait d'apprécier la décision finale de son commandant.

Il s'y rendit vers treize heures. Ca ne valait pas la peine de faire durer le suspense. Soit ils retournaient tous en mission d'exploration soit Daniel et Teal'c étaient affectés à une autre équipe alors qu'on les confinait, lui et Carter, ad vitam aeternam à la base, à faire un boulot de recherche pour Carter et lui… de l'entraînement de jeunes recrues ? la retraite ?

Il y avait aussi une troisième possibilité, évoquée brièvement par le Général, mais Jack refusait d'y songer.

–Vous avez demandé à me voir, mon général ?

–En effet. Entrez, Jack. Et fermez la porte.

& & & & &

–Maman, je te présente Samantha Carter. Sam, ma mère : Victoria Shanahan.

–Madame Shanahan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se voulait le plus naturel possible.

Victoria la jaugea des pieds à la tête. Pete serra la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort afin de lui témoigner son soutien puis suivit sa mère dans le salon.

–Vous aimez vous faire appelez 'Sam' ?

& & & & &

–L'idée ne vient pas de moi ! se défendit Hammond. Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'elle se tient. Vous avez vous-même insisté pour retourner sur le terrain ! Et pour que votre nouvelle capacité soit utilisée efficacement contre les Goa'ulds…

–Mon général, vous ne pouvez pas retirer Carter de mon équipe ! gronda le colonel, catégorique.

–C'est déjà fait, Colonel. L'état major considère que votre don est davantage profitable au SGC si le major et vous êtes placés dans des équipes différentes.

Et alors que Jack ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Hammond durcit son ton.

–Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, Colonel. Dois-je vous rappelez que vous vous êtes mis vous-même dans cette situation ! A cause de votre imprudence, le major et vous êtes désormais capables de communiquer à plusieurs milliers d'années lumière, sans même l'intermédiaire de la Porte. Bon Dieu, Jack, l'Etat major m'a même suggéré de garder continuellement l'un d'entre vous à la base mais par respect pour le major, j'ai refusé de l'assigner dans son labo de manière permanente !

Les paroles du Général firent mouche. Ils avaient voulu obliger Carter à rester à la base comme quoi ? une radio de secours ? Il sera toujours surpris de ce que ces bureaucrates du Pentagone peuvent suggérer. N'avaient-ils pas compris, après tout ce temps, que SG-1 fonctionne mieux avec tous ses membres ?! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir sans la tête pensante du groupe ?

O'neill avait refermé la bouche mais continuait de fixer son supérieur avec colère. Il ne gagnerait pas, finit-il par comprendre. Cette bataille était perdue d'avance. Il allait perdre Carter.

Celle-ci, sentant peut-être son angoisse, initia un contact.

_Mon colonel ? _

Elle ne peut pas savoir ce que je pense, se rappela Jack. Il avait toujours du mal à se dire que malgré leur moyen de communiquer par télépathie, la plupart du temps elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas savoir de quoi il discutait avec Hammond.

_Mon colonel ?_ réitéra-t-elle, à peine plus fort.

Sam parlait d'une voix particulièrement douce dans sa tête. Et c'était ainsi à chaque prise de contact depuis sa réplique virulente lorsqu'elle était retournée sur la planète P8X975 avec Anise. Elle entrait sur son terrain avec la plus grande douceur, toujours légèrement gênée de pouvoir le faire.

_Une minute, Carter_, envoya-t-il en tâchant d'être aussi respectueux qu'elle.

Il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment confiant pour dialoguer avec Carter tout en discutant de vive voix avec Hammond. Surtout quand ladite conversation concernait son major de si près.

Péniblement, il redirigea son attention vers le Général qui n'avait pas manqué sa légère absence. Oui, il devait réellement arrêter de répondre à Carter en ayant leur supérieur sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Hammond s'imaginait qu'ils se disaient ? D'un certain côté, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

–J'informerai le Major Carter de sa nouvelle affectation dans l'heure.

–Bien, mon général. J'imagine que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

–En effet, Colonel. Je suis désolé.

Hammond se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se sentant plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Malgré ce que semblait penser Jack, il avait réellement bataillé pour que SG-1 ne soit pas dissoute et que tous restent dans leurs fonctions actuelles. Seulement, la situation était différente. Il y a avait désormais davantage à prendre en compte. Le don des Sentinelles pouvait devenir un atout si l'une des équipes était en péril sur une planète sans Porte ou capturée par l'ennemi. En outre, si les puces implantées dans les deux militaires n'influaient en rien sur le comportement de ses hommes, il craignait un rapprochement inévitable entre le colonel et le major. C'était ça ou ils allaient s'entretuer !

Il avait compris il y a de cela trois ans qu'un lien fort unissait les membres de l'équipe phare du SGC. Sam Carter et Jack O'neill étaient fiancés ou même mariés dans plus d'une douzaine de réalités alternées ! Il avait toujours eu confiance en ses deux subordonnés pour rester dans les limites imposées par l'armée. Il avait conscience que ni Jack ni Sam ne placerait le projet – et la lutte contre les Goa'ulds – après une hypothétique relation.

Mais à présent, ils pouvaient se parler n'importe où, n'importe quand, sans que quiconque ne puisse le leur reprocher ou intercepter la communication... Il faudrait être un parfait imbécile pour ne pas comprendre que les choses allaient changer. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni dans une semaine mais un jour, oui, ce don pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Si ses deux meilleurs éléments devenaient incapables de garder l'esprit clair en raison de ce nouveau lien, ils iraient tous à la catastrophe. C'était son devoir d'empêcher que ceci dégénère en un beau gâchis.

–Je vous donne la semaine, Colonel, pour me proposer des noms quant au remplaçant du major dans votre équipe, l'informa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Jack O'neill détestait les scientifiques. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne de cette base pour l'ignorer. Il avait fait une exception pour Carter et Daniel mais c'était tout.

–Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, mon général ? gémit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespéré.

Il avait en mémoire toutes les fois où Daniel ou Sam avaient été remplacés temporairement. Rothman. Felger, … Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville de ses équipiers. Il se sentait incapable de les supporter !

–Le major Carter ne sera réintégrée à SG-1 qu'à l'unique condition que les puces dans vos cerveaux soient retirées ou inactives. Et cela est visiblement impossible… Le rapport du major est clair sur ce point.

Hammond venait justement de lui en remettre une copie.

–La matière formant les implants doit être un élément naturel sur l'une des planètes de notre système et la machine se contentait de diviser un seul élément en deux parties égales agissant l'une avec l'autre dans une symbiose naturelle, lut tout haut le Général.

Il n'expliquait pas aussi bien que Carter et il fallut un moment à Jack pour saisir l'idée. Les pensées de la Sentinelle s'inscrivaient dans la puce que celle-ci a dans la tête et avec un simple effort conscient, le même schéma de variations se transmet automatiquement à la puce « jumelle ».

–Aucune équipe d'exploration ne passe la Porte sans au moins un scientifique capable d'effectuer les relevés de base, Colonel. Alors à moins que vous ne vous y mettiez vous-même…

–Non merci. Sans façon. Monsieur, grimaça Jack, choqué que son supérieur puisse même évoquer l'idée de lui en scientifique.

–C'est bien ce que je pensais !

–Puis-je savoir dans quelle équipe vous allez mettre Carter ?

Le Général haussa un sourcil à sa question.

–Oh, je ne vais rien lui dire, promis ! Si vous tenez à lui faire la surprise…

Son ton était limite grinçant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on pense qu'il papotait avec Carter toutes les cinq minutes, pour n'importe quoi, juste parce qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Ce n'était gratifiant ni pour Carter ni pour lui. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train sur leur compte sans que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient devenus télépathes.

–J'ai plusieurs possibilités. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez la prévenir de me rejoindre avant la fin de la journée, je m'entretiendrais avec elle de ses différentes options.

–Bien. Je le lui dis.

Jack fit un petit mouvement de la main pour préciser qu'il allait la prévenir mentalement et se tourna vers la porte pour sortir.

–Mon général, salua-t-il.

_Carter ?_ l'appela-t-il en dirigeant l'impulsion vers là où il pensait la trouver.

_Mon colonel !_

Il rêvait ou elle était soulagée de l'entendre ? Elle n'aurait pas paru plus heureuse s'il l'avait sortie d'une attaque de Réplicateurs.

Il évita de demander ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Daniel lui avait dit qu'elle devait voir Pete. A la réflexion, pourquoi serait-elle soulagée de l'entendre si elle était avec Pete??

_Le Général a-t-il accepté qu'on reprenne les missions, Monsieur ? _

Sa remarque s'accompagnait d'une petite touche d'appréhension et de beaucoup d'espoir. Elle avait autant envie que lui de reprendre la lutte. Quitter la base. Explorer l'espace. Il était content qu'Hammond n'ait pas totalement suivi les exigences de l'Etat major : la place de Samantha Carter était sur le terrain. Et si ce n'était pas avec lui, au moins continuerait-t-elle d'explorer la galaxie avec une autre équipe.

_C'est presque ça, Carter. Avec des changements. _

_Il veut vous voir avant ce soir. Il vous expliquera tout mieux que moi._

Il n'avait pas dû filtrer suffisamment sa frustration parce qu'elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Sentant revenir en force une migraine, il répondit que oui.

_Je me mets en route tout de suite, Monsieur._

_Ce n'est pas urgent à ce point, vous savez. Si vous avez mieux à faire, major…_

_Non, c'est bon, je viens !_

Encore ce même soulagement. Il lui envoya l'équivalent d'un haussement de sourcils et, après avoir perçu son incompréhension, elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

_Pete vient de me présenter sa mère._

_Vous avez des soucis avec Belle-Maman, Carter ?_ se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Dieu, s'il s'était attendu à 'ça' ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur la famille Shanahan.

_Je n'ai rien contre elle. C'est elle qui ne m'apprécie pas, Monsieur. J'ai… un problème avec les mères en général,_ avoua-t-elle, embarrassée_._

Jack avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse déplaire à quelqu'un. Preuve s'il en faut qu'il n'était pas objectif, non ? Elle serait peut-être mieux dans une autre équipe finalement. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix ! Son plus gros problème serait de se débrouiller sans elle, dorénavant.

Parce qu'il ignorait quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral – lui non plus n'avait jamais été terriblement doué avec les parents – et qu'il commençait à réaliser vraiment ce que serait l'absence de Carter dans son équipe, il choisit de couper la communication. Sans doute initiera-t-elle un nouveau contact après avoir vu Hammond. Il était curieux de savoir quelle équipe elle allait choisir. Loin d'être idiot, il était parfaitement conscient que toutes les équipes SG à qui il manquait un membre allaient la vouloir.

Il avait toujours été conscient de sa valeur en tant que scientifique et en tant que soldat. Elle s'en sortirait très bien dans n'importe laquelle des unités SG. Il ne serait même pas surpris si Hammond décidait de la nommer à la tête d'une d'entre elles !

Pour lui, Samantha Carter était un trésor national. Il n'osait imaginer le vide que ça allait donner sans elle dans l'équipe. Et il fallait encore qu'il en informe Teal'c et Daniel…

Pfff… il avait hâte que cette journée se termine.

A SUIVRE…

**Qu'en pensez-vous? ça vous plaît toujours? **

**Je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires. Et Ellana-san, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire concernant Crazy about you... ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Puisque qu'on m'a demandé si gentiment! ;D Voici le chapitre 5. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review!**

**Si je l'avais posté demain, ça aurait fait une semaine jour pour jour! Je trouve que je n'exagère pas trop niveau attente (par rapport à d'autres... ;-) J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, Sam s'intègre dans sa nouvelle équipe... J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Normalement le rythme de la fic va un peu s'accélérer par la suite, tout comme la relation entre Sam et Jack!**

CHAPITRE 5 :

Chez Jack O'neill, le lendemain, en début de soirée :

Le colonel observait la pluie tomber, debout devant la porte-fenêtre de son salon. Il faisait un temps de chien et son humeur n'était guère meilleure. Il avait eu vingt-quatre heures pour se résigner à la mutation de Carter. Teal'c et Daniel étaient revenus de mission ce matin et Jack les avait invités à venir prendre un verre.

Il avait également convié Carter, mais une demi-heure plus tard. Ca lui laisserait le temps d'annoncer au reste de l'équipe la décision de l'Etat major. En tant que leader de SG-1, c'était à lui de le faire. Et Carter ne serait pas venue s'il lui avait dit que c'était une réunion d'adieu ou quelque chose d'approchant. Ca n'avait rien d'un adieu. Elle quittait l'équipe, pas le SGC !

Ils auraient encore des tonnes d'occasions de travailler ensemble.

Deux coups à la porte le tirèrent de sa contemplation du jardin gorgé d'eau. Il se frotta la nuque avant d'aller ouvrir. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit, à cause d'un rêve où il revivait d'anciennes missions dans les Black Ops. Pendant toute la nuit, il avait eu ce désagréable sentiment d'impuissance, le même que celui qui l'avait saisi quand le Prométhée – avec Carter à son bord – était perdu dans l'espace sans donner signe de vie pendant plus d'une journée.

Il avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir Carter sous sa responsabilité qu'il avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller ses arrières. Pourtant il y avait des tas de très bons officiers au SGC ; il connaissait chacun d'entre eux. Il s'était entraîné, avait combattu et avait même parfois formé ces personnes. Il ignorait encore quelle équipe Carter avait choisie mais il était certain qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains.

D'un geste, il invita ses deux amis à entrer.

–Euh… désolée Jack si j'inonde votre hall, s'excusa l'archéologue en ôtant sa veste trempée.

Jack lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il trouvait la vision de Teal'c plutôt comique. Le pauvre Jaffa portait son bob vert militaire, comme souvent quand il était sur Terre, et le chapeau, ruisselant de pluie, lui donnait un air tout à fait unique.

Sans prendre ombrage du sourire moqueur de son ami, Teal'c ôta son bob et le tordit sous le porche, afin d'égoutter toute l'eau.

Quand ils furent tous installés au salon, Jack alla à la cuisine chercher des bières et en offrit une à Daniel. Teal'c, toujours réfractaire au fait de s'enivrer, eut droit à un soda.

–Qu'aviez-vous de si important à nous dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain, Jack ? demanda Daniel prudemment. Enfin, on devrait peut-être attendre Sam d'abord…

–Non, elle va arriver. Hammond a donné son accord concernant la reprise des missions de SG-1.

–Oh, c'est génial ! Je veux dire… c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il est donc d'accord : le pouvoir télépathique que vous partagez avec Sam est davantage un atout qu'un handicap !

–Je suis content d'apprendre ça, O'neill, acquiesça le Jaffa.

Les missions sur lesquelles il était assigné depuis une semaine n'étaient pas particulièrement exaltantes. Il avait hâte de reprendre la lutte contre les Goa'ulds, ou du moins, la recherche d'armes et d'alliées pour cette fin.

–Mais Carter ne repart pas avec nous.

–Pardon ?!

–Hammond… a décidé de la changer d'équipes, expliqua Jack avant de finir sa première bière. Afin 'd'exploiter au maximum nos nouvelles capacités'…

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma. Le silence se fit un moment.

–Et c'est permanent ? finit-il par demander.

–Tant que les implants des Sentinelles continuent de fonctionner.

–Mais ça peut durer des années !

–Je sais, Daniel, fit-il d'un ton grinçant. Merci de me le rappeler.

Teal'c n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr, il déplorait le départ du major mais se rassurait en pensant qu'elle travaillerait toujours au SGC. Elle était un atout pour la Terre, dans la guerre contre les Goa'ulds. Chacune des personnes présentes ici savaient combien elle était importante. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, simplement par ses idées ou ses solutions à des problèmes complexes. Ils s'étaient tous sauvés la vie mutuellement, un nombre incalculable de fois.

–Et elle le sait ? s'inquiéta Daniel, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne serait pas ravie par la nouvelle.

–Le Général le lui a dit hier. Elle n'a pas encore décidé dans quelle équipe elle allait être. Elle doit nous annoncer ça ce soir.

–Et qui va la remplacer dans SG-1 ? demanda Teal'c.

Le colonel allait répondre quand il entendit Carter nouer le lien.

_Mon colonel, je peux venir ?_

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée. Depuis qu'Hammond lui avait fait comprendre son changement d'équipe, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son ex-chef d'équipe. Et si c'était une « réunion d'équipe », elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir être là. Elle ne faisait plus partie de SG-1. C'était difficile à digérer pour elle.

_Bien sûr, Carter_, envoya-t-il avec un ton ferme. _Où êtes-vous ?_

_Devant la porte._

Il oublia instantanément Daniel et Teal'c pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'entrée. Ceux-ci le virent ouvrir rapidement la porte et faire entrer Sam qui patientait sous un grand parapluie.

–Mon colonel, le salua-t-elle en lui confiant son manteau.

Ses collègues avaient un regard triste quand elle pénétra dans le salon. Jack lui offrit une bière et elle prit place à côté de Teal'c sur le canapé. Daniel, assis en face d'elle, lui demanda d'emblée comment elle allait.

–Ca va, Daniel. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne pars pas loin, après tout…

–Vous avez pu choisir l'équipe dans laquelle vous allez être ?

–Le Général m'a laissé trois options, répondit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard du colonel. Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Puis Jack proposa de se faire livrer des pizzas et encouragea Teal'c à leur parler de ce fameux film de science-fiction qu'il avait vu dernièrement. Le Jaffa avait du mal à croire que les Terriens soient allés sur Mars et qu'on en parle si peu dans l'actualité… Daniel tenta bien d'expliquer à Teal'c que Mission to Mars était une fiction, mais le colonel s'amusait à embrouiller sa conversation en donnant des infos contradictoires.

Une ou deux bières de plus et Daniel devenait ingérable. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien. La soirée se déroula agréablement, sans qu'ils n'abordent davantage le changement d'affectation de Sam.

Quand vint le moment de partir, Jack convainquit son second de laisser sa voiture chez lui et de se laisser reconduire par Teal'c, le seul à ne pas avoir bu. C'était en effet plus sage et Sam accepta après avoir bataillé un peu. La boisson la rendait plus bavarde et plus rebelle.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves.

& & & & &

Sam laissa passer deux jours avant d'aller récupérer son véhicule chez le colonel.

Le lendemain, elle préféra se rendre à la base à moto. Elle travailla dans son laboratoire toute la journée puis occupa son début d'après-midi avec Daniel dans le bureau de celui-ci. Elle avait pris sa décision concernant sa nouvelle équipe et désirait avoir plus d'informations sur l'archéologue russe affecté dans SG-4.

A seize heures, elle se rendit au bureau du Général. Il lui avait laissé la journée pour l'avertir de son choix mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa générosité. Elle avait déjà conscience que le simple choix en lui-même était un traitement de faveur dû à ses longues années de services. Il aurait très bien pu l'assigner où bon lui semblait. Les trois équipes avaient dû lui paraître égales en valeur et en potentiel.

Peu importe. Désormais, elle voulait SG-4.

–Votre choix ne me surprend pas, major, répondit Hammond, après l'avoir fait asseoir. Et je peux d'or et déjà vous dire que le colonel Robinson sera ravi de vous compter dans son équipe.

Il sortit un planning sous une pile de dossier.

–Votre affectation ne sera officielle qu'à partir de demain 8h30. Néanmoins, SG-4 part à 7h00 et le briefing est dans vingt minutes. Je souhaiterai que vous commenciez dès maintenant, major.

–Bien, mon général. Ca ne pose aucun problème, assura-t-elle en prenant les documents qu'il lui tendait.

Elle devrait rapidement lire toutes les données renvoyées par le MALP afin d'être prête pour suivre le briefing. Le Général l'avertit qu'elle aurait le temps ensuite de prendre possession de son nouveau vestiaire et de ses nouveaux équipements.

& & & & &

Elle arriva avec une seule minute d'avance en salle de briefing, en se sentant nerveuse. Bon, pas autant que lors de son entrée sept années plus tôt, quand elle avait intégrée SG-1 mais ce n'était pas loin.

Le colonel Robinson était déjà présent et elle commença par le saluer respectueusement.

–Major Carter, bienvenue dans mon équipe, l'accueillit-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Elle n'avait rien d'une bleue et il le savait. Garret J. Robinson était un homme bien et un officier responsable. Sa présence à la tête de SG-4 avait pesé lourd dans la balance. Sam avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui. Il était au SGC depuis les débuts du programme. Au départ, SG-4 était une équipe formée entièrement de militaires qui se chargeait majoritairement des missions de récupération et des assauts.

Il y a trois ans, Robinson avait eu le malheur de perdre deux de ses hommes. Il n'était pas en tort – seul les Goa'ulds qui les avaient encerclés étaient responsables – ça avait tout de même été un coup dur. Hammond avait remplacé ces pertes tragiques par une jeune scientifique, aujourd'hui assignée à la base pour cause de grossesse, et un docteur en archéologie d'originaire russe, Anton Vidrine. Désormais, SG-4 était considérée comme n'importe laquelle des équipes d'exploration.

Robinson était proche du colonel O'neill mais moins que d'autres leaders. Ils étaient en bons termes mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il parle d'elle avec lui. Ca lui convenait parfaitement.

Sam prit place en face de son nouveau officier supérieur et attendit l'arrivée des autres en tapotant nerveusement sur le dossier placé devant elle. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement le colonel Robinson mais on le disait respectueux et des femmes et des scientifiques. Légèrement plus jeune que Jack O'neill, il faisait une brillante carrière au SGC après avoir passé de longues années en tant que second dans un sous-marin d'élite.

Oliver Haberman, capitaine dans l'aéronavale, fit son entrée rapidement. Il n'était pas en retard mais c'était tout juste. Un autre homme, brun et barbu, le suivait de près.

–Major Carter, je suis le Docteur Vidrine, se présenta ce dernier en lui tendant une main.

–Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Docteur.

–… J'ignorais que vous vous joigniez à nous pour la mission sur P2r181 ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers Robinson, auprès duquel Haberman avait pris place.

L'information n'avait pas encore circulée, ce qui était logique vu l'imminence de sa décision. Hammond n'avait sans doute eu le temps que de prévenir le colonel Robinson. Sam n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hammond prenait place lui-aussi dans la salle de briefing et annonçait sa nouvelle affectation à SG-4.

Robinson n'eut pas de réaction ; il savait déjà. Sam étudia discrètement celles de ses deux autres coéquipiers. Le capitaine Haberman semblait bien prendre la nouvelle. Il la regardait avec un certain respect et beaucoup de curiosité. Il avait ce poste depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de certaines missions de SG-1. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune femme qu'il se posait maintenant la question de la véridicité des rumeurs.

Oliver Haberman était un soldat compétent, peut-être légèrement trop rentre-dedans, mais suffisamment obéissant pour que ce ne soit pas un problème lorsqu'il travaille en équipe.

Il me rappelle Kawalsky en plus jeune, pensa-t-elle aussitôt avant de se rétracter. Haberman avait un physique de jeune premier et une assurance naturelle mais elle ne pouvait _objectivement_ pas juger de sa ressemblance avec Charles Kawalsky étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas connu. Et encore moins dans sa jeunesse…

Rangeant cette troublante constatation dans un coin de son cerveau, elle tourna son attention vers le docteur Vidrine qui se montrait ravi. Sam émit moins de réserve à l'observer. Elle ne le connaissait absolument pas. Malgré son travail au SGC, l'archéologue n'avait pas complètement abandonné la communauté archéologique de son pays ni celle d'Europe. Selon Daniel, ce savant prometteur avait fait toutes ses premières années en Allemagne et en Italie, deux nations très ouvertes aux matières historiques, (particulièrement l'Allemagne, lui avait-t-il appris). Virdrine continuait d'y retourner régulièrement pour des durées de plusieurs mois et signait de temps à autres des articles ayant référence à des domaines variés.

Daniel admirait son tempérament curieux et patient. Il prenait, parait-il, un temps infini à étudier un artéfact avant de le juger appartenant à telle ou telle civilisation. Il ne sautait jamais aux conclusions, ce qui faisait malheureusement durer les choses et rendait les militaires impatients.

Physiquement, il était loin d'être quelconque. Très légèrement plus grand que son ami Daniel, Anton Vidrine était également un peu plus enrobé. Ce n'était manifestement pas un soldat mais il paraissait tout à fait capable de piquer un sprint si la situation – à savoir une troupe de Jaffa en colère – le nécessitait. Son visage était sympathique, sa barbe entretenue et soignée sans non plus trop en faire. Et, chose remarquable chez un scientifique de son espèce, il ne portait pas lunettes.

Son accent russe était à peine perceptible.

Sam cessa d'observer ses camarades quand le Général commença à expliquer la mission. Hammond revoyait point par point les différents objectifs, et résumait ce qu'ils savaient déjà grâce à la sonde. P2r181 était une planète vivable et très certainement colonisée. Les images envoyées par le MALP confirmaient la présence humaine sans pouvoir préciser si celle-ci était ancienne ou toujours d'actualité.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils en avaient fini. Haberman reçut l'autorisation de quitter la base. Le Dr Vidrine retourna vers son bureau tandis que Robinson proposait au nouveau membre de son équipe de l'escorter jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Sam monta sur sa moto pour rentrer chez elle.

_Mon colonel_, appela-t-elle doucement, ignorant ce qu'il avait prévu aujourd'hui et si elle allait le déranger dans quelque chose d'important. Le briefing de SG-1 était prévu pour demain, ce qui lui laissait la journée de libre.

_Carter ? Vous travaillez toujours ?_

_Non, je rentre, Monsieur_, répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Je me demandais si je pouvais passer prendre ma voiture demain matin…_

_Bien sûr. Faites comme ça vous arrange._

_Merci._

Une sorte de silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux Sentinelles, autant que faire ce peut quand tout se passe en silence. Sam hésitait à annoncer son intégration dans SG-4. Elle avait conscience qu'il attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, qu'elle l'avertisse de sa décision. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait… Et dès demain, il l'apprendrait par la bouche du personnel de la base.

_Je pars en mission tôt demain avec SG-4, Monsieur._

_Bien._

C'était elle ou il se montrait vraiment froid avec elle ? Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé depuis l'implantation des puces aliens. Peut-être son changement d'équipe ne le préoccupait-il pas autant qu'elle l'avait pensé… C'était si difficile de savoir avec lui !

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. A force de réfléchir intensément à son problème de souvenirs – elle avait en elle l'image de Kawalsky jeune ! – elle en était arrivée à une dangereuse conclusion. Le colonel O'neill avait servi avec Kawalsky avant d'intégrer le SGC… ce souvenir ne pouvait venir que de lui mais elle _savait_ qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé consciemment ce souvenir de mission. Elle voyait clairement le jeune Kawalsky et Jack, également plus jeune, dans une forêt au Panama. Comment savait-elle que c'était le Panama ? Aucune idée mais elle en avait l'intuition.

Elle devrait en parler à Janet; elle était presque certaine que ça venait des rêves qu'elle avait faits la nuit depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Sentinelles.

Evidemment, en dormant, aucun d'eux ne contrôlait l'envoi d'images ou d'informations. Il devait suffire de peu de choses – une simple pensée vers son colonel ou lui songeant à son second – pour nouer inconsciemment le lien. Au sens propre, ils faisaient les mêmes rêves ! La jeune femme se demanda juste si elle était la seule à en avoir pris conscience.

Le colonel Kawalsky était un élément du passé de Jack O'neill mais il était tout aussi probable qu'ils rêvent tout deux prochainement d'un élément de son passé à elle. Heureusement, elle rêvait peu souvent et la plupart du temps, dans le cas contraire, elle ne retenait rien de ce à quoi elle avait rêvé. Il en serait peut-être de même pour lui.

Elle ne rêva pas cette nuit-là et le lendemain, à l'aube elle récupéra son véhicule chez le colonel O'neill avant de se rendre à la base se préparer pour la mission. Elle n'avait pas le temps de passer voir Janet Fraiser à l'infirmerie mais de toute façon elle n'était pas certaine que son amie soit de garde. Et elle se voyait mal évoquer le sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam se trompa de vestiaire puis elle faillit également se tromper de tenue. Le colonel Robinson lui avait remis l'emblème de SG-4 mais elle n'avait pas encore remplacé l'ancien et elle le fit juste à temps.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre la Porte à l'heure prévue et débouchèrent sur une planète ou le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier vers le nord.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, dix minutes peut-être après avoir traversé la galaxie, quand ils furent interceptés par un peloton de quinze hommes armés, que Sam Carter prit réellement conscience qu'elle avait changé d'équipe. Elle eut le même réflexe que le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman de pointer son arme vers les nouveaux venus.

Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Et ils étaient arrivés si silencieusement… Une nouvelle aventure commençait, se dit-elle.

Tout en suivant les ordres de Robinson, Sam ne put empêcher une insidieuse petite voix dans sa tête de s'interroger… Qu'aurait-fait le colonel O'neill dans pareille situation ?

A SUIVRE…

**Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas tout de suite, désolée! Je ferai du mieux que je peux mais j'ai pu terminer d'écrire celui-ci grâce à la longue distance qui sépare le domicile de mes parents de l'univ (2h30 de train, ça laisse le temps...). **

**SG-1 n'était pas très présente dans ce chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne les oublie pas! Que pensez-vous, sinon, de SG-4? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage grandement à plancher sur le chapitre suivant ! ;-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 6 :

Sur P2r181, la situation avait pris plusieurs heures à se calmer. On pouvait même dire la journée entière. Ils avaient tous été extrêmement tendus depuis l'attaque des autochtones et tout n'était pas encore 'ok' étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur la planète.

Ils auraient dû faire leur rapport au Général Hammond il y a près de quatre heure. Robinson avait vite compris qu'il leur serait impossible d'être à la Porte à temps, même en supposant que leurs nouveaux amis les laissent partir de leur plein gré. Il avait donc demandé à Sam de rassurer la base. Inutile de réclamer des renforts. Si les relations diplomatiques entre la Terre et le peuple de Thidril avaient très mal commencées, elles allaient en s'améliorant et ils avaient de grandes chances d'être raccompagnés à la Porte d'ici peu, sans qu'aucun coup ne soit porté.

Sam avait obéi à l'ordre de son supérieur et contacté le colonel O'neill pour le prévenir de leur retard. Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps ; le major avait besoin d'être attentive à l'évolution de la situation. Le colonel avait prévenu Hammond mais pas immédiatement – il était lui aussi en mission avec SG-1 et il avait fallu regagner la Porte pour avertir le Général par radio.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de fatigue. Elle venait juste d'être escortée jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été assignée par la Reine en personne. C'était une pièce superbe, décorée avec ostentation et conçue pour en mettre plein la vue. Très féminine aussi. Le couvre-lit représentait un parterre de fleurs que pour la plupart elle ne connaissait pas, toutes agrémentées de fils d'or. Une chose était sûre, le Roi Phildrei ne manquait pas de moyens !

Et pour le moment, ils étaient traités comme des invités de choix. C'était un progrès énorme par rapport au matin-même où on les accusait d'être des mercenaires à la solde d'un ennemi puissant du duché de Thidril.

La jeune femme déchaussa ses Rangers tout en réfléchissant aux événements de la journée.

Heureusement qu'il y avait eu ce garçon, Julius. Âgé d'à peine douze ans, il faisait partie des quinze hommes qui les avaient encerclés tous les quatre peu après avoir passé la Porte ce matin. Ils n'étaient armés que de lances primitives et d'arcs à flèches mais leur nombre et surtout leur volonté à viser la gorge avait convaincu le colonel Robinson de privilégier la négociation.

Il avait eu fichtrement raison.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au château de Thidril – une très, très longue route parsemée d'embûches – ils avaient croisé bien d'autres groupes, pour la plupart des chasseurs mais aussi des guerriers. La zone était très surveillée, sans doute en raison de la révolte inspirée par un traître à la Couronne, un certain Disciola des Terres Grises. C'est ce que le jeune Julius lui avait appris.

Ce garçon était un archer. Il devait sans doute viser juste et toucher souvent la cible mais il n'était présent dans les escouades que depuis peu. Son père l'avait emmené, en même temps que ses trois grands frères, afin qu'il devienne un Homme et qu'il prouve sa valeur. Julius était un gamin bavard et pendant toute la durée du voyage jusqu'au château, Sam avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur son monde.

–Nous venons en paix, avait dit le docteur Vidrine dès l'apparition des autochtones mais ça n'avait pas eu grande importance.

Grâce à Julius, Sam comprenait maintenant que les archers et les porteurs de lances qui les avaient trouvés n'étaient pas en mesure de prendre une décision. Ils étaient uniquement des exécutants, aux ordres de leur Roi. Tout semblait tourner autour de cet homme sur cette planète. Ou du moins, dans cette région car il devait y avoir d'autres souverains et d'autres duchés que celui de Thidril.

C'était Julius qui avait demandé le premier s'ils étaient des mercenaires _disciolins_. Anton Vidrine avait mis un peu trop de temps à répondre. Il faut dire qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait ce terme, ce n'est qu'après, que Julius leur avait parlé du Traître Disciola.

Leurs treillis et leurs MP5 convainquirent les habitants qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, bien loin de Thidril et qu'ils n'étaient en rien des ennemis de leur seigneur Phildrei. Malgré cela, leurs radios et leurs armes furent confisquées. Ca ne plut ni à Sam ni au capitaine Haberman, et sans doute encore moins au colonel Robinson. Aucun militaire n'aimait se faire déposséder de leurs seuls moyens de défense.

A ce moment-là, Sam avait proposé au colonel de prévenir la base par le biais du colonel O'neill mais il avait refusé. La situation semblait s'améliorer. Il voulait attendre de rencontrer le Roi avant de crier au loup et de réclamer des renforts.

La jeune femme avait obéi, informant uniquement le colonel O'neill quand il devint évident qu'ils ne seraient pas au rendez-vous fixé par Hammond.

Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, séparée de son équipe (c'était la partie la plus désagréable mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la possibilité de refuser les chambres individuelles offertes par le Roi), elle avait l'occasion de renouer le lien et d'avertir la base de ce qui les avait empêchés de rentrer dans les temps.

Les pieds enfin à l'air, elle ôta sa veste de treillis et s'aventura sur le balcon relié à sa chambre. La vue y était splendide. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Palaïus était une bien jolie planète et malgré le coucher du soleil, la température restait douce.

_Mon colonel ?_ envoya-t-elle à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Il répondit de suite. Elle savait qu'il serait en attente. Elle lui avait dit tout à l'heure que SG-4 ne pourrait rentrer à temps sans lui donner des détails, juste que la situation n'était pas catastrophique (là, elle avait menti car ils avaient à ce moment-là des pieux en bois à quelques centimètres de leurs gorges ; c'était juste avant de rencontrer le Roi) et qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler maintenant.

Elle n'eut pas conscience d'à quel point il avait été inquiet. Le colonel O'neill avait été d'une humeur atroce toute la seconde partie de la journée. Teal'c et Daniel pouvaient en témoigner et la jeune recrue, pensant qu'il serait ainsi tout le temps, avait marché sur des œufs toute la journée. Ca n'avait pas suffit. Il ne fera pas une autre journée avec SG-1.

_Carter ? Tout va bien ?_

_Oui, Monsieur. Nous sommes toujours sur Palaïus mais désormais en tant qu'invités d'honneur du Roi Phildrei. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de décliner son offre sans l'offenser définitivement._

_Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ?_

_Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. Il nous a fallu la journée pour arriver jusqu'à la capitale du duché de Thidril. La ville s'appelle Tithonia et c'est… énorme. Je n'imagine pas le Moyen âge sur Terre de cette manière, Monsieur. Nous avons eu une audience avec le souverain mais à peine vingt minutes. Il a accepté de nous parler davantage demain et il ne nous a pas laissé la possibilité de refuser._

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait son rapport de cette manière. Leurs précédentes conversations par télépathie avaient été moins formelles, plus décontractées. Présentement, elle se sentait épuisée par la longue marche. Elle avait besoin d'une douche et elle avait dû se contenter d'un broc d'eau apporté par une servante. Lui, il avait passé la première moitié de sa journée à grogner contre le remplaçant de son major et l'autre à se demander ce qui pouvait bien la retenir sur cette maudite planète et l'empêcher de communiquer.

_Je m'occupe de prévenir Hammond._

_Bien. Merci, Monsieur_, répondit-elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

S'ils avaient été au téléphone, elle aurait avoué ne pas avoir envie de raccrocher si vite. Peu importe l'incongruité des échanges, elle aurait tout accepté pour pouvoir discuter avec lui plus longuement et se sentir moins seule.

_Et vous, mon colonel ? Comment s'est déroulée votre mission ?_

_Passionnante_, répondit-il, clairement sarcastique. _Du sable à perte de vue ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai le chic pour me retrouver sur des planètes caniculaires ?_

_Vous préférez les planètes glacées, mon colonel ?_

Ce n'était peut-être pas une sage idée de parler de planètes glacées. Ils avaient des souvenirs ambigus de ce genre de situation, que ce soit au tout début de leur coopération, quand ils étaient perdus en Antarctique, ou esclaves dans les mines en ayant perdu la mémoire.

_Il fait quel temps chez vous, Carter ?_

_Tempéré. Un soleil et deux lunes… Le soleil vient de se coucher et j'aperçois la plus petite des deux lunes dans le ciel. L'autre est beaucoup plus proche de la ligne d'horizon. Je la vois à peine mais je sais qu'elle est là car leurs lumières se combinent. C'est…vraiment joli._

Comme souvent quand elle expliquait les choses, elle avait parlé d'une traite mais son discours était assez éloigné de son registre habituel. Jack, depuis la semi-obscurité de son bureau à la base, pouvait s'imaginer la vue que son major lui décrivait. Il se doutait qu'elle devait l'avoir devant ses yeux en ce moment et il l'imagina à la fenêtre d'un château, fatiguée mais souriante. Belle, comme toujours.

_Daniel et Teal'c vont bien ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux.

_Au poil. Il y avait des vestiges de je ne sais quelle civilisation perdue et incroyablement intéressante… Une véritable plaine de jeux pour archéologue._

_Je suis désolée pour vous, mon colonel_, lui répondit-elle, l'amusement clairement perceptible.

_Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes, Carter._

Il y eu un bref silence pendant lequel chacun savourait l'instant. Sam s'appuya sur la ballustrade. A l'intérieur, le lit en baldaquin la tentait. Il semblait moelleux et confortable. Il lui donnait encore plus envie de dormir.

_Rien d'autre à signaler sur Pallus, Carter ?_

_C'est Palaïus, mon colonel_, le corrigea-t-elle gentiment. _Ou P2r181, si vous préférez_.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ne le faisait jamais.

_Beaucoup d'arbres. Nous avons traversé une forêt immense pour parvenir jusqu'à Tithonia. J'ai rencontré un garçon, Julius, qui m'en a dit un peu plus sur la politique du pays mais j'ai du mal à cerner ce peuple. Ils ont l'air d'être technologiquement moins avancés que nous dans presque tous les domaines mais ils ont une faune et une flore incroyables. J'ai vu très peu de malades ou ce genre de choses. Ils semblent avoi une espérance de vie bien plus élevée que l'équivalent terrien à la même époque._

_Vous pensez que ça plairait au Doc ?_

_Très certainement. De toute façon, ces fleurs sont si fabuleuses qu'elles plairaient à n'importe quelle femme,_ révéla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée ! Sinon, pourquoi laisserait-elle échapper des remarques si typiquement féminines ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi personnelle. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant de dire des bêtises.

_Le Roi Phildrei est aussi Duc de Thidril, si j'ai bien compris_, continua-t-elle.

Elle doutait qu'il écoute jusqu'au bout ou qu'il retienne les détails – même s'il était loin d'être aussi bête qu'il tentait de le montrer – mais ça l'aidait de regrouper les informations récoltées pendant la journée. Ils devraient jouer de tact demain avec le souverain afin de conclure un traité d'amitié ou d'au moins recevoir son consentement pour rentrer chez eux. Techniquement ils étaient toujours des prisonniers.

_Il y aurait au moins cinq duchés, avec pour chacun un Duc à leur tête. Ils portent allégeance au Roi qui est aussi le Duc de Thidril. Donc Tithonia, la ville où nous nous trouvons, n'est pas seulement la capitale du duché, elle est aussi la capitale du royaume. Nulle trace des Goa'ulds jusqu'ici. _

_Je dois répéter tout cela au Général ?_ demanda le colonel, faussement épouvanté.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

_Le prévenir que nous allons tous bien et que nous parlementons avec un chef d'Etat influent devrait suffire, Monsieur. J'en saurai plus demain. C'est juste qu'ils sont particulièrement suspicieux. Il y aurait des assassins partout selon eux._

_Des assassins !_

_Un homme qui mène une révolte dans un autre duché. Julius m'a parlé du renforcement de la sécurité autour de la personne du Roi et de sa famille. Ils prennent la menace très au sérieux. Ils nous avaient pris pour des envoyés du Traître au départ. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient convaincus du contraire._

_Mais Robinson considère la situation comme sûre ?_

_Nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir par la force, Monsieur. Les négociations sont vraiment notre meilleure chance. En outre, je pense que la Reine m'apprécie,_ ajouta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle le sentait inquiet à travers le lien. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui de dire au colonel Robinson comment diriger son équipe. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

_Vous ne devinerez jamais comment elle s'appelle_, le mit-elle au défi.

_La Reine ?_

_Hum hum…_

Il leur arrivait souvent de commenter les prénoms portés par les alliés extra-terrestres ou même les Goa'ulds. Combien de blagues le colonel n'avait-il pas faites sur Yu et Thor ?

_Hey, faudrait que je la voie pour ça !_ se défendit-il.

_C'est vrai. Tant pis, je vous le dis. Frédégonde._

_Pardon ?!_

_Vous m'avez bien entendue... Sa Majesté Frédégonde de Thidril, épouse de Sa Majesté Phildrei de Thidril et mère des fils héritiers, Ses Majestés Adriel et Demetrius de Thidril, Princes de la Péninsule,_ cita-t-elle, mot pour mot_._

_Ils ont le sens de la formulation_, nota-t-il.

_Jaloux, mon colonel ?_

_Moi ?_ s'offusqua-t-il gentiment. _Vous plaisantez là Carter ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à faire tenir 'Colonel Jack O'neill' dans la marge…_

_Je n'ai pas encore rencontrée les deux Princes_, l'informa-t-elle en baillant.

Bon sang, si elle laissait échapper un bayement tout en formulant sa réponse, celui-ci était également transmis. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient expérimenté ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Vous me raconterez demain. Dormez bien, Carter._

_Vous aussi, mon colonel._

_Tenez-moi au courant. Hammond a reporté la mission de SG-1 tant que SG-4 n'est pas rentré. Je n'aurai pas grand-chose à faire de toute la journée…_

_Désolée pour ça, mon colonel._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de s'excuser à tout bout de champ, Carter ?_

Elle ravala le second « désolée » qu'elle allait répondre et sourit à sa chambre vide.

_Quand je vous disais qu'on avait besoin d'un mini-foot dans la salle de repos…_

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Jack ne pouvait le voir mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour l'imaginer sans peine.

_Bonne nuit, mon colonel…_

Lorsque le sommeil la cueillit, elle songeait que la journée du colonel O'neill et la sienne allaient être très différentes demain.

& & & & &

Au même moment, dans une autre aile du château, un homme élégamment vêtu se dressait à la plus haute fenêtre de la tour nord. Il avait fait de ce lieu son quartier général dans la guerre tacite qui le liait à son frère depuis des années.

Adriel de Thidril avait toujours été le plus frêles des deux princes. Il n'était pas imposant par nature comme Demetrius, et il ne passait pas non plus son temps à batifoler avec les courtisanes et les dames de la Cour, toutes persuadées d'accéder au rang de Reine en tombant aux pieds du plus prometteur des héritiers.

Adriel avait compris très tôt que, dans cette compétition pour le trône, il ne partait pas gagnant. Il avait dû ruser, devenir le meilleur archer, le plus fin destrier et le plus méticuleux des stratèges. Et bien qu'il fut indubitablement la meilleure chance pour Thidril, son père le Roi continuait à le traiter comme l'égal de son frère, et non comme le futur régent du Royaume !

Il y a plusieurs lunes, Adriel avait commis une erreur. Souhaitant faire évoluer la situation et ne supportant plus les orgies et les ridicules tournois organisés par son frère, il avait conclu un pacte avec un compagnon d'armes afin d'accéder plus vite au trône. L'ami en question, nommé Disciola, avait eu le culot de retourner contre la Couronne le plan soigneusement établi par le Prince. Adriel en avait perdu tout contrôle : Disciola avait encouragé des mutineries et s'était emparé par la force d'une cité minière importante. Et enfin, l'or confié au Traître par Adriel avait servi à payer des assassins...

Par chance, Demetrius n'avait jamais été très futé. Il n'eut pas vent du pot-aux-roses. Dans le cas contraire, Adriel aurait été rayé de la succession, il aurait tout perdu, y compris son honneur.

Cet échec cuisant avait eu sur son humeur des répercussions inattendues. Il réclamait davantage de gasza, une herbe hallucinogène nocive pour la santé physique et mentale. Son fidèle serviteur, Estin-Jo Dagath, qui avait jadis été son précepteur, regardait aujourd'hui son ancien pupille d'un œil inquiet. Il venait de lui rapporter toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter concernant les hommes de la Terre.

Alors qu'Estin-Jo arrivait à la fin de son rapport, son maître reposa la précieuse feuille de gasza qu'il fumait et ordonna qu'on ajoute une lentille supplémentaire à son appareil d'observation :

– La femme de la Terre est debout sur le bacon. Je tiens à la voir comme si elle était à un mètre de moi. Tu m'as bien compris, Dagath ?

– Bien, mon maître.

Cela faisait bien longtemps (depuis le moment où il avait réalisé que son frère pouvait le faire empoisonner n'importe quand) qu'Adriel avait fait le vide autour de lui, refusant même la présence des plus insignifiants domestiques. Estin-Jo avait accepté d'accomplir les besognes qui leur incombaient habituellement. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était le seul que le Prince laissait approcher.

Une fois encore, le vieux précepteur obéit à son maître et ajouta plusieurs plaques de verre concaves à l'appareil d'observation qu'utilisait Adriel depuis deux ans pour espionner de haut les agissements de son rival.

Ce soir, il visait une toute autre personne, la Femme aux habits étranges qu'une patrouille avait ramenée depuis le Grand Anneau, avec trois compagnons. Qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie, Dagath l'ignorait. Et même s'il avait eu un avis, nul ne le lui aurait demandé. Pour le moment, Adriel voulait uniquement l'observer. Le serviteur finit les réglages et plaça son œil à la hauteur de la lunette pour les dernières vérifications.

– Par Phaeton ! jura Adriel, une fois qu'il eut repris place devant le télescope antique. Elle est vraiment belle !

De sa position, Dagath n'apercevait qu'une silhouette. La femme prenait l'air et son visage était éclairé par la lumière des deux lunes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Adriel, grâce sa machine, apercevait jusqu'aux détails les plus infimes.

Profondément voyeur dans l'âme, le Prince passa de longues minutes à observer.

– Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

– … Major Samantha Carter, mon prince.

– Major ?!

– Je n'ai pas bien compris, votre seigneurie. Ca doit être un titre…

– Est-elle mariée?

– ... Je l'ignore.

Adriel vit l'inconnue rentrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et tirer les lourds rideaux.

Il ne la trouvait pas seulement belle. Sa démarche aussi était gracieuse. Il dégageait quelque chose de particulier d'elle, quelque chose qui titillait son intérêt. Son regard avait été perdu dans le vague pendant presque tout le temps. Quand elle avait souri brusquement, toute seule sur la terrasse, fixant la nuit, Adriel avait senti son cœur s'emballer.

Estin-Jo, qui connaissait bien son ancien élève, réprima un frisson d'angoisse. Il connaissait ce regard.

Son Prince fixait là _quelque chose_ qu'il voulait.

A SUIVRE...

**Votre avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ****Vous suivez toujours ?**

**Je pense de plus en plus à prendre un(e) Bêta... c'est terriblement stressant de poster un chapitre qui n'a jamais été lu par personne! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée d'avoir tant tardée... Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, promis, la suite viendra plus rapidement ! **

**Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai une Bêta désormais: Ellana-san ! Merci à elle pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui me l'avaient gentiment proposé !**

**Chapitre un peu plus court pour une fois ! Il clôture la première visite de SG-4 sur Palaïus... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

CHAPITRE 7 :

Le jour suivant, à Cheyenne Mountain :

Daniel pénétra dans la salle de sport de la base et manqua de peu d'emboutir un soldat en sueur qui se dirigeait vers les douches. A cette heure matinale, il était surpris de voir autant d'officiers s'entraîner mais, après tout, c'étaient tous des militaires… Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour remarquer Jack O'neill et Teal'c sur le ring de boxe.

Comme à son habitude, le Jaffa ne portait aucune protection autre que les gants réglementaires. Le colonel, par contre, avait eu la sagesse de protéger son crâne avec un casque de mousse. Il n'avait plus eu le dessus sur Teal'c depuis le jour où lui, Sam et Daniel avaient testé les bracelets des Athanix.

Se demandant si oui ou non il devait interrompre l'affrontement, l'archéologue se plaça au pied du ring et coinça son index comme marque-page afin de ne pas perdre le chapitre.

–Que voulez-vous, Daniel ? questionna Jack, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Teal'c n'en profita pas et continua de feinter. Il attendait lui aussi la réponse de Daniel Jackson. Les informations que le major Carter avait transmises dès l'aube n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'impact. L'archéologue s'était plongé dans ses recherches avant de leur en apprendre davantage sur le mystérieux Goa'uld nommé Ihy qui avait amené les habitants de P2r181 sur leur planète avant de les y abandonner presque instantanément.

–Je crois, oui, répondit Daniel en rouvrant son ouvrage de référence à la bonne page. On ne le mentionne que dans le Livre des Morts et les Textes des Cercueils mais je pense que…

Il s'interrompit quand Jack envoya un puissant crochet du droit que Teal'c parvint à éviter.

–… On pourrait peut-être en parler ailleurs, vous ne croyez pas ?

–Une minute, Daniel, réclama le colonel en respirant bruyamment.

Son ami venait de porter deux attaques et il n'en avait repoussé qu'une, se prenant l'autre de plein fouet.

–Le Général Hammond a exprimé son désir d'en savoir davantage sur le Goa'uld Ihy, rappela le Jaffa qui suait à peine.

–Tant que SG4 ne risque rien là-bas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille être dérangé ! le prévint Jack.

Il se donnait encore quelques minutes pour tenter de mettre le Jaffa au tapis, puis il jetterait l'éponge. Ce n'était plus de son âge… La seule chose qui le boostait, c'était l'âge encore plus avancé de Teal'c !

–Je vous attends dans mon bureau alors… conclut Daniel en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Avant de passer la porte, il entendit clairement le bruit d'un homme qu'on met KO. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier l'identité du vainqueur.

& & & & &

_Vous allez bien, mon colonel ?_

_Bien sûr, Carter. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_Vous souriez ?_ demanda-t-elle, du tac au tac.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, évidemment, mais Sam percevait dans sa réponse l'un des sourires particuliers de Jack O'neill, celui en coin, qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était fier d'un mauvais coup.

Elle ignorait avoir noué le lien au moment-même où il entrait dans la douche, juste après son match avec Teal'c. Il s'était douché avec la voix de Carter dans la tête ! Ca avait été… légèrement perturbant, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il n'allait pas avouer que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se rendait maintenant au bureau de Daniel avec un sourire idiot sur la face.

Il préféra passer à autre chose.

_Quoi de neuf, là-bas ?_

_Les enfants semblent avoir un rôle civique dans la communauté, c'est en tout cas ce que dit Anton. Il essaie d'en savoir plus sur les conditions de leur arrivée sur Palaïus. Nous sommes à la table du petit-déjeuner depuis des heures… J'ignore combien de temps il faut au souverain pour avaler son repas mais il ne se presse pas. Certains citoyens sont escortés devant l'estrade sur laquelle nous nous trouvons et lui apportent des tas d'offrandes. Beaucoup de fleurs pourpre, c'est étrange…_

_Daniel a trouvé quelque chose sur votre 'Ihihi'. J'arrive à son bureau._

_Je doute que ce soit si important, mon colonel. Ce qui nous faut vraiment découvrir, c'est : pourquoi le Goa'uld n'est-il pas resté sur Palaïus après y avoir amené ses esclaves ? Les mythes de Tithonia sont particulièrement clairs…_

Jack cessa d'écouter quand il s'appuya contre le bureau de son ami, avec Teal'c à sa droite. Daniel avait sorti son nez de ses bouquins poussiéreux et commençait à expliquer les résultats de ses recherches. Le colonel fit son possible pour chasser le mal de tête qui s'annonçait… Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Enfin, pas exactement. La nuit était particulièrement belle jusqu'au premier message de son major qui avait eu l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Elle l'avait réveillé sans douceur – ce qui était rare venant de sa part – pour lui dire que tout allait bien et que l'équipe SG-4 au grand complet s'étaient retrouvée à la table de la famille royale pour le petit-déj'.

Bon sang, ça pouvait être vraiment gênant d'être sorti d'un rêve érotique par la voix de la personne concernée ! Gênant et frustrant… Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

–Regardez ça, lança Daniel comme préambule en tendant l'un de ses livres ouverts à Jack puis à Teal'c. Voici l'un des murs du temple d'Hathor à Dendara, ou Dendérah.

–Je rêve ou vous avez dit « Hathor » ! grimaça Jack en jetant un œil sur le hiéroglyphe géant d'un homme petit dessiné la tête de face et le corps de profil.

–Ihy est considéré dans la mythologie égyptienne comme le dieu enfant de la joie, fils d'Hathor et d'Horus, les informa l'archéologue. (1)

–Vous parlez d'une hérédité…

Il transmit l'information à Carter et attendit que la suite arrive de la bouche de Daniel.

–On sait très peu de choses sur lui, Jack. Il est représenté portant la mèche de l'enfance et jouant du sistre.

–Sistre ??

–C'est un instrument de musique de la famille des percussions. Ca ressemble à un petit bâton égyptien fabriqué à l'aide d'un papyrus au bout duquel est accrochée une boule de feu.

–J'ai déjà vu un tel objet, Daniel Jackson, confirma Teal'c en jetant un œil sur la représentation du sistre.

–Il a une forte valeur symbolique. C'était considéré comme un signe de victoire, de pouvoir et de chance.

Quelque chose chiffonnait Jack… Daniel avait parlé d'un enfant. Pourquoi un Goa'uld choisirait-il volontairement un hôte enfant ? Même Skaraa était presqu'adulte quand il avait été infesté.

–Carter a remarqué que les enfants remplissaient un rôle à la Cour… dit-il, songeur.

–Ce serait dans la logique. Même si le Goa'uld a fui en abandonnant les habitants derrière lui, ceux-ci le vénéraient sans doute depuis très longtemps… Le culte d'Ihy n'était pas très populaire sur Terre mais il était, entre autres, adoré à Dendérah où sa mère Hathor avait fait construire son temple.

_Mon colonel, je crois que nous allons enfin quitter la salle à manger. L'un des princes a proposé de nous conduire au Temple pour nous y recueillir._

_Ils vénèrent toujours le Goa'uld ?_

_Il semblerait. Mais ils n'attendent plus son retour. Je pense que c'est davantage un moyen de conserver la même dynastie sur le trône. Ce serait le Dieu Ihy en personne qui aurait proclamé le tout premier Roi afin qu'il régisse le royaume en son absence… Je doute d'en apprendre plus. Le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman sont partis en reconnaissance de leur côté. Notre jeune guide d'hier, Julius, les a invités à s'entraîner avec les soldats de la Garde royale._

_Tandis que vous et Vidrine visitez les coins touristiques ?_

C'est un peu près ça, mon colonel. Les Souverains se sont retirés dans leurs appartements, en assurant qu'on discuterait d'un traité d'amitié au repas de midi, mais le Prince Adriel a tenu à nous escorter.

_Que pensez-vous d'eux ?_ questionna O'neill, à peine curieux.

Il appréhendait mieux la situation en étant présent sur place. Ca ne lui plaisait pas d'être obligé de demander les détails à Carter et d'être à la base au lieu de vivre les missions par lui-même. Tant que Robinson ne sera pas certain d'avoir l'autorisation du Roi Phildrei de rentrer sagement au SGC, SG-1 ne décollerait pas d'ici.

_Ils sont tous les deux dans la force de l'âge mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est marié. Je ne saurai même pas dire lequel est l'aîné ou si l'un d'eux est pressenti pour prendre la suite du Roi. Le docteur Vidrine pense que la course au trône reposerait sur le mérite et non sur l'ancienneté. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Demetrius mais Adriel ne me lâche pas d'une semelle depuis les présentations._

_Ils vont nous aider à lutter contre les Goa'ulds ? Ils vous laisseront rentrer ?_

_Demetrius, assurément. On ne lui offrirait qu'un seul MP5 et il ferait tout ce que nous pourrions demander. Par contre, je suis moins sûr pour Adriel. Il semble nous jauger. Il demande sans cesse ce qu'on a à offrir, comment on pourrait éventuellement rendre la vie meilleure pour ses sujets. Il ne craint pas du tout des Goa'ulds, c'est assez troublant. Je pense que tous ici sont persuadés que les Goa'ulds ne sont pas une menace pour eux._

_Parce que leur Ihy les protégera ?_

_Non. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils ont une botte secrète ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le colonel Robinson suppose qu'ils possèdent peut-être une arme cachée._

_Vous pensez que c'est possible ?_

_Certainement. Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de surface. Nous explorerons le château autant qu'ils nous laisseront fouiner._

_Ok, Carter. Je transmettrai au Général._

Il aurait voulu lui ordonner de lui faire un rapport toutes les deux heures mais il hésitait pour la première fois. La mission était l'affaire d'un autre officier. C'était au colonel Robinson de contrôler l'activité de Carter sur la planète. Lui n'était là qu'en cas de pépin avec les autochtones.

Péniblement, il essaya de rester à sa place et souhaita bonne chance à Carter dans ses investigations. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers et chercha un moyen de tuer le temps.

& & & & &

–SAM ! SAM ! Attendez-moi ! cria un jeune garçon en courant à la rencontre des quatre explorateurs de la Terre.

Du chambranle de la porte, où il s'était arrêté après avoir escorté leurs hôtes, le prince Adriel vit le gamin, sans doute un va-nu-pied ou le rejeton d'un soldat peu gradé, traverser la prairie qui bordait les remparts du château et rejoindre la femme blonde à l'orée de la forêt. Le prince fit signe à son serviteur de se rapprocher du groupe. Il voulait, une fois encore, tout savoir de ce qui concernait l'ambassadrice de la Terre. Ensuite, il rentra dans l'enceinte de Tithonia et prit le chemin de ses appartements.

Julius arriva essoufflé près des membres de SG-4. Ceux-ci avaient récupéré leurs armes et leurs radios. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation du Roi Phildrei de retourner au shapai et ils transportaient même plusieurs cadeaux du couple royal pour « le souverain de la nation Terre ». On pouvait dire que les négociations s'étaient bien déroulées. Ils avaient posé les premières bases d'une future coopération.

Une seule ombre au tableau ; aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à découvrir l'arme anti-goa'uld ou le moyen de défense qu'utilisait le peuple de Thidril pour empêcher les Goa'ulds de revenir. Ils auraient peut-être plus de chance à leur prochaine visite. Maintenant, ça faisait plus d'une trentaine d'heures qu'ils auraient dû être rentrés. Il était temps d'aller faire leur rapport au Général Hammond.

Le jeune archer ne portait aujourd'hui qu'un sac en toile sur l'épaule. Il jeta un regard méfiant au colonel Robinson qui l'impressionnait un peu mais celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et il se détendit.

–Bonjour Julius, le salua Sam. Je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de te dire au revoir…

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le matin et la nuit était presque tombée.

–Pour vous, dit simplement l'enfant en sortant une boîte en bois rectangulaire.

Il le tendit au major Carter et alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir et le remercier, il lui conseilla de la cacher et de ne pas la montrer.

–Ma mère est d'accord de vous la donner. Je lui ai dis que vous empêchiez les faux dieux de rendre les gens esclaves !

–Et ceci va nous y aider ? demanda le docteur Vidrine avec une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux.

La boîte pouvait contenir un petit livre avec des inscriptions, ou alors une formule ancienne, … Sam était la seule à la tenir en mains et rien qu'en soupesant l'objet, elle savait que ça ne devait pas renfermer quelque chose de lourd. La boîte était vraiment très légère.

–Merci beaucoup, Julius !

Le garçon sourit, véritablement content, puis les encouragea à partir.

–Vous devez rentrer chez vous, dit-il. Mais après vous reviendrez ?

Le colonel Robinson hocha positivement de la tête et Julius tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Sam inclut le cadeau de l'archer dans son packtage. Elle devrait ouvrir la boîte avant de traverser la Porte mais ils avaient encore plusieurs heures devant eux, même en empruntant le raccourci donné par le chef de la garde, et elle aurait encore la possibilité d'ouvrir son présent une fois devant l'anneau.

Anton, Haberman et Robinson étaient tous autour d'elle quand elle fit glisser la bande en cuir qui fermait la boîte. Les deux soldats furent momentanément déçus. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fleur d'une intense couleur pourpre. Une simple fleur… Sam avait hâte de l'étudier à la base. Le secret se cachait peut-être dans ses propriétés ? Elle allait sans doute devoir demander l'aide d'un botaniste.

_Mon colonel ?_

_Carter._

_Ca y est. Nous allons passer la Porte, monsieur._

Le capitaine Haberman se chargea de taper les coordonnées. Sam resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'enclenchement du septième chevron. Si la longue marche l'avait pas mal fatiguée, elle se sentait désormais en pleine forme. Elle avait une énigme à résoudre. Il fallait qu'elle analyse cette fleur rapidement. Elle réfléchit. Il devait être près de vingt-et-une heures sur Terre. Hammond acceptera sûrement de repousser le débriefing à demain. Elle aurait alors la nuit pour en apprendre plus sur le cadeau de Julius.

Elle traversa le vortex, toujours pensive.

_Bienvenue à la maison._

A SUIVRE…

(1) Les infos concernant Ihy (aussi écrit Ihi) et son sistre, le Livre des Morts et les Textes des Cercueils sont véridiques, je n'ai rien inventé (du moins pour la partie ne concernant pas les Goa'ulds... ;-) Idem pour le temple d'Hathor à Dendara !


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme promis, la suite! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

CHAPITRE 8 :

–Les fleurs de Palaïus rendraient les Jaffas malades ?! s'exclama Daniel pour la énième fois depuis que SG-1 avait passé la Porte.

Jack soupira et hâta le pas dans le vain espoir de semer l'archéologue. Son ami le saoulait avec toutes ses questions. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hammond n'avait pas jugé utile de les inclure au débriefing de SG-4 ! C'est vrai, il était plutôt content de repartir en mission après trois longues journées d'arrêt à attendre des nouvelles de Carter. A ce titre, il aurait peut-être pu insister davantage pour assister au débriefing… mais il avait une furieuse envie de se dégourdir les jambes sur une planète inconnue. Il se sentait même en forme si altercation avec un Goa'uld il devait y avoir !

–Allez, Jack, ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir si cette plante peut venir à bout des Goa'ulds ?

–Bien sûr que si, Daniel ! Seulement, Carter n'apprécie pas vraiment que je lui coupe la parole à tout bout de champ avec vos questions !

–Ou alors elle vous donne les détails scientifiques de ses analyses et c'est vous qui en avez marre… proposa l'archéologue, sceptique. Après tout, je n'ai aucune assurance que vous répétez exactement ce qu'elle dit !

A côté d'eux, Teal'c marqua une pause en même temps qu'O'neill. Daniel râlait souvent après Jack en arguant que Sam n'avait pas pu dire ceci ou cela, comme Jack l'affirmait. Souvent, le Jaffa devait se ranger à l'opinion de Daniel : il y avait peu de chances que le major Carter ait en effet dit telle ou telle chose. C'était devenu le nouveau moyen du colonel de taquiner ses amis.

Par contre, il arrivait que le colonel transmette bel et bien, mot pour mot, le message du major Carter. C'était un autre moyen d'agacer Daniel : lui fournir des informations totalement inutiles et particulièrement scientifiques sur un sujet dénué d'intérêt. Jack posait des questions à Sam par télépathie et la scientifique, obéissant à son supérieur hiérarchique, dictait lentement ce qu'il devait dire. Daniel était persuadé que Sam ignorait pourquoi le colonel était soudain intéressé par le miroitement du soleil sur une mare aux canards ou les mouvements des supernovas et leurs effets sur les marées. Il avait pris le parti d'ignorer les tentatives de son ami de 'se rendre intéressant' pour qu'il se lasse plus vite.

Aujourd'hui, il se pouvait que la jeune femme soit effectivement occupée à faire son rapport à Hammond. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas être dérangée… Quoiqu'il en soit, Teal'c et Daniel étaient tous deux interloqués par la nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise juste avant de traverser le vortex.

La fleur pourpre rapportée de P2r181 aurait des effets dévastateurs sur la santé des Jaffas !

Raison pour laquelle le Goa'uld Ihy s'était vu contraint de quitter la planète, tellement rapidement qu'il en avait oublié de déplacer ou de massacrer tous ses esclaves humains.

–Vous en savez autant que moi, essaya de conclure Jack en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une distraction bienvenue. Le parfum émis par la plante a rendu nerveux le symbiote gardé en stase au niveau 22 et l'émissaire de la Tok'ra s'est senti nauséeux en sa présence…

–Ce serait vraiment incroyable ! Vous vous rendez compte que la Nature a protégé les habitants de Palaïus des Goa'ulds depuis tout ce temps… et sans faire couler une goutte de sang ! Ces fleurs rendraient les Jaffas faibles et malades, sans les tuer !

–On pourrait mettre en vente un nouveau déodorant anti-Jaffa, proposa Jack en levant un sourcil.

A côté d'eux, Teal'c écoutait attentivement. Il n'était pas encore certain que ce nouveau produit soit la solution pour les Jaffas. Certes, il ne créerait pas de génocide et permettrait sans doute d'assurer la protection des peuples les moins avancés technologiquement et les plus susceptibles d'être assujettis aux Goa'ulds mais il n'aiderait pas les Jaffas portant déjà un symbiote. Seule la tritonine pouvait compenser la perte des défenses immunitaires des Jaffas.

–Sam vous a bien dit que c'était un enfant de là-bas qui lui avait confié la fleur ? demanda encore Daniel à Jack. Le Roi de Palaïus ne se rend-il pas compte de ce qu'il possède ? Il y aurait de grande quantité de fleurs pourpres un peu partout dans les duchés à la belle saison, non ?

–Le Seigneur de Palaïus sait peut-être combien ça peut être dangereux pour son peuple de laisser la nouvelle se répandre, proposa Teal'c, après y avoir réfléchi.

–En quoi cela peut-il les mettre en danger ?!

Daniel avait du mal à comprendre. Jack, par contre, regarda son ami jaffa d'un autre œil. En tant que soldat, il voyait parfaitement où Teal'c voulait en venir.

–Il suffirait de quelques vaisseaux-mères et d'une flotte de moyenne importance pour bombarder Palaïus et annihiler toutes les plantes…

–Ils détruiraient l'écosystème de la planète ?

–Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui retiennent les têtes de serpents ! grogna Jack.

L'archéologue sembla méditer un instant l'information. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des nuages noirs se rassemblaient. Le temps n'allait pas tarder à changer et il ne voyait aucune habitation dans le coin pour s'abriter.

–Ihy n'était pas un Goa'uld influent. Il n'avait certainement pas les moyens de bombarder la planète… Et il était trop fier pour admettre avoir déposé ses esclaves sur un monde inhabitable pour les Goa'ulds…

–Mais il y a bien des Grands Maîtres qui se feraient une joie de s'en occuper !

–Sam vous a-t-elle dit si la Tok'ra allait nous aider à analyser la fleur ? demanda Daniel en songeant à Anise.

La scientifique tok'ra avait déjà essayé de convaincre le Général d'assigner l'une ou l'autre mission à Sam et Jack en raison de leur nouvelle capacité télépathique et Hammond s'y était opposé à chaque fois. Le rapport rapportait que les implants pouvaient se déconnecter 'à tout moment' et cette phrase restait gravée dans son esprit. Il n'était pas question qu'il mette deux de ses hommes en danger, a fortiori pour une affaire confiée par des alliés qui les avaient roulés si souvent.

Daniel était le seul à savoir pour la visite d'Anise ; Sam n'était pas à la base et Jack s'entraînait avec Teal'c quand elle était arrivée. L'archéologue soupçonnait qu'Anise retente de convaincre le Général si elle était rappelée à la base pour un prétexte tel que l'étude de la fleur palaïenne…

S'il est possible que le colonel ait transmis sa question à Sam, son ami ne reçut jamais la réponse. Dans le ciel, le tonnerre venait de gronder. Juste après, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur les quatre hommes. La recrue, qui s'était tue jusqu'ici, n'osant s'immiscer dans une conversation dont elle savait si peu, suivit Jack, Daniel et Teal'c jusqu'aux sous-bois les plus proches.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'ils étaient tous complètement trempés.

& & & & &

Plusieurs jours plus tard, à Cheyenne Mountain :

–Sam, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? s'enquit Janet, après une longue période de silence.

Le major avait eu une heure à perdre avant de devoir se préparer pour sa prochaine mission et elle avait choisi de passer voir son amie à l'infirmerie. Aucun soldat n'avait été grièvement blessé depuis plusieurs semaines, aussi le docteur Fraiser n'était-elle pas surchargée de travail. Elles avaient discuté un moment de Cassandra, prévu une sortie à trois. Janet mettait ses dossiers à jour et Sam s'était levée pour faire le tour de la pièce.

–Je vais très bien.

–Vous semblez soucieuse. Tout se passe comme vous voulez dans votre nouvelle équipe ?

Janet avait reposé son dernier dossier et dirigeait de nouveau toute son attention vers son amie. Elle savait comme ça pouvait être difficile parfois de se sentir intégrée dans un nouveau groupe, surtout quand les liens qui vous liaient aux membres de l'équipe précédente étaient toujours aussi vivaces.

–Oui, sans problème, répondit Sam avec un sourire sincère.

C'était encore très loin du sourire qu'elle pouvait envoyer au colonel O'neill, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Janet Fraiser.

–Le colonel Robinson est… très bien. Je suis même presque sûre qu'il lit mes rapports jusqu'au bout.

–Vous doutiez que le colonel O'neill le faisait ? rit le docteur.

–Il n'a jamais été passionné par les détails scientifiques, concéda Sam avant de changer de sujet. Je m'entends bien avec le docteur Vidrine. Daniel avait raison, Anton est quelqu'un d'incroyable dans son domaine. Quant au capitaine Haberman, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler mais il semble… très professionnel.

–Teal'c et Daniel doivent vous manquer, non ?

–C'est vrai. Tout comme le colonel.

–Vraiment ?

–Oui, Janet, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'on communique toute la journée !

–Ce n'est pas le cas ?

–SG-1 est retournée en mission pour cinq jours. Avant cela, j'étais coincée sur Palaïus. Je n'ai plus vu aucun d'eux depuis presque deux semaines.

–Mais vous avez des contacts réguliers avec le colonel, n'est-ce pas ? insista Janet, curieuse.

Sam ne parlait jamais des conversations entre elle et son supérieur par télépathie et Janet allait peut-être apprendre ce qui avait poussé son amie à venir se confier précisément aujourd'hui.

–Une ou deux fois par jour, en moyenne. Il me dit qu'il s'ennuie, que Daniel parle trop, qu'il pleut. Ce genre de choses. La plupart du temps, je prends contact quand le Général le demande. Ils se sont fort éloignés de la Porte afin d'aider nos nouveaux alliés à fonder leur colonie, expliqua Sam sans en venir au but. Les intempéries sont récurrentes sur cette planète et ils doivent avancer lentement s'ils ne veulent pas détremper le peu de biens qu'ils transportent.

–Y-a-t'il un problème... entre vous et le colonel ?

–Non ! Vraiment, Janet. Tout va bien, je vous assure.

–Alors, y-a-t'il un problème entre vous et Pete ? demanda son amie, soudain consciente que la situation présente pouvait ne pas plaire au flic ou compliquer ses relations avec lui.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment et Janet sut qu'elle touchait un point sensible.

–Est-ce que Pete sait pour… l'histoire des Sentinelles ?

–Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Sam en fixant son amie.

Évidemment, Pete était dans la confidence pour ce qui est de la Porte mais pour le reste, il n'y avait aucune raison que Sam l'informe du contenu de leurs missions d'exploration. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas le droit.

–Oh. Bien. Donc je suppose que le problème vient de vous alors ?

–Ce n'est pas réellement un problème ! grinça Sam en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste très familier de Jack O'neill.

–Je vous écoute.

Avec étonnement, Janet Fraiser vit son amie ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, puis rougir et renoncer, trop embarrassée. La doctoresse allait tenter une nouvelle approche quand Sam se mit à parler.

–Il y a deux jours, j'avais… une soirée avec Pete. Il avait tout organisé : nous sommes allés dîner puis nous nous sommes baladés et quand nous sommes rentrés et que…

Les joues de Sam devinrent rouge brique et celle-ci se fustigea d'agir en adolescente. Elle était adulte, bon sang ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son explication quand l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Janet qui comprit où elle voulait en venir.

–Le colonel vous a parlé au moment où… ! Oh ! fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

–Janet ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de compatir ! se vexa Sam en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Janet Fraiser avait toujours été perspicace. Sam appréciait cette qualité chez son amie d'habitude. Mais visiblement sa mésaventure l'amusait beaucoup.

–Je suis désolée Sam, s'excusa-t-elle après quelques secondes à réfréner son hilarité. C'est juste que la situation est cocasse, non ?

–Moui, c'est une manière de voir les choses, grommela Sam, peu convaincue et toujours gênée d'en avoir parlé. Si vous trouvez cocasse d'entendre la voix de votre supérieur hiérarchique dans la tête alors que vous êtes au lit avec un autre homme !

–Je suis désolée Sam, répéta Janet en retrouvant son calme. C'est vrai que ça a dû être gênant.

Sam préférait ne pas la regarder dans les yeux tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer à son amie que ça l'avait perturbé au point de ne pouvoir partager la nuit avec l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir rien qu'en l'embrassant. Tout ça à cause de ces puces qui liaient entre eux le cerveau du colonel au sien. C'était injuste ! Elle avait droit à cette vie avec Pete !

–En avez-vous parlé au colonel ? demanda Fraiser, toujours pragmatique.

La jeune femme releva la tête d'un coup, la regardant comme si elle avait soudain perdu l'esprit.

–Pas de 'ça'… précisa celle-ci avec un sourire. Vous pourriez convenir, je ne sais pas… d'éviter les communications quand vous êtes hors de la base, par exemple ?

–Une espèce de « silence radio » pour quand nous sommes tous les deux sur Terre ?

–Eh bien, c'est une possibilité. C'est à vous de voir, Sam.

Songeant à tout ce qui avait été dit, Sam prit congé de son amie et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Par mégarde, elle faillit une nouvelle fois pénétrer par erreur dans ceux de SG-1. Certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

Elle n'avait pas envie de demander au colonel de la contacter moins. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans des équipes différentes, elle chérissait ces communications encore plus et réfléchissait toujours à une excuse pour initier le premier contact. Il lui manquait réellement. Ne plus le voir était déjà pénible alors ne plus l'entendre…

Elle avait passé de très bons moments avec lui, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis longtemps. Quand il ne lui donnait pas des nouvelles de Teal'c ou de Daniel, il avait toujours une blague à raconter ou une remarque à faire sur la planète qu'ils visitaient. Sam avait presque l'impression de visiter deux fois plus de mondes.

La nuit où elle avait été dérangée alors qu'elle allait faire l'amour avec Pete, il avait noué le lien afin de lui décrire la grande fête organisée par les descendants des Incas pour l'arrivée des Amis des Dieux (il avait suffit que Jack confirme connaître les Asguards pour mériter l'appellation). Sam avait compris qu'il avait voulu la lui raconter pour qu'elle se sente toujours des leurs, en quelque sorte. Surtout que SG-1 avait officiellement accepté son remplaçant. C'était un officier de l'Air Force et un scientifique, un capitaine, comme elle à ses débuts. Mais mis à parts ces deux points, Sam Carter et Hayden Edwards n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

Sam s'était bien demandée pourquoi le colonel avait fini par l'accepter dans SG-1. Elle ignorait totalement que ça venait d'un pari avec Daniel que le colonel ne voulait pas perdre.

Le fait qu'il cherche à l'inclure dans les aventures de l'équipe confortait la jeune femme dans l'idée qu'il se sentait un peu coupable. Hammond avait voulu les séparer mais c'était elle qu'il avait changée d'équipe. Aucune de ses petites habitudes à lui n'avaient été chamboulées, si ce n'est un autre scientifique sous ses ordres – mais après tout, nul n'est irremplaçable, pas même elle, il semblerait ! Il n'avait pas eu à s'intégrer dans une nouvelle équipe, accepter l'autorité d'un nouveau supérieur…

Il avait envoyé la première pensée de manière tout à fait spontanée et inattendue, comme de coutume. D'habitude, elle trouvait cela charmant. Il avait même demandé s'il ne la dérangeait pas et c'était elle qui avait répondu par la négative ! Elle s'était éloignée de Pete, prétextant une migraine et s'était retirée dans la salle de bains afin de discuter par télépathie avec son ancien supérieur sans avoir son petit-ami sous les yeux.

Janet avait raison : le problème venait entièrement d'elle. Si elle n'était pas capable de dire au colonel qu'il était de trop alors qu'elle était avec Pete, ce n'était pas la faute du colonel mais bel et bien la sienne. Elle emmêlait tout : Jack, Pete, sa nouvelle équipe, l'ancienne.

Elle n'avait tout bonnement aucune idée de la manière de se comporter vis-à-vis du colonel O'neill. Et ça la bloquait avec Pete.

Enfilant sa veste au blason de SG-4, Sam se promit de régler la situation très vite. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec Pete. Il ne le méritait pas, et elle non plus.

Sa conversation avec Janet lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour, après la mission, en discuter calmement avec le colonel O'neill. Même peut-être en tête à tête, de vive voix. Ca changerait ! Et elle serait contente de le voir de ses propres yeux. Entendre sa voix ne suffisait pas. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui et Daniel et Teal'c. Pour une soirée, comme auparavant.

Sam sourit à cette idée. Daniel avait déjà proposé d'organiser quelque chose tous les quatre avant leur départ. Elle le convaincrait de ne pas laisser traîner les choses.

D'un pas vif, elle rejoignit son équipe. Robinson et Haberman l'attendaient déjà devant la Porte avec le Général Hammond. Anton allait être le dernier, comme à son habitude. Il était plus souvent en retard pour les missions que le colonel O'neill aux briefings ! Le colonel Robinson était remarquablement patient à son égard. Le Général avait sans doute assigné l'archéologue russe à SG-4 pour cette raison.

Sam les salua puis vérifia une dernière fois son équipement en attendant le docteur Vidrine. Une fois ceci fait, elle établit une connexion avec le colonel O'neill. Au lieu de mots, elle tenta une nouvelle approche. Elle envoya une légère brise. C'était particulièrement étrange de sentir un courant d'air traverser son visage. Elle en avait eu l'expérience quand le colonel lui avait involontairement envoyé un profond soupir d'agacement, il y a quelques jours et depuis, elle avait eu envie d'essayer.

Sur P7m513, Jack reçut la brise de plein fouet. La température restait continuellement élevée, même quand il pleuvait. Il profitait donc comme il se doit de cette bouffée d'air frais.

_Carter ?_

_Oui, mon colonel_, sourit-elle, imaginant sans difficulté la tête qu'il devait faire présentement.

_C'était quoi 'ça' ?_

_Un courant d'air._

_Réessayez pour voir_, envoya-t-il, amusé.

Sam pensa cette fois à un vent d'hiver et lui envoya la sensation par-delà l'espace. Elle ignorait l'effet que ça avait eu la première fois et ne vit pas non plus le sourire idiot qu'il arborait désormais devant Teal'c qui attribua son regard dans le vague à autre chose. Quand Jack ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir, le Jaffa haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_J'aime assez._

Sam se retint de sourire. Elle avait envie de l'avoir devant elle pour lui sourire vraiment. C'était tellement différent quand il était là.

_SG-4 part en mission, Monsieur._

_Vous allez bien vous amusez ?_

_Je l'espère ! Tout va bien de votre côté ?_

_Daniel papote. Teal'c effraie les jolies filles qui l'approchent grâce à ses regards énigmatiques et moi… eh bien, j'attends que ça passe. Ils ont tenu à me faire enfiler une tenue de cérémonie qui gratte affreusement._

Cette dernière pensée força Sam à se tourner vers la Porte pour cacher son sourire. Chaque départ ou retour de mission était prétexte pour communiquer et, Dieu, elle adorait ça !

_Le docteur Vidrine vient d'arriver. Nous allons passer la Porte. Rien à signaler au Général avant, Monsieur ?_

_Nan. Soyez prudente, Carter._

_Comme toujours, mon colonel._

A SUIVRE…


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour la longue attente, je n'ai presque pas eu accès à internet depuis deux semaines donc c'était un peu dur de poster…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci à Ellana pour son boulot de Beta ! et merci à vous tous pour continuer à me lire !**

CHAPITRE 9 :

Près d'une semaine plus tard :

C'était toujours le même rêve. La salle de contrôle. Le Général, plusieurs soldats vaquant à leurs occupations… Puis le colonel arrivant affublé d'un sweat jaune pâle, la casquette à l'envers.

–_Excusez-moi, George_, disait-il en tendant une feuille de papier au Général.

–_Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en uniforme ?!_

–_Je vous laisse ma lettre de démission._

–_De démission ! Pourquoi ?_ s'exclamait-elle, ébahie.

Elle avait fait ce rêve une trentaine de fois et pourtant à chaque fois, elle était ébahie ! Ce n'était pas normal. Si c'était seulement un fantasme, pourquoi n'évoluait-il pas ?

–_Parce que j'ai envie de faire… ça !_ finissait immanquablement le colonel en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Il posait un bref instant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, afin d'approfondir le baiser, puis la basculait carrément devant Hammond, sous les yeux de tous. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un fantasme ! Elle n'avait JAMAIS fantasmé un tel baiser avec son colonel… Enfin, si, peut-être… mais jamais devant le Général Hammond ! Ca revenait à signer directement pour la cour martiale ! Elle n'était pas masochiste, ou en tout cas elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme telle.

La jeune femme avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier les effets répulsifs de la plante de P2r181 sur les gènes tok'ras. Elle y avait travaillé au début avec Ashlem, l'assistant d'Anise, mais le Tok'ra avait été rappelé dans la soirée. Elle avait tenu à finir avant l'arrivée de SG-1, de retour de leur mission longue durée, aussi n'avait-elle déposé ses instruments qu'au petit matin. Elle s'était sentie tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie de suite en arrivant à ses quartiers. Si elle avait su qu'elle ferait encore ce rêve, la scientifique aurait pris des somnifères, quitte à manquer le retour de ses amis !

C'était frustrant de revivre ce baiser – qui n'avait en plus jamais eu lieu ! – de manière si réelle. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras dans son dos la soutenant pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre…

Et il y avait plus. Depuis peu, elle avait l'autorisation du colonel de l'appeler par son prénom – c'est-à-dire 'Jack' – par télépathie. Pour faire bonne figure, elle l'avait encouragé à la récidive mais elle avait été idiote. C'était comme passer un nouveau pas pour se rapprocher alors qu'elle devrait faire exactement le contraire, ne pas s'approcher de lui, ne pas répondre à ses piques. Le garder très loin d'elle afin de ne pas sombrer quand la réalité leur sauterait aux yeux.

Ca s'était déroulé il y a deux jours, lorsque le colonel – non, Jack – lui annonçait que SG-1 resterait davantage de temps sur place car cette « pluie merdique » les retardait considérablement. Elle était de particulièrement bonne humeur, à ce moment-là, car les premières conclusions sur la fleur pourpre étaient très encourageantes et qu'ils avaient de toute façon l'autorisation de retourner sur 

Palaïus dans quelques jours, pour négocier, avec le Roi Phildrei, une grosse quantité de cette plante miracle.

Elle avait essayé de le dérider, ou en tout cas de lui remonter le moral. Il parlait de la pluie comme d'un fléau ! Et de Daniel comme d'un appareil à renifler.

Le pauvre archéologue avait, semble-t-il, attrapé un rhume.

Ensuite, c'était venu « comme ça »…

_Dites, Carter, vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait oublier les grades quand on communique à dix mille années lumières de distance ? _avait lâché le colonel – non, Jack.

_En réalité vous êtes à trente-deux mille années lumière de la Terre, mon colonel_, l'avait-elle corrigé machinalement avant de réfléchir à sa proposition.

Ca semblait honnête. Elle savait qu'il l'avait proposé en toute amitié.

_Vous arrêteriez de m'appeler 'Carter' ?_

_Je pourrais, oui. Si vous m'appelez 'Jack'. _

_Marché conclu, mon col… Jack ! _

Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître son rougissement dans la réponse qu'elle envoya.

Depuis, elle s'était habituée à appeler son supérieur par son prénom à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre nouait le lien. Ca ne faisait que deux jours, mais une certaine intimité s'était installée sans qu'ils le prévoient ni l'un ni l'autre. La jeune femme avait pris conscience d'à quel point elle aimait sa façon de dire 'Sam'. Quant à lui, il lui avait avoué préférer se faire réveiller par l'appel de son prénom plutôt que son grade.

Sam s'habilla rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait enfin le revoir ! Elle s'était réveillée à temps. Après avoir vérifié l'heure – 9h57 – pour la troisième fois à son réveil et à son bracelet-montre, la jeune femme prit le chemin de la salle de contrôle.

Ils étaient annoncés pour 10h00.

Quand elle arriva à destination, aucun des chevrons ne s'était enclenché. La Général Hammond n'était pas en vue. Il avait sans doute quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Il n'avait pas à être présent pour chaque retour de mission. Il aimait être certain que tout allait bien, surtout avec SG-1 et leurs habitudes à s'attirer des problèmes, mais ce n'était pas indispensable. Le colonel n'avait signalé aucune complication, sinon elle l'aurait su.

Le sergent Harriman jetait un œil sur son registre quand la Porte se mit en branle – enfin.

Sam se sentait fébrile, et il y avait aussi un sentiment proche de la joie. Elle devait se mordre la lèvre pour le cacher. Elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention en souriant bêtement, même s'il était tout à fait normal de venir accueillir ses anciens coéquipiers après une longue mission.

C'est ce moment que choisit le colonel pour se manifester. Sam entendit un léger bruit puis, en tendant l'oreille, elle perçut plus distinctement la mélodie que lui sifflait son interlocuteur directement dans sa tête depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie.

_Jack, je rêve où vous sifflez ce que je pense que vous sifflez_ _!_ rit-elle silencieusement.

Hier elle avait eu droit à I'm singing in the rain, ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre de musique. Mais ça semblait être d'actualité là où il se trouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait mal le rapport…

_Je me sens de bonne humeur ! Un orage énorme se prépare et je serai TRES LOIN D'ICI quand il éclatera !_ jubila-t-il.

Le sergent annonça le verrouillage du sixième chevron et Sam regarda avec impatience le dernier chevron se placer devant l'icône représentant la Terre.

_Bienvenue à la maison_, lui souhaita-t-elle comme il l'avait fait à son retour de Palaïus.

Daniel fut le premier à apparaître. Il retira sa capuche, secoua ses pieds pour en extraire une partie de la boue puis regarda autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de Sam et il lui fit un signe amical. Sam se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans la salle d'embarquement. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, Teal'c avait passé la Porte, suivi du capitaine Edwards et enfin du colonel O'neill.

–Rien à redire, on est vraiment mieux chez soi ! s'exclama-t-il d'emblée.

–Vous exagérez, Jack ! Le peuple de cette planète était vraiment très accueillant, plaida Daniel inutilement.

–Il est vrai qu'ils ont essayé de nous rendre la vie agréable, Daniel Jackson, lui accorda Teal'c avant de se tourner vers Sam pour la saluer. Major Carter.

–Bonjour Teal'c. C'est bon de vous revoir…

Sam fixa ses amis tour à tour, s'attardant peut-être plus que nécessaire sur le colonel et notant avec amusement combien les vêtements trempés lui allaient bien. Même s'ils avaient évité l'orage qui approchait, ils n'avaient visiblement pas eu le temps de laisser sécher complètement leurs treillis.

–Je vous annonce qu'il fait un temps sec et doux à la surface, messieurs !

Jack savoura cette nouvelle.

Ils se mirent tous en route pour l'infirmerie, le capitaine Edwards en tête parce que, contrairement à ses équipiers, il n'avait pas une semaine d'absence à rattraper avec la scientifique de SG-4. Avant même d'arriver en vue des docteurs, Daniel avait convaincu Jack de tous les inviter chez lui. Il avait vraiment très envie d'en apprendre plus sur la fleur repousse-Goa'uld et ils avaient tous bien besoin d'une pizza et d'une bière.

& & & & &

_Sam, vous êtes sûre de vouloir des anchois ?_

_Les pizzas sont meilleurs avec des anchois, mon colonel ! _

Il entendait bien qu'elle se moquait. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il adorait se chamailler avec elle. Et aussi la contrarier. Tant pis pour elle. C'était lui qui commandait le repas, après tout ! Il raccrochait d'avec 

la pizzeria quand il aperçut Daniel. Lorsqu'on ne ferme jamais sa porte, il est logique que vos invités entrent sans frapper.

–Salut Daniel. Vous êtes en avance.

–… oui. J'aurai aimé vous parler avant, fit l'archéologue, hésitant.

Jack O'neill avait rarement vu son ami hésiter. D'habitude, l'archéologue disait ce qu'il avait à dire, et surtout avec Jack ! Daniel ne s'était jamais gêné de lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait. D'un geste de la main, le colonel invita son hôte à prendre un siège et il alla chercher à la cuisine les deux premières bières de la soirée.

–Je vous écoute ! Où est le problème ?

–En fait… Ca concerne Sam.

–Il y a un problème avec Carter ?

–Hum… non. En fait, je voulais parler de vous et Sam, précisa l'archéologue en évitant de fixer son ami dans les yeux.

Il jouait avec sa bière sans y toucher. Il s'était résolu à parler à Jack parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose pour ses deux amis mais, présentement, il avait surtout envie de se dérober et de changer de sujet. Le regard du militaire s'était fait plus dur dès l'instant où Daniel avait abordé le fait de « Carter et lui ». Il était déjà certain de ne pas aimer cette conversation.

–Je voulais être sûr que tout était clair entre Sam et vous… tenta de s'expliquer Daniel, mal à l'aise mais décidé. Je veux dire… vous savez que Sam… vous savez qu'elle a quelqu'un, n'est-ce-pas ?

–… bien sûr que je le sais ! Le flic…Paul ? Pat ?

–Pete.

–C'est ça, Pete. Où voulez-vous en venir, Daniel ? attaqua Jack, toute sa bonne humeur envolée très loin.

Daniel avait-t-il vraiment besoin de lui rappeler avec qui Sam passait ses temps libres ? Et ses nuits aussi… Il rêvait d'elle assez souvent et il ne l'imaginait jamais avec un flic nommé Pete étendu à ses côtés.

–Jack, je suis votre ami, vous le savez ! se défendit-il. Et aussi l'ami de Sam. Je pensais juste qu'il était important que… enfin, que… les choses soient claires entre Sam et vous car si elles ne le sont pas… Sam a mis du temps à avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme et j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que vous étiez plus proches…

–Je vous arrête tout de suite, Daniel. Pas la peine de continuer. Il n'y a aucune ambigüité entre Carter et moi.

Cette affirmation fit gonfler cette impression de malaise qui grandissait en lui. Il voyait bien que Daniel voulait bien faire en protégeant Carter. Daniel avait beau ne pas être un militaire, il protégeait ses amis autrement, avec des mots. Ce que Jack ignorait, c'est que Daniel n'essayait pas seulement d'aider Sam : il pensait le protéger également en agissant ainsi. En effet, l'archéologue se doutait bien que Sam ne serait pas la seule à souffrir s'il arrivait que les deux militaires se rapprochent pour que la situation ne leur rappelle ensuite que rien n'est possible étant donné l'armée et son règlement.

–Si vous le dites, consentit Daniel.

La discussion était close et ils en étaient contents tous les deux. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir discuter de sujets plus légers en attendant les deux autres.

& & & & &

A peine arrivée, Sam Carter sentit que 'quelque chose' avait changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, elle ne savait pas qui l'avait initié mais elle connaissait trop bien Jack O'neill pour ne pas remarquer ses sautes d'humeur. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'être scientifique pour sentir que ce 'quelque chose de changer' la concernait de près. Sinon, pourquoi refusait-il d'en parler ? Ou même de la regarder…

Elle avait initié le premier contact cinq minutes à peine avant l'arrivée des pizzas. Ca avait été un _« Jack ? »_ inquiet. Ensuite, l'attitude froide du propriétaire des lieux l'avait poussé à ressortir le « _Mon colonel ? »_ qu'elle ne disait plus qu'à l'oral.

La réponse qui survint ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

–Un problème, Carter ? avait-il demandé tout haut, attirant ainsi l'attention de Teal'c et Daniel.

–… non, mon colonel.

Elle avait rougi et s'était sentie humiliée ! Pourquoi soudain cette distance ? Pourquoi cette froideur ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. En tout cas, pas une fois depuis qu'ils étaient devenues des Sentinelles et qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée. Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte que ce don soit une source d'amusement, en plus d'être utile. Pour que ça ne devienne jamais pesant. Ca leur avait permis de nier leur rapprochement, leur complicité. Ce matin encore, tout allait bien !

Sam détestait ne pas comprendre. Avec les équations, ça pouvait être intéressant et formateur car elle avait toujours trouvé intéressant et amusant de chercher des réponses. Mais avec les gens, c'était différent. Elle était mal à l'aise… Elle n'avait pas de mode d'emploi, surtout pas concernant Jack O'neill.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle pouvait difficilement le faire parler puisqu'il refusait de lui répondre à travers le lien. Sentant l'énervement croître, elle reprit une gorgée de bière.

Peut-être Daniel savait-il quelque chose ? L'archéologue avait toujours été bon pour déchiffrer les humeurs du colonel… Sam lui jeta discrètement un regard mais son attitude prouvait qu'il ignorait aussi la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Jack. Ou en tout cas, il préférait clairement ne pas s'en mêler.

Plus tard, Sam profita que le colonel se rendait dans la cuisine pour lui proposer son aide et l'y accompagner avant qu'il ne trouve une excuse pour refuser. Mais une fois sur place, elle hésita.

Depuis le début, Jack restait poli mais distant. Un observateur extérieur pourrait même ne pas remarquer le changement. Il avait une attitude tout à fait correcte pour un supérieur hiérarchique. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? « Pourquoi refusez-vous de me parler par télépathie ? » Il pourrait répondre que ce n'est pas nécessaire puisqu'ils sont dans la même pièce ou il pourrait simplement ne pas répondre. Il en avait le droit, Sam était major, lui colonel.

Pourtant, la jeune femme avait le sentiment de mériter mieux.

–Ai-je fait quelque chose… qui vous a déplu ? finit-elle par demander, agacée de s'angoisser pour la froideur de quelqu'un qu'elle a toujours considéré comme un ami.

Quand il se détourna pour prendre d'autres bières dans le frigo, Sam le tira par le bras pour qu'il la regarde. C'était un geste qu'un major ne devait pas faire, elle le savait. Un ami aurait pu. Mais présentement, Sam se sentait en faute, peut-être pour le simple fait de l'avoir touché alors qu'il tentait tellement de fuir sa présence. Elle lâcha son bras dès qu'il fut face à elle.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui parle.

Et elle avait encore plus besoin qu'il la regarde.

Elle avait toujours aimé sa façon de la regarder, même discrètement pendant les briefings. Ca la faisait à chaque fois se sentir importante. Ca faisait six jours qu'elle avait dû se contenter de sa voix. Ce soir, ils étaient tous ensemble, comme avant. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose pour lui mais pour elle c'était beaucoup.

Et il plombait l'ambiance.

–Mon colonel… dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Sa voix était peut-être un rien suppliante mais elle ne suppliait pas, non. Elle avait trop d'amour propre pour ça. Surtout après la semaine qu'elle avait eue... Elle avait quitté Pete mercredi. Personne ne le savait mais elle avait quitté un homme bien qui lui proposait la lune. Elle s'était convaincue que cette vie avec Pete n'aurait pas pu lui convenir. Elle avait tout fait pour s'en convaincre et elle avait abandonné l'idée d'une vie normale, tout ça avec peut-être dans le coin de son esprit l'envie d'attendre que Jack O'neill ait fini de sauver la planète.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit son ennemi. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Alors que le regard de Jack s'égarait avec envie sur son visage, sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cou, il se souvint des paroles de Daniel et se détourna comme si elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on la regarde. Il avait du mal à garder son self contrôle alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Samantha Carter était une femme superbe et il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

C'était la réalité, il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Il devait lui laisser de l'espace afin qu'elle puisse avoir la vie qu'elle mérite.

Alors il mentit.

–Il ne se passe rien, Carter. Allez rejoindre les autres.

La jeune femme se tendit, prenant ses paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient : un ordre direct d'un supérieur. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes et ravala ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il la regardait froidement.

Elle choisit d'obéir et de laisser derrière elle l'homme qui, ce soir, semblait vouloir la voir souffrir.

A SUIVRE…

**une petite review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici la suite... J'espère que vous suivez toujours ;P**

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 10 :

Sam avait passé la nuit à ravaler sa frustration.

Elle ne s'était pas attardée la veille au soir et tous les trois avaient quitté le domicile de Jack assez tôt. Elle doutait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait apprécié cette soirée de retrouvailles. Daniel avait bien essayé de passer à des sujets légers, Teal'c avait été aussi calme et patient qu'à son habitude. Seul le colonel semblait être devenu muet.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait parlé plaisamment avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que ça coinçait. Et en refusant de s'adresser à elle comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient le matin-même, il l'avait consciemment exclue.

Ca, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

La nuit entière, Sam avait tourné dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Elle se passait nombre de scénarios où elle avait le dernier mot ou, mieux, il lui expliquait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il lui avouait pourquoi, soudainement, il ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie…

Bien sûr, elle avait également très mal dormi. N'osant pas le contacter par télépathie mais ne pouvant accepter qu'il la rejette, la jeune femme avait tourné dans son lit des heures entières.

Mais elle était trop en colère pour être triste.

A neuf heure, et malgré le fait qu'on soit samedi, Sam prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'au domicile de son supérieur. Elle roula plutôt vite et fut devant sa porte plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Encore une fois, elle hésitait sur l'attitude à avoir.

Son côté militaire lui soufflait qu'elle commettait une erreur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de demander des comptes à un colonel. Et pourtant, elle était ici. Malgré l'attitude détestable de Jack O'neill, elle avait toujours envie de le voir, de lui parler. D'être aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

Il y avait aussi ce rêve, cet incroyable baiser, qu'elle faisait sans cesse et qui avait réveillé en elle quelque chose qu'elle enfouissait depuis longtemps… La douloureuse certitude qu'ensemble, ils pourraient faire des étincelles.

& & & & &

Jack n'avait pas eu de problème pour dormir. Le malheur n'atteint pas nécessairement le sommeil, a fortiori quand on descend bière sur bière jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les compter. L'indécision, c'était autre chose. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à Carter – ou, du moins, de tout faire pour (merci Daniel) – il se sentait misérable.

Certains moments, il était presque certain de pourvoir y parvenir. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus dans la même équipe… mais il restait le problème des Sentinelles.

Ils seraient amenés à retravailler ensemble.

Il allait la revoir…

Malgré ses paroles blessantes, il allait la revoir. Et ce fait, plus que tout autre, le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il avait encore envie de la voir et il espérait qu'elle ne le détesterait pas trop.

Jack ramassait les cadavres de bouteilles quand il entendit une voiture dans l'allée. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était elle. Que ce soit dû aux implants ou juste à sept années de pratique, il savait que c'était Carter.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, Sam._

_Hier ou aujourd'hui ?_

Sa question le surprit. Le temps qu'il trouve une réponse, la jeune femme enchaînait déjà la suite. Elle avait eu la nuit pour penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant que tout soit dit.

_Je ne peux plus venir parce que je ne suis plus dans votre équipe ?_

Jack entendit son pas sur le gravier. Il se dirigeait en même temps qu'elle vers la porte et l'ouvrit au moment-même où elle arrivait devant. Elle était là… il pouvait difficilement la laisser dehors.

–Carter, la salua-t-il, de mauvaise volonté, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Ca lui coûtait de revenir aux grades. Mais il pouvait difficilement prendre de la distance en continuant d'utiliser son prénom.

Il l'observa un long moment, heureux de pouvoir encore le faire. Il la trouva fatiguée et légèrement en pétard. Ca se voyait qu'elle lui en voulait. Cette colère lui en rappela une autre, au tout début de leur collaboration, quand le colonel O'neill avait rencontré un certain capitaine Sam Carter en salle de briefing. Ils avaient tous les deux vieillis, peut-être davantage lui qu'elle. Mais la colère la rendait toujours aussi belle.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées en lui rappelant sa question :

–Est-ce parce que je ne fais plus partie de SG-1 que je n'aurai pas dû venir hier soir ?

Elle l'attaquait d'emblée. Était-ce réellement ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Que parce qu'Hammond avait décidé de l'assigner ailleurs, elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui ? C'était si loin de la vérité… Leurs conversations pas télépathie avaient permis un rapprochement qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Et maintenant, il essayait d'arrêter ça. Elle pouvait comprendre ! Car il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

Jack s'était attendu à devoir lui mentir. Peut-être pour l'éloigner de lui et empêcher ce lien entre eux de gâcher leur avenir dans l'armée et la relation de Sam avec le flic… Néanmoins, jamais il ne pourrait lui mentir sur un sujet tel que sa place au sein de SG-1. Il n'avait qu'à penser à Daniel et Teal'c pour savoir que c'était tout à fait faux.

–Non, répondit-il alors sincèrement et elle sembla accepter la réponse.

Au lieu de battre en retraite comme il aurait beaucoup aimé qu'elle fasse, Sam s'invita chez lui, le forçant à reculer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers lui.

Ils n'en avaient pas fini.

& & & & &

Walter attendit la réponse du Général avant de pénétrer dans son bureau avec la pile de dossiers qu'il avait demandés. Il avait une information à transmettre et c'était le genre d'informations qu'il savait que son supérieur n'allait pas aimer…

–Posez-ça là, Walter, merci.

–Bien, monsieur ! Monsieur, la Tok'ra a envoyé un message pour nous prévenir l'arrivée d'émissaires.

–Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

–Dans quelques… commença-t-il à répondre avant d'être interrompu par le bruit des chevrons qui s'enclenchent. Maintenant, mon général, finit-il, inutilement.

Hammond soupira et mit de côtés les rapports de SG-7 qu'il était occupé à commenter. La visite des Tok'ras n'étaient pas une grande surprise pour le Général. Depuis que le Grand Conseil avait appris les nouvelles capacités de communication du Colonel O'neill et du major Carter, ils étaient déjà venus à deux reprises réclamer leur aide pour des missions qui paraissaient plus tenir du suicide que d'un plan soigneusement étudié. Il avait refusé net, avec néanmoins le plus de tact possible, afin de ne pas froisser leurs alliés.

Il avait conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait décliner leur demande d'assistance. Les gens du Pentagone étaient presqu'aussi pressés que les Tok'ras de tester la télépathie de ses deux meilleurs officiers en situation de danger.

Dans cette histoire, Hammond avait la désagréable sensation d'être le seul à penser au bien-être de ses soldats.

Une fois le vortex stabilisé, le Général vit deux Tok'ras la traverser. La première était Anise. George Hammond devina qu'elle allait vouloir quelque chose de bien particulier au major Carter. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le second membre de la Tok'ra. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à une seule occasion, lors de la signature de l'alliance. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire le nom de l'homme.

–Anise, Herrade, soyez les bienvenus sur Terre.

–Je vous remercie de nous recevoir si rapidement, Général Hammond, répondit Herrade gravement. La situation est très sérieuse.

Le Tok'ra regarda le commandant des forces terriennes avec un visage fermé où laissait poindre un éclair de désespoir.

–Anubis est à nos portes.

& & & & &

La colère de Sam avait monté d'un cran quand il avait répondu par la négative.

Donc, ce n'était pas à cause de son changement d'affectation. Bien. Elle n'aurait pas aimé aller voir Janet à l'infirmerie pour lui dire qu'elle perdait la tête et qu'elle avait « rêvé » tous leurs échanges ces dernières semaines, quand il plaisantait avec elle et lui racontait tous les moments forts que vivaient SG-1 sans elle. Quand ils étaient des amis.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'était pas folle. Et le colonel n'était pas en mission d'infiltration pour le Général afin de démanteler un complot du NID.

Il n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être odieux avec elle.

Alors quoi ?!

–Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait ! lança-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Elle n'aurait pas osé lui parler ainsi un mois plus tôt. Mais tellement de choses avaient changé depuis ! Son amitié restait tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle restait dans la même chaîne de commandement que lui. Une relation d'une autre nature ne pourrait être qualifiée d'appropriée.

Elle ne pouvait espérer que son amitié. Alors pourquoi la lui retirait-il ?

Jack voyait bien que sa fureur était à la hauteur de sa déception. Ca lui fit terriblement mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu être source de souffrance pour elle. Malgré lui, il se rappela leurs conversations. Plus il y repensait, plus il reconnaissait avoir flirté avec elle. Il avait joué au con mais cette proximité leur avait semblée si naturelle… Maintenant il remerciait presque Daniel de lui avoir remis les pieds sur terre. Le jeu avait assez duré.

–Après réflexion, je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder une attitude professionnelle en toute circonstance, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle le fixa trois secondes, muette de rage, puis répondit :

–N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons depuis sept ans ?!

Ca sonna aux oreilles de Jack comme un reproche. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il n'essaya pas de reculer. Tout son être profitait encore, à son corps défendant, de la proximité. Il pouvait désormais sentir son parfum discret et observer son visage rouge de colère de vraiment très près.

–Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais eu envers vous une attitude non-professionnelle, mon colonel, se défendit-elle en parlant lentement, articulant chaque mot pour qu'il s'en imprègne.

–Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Carter…

Les sentiments étaient là, oui, mais ils étaient toujours restés sous contrôle. Sam n'avait pas complètement tort. Malgré les flirts par télépathie ces derniers jours, ils avaient tous les deux agi professionnellement. Ils étaient doués pour laisser de côté leurs états d'âme en mission. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Petit à petit, la colère de Sam était retombée. Elle était parvenue à briser sa carapace. Cette armure froide et détestable qu'il avait placée la veille pour la tenir à distance s'était effritée, jusqu'à tomber totalement. Elle reconnaissait enfin l'homme auprès duquel elle avait combattu pendant sept ans, celui qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la situation dans l'état actuel. Ils étaient 'trop' proches. Pour son bien à elle, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne.

Alors il recula et finit par s'appuyer contre le buffet dans l'entrée. Il feignit la nonchalance et dit d'une voix lourde :

–J'ai dépassé les limites dernièrement et j'en suis désolé. Il est préférable de garder nos distances et de rester professionnels.

Le visage de Sam se crispa et il regretta amèrement son sourire.

–C'est _vraiment_ ce que vous pensez ?!

–Vous mélangez tout, Carter… lança-t-il pour la dégoûter de lui et briser ses derniers espoirs.

La colère de la jeune femme se ralluma aussi vite qu'un feu de paille. Elle avait conscience dans un coin de sa tête de la présence d'une petite voix lui conseillant vivement de stopper là et d'abandonner. (Il restait son supérieur et elle était en train de se rendre tout à fait ridicule.) Mais sa déception était trop grande, sa rage trop forte. Elle balança la suite de son discours sans ce rendre compte tout de suite de ce qu'elle disait.

–Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai embrassé pendant la boucle temporelle, MONSIEUR !

Elle l'aurait giflé que ça aurait eu le même effet sur lui.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se poser un bref instant sur ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il avait effectivement embrassées à un moment où il était certain qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas… Pour l'amour du ciel, comment avait-elle su ?

Même Teal'c – la seule autre personne à pouvoir se rappeler de ces mois coincés dans la boucle temporelle – n'était pas au courant.

Son attitude dut parler pour lui car ce fut au tour de Sam d'ouvrir la bouche, ébahie.

_'C'était donc vrai !'_

Elle avait vu juste…

_Qui vous l'a dit ?!_ questionna Jack, gêné.

Il avait posé sa question par télépathie. Sa gorge s'était faite vraiment sèche tout d'un coup.

_Vous, à l'instant._

Sam aurait pu rougir, regarder ses pieds et rapidement battre en retraite mais elle était trop occupée à rassembler les éléments dans sa tête. Elle fixait un point derrière Jack, réfléchissant à ses rêves et à ses suppositions. La répétition du rêve et l'attitude particulière du colonel dans celui-ci l'avaient poussée à réfléchir sur le moment où aurait pu avoir lieu un tel baiser. Elle n'avait pas pensé tout de suite à la boucle temporelle. Maintenant ça semblait évident… Elle se rappelait très bien du regard que lui avait jeté Jack après la question de Daniel.

Il pouvait faire absolument 'tout' ce qu'il voulait pendant la répétition de ce jour.

Et il l'avait embrassée !

L'avait-il fait une fois ou à plusieurs reprises, plusieurs jours d'affilée ? Avaient-ils été plus loin que le baiser auquel elle avait assisté dans son sommeil ? Elle savait qu'elle avait répondu au baiser.

Quand elle se décida à le regarder dans les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il ne semblait pas du tout se sentir coupable. A coup sûr, ce souvenir avait un statut particulier dans sa mémoire, sinon il n'en aurait pas rêvé si souvent et ne lui aurait pas, inconsciemment, permis d'en profiter.

–Dans la salle d'embarquement. Devant le Général Hammond, murmura Sam, hébétée.

Il confirma tout d'un hochement de tête.

Bon sang, il pouvait bien l'accuser de mélanger ses sentiments ! Elle avait suivi les règles, elle ! Elle avait misérablement suivi tous les règlements de l'armée, toute sa vie durant.

Elle ne lui avait pas volé un baiser dans un moment où elle savait ne rien risquer parce qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas.

… mais à sa place, l'aurait-elle fait ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par la sonnerie d'un portable. Celui de Jack O'neill, droit devant elle, qui sauta évidemment sur l'occasion pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

–O'neill !

Sam écouta distraitement le colonel acquiescer à l'ordre du Général. Ils étaient rappelés à la base.

Tous les deux.

Quand le colonel raccrocha, le moment était passé. Ils devraient parler de tout ça, mais pas maintenant.

–La Tok'ra veut nous parler.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, lui jetant un dernier regard douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de ce qui venait de se produire ? Il allait de nouveau reprendre ses distances… faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme après le test Zatar'c. Comme après la boucle.

Une boule d'angoisse serrait sa gorge tandis qu'elle conduisait vers la base. Ca allait vraiment être dur de laisser tout ça derrière. Une nouvelle fois.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapter 11

**Je trouve que pour ce coup là, j'ai été plutôt rapide ;P**

**Voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise...**

CHAPITRE 11 :

Dès leur arrivée en salle de briefing, juste après les salutations d'usage, Sam et Jack avaient pris soin de choisir les sièges les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Les onze chaises entourant la table habituelle donnaient un aspect plus étriquée à la pièce mais il faudrait sans doute s'y faire, pensa Jack, en jetant un œil à Teal'c et Daniel qui s'installaient à ses côtés. Après tout, les missions comprenant SG-1 et SG-4 allaient être nombreuses étant donné l'atout stratégique que représentait la télépathie entre les deux officiers.

Les émissaires de la Tok'ra n'étaient pas encore entrés dans le vif du sujet que déjà Sam sentait le regard du colonel posé sur elle. Elle ne cacha pas ses émotions véritables. Elle se sentait triste mais résignée alors autant qu'il le sache ! Il avait voulu qu'elle prenne ses distances et elle comptait obéir au doigt et à l'œil. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle cesserait d'espérer quoique ce soit de lui.

Elle avait rompu avec Pete et elle n'aurait jamais Jack…

Elle pouvait se féliciter de se retrouver une fois encore seule ! La dernière chose qui l'empêcherait désormais de sombrer était son travail et elle allait s'y plonger entièrement.

Ca commençait aujourd'hui, avec la mission que leur apportait Anise.

–Il y a cinq jours, nous avons appris qu'Anubis construisait un vaisseau novateur, particulièrement performant et bien armé, sur une planète nommée Iqija, commença la scientifique tok'ra qui l'avait poussée quelques années plus tôt à avouer publiquement son attachement au colonel.

Ne pense pas à cela, se fustigea-t-elle. Ca n'allait pas être facile de se sortir Jack O'neill de la tête mais elle était décidée à essayer encore et encore.

–Vous l'appelez P9H721, précisa l'autre Tok'ra et Daniel afficha à l'aide de la télécommande l'emplacement de la planète dans l'immensité de l'espace.

L'archéologue était présent à la base quand les Tok'ras avaient débarqué. Il avait donc eu le temps de faire quelques recherches de base en attendant l'arrivée des autres membres de son équipe. Il avait bien essayé de faire parler Jack durant les cinq-six minutes qu'il avait fallu attendre le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman afin d'en savoir plus sur l'attitude de ses amis mais Jack n'avait pas pipé un mot.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se produire entre Carter et lui, et encore moins avec Daniel ! Il se sentait déjà assez idiot que la jeune femme ait appris l'existence de ce baiser et il commençait même à se demander quelles autres choses il avait laissé échapper durant son sommeil…

Quand le délégué Herrade, personnalité très importante de la Tok'ra, prit la parole, Jack se concentra sur le briefing et tenta de chasser le sombre pressentiment qui lui venait toujours à chaque fois que leurs alliés leur demandait un 'petit coup main'.

–L'espion envoyé par le Haut Conseil Tok'ra n'a pas pu accomplir sa mission et s'est fait capturer par le second d'Anubis, Sudenur. Il est en ce moment-même retenu prisonnier dans l'une des cellules du vaisseau, sur Iqija.

–… et vous voulez qu'on vous le ramène, termina Jack d'un air nonchalant.

A ses yeux, cette mission n'avait rien de bien différent des nombreuses autres. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas descendus dans l'Enfer de Netu pour ramener l'un de leurs espions ? Le fait qu'il s'agisse du père de Carter n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec ça…

–La situation est très sérieuse, colonel O'neill, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix dramatique. Si Anubis parvient à finir la construction de son nouveau vaisseau-mère, il aura le dessus sur tous les Grands Maîtres et n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer à la Terre et aux planètes où vivent les Humains libres. Il est dans votre intérêt, comme du nôtre, que cet appareil ne quitte jamais le sol de P9H721.

Il fit un tour de table, fixant tour à tour le Général Hammond à qui il avait déjà brièvement exposé la situation, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel et les membres de SG-4 : Sam, placée entre le capitaine Haberman et le Dr Vidrine puis le colonel Robinson, en bout de table.

–Qu'avez-vous à proposer ? demanda ce dernier, n'appréciant que moyennement le suspense que laissait planer le vieux Tok'ra.

Si le Général les avait tous convoqués, c'est qu'il avait déjà accepté la mission…

De son côté, Sam songeait à l'espion tok'ra sans doute torturé par Sudenur ou l'un de ses subordonnés. Et si c'était son père… ? Non, Anise l'en aurait informée. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre Tok'ra, qui n'avait pas réussi à finir sa mission…

–L'espion en place dans les rangs d'Anubis – Ceylan – est parvenu à nous envoyer les plans du vaisseau inachevé avant d'être découvert, expliqua Anise en confiant au Général un cristal de mémoire.

Sam avait depuis longtemps conçu une interface pour lire les données des cristaux tok'ras et goa'ulds. Dès que le Général lui eut remis celui-ci, elle s'empressa de télécharger les informations sur l'écran de la salle de briefing. Le croquis du vaisseau déclencha pas mal de réactions de la part des Terriens. Il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici !

–Je ne connais pas cette catégorie d'appareils, fit Teal'c, en levant un sourcil intéressé.

Daniel se demanda où Anubis avait pu pêcher une telle idée… Les annotations sur le plan étaient toutes écrites en goa'uld, évidemment, et il devra les traduire mais tous pouvaient d'or et déjà remarquer les nouveautés que le Grand Maître avait voulu ajouter à sa nouvelle gamme de vaisseau de guerre.

L'appareil ressemblait à deux pyramides qu'on aurait collées ensemble à la base. Elles possédaient chacun une paire de moteurs autonomes, une salle de contrôle et les systèmes de survie indispensables. Sam n'en était pas certaine mais il était peut-être possible de scinder les deux parts du vaisseau…

–Notre idée initiale était de saboter l'un des propulseurs principaux pour que l'appareil explose une fois en vol, lors du premier décollage.

–… Anubis pensera que son nouveau vaisseau ne valait pas grand-chose et il aurait renoncé à en construire d'autres… compléta Daniel qui voyait où la Tok'ra voulait en venir.

–C'est exact, Docteur Jackson.

–Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'aller _vous-même_ récupérer votre espion avant de trifouiller dans les moteurs ? bougonna Jack.

Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'action mais ça lui déplaisait que la Tok'ra fasse toujours appel à eux pour les missions perdues d'avance.

–Ceylan est le seul qui ait étudié les propulseurs et il est le seul à pouvoir nous indiquer quelle pièce modifier pour inverser la puissance lors du décollage. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce plan, les cellules sont toutes situées dans la partie gauche. C'est l'unique partie du vaisseau qui soit à ce jour complètement opérationnelle et elle est coupée du reste de l'appareil par de puissants champs de force.

–Si nous sabotons les moteurs de la partie gauche, les dégâts seront réparables. Nous devons impérativement avoir accès à la partie droite du vaisseau pour avoir une chance de rendre inutilisable l'entièreté de l'installation, finit Herrade en fixant Sam et Jack avec curiosité.

La jeune femme comprit presqu'instantanément où le Tok'ra voulait en venir. Il fallait deux équipes pour accéder à la fois au prisonnier et aux propulseurs et ces deux équipes devaient pouvoir se contacter mutuellement.

Et la radio… ?

–Les ondes radios sont toutes interceptées par le champ de force principal séparant les parties A et B, précisa Anise, coupant court à ses réflexions.

La scientifique jeta un regard équivoque au colonel. Il ne semblait pas avoir tout saisi. Aussi Sam développa-t-elle tout haut les insinuations de leurs alliés.

–Vous désirez que le colonel et moi pénétrions dans le vaisseau truffés de Jaffas pour atteindre le centre et saboter le système de décollage…

–Ca ressemble fort à une mission suicide, mon Général, si vous voulez mon avis, protesta Jack.

–Nous avons besoin de deux équipes pour entrer chacune dans une partie du vaisseau mais il est nécessaire que les deux équipes soient en contact radio. Les informations récoltées par Ceylan au péril de sa vie permettront à la seconde équipe de modifier les paramètres des moteurs. Le don des Sentinelles est notre unique chance de parvenir à ce résultat, affirma Anise.

–Nous en savons suffisamment sur le roulement des patrouilles pour rendre cette mission possible, poursuivit Herrade, plus doucement. Mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Alors que nous parlons, la construction du vaisseau continue et chaque jour de nouveaux systèmes de détection ou d'armement sont opérationnels. Et Anubis en personne est attendu d'ici quelques jours pour s'assurer que les travaux avancent selon ses désirs.

Comme toujours dans de telles situations, les soldats se tournèrent vers Hammond pour voir s'il autorisait la mission. Celui-ci semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi car il donna directement ses directives.

–Le major Carter, le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman seront l'équipe Alpha, chargée de pénétrer dans la partie droite du vaisseau d'Anubis et d'atteindre les propulseurs pour les modifier. Major, Anise vous expliquera ce que vous devez savoir sur ceux-ci et vous attendrez les consignes du colonel O'neill par télépathie. Colonel Robinson, vous et le capitaine êtes là pour vous assurer d'y parvenir et assurer le repli.

–A vos ordres.

Le Dr Vidrine comprit tacitement que SG-4 partirait sans lui cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas de formation militaire et sa présence n'était pas requise. Il ne ferait que les retarder et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Aussi se contenterait-il de souhaiter bonne chance à ses amis avant de les attendre sagement à la base.

–Colonel O'neill, vous formerez avec Teal'c et le docteur Jackson l'équipe Bêta, continua Hammond. La partie gauche du vaisseau est presque totalement opérationnelle. Il faudra donc redoubler de prudence jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez l'espion Tok'ra.

–Bien, mon général.

Le capitaine Edwards, nouveau membre de SG-1, avait développé le virus de la grippe dès son retour de mission. Les pluies à répétition avaient eu raison de sa santé. Il fut écarté de la mission pour raison évidente.

Ensuite, Herrade insista une nouvelle fois sur l'importance de la discrétion. Envoyer trop de soldats donnerait l'alerte immédiatement alors que présentement le système de sécurité était minime et qu'ils avaient une chance de remplir leur rôle sans affrontements directs. La planète Iqija n'appartenait pas officiellement à Anubis. Le faux-dieu avait tout fait pour empêcher quiconque de découvrir son emplacement et ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite.

La Porte était évidemment bien gardée mais la Tok'ra avait affrété un al'kesh pour y déposer les équipes SG.

Chacun des hommes présents qui allaient partir en mission étaient concentrés sur leur but. Il y avait encore des milliers de détails à voir avec les deux émissaires tok'ras avant de pouvoir partir. Hammond continua de donner ses ordres et à questionner Herrade pendant plus d'une heure. Quand tout fut dit et prévu, ils se séparèrent pour aller se préparer.

Jack et Teal'c furent les premiers à quitter la pièce. Le colonel voulait éviter de croiser Sam et le Jaffa l'avait suivi. Quand la jeune femme se leva, elle fut de suite interpellée par le Général qui voulait la voir dans son bureau.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Hammond souhaitait lui dire. Aussi salua-t-elle chaleureusement Daniel et Anton avant de suivre le Général dans la pièce d'à-côté.

& & & & &

_Mon colonel, nous sommes en position !_

_Partez devant. De notre côté nous y sommes presque, _renvoya O'neill en rampant dans les hautes herbes.

S'il ne connaissait pas mieux Hammond, il aurait parié qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! La partie droite du vaisseau d'Anubis, celle-là même par laquelle lui et son équipe devaient entrer, n'était accessible que par un sentier bien entretenu mais beaucoup trop visible pour qu'ils l'empruntent. Ils étaient donc condamner à ramper dans les hautes herbes. Daniel retenait ses éternuements – avec difficulté – et Jack sentait des centaines d'épis de blé lui chatouiller continuellement les joues et le cou.

Quelle idée de poser un vaisseau de cette taille dans un champ !

Pas étonnant que SG-4 soient déjà devant leur entrée… la partie gauche n'était pas encore terminée et les nombreux passages des esclaves qui construisaient le bâtiment avaient aplani le terrain. C'était certes plus dangereux de rester à l'extérieur, en raison des soldats qui surveillaient les esclaves, mais l'intérieur était quasiment désert. La situation était inversée sur la partie gauche. Ce côté était fini depuis un moment et l'herbe avait eu le temps de repousser.

–O'neill, fit Teal'c à voix basse quand ils atteignirent leur emplacement.

Le Jaffa avait rampé en tête, suivi de Daniel puis de Jack qui ne désirait pas que l'archéologue ralentisse et les perde de vue.

Devant eux se dressait la paroi grise du vaisseau. S'ils ne se redressaient pas, ils avaient une chance de ne pas être vus par les gardes placés plus loin. Mais ils devaient faire vite.

Jack sortit de son sac une poignée brune dans un matériau inconnu. Petit cadeau d'Anise pour découper la coque en trois secondes ! Le colonel appuya sur un bouton puis approcha le joujou de la paroi. On allait bien voir si les Tok'ra étaient fiables…

D'une manière surprenante, l'artéfact d'Anise remplit bel et bien sa tâche. La poignée brune généra une chaleur si forte qu'elle fit fondre la coque et Jack se retrouva rapidement à devoir creuser son trou, comme une souris dans un gruyère. Ca prit tout de même quelques très longues minutes pendant lesquelles Teal'c surveillait que personne n'arrive.

Daniel reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre le vaisseau, en observant Jack terminer son cercle et pousser de toutes ses forces la partie découpée pour laisser le passage.

Ensuite, les trois hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Si les plans d'Anise et d'Herrade étaient corrects, ils se trouvaient à deux pas des cellules où était retenu l'espion. Il devait y avoir deux à trois gardes surveillant l'entrée de la prison. Il était impératif de rester silencieux.

Jack fit le premier pas pour entrer. Il passa une main, puis la tête et quand il avança le torse, il ressentit un puissant courant électrique le parcourir des pieds à la tête avant de le repousser à un mètre de la brèche. Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?!

–Jack, ça va ?

Daniel s'était avancé vers lui, toujours en rampant, afin d'évaluer son état. Il avait été tout bonnement électrocuté et c'était très loin d'être une expérience plaisante !

Quand Anise avait précisé que cette partie du vaisseau était opérationnelle, elle n'avait rien dit concernant un éventuelle champ de force longeant les parois…

Argh ! Elle allait lui payer ça !

Encore allongé, il leva la tête et vit Teal'c tenter prudemment l'expérience.

Le résultat fut identique, si ce n'est peut-être que le Jaffa s'effondra plus dignement.

_Carter, je crois qu'on a un problème._

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

_Carter, je crois qu'on a un problème._

Immédiatement Sam stoppa tout mouvement et se colla contre le mur du couloir. Robinson, Haberman et elle n'avaient eu aucun problème à entrer par le côté droit du vaisseau malgré le nombre d'esclaves travaillant à l'extérieur. Ils suivaient en ce moment-même le plan à la lettre.

_De quel genre de problème parlez-vous, mon colonel ?_

D'un signe de la tête, elle fit comprendre à ses coéquipiers de pénétrer un instant dans l'une des salles vides. Elle ne pouvait pas en même temps assurer leurs arrières et communiquer avec Jack.

_Le genre qui vous empêche de pénétrer dans ce maudit vaisseau. Un champ de force entoure la coque... Impossible de rentrer par là. Vous avez une autre idée ou j'annule la mission ?_

En quelques mots, elle résuma la situation au colonel Robinson. Oliver Haberman continua à surveiller l'entrée pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient au problème.

_Mon colonel, serait-il possible pour vous de contourner le vaisseau pour utiliser notre entrée ?_

_Pas en respecter le timing._

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'heure prévue dans la cellule de l'espion tok'ra, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne s'y trouve plus et alors la mission n'aura plus aucune raison d'être.

_L'entrée nord n'est pas fort gardée, mon colonel. En inversant nos ordres de missions et en nous dépêchant, nous aurons le temps d'atteindre le Tok'ra au moment où vous passerez près de la salle de contrôle. _

_Vous suggérez de traverser le vaisseau de part en part, de l'intérieur !_

Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. Et c'était périlleux de traverser tout l'appareil de part en part, peu importe que le nombre de Jaffas soit réduit. S'il acceptait la proposition de Carter, Jack ferait courir à SG-4 un risque qu'ils avaient refusés de prendre lors du briefing quand cette solution avait été envisagée.

_Ca reste possible, mon colonel ! Nous sommes dedans depuis quelques minutes mais ça semble désert. Aucun garde ni patrouille. Nous devons tenter le coup… L'appareil d'Anise me permettra de faire fluctuer les champs de force que nous rencontrerons mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les murs d'énergie extérieurs. C'est notre seule chance de mener à bien la mission… Le temps que nous atteignions l'espion dans les cellules, vous serez dans la salle de contrôle, prêts pour saboter les propulseurs._

_Vous suggérez réellement que 'je' m'occupe du sabotage ?!_

Un petit sourire lui échappa sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

_Je vous expliquerai quoi faire point par point, mon colonel._

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant que Jack soupesait le pour et le contre. Sam savait déjà qu'il allait accepter. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

_Dites-m'en plus sur les gardes qui surveillent votre entrée !_

_Deux fois deux Jaffas, chaque groupe escortant une rangée de travailleurs. Il y a un roulement de quatre minutes pendant lesquelles vous pouvez entrer sans vous faire voir. Nous avons vraiment eu facile d'entrer, mon colonel. _

_Bien, on va faire ça. Carter, tenez-moi au courant de votre avancée._

_A vos ordres._

Cette conversation avait tout pour lui déplaire. Premièrement, le plan prévu initialement allait être complètement chamboulé, deuxièmement il ne pouvait pas ignorer la froideur des échanges avec Carter. Ils avaient perdu de leur chaleur et leur complicité semblait loin.

Elle lui en voulait toujours. C'était ça ou alors elle était inquiète de la suite des événements et c'était sans doute pire. Si Sam elle-même ne croyait pas aux chances de son plan d'aboutir, c'était perdu d'avance…

Ce fut le silence radio pendant les dix minutes suivantes. Jack veillait à ce que Daniel ne ralentisse pas le mouvement et poussait l'archéologue à ramper toujours plus vite.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrée empruntée par Robinson et son équipe un peu plus tôt, ils se cachèrent et guettèrent l'arrivée de Jaffas. Puis ils attendirent une minute avant de s'élancer par la brèche.

De leur côté, SG-4 rencontrèrent quelques problèmes. Un Jaffa isolé les repéra alors qu'ils étaient à un couloir du mur d'énergie séparant les deux moitiés du vaisseau. Heureusement, le colonel Robinson prouva ses qualités de soldat en le neutralisant avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Ensuite, Haberman zatta une troisième fois pour que les corps ne soient pas découverts tandis que Sam observait le champ de force, cherchant la faille.

–Alors, Major, pensez-vous pouvoir nous faire passer ?

–Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. Nous allons vite le savoir, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de son packtage un appareil cylindrique confié par Anise.

En suivant les instructions de la Tok'ra à la lettre, elle plaça le gadget contre le champ de force qui miroitait.

Rien ne se passa.

–La Tok'ra remporte vraiment la palme des plans foireux !

–Une minute, Capitaine, peut-être si je le place comme ça…

Le mur d'énergie se colora en une jolie lumière bleutée, il vacilla un quart de secondes et resta ainsi. Il tremblait, l'énergie continuait de circuler mais de manière intermittente. Sam se tourna vers ses équipiers avec un regard équivoque.

Elle doutait de pouvoir faire mieux.

Oliver Haberman approcha sa main prudemment et toucha la barrière du bout des doigts. Il put faire passer la main jusqu'au poignet avant de recevoir une puissante décharge.

–En courant, il doit être possible de passer… commenta Sam en grimaçant. Mais ça va être douloureux.

–Je peux le faire, proposa Haberman, volontaire.

D'un signe de tête, le colonel Robinson refusa sa proposition. Il était le chef d'équipe, l'officier responsable et c'était à lui de prendre le risque de se faire griller sur place. Rangeant son MP5 contre son épaule, il recula pour prendre de l'élan.

Sa course fut rapide et il s'élança littéralement au travers du champ de force qui s'était mis à clignoter. Immédiatement il reçut une puissante décharge. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête et il s'écroula de l'autre côté.

–Mon colonel ! Mon colonel, vous allez bien ?

Il se releva en grimaçant. Comme Sam l'avait prédit, il était possible de traverser mais c'était effroyablement douloureux.

–A votre tour Haberman, dit-il à son subalterne.

Courageusement, Oliver prit son élan. Il allait s'élancer à son tour quand le champ d'énergie disparut de lui-même, comme par magie.

_Mon colonel, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?_

_Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle de contrôle. Teal'c est en train de vous ouvrir le chemin depuis le terminal du vaisseau._

_Remerciez-le bien, monsieur. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber !_

–Et bien, il semblerait que vous aillez de la chance aujourd'hui, capitaine, commenta Robinson en laissant celui-ci passer le premier et ouvrir la marche jusqu'aux cellules.

–En effet, mon colonel.

Oliver n'était pas le seul à se réjouir de ne pas avoir le même sort que le colonel Robinson. Sam savourait aussi cette chance. Elle évaluait la puissance de la décharge – une fois le champ de force modifié grâce au joujou d'Anise – à celle d'un coup de Zat.

Personne n'aimait se faire tirer dessus quand on pouvait l'éviter.

–Voilà, je crois que nous y sommes, annonça le capitaine quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune patrouille mais deux Jaffas gardaient l'entrée des cellules. Ce ne serait pas difficile de s'en débarrasser mais il devait la jouer discrète. Il y avait peut-être d'autres gardes devant la porte de la cellule de Ceylan.

Rapidement, Sam prévint Jack par télépathie qu'ils allaient neutraliser les gardes. Le colonel confirma qu'ils étaient en place près des propulseurs et qu'ils attendaient les instructions du Tok'ra.

La scène fut incroyablement rapide.

Tout aurait pu être compromis par la présence d'un nouveau champ de force gardant l'entrée de la prison car les Jaffas avaient eu pour ordre de se placer de chaque côté de celui-ci. Mais puisque Teal'c était entré dans le terminal du vaisseau et avait éteint tous les champs de force allant de la salle de contrôle aux cellules, ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'abattre les deux gardes à coup de Zat.

Ensuite, le colonel Robinson pénétra dans la prison. Il n'y avait qu'un long couloir menant sur un bon nombre de salles. Le système de sécurité du nouveau vaisseau d'Anubis comprenait un champ de force et une porte en barreau pour chaque cellule. SG-1 ayant désactivé le premier, il ne restait plus que la porte.

Le capitaine ôta un jeu de clefs sur l'un des Jaffas évanouis et le lança au colonel qui se chargea d'ouvrir la première des cellules.

–Vous êtes Ceylan ? demanda Sam au pauvre homme étendu sur le sol.

Il semblait avoir été atrocement torturé. Anise les avait prévenus que Sudenur, le second d'Anubis, allait sans doute montrer l'exemple et prouver sa fidélité en faisant souffrir l'espion tok'ra mis à jour.

–Etes-vous Ceylan ? répéta la jeune femme en s'agenouillant auprès du prisonnier.

–Je m'appelle… Arsinoé. Ceylan est le symbiote que je porte. Il… me soigne. Il essaie… de me sauver.

Le Tok'ra gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts. Sam sortit la trousse de secours de son sac. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de soigner l'espion sur place mais si elle pouvait seulement le soulager un petit peu, ce serait ça de pris !

–Pouvez-vous nous dire comment saboter les propulseurs ? Nous venons de la Terre, Herrade et Anise nous envoient pour vous ramener. S'il vous plaît, Arsinoé, restez avec nous ! dit-elle alors qu'il fermait les yeux à nouveau en grimaçant de douleur.

Quand il les rouvrit, il y avait toujours une extrême souffrance dans son regard mais il était décidé. Il avait rassemblé ses dernières forces. Fixant ses trois sauveurs, il dit :

–Je vais vous expliquer quoi faire.

& & & & &

**Quinze minutes plus tard dans la salle de contrôle de la moitié droite : **

–O'neill. Il sera bientôt impossible de rester ici sans donner l'alerte.

Le Jaffa se tenait à la porte, la lance chargée dans l'attente de visiteurs. Ils étaient là depuis trop longtemps, Jack le savait mais il avait fallu attendre que Carter atteigne le Tok'ra et la partie 'pratique' de l'opération n'était pas simple à comprendre.

–J'y suis presque…

_Je vois six cristaux de différentes couleurs. Je fais quoi maintenant ? _interrogea-t-il Carter_._

Ca avait été compliqué de parvenir jusque-là en déjouant les systèmes de sécurité conçus pour sonner l'alarme. Sans les indications du Tok'ra, il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver.

_Maintenant vous placez le cristal violet confié par Anise. Vous le mettez pour qu'il remplace le cristal vert du milieu._

_Les tailles sont tout à fait différentes, Carter. Ca ne marchera pas !_

_Essayez, mon colonel !_

Levant les sourcils, Jack fit ce qu'elle demandait. Le cristal de remplacement avait une base triangulaire alors que tous les autres étaient des parallélépipèdes rectangles. Il n'était pas idiot, c'était impossible que ça fonctionne et que ça passe inaperçu.

Cependant, comme par magie, le cristal d'Anise se transforma pour changer de force à la minute ou le colonel le mit en contact avec la surface. En une seconde, il fut aussi semblable que le gros cristal vert que Jack faillit les confondre.

_C'est fait._

_Vous n'avez plus qu'à refermer et à partir de là, mon colonel…_

_On se rejoint à la sortie dans dix minutes Carter._

_Vous l'atteindrez avec nous_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_On vous attendra dehors en suveillant les alentours._

En deux temps trois mouvements, Jack, Teal'c et Daniel refermaient la salle de contrôle, laissant derrière eux celle-ci comme si elle n'avait jamais été visitée. La mission était un succès. Le cristal était en place et ils avaient la certitude que ce vaisseau nouvelle génération se transforme en joli feu d'artifice le jour du premier décollage.

Jack O'neill en était là dans ses pensées quand une sonnerie stridente et familière jaillit des haut-parleurs. Une voix criait en goa'uld des instructions et le colonel n'avait pas besoin de demander à Daniel de traduire.

Sudenur s'était rendu compte qu'on avait pénétré dans son beau vaisseau et dans quelques minutes, celui-ci rassemblerait tous les Jaffas disponibles.

–Vite !

Jack poussa l'archéologue à accélérer. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la sortie. Il fallait qu'ils sortent le plus vite possible. Avec de la chance, il pourra créer à l'extérieur une diversion et aider SG-4 à atteindre eux aussi la sortie.

L'arme levée, il s'arrêta net en apercevant quatre Jaffas.

Tirant sans sommation, il se promit de ne pas se laisser prendre sans combattre.

A SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews... J'ai atteint le nombre 100 et ça fait super plaisir! :P**

**Je vais tout faire pour vous poster la suite rapidement!**

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 13 :

_Nous approchons de la sortie. Comment ça se présente de votre côté, Carter ?_ s'enquit le colonel O'neill peu après avoir abattu les premiers Jaffas.

Le manque de réponse fit naître en lui un sentiment de malaise.

_Carter !_

_Le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman escortent le Tok'ra jusqu'à la Porte, Monsieur._

Jack ralentit, son mauvais pressentiment prenant le dessus sur son bon sens. Il y avait un problème avec Carter. Elle ne lui disait pas tout. C'était aussi clair pour lui que si elle se trouvait devant lui, la bouche ouverte, cherchant ses mots pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

_… Les champs d'énergie ont été remis en place un rien trop tôt, mon colonel…_

Le dépit et la frustration qu'elle lui envoya involontairement faisaient danser devant ses yeux une image désagréable. Pourquoi était-il presque certain qu'elle se trouvait à frapper quelque chose avec force, sans aucune chance de pouvoir le faire plier ?

_Que disiez-vous à propos des choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver deux fois aux mêmes personnes, Jack…_

Elle ne paraissait pas paniquée, juste triste. Elle cachait sa panique pour ne pas l'affoler. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ferait marche arrière pour venir l'aider tout comme il ne l'avait pas laissée dans le vaisseau d'Apophis surle point d'exploser. D'un autre côté, elle espérait qu'il renonce et qu'il sauve sa vie ainsi que celles de Daniel et Teal'c.

Elle était condamnée mais il n'était pas question de les entraîner avec elle.

–Stop, on fait demi-tour ! ordonna Jack en se collant au mur du couloir principal.

Il prit le temps de vérifier le nombre de balles restant dans le chargeur. Ils risquaient d'en avoir besoin. L'alarme venait seulement d'être éteinte. Les Jaffas avaient repris le contrôle de leur vaisseau et des patrouilles fouillaient l'appareil à leur recherche.

Pourvu qu'ils ne trouvent pas tout de suite Carter…

Ils avaient de la route jusqu'aux cellules !

–Jack, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? ! murmura Daniel, jamais très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans un vaisseau goa'uld truffé de Jaffas.

–Carter est restée derrière. Je vais la chercher.

Ayant fini de vérifier son MP5, il se tourna vers Teal'c. Il avait besoin du Jaffa pour surveiller les arrières de Daniel et s'assurer que l'archéologue parvienne à regagner la Terre.

–Courrez jusqu'à la Porte. SG-4 et le Tok'ra s'y trouvent sans doute déjà. Prévenez Hammond que Carter et moi risquons d'avoir un peu de retard !

–Je vous accompagne, O'neill.

–Non, Teal'c. Pas cette fois…

Il jeta un regard à Daniel, déjà essoufflé par cette course poursuite dans les dédales du vaisseau. Tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir le bruit des bottes jaffas qui s'approchent. Daniel les entendit aussi et choisit rapidement son camp.

–On vient avec vous, Jack. Et pas la peine de discuter, on perd du temps et j'ai très envie de revenir sur Terre en un seul morceau…

Jack et Daniel se fixèrent un bref moment, le temps que le colonel soit certain que son ami était prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, encore une fois. Puis, hochant de la tête, il se mit en marche, prenant la tête des opérations.

& & & & &

Le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman étaient partis avec Ceylan depuis environ six minutes quand le colonel O'neill prit contact avec elle. Pendant ces 360 secondes, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et ce qu'elle allait garder pour elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait assuré à Robinson, elle n'avait presqu'aucune chance de réussir à se sortir de là seule. Le champ de force ne fluctuait pas. Cette part du vaisseau était parfaitement opérationnelle, pour son plus grand malheur, et le joujou d'Anise avait été déchargé par son précédent usage.

Le capitaine Haberman n'aurait pu porter le Tok'ra et se faire un passage au milieu des Jaffas tout seul. Elle avait fait le bon choix en convainquant son officier supérieur de la laisser derrière. Ils se seraient fait prendre tous les quatre et sous la torture, l'un d'eux aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille de Sudenur. Il aurait fait vérifier chaque pièce des moteurs et des installations et la mission aurait volé à l'eau.

Il y avait une chance que SG-1 parvienne jusqu'à elle mais là encore les chances qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre sur le chemin étaient faibles.

Et les avertir reviendrait à les mettre sérieusement en danger.

Alors, elle ne dit rien. Elle garda le silence radio pendant ces longues minutes, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen de détourner le faisceau du mur d'énergie. Une autre issue ? Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la cellule de Ceylan mais dans le couloir menant aux pièces d'interrogation. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une prison, elle avait de l'espace… mais le champ d'énergie nécessitait un code fait de symboles goa'uld.

Et elle ne parlait pas le goa'uld.

A supposé qu'elle tape au hasard des centaines de combinaisons multiples, elle n'était pas certaine de parvenir à désactiver ce champ de force.

Non, son salut devait venir d'ailleurs.

Prudente, elle grimpa sur une caisse contenant divers ustensiles de torture et atteignit le niveau de la bouche d'aération. Jonas Quinn était parvenu l'année dernière à évoluer dans le vaisseau d'Anubis par ces conduits. Peut-être pouvait-elle passer par-dessus les champs de force ? Il fallait tenter le coup.

_Nous approchons de la sortie. Comment ça se présente de votre côté, Carter ?_

Mal.

Elle tenta d'ignorer la voix du colonel et hissa son sac à dos. Puis elle s'apprêta à faire de même avec son arme. Elle avait besoin d'avoir les bras libres pour grimper jusque là-haut. Quand, à la deuxième tentative, elle y parvint, elle faillit crier de dépit en voyant le champ de force traverser les parois des bouches d'aération et bloquer son passage.

Bon, elle était coincée mais beaucoup moins visible. Elle aurait peut-être une chance de rester en vie plus longtemps.

Anise leur avait assuré que le vaisseau ne disposait pas encore de capteurs pour les intrus. Si elle restait silencieuse, elle pourrait rester cachée un long moment et peut-être profiter du passage d'un garde pour traverser le champ de force désactivé… Même si cela signifiait rester ici un bon moment, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

_Carter !_

Le colonel la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle devait répondre.

Si elle lui mentait, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas… Et à supposé qu'elle survive, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui en veuille.

_Le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman escortent le tok'ra jusqu'à la Porte, Monsieur._

_… Les champs d'énergie ont été remis en place un rien trop tôt, mon colonel…_

Bon sang, était-ce son cœur qui venait de s'arrêter de battre un bref instant ou le sien? Elle ressentait une telle douleur à la poitrine… Etait-il possible que ce soit sa détresse à lui qu'elle ressentait si profondément ? Elle ne se serait pas sentie différente si ça avait été lui coincé derrière ce foutu champ de force.

Mais c'était quelque chose qui arrivait toujours à elle…

C'était pour elle qu'il était resté la première fois. Et c'était elle encore qui se retrouvait prisonnière ici.

_Que disiez-vous à propos des choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver deux fois aux mêmes personnes ?_

Sam commençait à douter de ses capacités de soldat.

_Jack…_

_'partez sans moi'…_

Les mots n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'au destinataire. Peu importait car de toute façon, il n'aurait pas écouté. Il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, bravant Sudenur ou Anubis seul s'il le fallait.

Aussi, au lieu de perdre son temps à le raisonner, réfléchit-elle à la manière de l'aider. Ils se trouvaient près de la porte nord, à l'exact opposé de sa position. Elle tâcha d'oublier un moment le danger que représentait la traversée du vaisseau maintenant que l'alerte avait été donnée et se concentra sur les plans montrés par Anise.

_Mon colonel, où êtes-vous 'exactement' ?_

_On approche_, mentit-il.

Ils avaient évité déjà deux patrouilles et avaient été obligé d'assommer un garde isolé. Autant dire qu'ils ne progressaient pas rapidement.

_N'essayez pas de me rejoindre !_

_Carter…_

_Non, écoutez-moi. Si vous retournez à la salle de contrôle de la partie B, celle d'où vous venez, vous pourrez déconnecter les champs de force du vaisseau entier._

_Vous êtes certaine de ça ?_ demanda-t-il, sceptique.

L'idée du major leur faciliterait la tâche mais Sam serait alors obligée de rejoindre la sortie de son côté, sans leur aide.

_Affirmatif !_

Sam resta sans nouvelles un long moment. Puis le colonel reprit contact afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été repérée. Les patrouilles jaffas étaient bell et bien arrivées jusqu'aux quartiers pénitenciers mais cachée comme elle l'était dans les tuyaux d'aération, elle ne fut pas découverte.

Deux gardes étaient restés en poste juste en-dessous de sa position, faisant monter la température d'un cran. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, son dos la lançait et le moindre de ses mouvements pouvaient signaler sa présence. Autant dire que la panique s'installait.

Elle essaya de songer à sa conversation avec Hammond mais, au lieu de la calmer, ça lui rappela ce qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de tenter. Si elle mourrait aujourd'hui, rien ne serait jamais possible avec Jack. Si elle mourrait aujourd'hui, elle perdrait une occasion en or d'obtenir ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années.

_Carter, vous tenez le coup ?_

Les Jaffas en dessous d'elle continuaient d'inspecter les cellules. Le chef de la patrouille avait prévenu Sudenur de l'absence du Tok'ra.

_Vous devriez partir sans moi…_

_Ca, jamais !_

_Jack…_

_Vous dites des bêtises, Major. Taisez-vous !_

Jack s'en voulut instantanément de la froideur de son ordre. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il avait peur de la perdre, à quel point sa vie serait vide sans elle… Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle cherche à ne pas le mettre en danger, ni lui ni ceux qui formaient sa famille depuis sept ans, peu importe qu'elle soit ou non encore membre de SG-1.

_Quand tout ceci sera fini, Sam. Vous et moi irons manger un steak. Ca vous va ?_ dit-il pour la rassurer et lui faire penser à autre chose.

Il ne fit pas attention au grognement moqueur qu'elle lui envoya. Teal'c et lui devaient atteindre la porte de la salle de contrôle. Même Daniel, resté derrière Teal'c, savait qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur.

Ils devaient pénétrer dans la pièce rapidement et les abattre. Rien à voir avec leur première visite de la salle de contrôle.

De la main, Jack fit signe à Teal'c qu'il rentrait le premier. Il compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois puis s'élança en pointant son arme.

Il y avait deux Jaffas assis devant les ordinateurs goa'ulds ainsi qu'un troisième sur le côté. Jack s'occupa des premiers et Teal'c de celui qui avait armé sa lance. Les tirs de Jack avaient été suffisamment précis pour ne pas endommager le terminal.

–Teal'c, occupez-vous de désactiver le champ d'énergie qui bloque Carter ! Daniel, avec moi !

Les deux hommes se placèrent à des endroits stratégiques pour apercevoir les Jaffas qui viendraient les interrompre.

_Mon colonel, quand vous parliez d'un steak, c'était tous des deux ou en équipe avec Daniel et Teal'c ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix où ne perçait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

La question le déstabilisa légèrement.

_Vous et moi seulement_, répondit-il pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Après tout, maintenant qu'elle savait pour le baiser de la boucle temporelle, il n'avait plus grand-chose à cacher et peu à perdre en l'invitant à diner.

Le règlement militaire restait d'application. Ce serait un diner entre amis mais il voulait au moins conserver ça. Cette amitié.

_Si vous dites ça, c'est que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'on s'en sorte_, envoya-t-elle en guise de conclusion.

C'était faux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : en vingt secondes, Teal'c était parvenu à faire vaciller l'ensemble des murs d'énergie du vaisseau. Quelques secondes de plus et Sam était libre.

_Ca y est mon colonel_, lui confirma-t-elle, reprenant un peu espoir.

_On se retrouve à la sortie. Faites gaffe à vos fesses, Major._

_Vous aussi, mon colonel._

Suant à grosses gouttes, Sam commença à avancer pas à pas, à quatre pattes, dans les conduits d'aération. Elle n'avait pas dit au colonel qu'elle ne prenait pas le chemin conventionnel.

Il serait même possible qu'elle arrive à la sortie avant lui.

A SUIVRE…


	14. Chapter 14

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Remarque: puisque les italiques expriment les échanges télépathiques, j'ai signalé le flash-back par des italiques entourés par des étoiles …**

CHAPITRE 14 :

Samantha Carter avait souvent pensé à ce qui la distinguait des 'autres' Sam Carter venues de réalités alternatives. C'était une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée… Pourquoi, dans tant de mondes parallèles, la Terre était envahie par les Goa'ulds et pourquoi son homologue et la version alternative du colonel O'neill arrivaient à être mariés ou fiancés… heureux. Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à faire le rapprochement entre les deux car ça aurait semblé trop présomptueux que la situation de deux personnes soit à l'origine de la non-destruction de toute une planète.

Néanmoins, elle songeait de temps en temps que sa condition de militaire était au moins à l'origine du fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie, presque huit années après avoir commencé le combat contre les Goa'ulds, alors que tant d'autres avaient péri. Elle avait appris, lors de sa formation et de son entraînement à l'armée, à se débrouiller en milieu hostile, à tirer sur des cibles et à viser juste. Toutes ces heures à garder la forme avaient dû avoir une incidence sur la façon que SG-1 avait de s'en sortir malgré les missions catastrophiques qu'on leur attribuait.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir rampé pendant presqu'une demi-heure en retenant son souffle et évité une multitude de Jaffas lourdement armés qui circulaient dans les pièces en-dessous d'elle, elle ne regrettait pas d'être major dans l'Air force. Ca l'avait peut-être privé d'une relation géniale avec Jack – en tout cas, jusqu'ici – mais ça avait permis qu'elle s'en sorte, encore une fois.

Alors qu'elle traversait la forêt de P9H721 avec le colonel à l'avant pour ouvrir la marche et Teal'c derrière Daniel pour surveiller leurs arrières, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Hammond avant leur départ lui revint en mémoire. Elle essaya vainement de la chasser de son esprit, ils n'étaient pas encore sur Terre et Sudenur continuait de les chercher mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de replonger une douzaine d'heures plus tôt, quand le Général lui avait fait une proposition qui lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours, tout en restant dans l'armée.

–_Vous vouliez me parler, mon Général ?_

–_Asseyez-vous, Major, l'invita-t-il en prenant lui-même place dans son fauteuil._

_Cette situation rappela étrangement à Sam un autre entretien, une dizaine de jours plus tôt – ça semblait une éternité ! – juste après que le colonel et elle soient devenus des Sentinelles avec le pouvoir de se parler mentalement. Ce jour-là, le Général lui annonçait son retrait de SG-1 et son affectation dans une nouvelle équipe d'exploration. _

_Avait-il changé d'avis ? Voulait-il la remettre dans SG-1 ? Le colonel Robinson s'était-il plaint de son comportement ? Elle avait pourtant le sentiment de s'être plus ou moins intégrée à SG-4. Elle s'entendait bien avec Anton Vidrine, Haberman semblait respecter son opinion et le colonel Robinson était un bon officier supérieur._

–_Ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui, major, n'apparaîtra sur aucun rapport ni dans votre dossier personnel. Il n'y sera fait référence nulle part et restera entre nous, à moins, bien sûr, que vous acceptiez ma proposition…_

_La curiosité de la jeune femme était piquée au vif. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la planète sur laquelle Anise les enverrait d'ici trois quarts d'heure._

–_Je vous écoute, mon général._

_George Hammond se leva pour prendre place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il était clair qu'il lui parlait plus en tant qu'ami qu'en tant que commandant du SGC, même si, techniquement, sa proposition concernait le travail qu'elle accomplirait à la base._

–_Depuis le moment où votre « connexion » avec le colonel O'neill a été découverte, commença-t-il, peu sûr que le terme soit adéquat, j'ai cherché un moyen de rendre 'ceci' vivable pour chacun d'entre vous. _

–_Vous m'avez changée d'équipe, en effet… l'encouragea Sam en voyant qu'il hésitait sur la manière à poursuivre._

–_… afin que vous ne soyez plus placée sous son commandement. Les psychologues du SGC ainsi que les conseillés juridiques et même les gens du Pentagone craignaient des débordements __de la part d'un supérieur ayant la faculté de donner des ordres à un officier subalterne n'importe quand, n'importe où, en toute discrétion._

_Sam ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le Général lui fit signe de le laisser poursuivre._

–_Evidemment, je connais suffisamment le colonel O'neill pour savoir qu'il n'abuse pas de sa fonction…_

_Il regarda la jeune femme qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer. Le colonel avait peut-être tendance à nouer le lien pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais il n'avait jamais abusé de sa position. Ils avaient flirté, c'était pire, et Sam souhaitait de tout cœur ne pas rougir devant Hammond. Il n'avait pas été question d'une hypothétique liaison entre eux deux, mais il s'agissait bel et bien du manque de contrôle qu'avait l'armée sur ce 'don' et l'armée n'était pas connue pour apprécier de perdre le contrôle._

_Le Général se rendait-il compte qu'en cherchant à la soustraire à l'autorité du colonel, et par conséquent en la plaçant dans une autre chaîne de commandement, il rendait, techniquement, une relation amoureuse possible entre ses deux officiers ? _

–_Je ne vais pas vous envoyer à Washington, rassurez-vous, poursuivit-il en voyant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. J'ai trouvé une autre manière de vous placer dans des chaînes de commandement différentes, tout en continuant à utiliser votre nouvelle faculté de communication pour les missions._

_Plus Sam fixait Hammond, avec un minuscule et presqu'invisible sourire en coin, plus elle se disait qu'il avait tout à fait conscience de ce pour quoi il avait travaillé. Elle était très curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il avait trouvé._

–_J'ai convaincu le Pentagone de créer une unité de recherche au SGC qui fasse le lien avec la zone 51. Nombres de machines et d'artéfacts alien ne peuvent être déplacés en zone 51 pour raison de sécurité et la fonction de ce groupe de chercheurs serait de les étudier et d'envoyer dans les Nevada ce qui ne risque pas de mettre des civils en danger. J'aimerai, Sam, que vous preniez la tête de cette unité, ici à Cheyenne Mountain. Vous seriez directement placée sous mon commandement, au même titre que le colonel O'neill ou que les autres chefs d'équipe._

–_Mon général… je suis vraiment flattée… commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

_Comment lui dire que malgré tous les efforts de son supérieur pour lui créer une situation de rêve – un labo à diriger, des gens sous ses ordres et une liberté de mouvement avec Jack O'neill – elle hésitait à accepter ? Il sembla comprendre ce qui la dérangeait car il termina par la partie qu'il avait volontairement laissée pour la fin._

–_Ce poste est un mi-temps, major. C'est un travail prenant mais je pense que vous serez tout à fait capable de mener à bien en parallèle de votre rôle dans SG-4._

–_… donc je continue à aller sur le terrain ?_

–_En effet, si c'est ce que vous voulez, Sam. Vous ferez sans doute moins de missions que maintenant mais le colonel Robinson m'a assuré qu'il serait ravi de vous garder dans son équipe, que ce soit à mi-temps ou à temps plein. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne serez officiellement plus sous le commandement du colonel O'neill. J'y ai veillé personnellement en créant un statut particulier à votre nouvelle fonction ! _

_Le Général souriait franchement et Sam ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle demanda des informations supplémentaires et il lui donna tous les détails de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec le Pentagone. _

–_A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, conclut-il. Il arrivera sans doute que le colonel O'neill et vous vous retrouviez à travailler sur une même mission, et à ce moment-là, il restera votre supérieur mais dans tout autre cas, vous ne rendrez compte qu'au colonel Robinson et à moi-même. _

–_Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, mon général !_

–_Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Je sais qu'il a dû vous en coûter de quitter SG-1 après sept années de collaboration. J'espère que vous savez que je ne fais pas tout ça pour vous éloignez de votre ancienne équipe mais pour vous assurer une protection face au règlement de l'armée…_

–_Je comprends tout à fait, Monsieur. _

_Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Jack utilisant le lien mental pour un harcèlement sexuel ou un abus de pouvoir mais le fait que le Général utilise cette excuse pour la mettre sous une autre chaîne de commandement que le colonel lui prouvait une nouvelle fois à quel point Hammond était attentif au bien être de ses hommes. _

_En outre, elle n'aurait pas à abandonner le terrain. Elle aurait davantage de temps pour ses projets scientifiques mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle réclamait depuis des années ? Elle pourrait travailler sur le prototype d'arme contre les Réplicateurs qui était resté en plan et faire quelque chose d'utile de la fleur ramenée de Palaïus._

_Il était prévu que SG-4 retourne bientôt sur la planète du Roi Phildrei pour négocier d'autres fleurs repousse-Goa'ulds. Il y aurait des tas d'analyses à faire avant d'arriver à élaborer un projet qui soit utile à la guerre contre les Grands Maîtres. _

–_Puis-je y réfléchir un jour ou deux avant de vous donner ma réponse ?_

–_Vous avez tout le temps que vous voulez, major. Ma proposition reste valable jusqu'à ce que vous perdiez le don des Sentinelles. A ce moment-là, je ne serai plus en mesure de justifier un statut particulier pour votre nouveau poste._

–_Bien, mon général, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre congé._

_Elle le salua puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires, des idées plein la tête. _

En commençant cette mission, Sam avait déjà décidé qu'elle accepterait la proposition d'Hammond. Elle se disait qu'au pire, si Jack refusait d'entendre parler d'elle alors que le règlement militaire n'était plus un obstacle, ce nouveau poste lui permettrait de prendre encore plus de distance. Passer à autre chose.

Elle lui gardait rancune de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avant d'être rappelé à la base. Il l'avait embrassé durant la boucle temporelle et ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il l'avait repoussée la veille au soir chez lui et lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils gardent tous deux une attitude professionnelle.

Peut-être n'en avait-il rien à faire d'elle, règlement militaire ou pas.

Maintenant qu'ils rentraient sur Terre après quelques moments stressants et chargés de tension, elle repensait à son invitation à dîner, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait coincée derrière le champ de force.

'Quand tout ceci sera fini, Sam, vous et moi irons manger un steak.'

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait pas le reprendre !

Sam était toujours décidée à accepter la proposition du Général mais, plus uniquement pour mettre de la distance entre Jack et elle. S'il y avait réellement encore une chance que le colonel tienne à elle « plus qu'il ne le devrait », elle voulait la tenter.

Ce serait la toute dernière chance qu'elle donnerait à Jack O'neill. La dernière fois qu'elle espérerait. La dernière fois qu'elle souffrirait.

Ensuite, se promit-elle en apercevant la Porte, elle irait de l'avant, peu importe qu'il soit le seul à la faire vibrer de cette manière…

& & & & &

–Jack, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien… ? s'enquit Daniel.

Ca faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait le regard dans le vide, jouant avec sa nourriture sans la manger, ce qui était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Jack avait toujours fait honneur aux repas du mess, aussi mauvais soient-ils.

–Bien sûr.

–Votre silence n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Sam ait demandé à voir Hammond en privé après le briefing ? demanda l'archéologue.

Il récolta illico un regard suspicieux de la part de Jack.

–Je ne sais rien ! assura Daniel sans mentir. Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire parler. Elle ne m'a rien dit.

Les yeux de Jack retombèrent dans son assiette et il salua à peine Teal'c qui venait de s'installer à leur table. Un peu plus loin, une autre équipe, restée pour la soirée au SGC, prenait son dîner et Daniel se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus facile de manger tous ensemble. Après tout, SG-4 et SG-1 venaient de remplir leur première mission de concert.

Robinson et Haberman semblaient avoir un meilleur appétit que Jack. Le docteur Vidrine s'était joint à eux mais Sam restait introuvable. Sans doute encore avec Hammond. Daniel se demanda un instant à quelle table Sam se serait installée si elle avait été présente au mess en même temps qu'eux. Aurait-elle choisie SG-1 ou sa nouvelle équipe ?

Pour la première fois depuis l'histoire des Sentinelles, Sam était rentrée de mission avec eux. Daniel, Teal'c et le colonel étaient retournés en arrière pour venir l'aider à sortir du vaisseau d'Anubis alors que son équipe actuelle, Robinson et Haberman, avait escorté l'espion tok'ra en la laissant se débrouiller seule. Bien sûr, ils en avaient discutés au débriefing et Daniel avait parfaitement conscience que c'était Sam qui avait poussé ses collègues à partir sans elle mais jamais, au grand jamais, Jack n'aurait laissé ça se produire.

Tout à l'heure, Daniel avait réalisé comment les soldats de la base voyaient leur amie. Après avoir sauvé la Terre à de nombreuses reprises et après avoir fait exploser un soleil, Sam avait gagné le respect mais plus encore. Les gens en étaient venu à croire qu'elle pouvait bel et bien se sortir de toutes les situations.

Il était important de sauver Ceylan et d'empêcher le Tok'ra d'être toujours dans les geôles de Sudenur quand Anubis arriverait – le Goa'uld avait des moyens de faire parler les plus courageux. Cependant, Jack, lui, n'aurait pas laissé Sam derrière. Il avait connaissance des exploits que la jeune femme avait accomplis, il avait été présent pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir où étaient ses limites.

Et il savait toujours quand Sam lui mentait.

Daniel regarda son ami et chercha une manière de le faire parler sans qu'il ne se referme comme une huître. Il y avait toujours « quelque chose » qu'il devait découvrir. L'attitude de ses amis n'était pas normale depuis le début de cette mission. Au début, ils se parlaient à peine et Daniel avait bien senti qu'ils avaient interrompu une querelle en les rappelant à la base. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient été assez pris à éviter les Jaffas mais à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux.

Encore un mystère que l'archéologue devait élucider…

Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire par télépathie pour en arriver là ? Depuis que Sam et Jack étaient devenu des Sentinelles, l'archéologue avait encore plus de mal à suivre l'évolution de ses deux amis.

–L'EQUIPE SG-4 EST ATTENDUE IMMEDIATEMENT EN SALLE DE BRIEFING ! crièrent les haut-parleurs du mess.

Teal'c leva un sourcil et Daniel regarda avec curiosité le colonel Robinson, le capitaine Haberman et le docteur Vidrine quitter la table se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. Si ça avait eu un rapport avec la mission qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, SG-1 aurait également été rappelé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ?

Daniel se tourna vers Jack et remarqua qu'il avait une fois encore le regard dans le vague. Il faisait la même tête quand il communiquait avec Sam, aussi Daniel rongea-t-il son frein pour ne pas poser de questions.

_Un problème, Carter ?_ envoya Jack, en entendait l'appel du Général.

_Je ne sais pas mon colonel. La Porte s'est enclenchée et ça vient de Palaïus._

_Ils viennent sur Terre ? _

_Je ne pense pas… Attendez, ils envoient un messager !_

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Jack imaginait Carter accueillir le messager en question et le présenter au Général. C'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait dans ces cas-là.

Il était en train de penser combien Carter devait avoir faim – après tout, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis leur retour deux heures plus tôt – quand la jeune femme reprit contact pour le mettre au courant de la suite des événements.

_Le Roi nous invite à un banquet, mon colonel._

'_nous' ?_

_SG-4, Monsieur._

Bien sûr, SG-4… Où avait-il la tête ?

_C'est ce soir et il serait très impoli de refuser. Le Général tient absolument à ce que nous revenions avec un traité d'amitié et d'autres exemplaires de la plante qui rend malade les Goa'ulds,_ lui expliqua-t-elle, enthousiaste malgré sa fatigue, à la seule pensée de travailler à nouveau sur cet incroyable végétal.

_Vous aller vraiment repartir maintenant ?_

Il eut une brève pensée pour le dîner qu'il lui avait promis et se dit que ce ne serait que partie remise. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

_Nous irons manger un steak à mon retour, n'est-ce pas, Jack ?_

Le fait qu'elle utilise à nouveau son prénom le surprit mais il lui envoya un petit sourire à travers le lien. Retrouver leur complicité était tout ce qu'il désirait, au diable Daniel et ses mises en garde.

_Je n'ai pas oublié, Sam._

Le sourire qu'elle lui envoya était aussi lumineux que ceux qu''il avait l'habitude de recevoir d'elle auparavant. Il le réchauffa de l'intérieur, créant une agréable sensation dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda une seconde à quoi il était dû mais leur bref échange lui avait fait complètement oublié l'entretien que Sam avait demandé avec Hammond un peu plus tôt et il ne songea pas à demander.

_N'en faites pas trop ! Pensez aussi à dormir_, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il était ravi de ne pas repartir tout de suite. Cette mission l'avait crevé plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. L'attente, la crainte d'être surpris et les affrontements avec les Jaffas avaient le chic pour le fatiguer.

_J'y penserai_, lui assura-t-elle. _De votre côté, passez une bonne soirée, mon colonel…_

La vie reprenait son cours. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient craint, les implants ne les avaient pas lâchés en pleine mission – Anise avait d'ailleurs trouvé cette mission 'tellement réussie' qu'elle désirait en proposer beaucoup d'autres au Général. Ils avaient une fois de plus empêché Anubis de mener à bien l'un de ses projets contre la Terre. Son beau vaisseau tout neuf exploserait au décollage. Carter reprenait les missions avec son équipe et il traverserait lui-même la Porte demain avec Daniel et Teal'c pour une nouvelle mission.

Un bref instant, le colonel se surprit à songer à ce que seraient leurs vies si la fameuse fleur trouvée là-bas les aidait à venir à bout des Goa'ulds. Vivrait-il seul dans son chalet à occuper son temps à pêcher ou tenterait-il quelque chose avec Carter ?

Chassant l'idée saugrenue d'une vie sans Goa'ulds et sans Réplicateurs, Jack finit son assiette presque froide et oublia le voyage de Carter sur Palaïus.

Elle allait participer à un banquet royal… Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter, si ?

A SUIVRE…

**Alors, que dites-vous de la proposition de Hammond? **

**J'espère que Palaïus n'est pas trop loin dans votre mémoire et que vous vous souvenez du Prince Adriel... ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas... c'est bien moi! Après une trop longue abence, je sais bien et je m'en excuse sincèrement!**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié des Sentinelles... Pour rappel, Sam et Jack sont revenus tant bien que mal de la mission confiée par Anise, à savoir saboter le tout nouveau vaisseau d'Anubis et à peine arrivée, Sam retourne avec son équipe sur Palaïus, la planète du Roi Phildrei et du Prince Adriel pour un banquet en l'honneur des futures relations Terre/Palaïus. Si vous n'êtes plus trop sûrs en ce qui concerne le ship Sam/Jack et les dons de télépathie, n'hésitez pas à aller voir les chapitres précédents!**

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 15 :

Le banquet donné par le Roi Phildrei pour ses invités terriens était à la hauteur de la renommée de Tithonia. Cette antique cité, capitale du duché de Thidril, offrait ce qu'il y a avait de meilleur dans tout le royaume. Le Prince Adriel, en tant qu'ambassadeur volontaire et responsable des relations entre les deux planètes, avait lui-même orchestré la préparation de la soirée. Son frère Demetrius n'avait rien trouvé à redire ; il avait toujours eu une préférence pour le côté festif, laissant aux autres la charge d'organiser les détails ennuyeux.

Adriel était celui qui prenait le plus à cœur cette assemblée. Dans son empressement de revoir Samantha Carter, il avait donné les consignes aux serviteurs avant même de prévenir son père afin d'obtenir son autorisation officielle pour inviter les Terriens. Le monarque avait failli refuser sa requête ; il considérait aujourd'hui le complot du Traître Disciola des Terres grises comme étant la priorité absolue. Cet ancien soldat à qui Adriel avait commis l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance avait fait du grabuge en s'emparant d'une cité plus au nord grâce à l'or fourni en secret par le Prince. Disciola avait également revendiqué les tentatives d'assassinat du mois de mai sur la personne du Roi.

Adriel était fatigué de se faire tout petit, de toujours craindre que son père ou son frère et rival Demetrius n'apprenne son implication dans tout ça. Il espérait que l'arrivée des voyageurs de la Terre distrairait le Roi. Il avait dû demander à sa mère la Reine d'intervenir en sa faveur, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais il avait eu ainsi gain de cause et les invitations avaient été lancées.

Les inventions de la Terre, leur technologie et leur savoir permettraient au Duché de Thidril de surpasser ses voisins et au Royaume de prospérer. Adriel désirait plus que tout prouver au Roi Phildrei qu'il était digne de sa confiance. Digne de régner un jour sur le peuple de Palaïus.

Par bonheur, les Terriens avaient répondu par l'affirmative.

Estin-Jo Dagath avait suivi les consignes de son prince à la lettre, comme à son habitude. Il s'était assuré que chaque met soit grandiose. La salle du trône avait été préparée de telle manière qu'on murmurait dans les couloirs que cette soirée allait rester dans les annales. Les prêtres d'Ihy avaient étudié les entrailles de trois animaux sacrifiés. Les haruspices étaient favorables.

Adriel avait tant fait pour que ce dîner soit digne des plus grands repas de l'histoire du Royaume qu'il fut plutôt dépité en découvrant l'accoutrement négligé de leurs hôtes. Il n'avait pu les accueillir à la Porte des étoiles – ce n'était pas la besogne d'un héritier de la couronne. A la place, il avait envoyé la garde personnelle de son père ainsi que plusieurs chevaliers fidèles à sa personne. En les apercevant dans la cour du Château, il reconnut un jeune garçon marchant aux côtés de la jeune femme blonde. Ne connaissant pas le nom de l'enfant, il l'oublia vite et se dirigea vers les quatre compagnons, un sourire figé sur le visage.

–Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Tithonia, Major Carter.

Ayant pris soin de l'appeler par son titre, comme elle lui en avait fait la demande lors de leur première rencontre, Adriel tenta ensuite vainement de cacher sa gêne d'avoir oublié jusqu'aux noms de ses compagnons. Estin-Jo, en serviteur fidèle, s'approcha du prince et lui murmura à l'oreille les rangs et patronymes de ceux-ci.

–Docteur Vittrine, Colonel Roppinson, Capitaine Hadderman, termina-t-il avant de faire une légère courbette de la tête.

–C'est un honneur pour nous d'avoir été convié à votre repas, assura Anton, sans faire attention aux erreurs du Prince.

Peu importait les noms quand on avait l'incroyable chance d'étudier des cultures si différentes. L'archéologue de SG-4 était réellement heureux de cette mission. Il n'était pas épuisé de sa journée, comme l'étaient ses équipiers. Ayant été le seul à ne pas les accompagner sur P9H721, il avait eu tout le temps de se reposer. A côté de lui, Sam, Robinson et Haberman semblaient tout droit sorti des tranchées. Ils n'avaient plus la crasse de la mission sur le visage, ayant eu pile le temps pour une douche avant de devoir repartir, mais ils gardaient néanmoins des traces de fatigue.

En outre, au vu des œillades choquées de leurs nouveaux alliés, ils ne portaient pas la tenue adéquate à une telle cérémonie sur Palaïus…

Après avoir échangé les civilités d'usage, Adriel coupa court aux inquiétudes en leur proposant de se rafraîchir dans leurs appartements, le temps que les derniers préparatifs ne soient en place. Il assura également qu'il leur ferait porter des vêtements de cérémonie. Encore une fois, il ne regardait que Sam alors qu'il les invitait tous à le suivre dans les dédales du château. Celle-ci, ne voulant pas le froisser, sourit poliment à toutes ses remarques. La mission qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, le souvenir de la poursuite, la peur de rester prisonnière, tout cela pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Mais l'invitation de Jack et l'assurance qu'elle allait pouvoir faire avancer les choses avec lui la mettait de bonne humeur. Ils avaient tellement vécu d'aventures et de moments difficiles qu'elle commençait à être optimiste et à penser que tout irait bien. Et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir être sur Terre cette nuit… Elle avait conscience de son besoin de décompresser et de dormir. Un lit moelleux lui faisait terriblement envie. Avec ou sans Jack, elle aurait dormi comme un bébé.

Moins de quarante-cinq minutes après leur arrivée, des serviteurs en livrée bleue vinrent les escorter un à un jusqu'à la grande salle. Sam eut même droit à la présence du prince à ses côtés. Elle ne fut à son aise qu'en retrouvant ses compagnons devant l'estrade où reposaient les deux trônes incrustés de pierres précieuses.

–Votre Majesté Frédégonde… Votre Majesté Phildrei de Thidril… salua Anton le premier, en se courbant aussi bas que le voulait la coutume.

Il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour relire ses précieuses notes sur la précédente visite sur Palaïus pour que l'étiquette n'ait plus de secret pour lui. Le colonel Robinson reproduisit sagement les mêmes gestes et les mêmes paroles, suivi de près par le capitaine Haberman. Sam, qui tenait toujours le bras d'Adriel, s'éloigna de lui le temps de saluer à son tour le couple de souverains. En tant que femme, Frédégonde eut une parole aimable et lui fit un compliment sur la tenue prêtée à Sam.

Sam le lui retourna et c'était sincère. Contrairement à la robe de la souveraine, celle de Sam était tout à fait criarde. Mélangeant les couleurs rouge, ocre et vert, elle avait été taillée pour un gabarit différent du sien. Etant plus musclée qu'une dame de compagnie palaïenne, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ne lui aille pas vraiment. Néanmoins, la robe blanc cassé de la reine avait tout du grandiose. Le compliment de Sam n'était pas un mensonge. Frédégonde, bien qu'âgée, ressemblait beaucoup aux reines des contes pour enfants.

–Prince Demetrius, Prince de la Péninsule, continua Anton en se tournant vers le fils aîné de la couronne.

Toujours aussi sobrement vêtu à la mode des soldats, le guerrier était entouré une fois encore de jolies demoiselles. Il fit un grand sourire à chacun des Terriens et invita même Oliver Haberman à prendre place à sa droite afin de parler stratégie.

Sam se retrouva coincée entre Adriel et Anton. Son ami avait trouvé en la présence de l'ancien précepteur du Prince Estin-Jo Dagath un interlocuteur parfait : instruit mais n'appartenant pas à la noblesse. Anton pouvait donc se permettre de le questionner sans fin. Ce dialogue interminable eut comme mauvais côté de laisser Sam faire la conversation avec le jeune Prince.

Adriel n'était pas déplaisant et ils abordèrent des sujets très divers. Sam aurait pu l'apprécier réellement s'il n'y avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui soufflait de rester méfiante. Adriel n'était pas avare de questions sur la Terre. En tant que major, la jeune femme avait tout à fait conscience de ce qu'elle pouvait, ou non, divulguer. Elle parvenait admirablement bien à détourner la conversation quand le prince abordait des sujets sensibles. Il lui suffisait de reprendre une cuisse de faisan ou un fruit. La table recelait de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres et contrairement à ses équipiers, Sam n'avait pas commencé à manger au mess un peu plus tôt. Elle avait préféré passer ce temps avec Hammond à régler les détails de son changement d'affectation.

Second transfert en moins de deux semaines…

Elle ne s'était pourtant jamais considérée comme une personne avide de changement ! Ayant passé sept années dans la même équipe sous le même commandement, elle avait même fini par penser que c'est ainsi que sa carrière prendrait fin : dans SG-1. Jetant un œil à Robinson et Haberman, en grande discussion avec Demetrius (ce dernier cherchant à convaincre le brave Oliver d'accepter la concubine qu'il lui offrait), Sam sourit. Orientant ses pensées vers Jack, son sourire s'agrandit.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à son retour.

Se laissant aller au souvenir de leur dernier échange, elle se surprit une fois encore à sourire comme une adolescente. Adriel la fixait avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il avait pu dire pour faire naître un tel bonheur sur son visage fatigué. Aussi se força-t-elle à redescendre sur Terre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Jack.

Par ailleurs, le colonel s'était fait on ne peut plus silencieux ces dernières heures. Il était près de vingt-trois heures sur Terre. Avec de la chance, il dormait déjà. Cette pensée était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de nouer le lien. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'il se repose après la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle ne souhaitait nullement le réveiller.

Qui sait, peut-être rêvait-il encore d'elle ? D'eux deux ensemble ?

Devenant de moins en moins attentive aux paroles des convives, elle vécut avec un réel soulagement la levée de table et les « bonne nuit » d'usage. La soirée se clôturait après plusieurs démonstrations de jonglerie, d'acrobaties, des danses et même un tour de chant par une jeune femme peu vêtue.

Quand Frédégonde l'invita à passer la matinée dans ses jardins personnels pendant que les hommes scellent le traité d'amitié entre leurs deux nations, Sam accepta poliment. Un regard de Robinson lui confirma qu'il valait mieux pour eux tous qu'elle ne vexe pas la souveraine. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé la question de la fleur pourpre et ses effets incroyables sur les larves goa'ulds. Elle avait bien essayé de faire parler Adriel mais ce dernier avait assuré qu'ils auraient tout le temps le lendemain d'aborder le sujet.

Sam comprenait maintenant qu'elle ne serait pas conviée aux négociations. Le duché de Thidril n'était pas aussi misogyne que nombre d'autres peuples plus primitifs rencontrés sur d'autres planètes ; cependant, la place d'une femme était réglementée. Adriel ne semblait pas choqué qu'elle puisse être soldat. Il lui avait assuré que dans un duché plus au sud appelé Itelgo, les dames combattaient dans des unités terriblement efficaces. En tant que prince, il était clairement intéressé par le récit de ses expériences scientifiques.

Contrairement à son frère qui préférait les filles de peu de vertu et les pichets de mauvais vins, Adriel était convaincu que l'avenir de son peuple résidait dans les avancées technologiques.

Alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur l'édredon luxueux de sa chambre, Sam pensa de nouveau au colonel. Il ne l'avait pas appelée, ne lui avait rien transmis depuis des heures. Ce silence l'amena même à douter qu'il remplisse ses engagements en l'emmenant dîner. Les doutes étaient tenaces. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de faire deux pas en arrière à chaque petite avancée.

Il lui manquait.

Réellement épuisée, Sam se laissa envahir par le sommeil, tombant immédiatement dans un rêve vécu par une autre personne.

& & & & &

… _Est-ce que vous allez finir par m'embrasser…_

Parmi toutes les choses étranges qu'ils avaient expérimentées à travers les machines alien, les univers alternatifs et les doubles robotiques, _ceci_ était sans doute le truc le plus… décalé dont Sam se souviendrait.

Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient communiqué par télépathie. Sam avait eu accès à certains souvenirs de Jack pendant leur sommeil et vice versa. Par contre, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils _rêvaient_ simultanément.

C'était étrange et c'était doux comme une caresse. Ca ressemblait aux communications télépathiques de la journée sans cette espèce de contrôle leur permettant de garder pour eux leurs pensées profondes. Une personne qui rêve ne contrôle pas ce qu'elle dit, ce qu'elle voit. Leurs inconscients prenaient les commandes et s'emboitaient merveilleusement.

… _allez-vous finir par m'embrasser, mon colonel…_

… _Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça…_

… _Je vous en veux de ne pas me souvenir._

C'était incroyablement bizarre d'être debout dans cette espèce de brouillard cotonneux.

La phrase qui sortait de sa bouche était oubliée presque instantanément et l'image qu'elle avait de l'homme devant elle était celle de lui beaucoup plus jeune. Ce Jack O'neill ressemblait davantage à l'officier qui se trouvait assis dans la salle de briefing le jour de son débarquement à Cheyenne Mountain. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'il se voyait en rêve ? Ou alors était-ce elle qui gardait cette toute première image en mémoire ?

Ca n'avait rien d'une conversation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Ils ne se touchaient pas et pourtant leurs consciences étaient si proches qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils respiraient à l'unisson. Une respiration lente et régulière.

Comme si elle s'était soudain retournée dans son lit, l'image de Jack devint plus floue. Elle le perdit de vue un instant et ça faillit la réveiller. Mais tout comme on essaie de replonger dans un rêve agréable, les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Sam se laissa complètement aller dans la douce torpeur.

Jack apparut juste devant elle.

Ce n'était plus l'homme triste d'il y a sept ans. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur argentée et il avait la peau halée d'avoir trop marché sous le soleil d'une planète lointaine. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient et elle ne se rendit compte qu'il parlait seulement en voyant ses fines lèvres se mettre en mouvement.

Sam posa naturellement ses mains autour de son cou. Ca n'eut pas l'air de le surprendre. Ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas fait dans la vie réelle mais ici, dans ce brouillard, à mille lieux de la Terre ou de Palaïus, qu'importaient les distances.

Ils étaient juste assez proches pour qu'elle souhaite passer sa vie ainsi, dans ses bras.

_Sam…_

Le cycle du sommeil de quelqu'un est beaucoup trop volatile pour qu'ils puissent lier une connexion plus longtemps. Les puces aliens ne rendaient pas les rêves plus stables et ceci n'avait rien à voir avec revivre une scène qui s'est réellement passée, tel que le baiser de la boucle temporelle. Ca ne pouvait donc durer.

Quelque part, Sam le savait.

Ils venaient de passer un moment précieux dans les limbes. C'était davantage que ce qu'un couple, même uni par des liens très forts et de nombreuses années de mariage, pouvaient généralement expérimenter. Une telle proximité aurait pu annoncer une fin en soi – il était probable qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais un tel degré d'intimité, en tout cas rien de ce genre…

Pourtant, pour eux, ça ressemblait davantage à un début.

A SUIVRE…

**une petite review? qu'en pensez-vous?**


	16. Chapter 16

**En comptant les 2 nouveaux chapitres des Yeux de la Bête, voici le 3e chapitre de la semaine! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci à Tsuhya, dom, pikabad, Ellana et elbasi de continuer à suivre cette histoire! Je sais que je vous ai fait pas mal attendre. Je vous assure que je fais le mieux que je peux... **

CHAPITRE 16 :

Sam Carter avait été trop longtemps célibataire. Elle en était parfaitement consciente mais c'était difficile à son âge, avec sa profession, de s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un qui dort de l'autre côté du lit… Pete en avait fait les frais lors des rares nuits qu'ils avaient réussi à partager entre son travail dans la police et sa fonction à elle au SGC. Il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'après un rêve particulièrement éprouvant – avec les sbires d'Adrian Conrad en vedettes – la jeune femme mette un pain au bienveillant compagnon qui avait senti la nécessité de la sortir de son cauchemar en la réveillant.

Après plusieurs semaines, Pete Shanahan avait commencé à mieux la connaître. Il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de se pencher sur elle au réveil. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi elle rêvait de cliquetis mécaniques ou d'hommes en blouses blanches mais il avait saisi quand il fallait qu'il lui laisse de l'espace. C'était quelque chose que Sam appréciait chez lui et qui désormais n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle avait quitté Pete et elle avait un rendez-vous éventuel avec Jack O'neill à son retour de mission.

Néanmoins, Pete avait réappris à Sam ce que c'était d'être réveillé avec une tête trop proche, empiétant son espace personnel et c'était une bonne chose. Car ce matin-là, sur Palaïus, le major de l'Air Force fut réveillée non pas par un mais trois visages entourant son lit.

Les joies de séjourner à la Cour d'un grand Roi…

Par chance, après l'agréable rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, elle n'eut aucune réaction fâcheuse. Elle se contenta simplement de remonter pudiquement la couverture et de regretter très fort la sécurité de la base.

–Ma Dame… Major Samantha, la salua le plus sérieux des trois inconnus, un valet de chambre habillé de bleu.

Sam l'avait aperçu la veille. Il s'était chargé d'accompagner le capitaine Haberman à sa chambre. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les titres, elle lui demanda de l'appeler uniquement « major ». Lors de sa première visite, elle avait expliqué au Prince que « major » était son titre, ou en tout cas un équivalent sur Terre (elle avait très vite baissé les bras à lui expliquer la hiérarchie de l'armée américaine).

Les deux autres serviteurs, des jeunes filles un peu intimidées, la saluèrent rapidement avant de se mettre au travail. Le valet ouvrit les épais rideaux, la plus élancée des deux servantes remplit d'eau chaude un récipient en porcelaine à l'usage de la toilette. Pendant ce temps, la plus jeune des filles encouragea Sam à quitter le lit et lui tendit une robe de chambre qui n'était pas dans sa chambre la veille.

En jetant un œil vers la garde-robe ouverte par l'un des domestiques, elle comprit également qu'on lui avait fourni plusieurs tenues. Il ne lui en faudrait qu'une seule pour la journée. Le général Hammond attendait de leurs nouvelles en fin d'après-midi. Sans son autorisation, ils ne resteraient pas plus longtemps.

–Major Samantha, désirez-vous faire votre choix ?

La jeune servante avait intercepté son coup d'œil vers les robes. Le valet avait quitté la pièce après s'être occupé des rideaux. Sam était maintenant seule avec les deux habilleuses et suffisamment mal à l'aise pour songer un instant à congédier les domestiques.

Elle s'habillait seule depuis l'âge de deux ans.

La plus grande des femmes de chambre était brune avec des cheveux coiffés en chignon. L'autre, celle qui l'avait questionnée sur ses choix vestimentaires, avait des cheveux roux très longs noués dans son dos.

–Comment vous appelez-vous ?

–Inaja, Major Samantha, répondit la brune. Ma sœur se nomme Maja.

–Et bien, Maja, voulez-vous bien me montrer quelques unes de ces robes, s'il vous plaît ?

Celle qu'on lui avait prêté la veille était tellement laide et criarde… elle aurait peut-être plus de chance aujourd'hui. Soupirant tristement en passant devant son treillis, peu élégant mais très confortable, Sam s'approcha de l'immense garde-robe en bois sculpté.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps en préparatifs. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son équipe. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours sa radio (elle l'avait posée à côté de son oreiller dans son lit au cas où le colonel Robinson aurait voulu la joindre), mais sur une terre étrangère, il était d'usage de ne pas rester éloigner longtemps des siens.

La première robe présentée par la rousse était tout à fait en accord avec la robe qu'elle portait la veille au banquet : trop de couleurs, trop de fanfreluches. C'était sans doute à la mode à Tithonia cette saison. Elle la refusa d'office et encouragea d'un sourire Maja à trouver quelque chose plus discret.

Ce fut Inaja qui, voyant sa petite sœur peiner à satisfaire la jeune femme, trouva une tenue qui pouvait convenir. Elle n'était pas unie – aucune ne l'était – néanmoins elle était jolie et dans les tons bleus. Sam l'enfila plutôt rapidement et laissa Inaja l'escorter jusqu'à la grande salle où était servi le petit déjeuner.

–Major Carter, l'accueillit immédiatement le prince Adriel.

Sam eut encore l'impression qu'il en faisait des masses pour l'impressionner. Ca la surprenait un peu. Avec cette fleur pourpre repoussant les Goa'ulds par leurs effluves particulières, les habitants du duché de Thidril avaient autant à offrir que la Terre. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince tenait tant à lui plaire.

–Vous êtes superbe, Sam !

–Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Anton, sourit-elle avec amusement.

L'archéologue s'était pris au jeu des tenues. Il portait un pantalon bouffant jaune et vert pomme ainsi qu'un veston gris clair. Le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman, en tant que militaires, avaient choisi les vêtements les plus confortables et discrets afin de ne pas être gênés dans leurs mouvements en cas de combat mais Anton Vidrine avait visiblement cherché à se confondre dans la masse des gens qu'il voulait étudier.

Ils se levèrent tous respectueusement à l'entrée des souverains. Frédégonde et Phildrei prirent place et la journée commença officiellement. Une longue journée faite de délibérations, de visites guidées et de découvertes, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre.

& & & & &

Le colonel avait attendu la mi-journée avant de prendre contact pour la première fois. Sam ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, cette espèce de trêve entre eux, ou à cause du rêve de cette nuit, plutôt flou dans leurs esprits. En tout cas, il avait attendu d'avoir un prétexte, fourni par Hammond, pour nouer le lien et prendre des nouvelles.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans le plus bel endroit du monde.

Il devait certainement y avoir un tel jardin sur Terre, la planète était vaste et elle était loin d'avoir tout vu, cependant si un tel lieu existait, elle ne l'avait jamais visité. Les Jardins de la Reine, si. Elle y était depuis le matin, à prendre le thé avec la souveraine. Elle l'y avait attendu une heure mais ça n'avait pas semblé long car elle avait eu la compagnie de Julius, le jeune archer qui lui avait offert la première fleur pourpre lors de sa première visite sur Palaïus.

Elle l'avait rencontré sur le chemin des Jardins et l'avait invité à l'y accompagner. Il n'y aurait pas été autorisé dans le cas contraire. Julius n'était pas de noble naissance, Sam l'avait compris. Néanmoins, il était fils de soldat. Il n'était pas au plus bas de l'échelle.

Il était toujours aussi bavard et Sam avait passé un agréable moment avec lui. Les questions de Sam ne le dérangeaient pas. Il était toujours ravi d'y répondre. Ils étaient justement occupés à parler des fleurs de Mangrave – nom donné à la plante d'après un très vieux conte – quand Jack les avait interrompus.

Bien sûr, ils ne les avaient pas interrompus réellement mais Julius, même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation télépathique avec le colonel, se rendit bien compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Son interlocutrice avec le regard dans le vague. Elle souriait même dans le vide puis fronçait les sourcils.

Le jeune archer la trouvait étrange et très jolie.

–Tu t'adresses à Ihy ?

Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait aux Prêtres qui priaient et s'adressaient au divin. Il avait toujours été un peu dubitatif face à de tels pouvoirs mais depuis qu'il avait vu sa nouvelle amie parler au colonel Robinson dans l'objet gris avec des boutons, il supposait que tout était possible.

Sam dut réfléchir une seconde pour se souvenir qu'Ihy était le nom du Goa'uld qui avait déposé ce peuple sur Palaïus. Puis, elle sourit au garçon en songeant que Jack ne serait pas ravi d'être comparé à un Goa'uld, aussi peu puissant et mort soit-il.

Quoique… Julius venait tout de même de le comparer à un dieu !

Choisissant de ne pas lui mentir, Sam lui révéla qu'elle parlait à un ami très proche, resté sur Terre.

–Il te manque ?

–Un peu, répondit-elle, sincère.

–Tu vas te marier avec lui ?

Julius avait posé sa question avec tant de naturel que Sam en fut bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça ! En un instant, Julius l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine. Fier de son coup, le garçon la regardait maintenant avec un air malicieux.

–Mon frère Simon, il veut se marier avec Maja !

–La jolie jeune femme qui travaille au château ? demanda Sam, ravie qu'il lui présente une échappatoire.

Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à répondre à la question précédente et c'était beaucoup mieux.

Julius lui parla longuement de Simon et Maja qui étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les parents de Simon et Julius refusaient l'union pour le moment car ils les jugeaient trop jeunes. Simon devait encore servir quelques années dans la garde du Roi et prouver sa valeur avant de prendre femme et de fonder un foyer. La sœur de Maja, Inaja, n'aimait pas beaucoup Simon mais Julius pensait qu'elle était jalouse de sa cadette, bien plus jolie qu'elle.

Sur Palaïus, la vie paraissait en même temps très simple et très compliquée. La politique de la Cour rendait fort complexes les relations entre personnes de castes différentes. Certaines unions étaient extrêmement avantageuses, d'autres outrageuses et d'autres encore ne pouvaient se faire qu'avec le consentement du Roi Phildrei. Anton Vidrine aurait beaucoup appris à discuter avec Julius. L'archer semblait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la cité. Il déjeunait avec les soldats et les membres de domesticité. Il retenait tous les potins.

Sam ne savait pas exactement où se trouvaient ses collègues. Le matin, le colonel Robinson avait été invité à passer en revue l'armée et la noblesse, aux côtés des deux princes héritiers. Le docteur Vidrine avait été plus intéressé par l'étude du Temple voué à Ihy et son incroyable histoire. Haberman l'avait accompagné pour une question de sécurité.

La situation de la jeune femme était un peu particulière. Elle n'avait pu décliner la convocation de la Reine sans l'offenser. Sur Palaïus, c'était ainsi que les femmes faisaient de la politique : entre elles. Sam avait fait la connaissance d'une dizaine de dames de compagnie sans retenir le nom d'une seule d'entre elles. Elles étaient toutes mariées. Ou en tout cas, toutes les femmes de l'âge de Sam étaient mariées depuis plusieurs années.

Quand la Reine était apparue dans ses Jardins, Julius s'était éclipsé. Même avec l'invite de l'Etrangère, il ne pouvait se trouver en présence de la Reine, ce n'était pas correct. Même un humble archer savait cela.

Sam n'avait pas été déçue par sa conversation avec la Reine. Frédégonde aimait la nature et il n'avait pas été difficile de la pousser à évoquer la fleur de Mangrave. Elle lui en avait également présenté d'autres, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. La souveraine avait même confié à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle s'endormait chaque soir avec une goutte de Semi des Dieux, une fleur blanche ressemblant beaucoup à la digitale. Ca l'avait intrigué mais avant qu'elle ne la questionne davantage sur cette Semi des Dieux, la Reine avait enchaîné vers un autre massif floral.

Julius reparut quand la souveraine regagna ses appartements. Sam venait de contacter Robinson par radio pour connaître la suite des événements.

Apparemment, le colonel et le capitaine s'étaient rendus à la Porte prévenir le Général qu'ils restaient une nuit de plus pour des raisons diplomatiques. La jeune femme trouvait cela idiot étant donné qu'elle pouvait contacter le colonel O'neill sans se fatiguer et ainsi passer les informations à Hammond. Visiblement, le colonel Robinson évitait toujours de faire appel à elle quand ce n'était pas indispensable…

_Alors Carter, vous prolongez votre séjour ?_ avait demandé Jack.

_Il semblerait._

Être tenue à l'écart de son équipe d'exploration commençait à lui peser et elle avait répondu avec peut-être une once de déception. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bien intégrée dans SG-4 qu'elle le pensait. Ses collègues n'avaient pas un accès restreint au château ou à la ville, eux.

Elle ignorait l'avancée des négociations… Elle ne pouvait pas faire son rapport au colonel O'neill. Et tout ça, c'était uniquement car elle était une femme.

_Je suis comme qui dirait mise de côté, mon colonel._

Elle avait hésité à l'appeler « Jack » à nouveau. Après tout, il l'avait appelée « Carter »... Ils avaient décidé depuis un moment d'oublier les grades sur les longues distances mais c'était avant de s'être violemment disputé et d'avoir failli perdre la vie dans un vaisseau goa'uld en construction. Autant dire que c'était il y a une éternité !

_Les Palaïens ne jugent pas les femmes à leur place à la table des débats_, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il lui envoyait un grand point d'interrogation.

… _Ils doivent avoir peur que vous leur proposiez un bras de fer. _

Sa réponse était pleine d'humour et toute en légèreté. Elle ne la fit pas seulement sourire, elle l'émut aussi un peu. Il la connaissait bien, vraiment bien. Mieux que personne, en fait. Il savait comment la dérider même quand elle sentait la frustration monter.

_A leur place, je ne vous garderai pas trop longtemps_, plaisanta-t-il encore. _Vous risqueriez de donner aux femmes des idées d'émancipation._

Il lui envoya une image familière. C'était un souvenir qu'ils possédaient tous les deux, le souvenir d'une des premières missions de SG-1, lorsque le chef de la Tribu mongole avait ordonné aux femmes d'ôter leurs voiles et de vivre à visage découvert. Un autre cliché mental se cachait derrière, il ne l'avait pas transmis volontairement à la jeune femme.

C'était elle, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel, sur la même planète, juste avant que le fils du chef de la tribu n'essaye de l'échanger contre une jeune fille d'une autre tribu.

Elle s'était bien rendu compte ce jour-là qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il avait eu du mal de trouver ses mots avant d'acquiescer qu'elle était magnifique. Néanmoins elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en souviendrait.

_Avez-vous quelque chose contre l'égalité des sexes, mon colonel ?_ Continua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était ni sexiste ni macho. Il faisait parfois semblait de l'être mais c'était très éloigné de qui il était réellement. Il respectait les femmes et il la respectait, elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui sans ça.

_Je n'ai aucun problème avec les femmes. J'aiiiiime les femmes._

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'ils rejouaient la scène.

_C'est avec les scientifiques que j'ai un problème… enfin, que j'avais un problème_, corrigea-t-il, la surprenant.

Etait-il en train de dire qu'il ne détestait plus les scientifiques ? C'était faux. Il avait une dent contre Rothman et il ne pouvait pas voir Felger en peinture. Ca ne passait pas mieux avec le Dr Lee… Non, il _détestait_ toujours les scientifiques, Sam le savait. Ca ne la dérangeait pas car elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il faisait une exception pour elle et Daniel.

C'était sans doute ça qu'il voulait faire passer en modifiant son texte de départ. Pourtant c'était inutile. Elle savait qu'il ne la détestait pas en tant que scientifique. Il ne lui reprochait plus d'être membre de cette horrible catégorie de personnes…

La conversation prit fin sans qu'ils ne se disent vraiment au revoir. Ca laissait entre eux comme une idée d'inachevé, comme s'ils allaient reprendre leurs échanges plus tard – ce qu'ils allaient sûrement faire. Julius rentra chez lui et Sam se rendit à la salle à manger avec un peu d'avance.

Elle parla avec Anton et aussi avec le capitaine Haberman. Elle apprit ainsi que les négociations étaient en bonne voie. Le Roi n'était pas contre l'idée de les laisser profiter des effets de la fleur de Mangrave contre les Goa'ulds mais il refusait qu'ils en emportent des quantités. Selon lui, la fleur est un don des dieux – ces mêmes dieux qu'elle rend incroyablement malades, ce qui créait un paradoxe intéressant – elle ne pouvait donc être vendue ou échangée.

Le prince Adriel la laissa en paix tout le repas. Il ne chercha plus à lui faire la conversation, ne lui posa plus de question sur la Terre. Il s'entretenait à voix basse avec son conseillé, Estin-Jo Dagath, que Sam avait vu rôder près des Jardins de la Reine toute la journée. Toute à sa conversation avec Anton sur la richesse des structures religieuses et la complexité de ce système féodal, Sam oublia presque son existence.

Elle mangea avec appétit. Le repas n'était pas mauvais, il aurait plu au colonel O'neill. La viande était rôtie comme pour un barbecue. La jeune femme auprès du prince Demetrius aurait sans doute sympathisée avec Daniel s'il avait été là. Jack ne plaisantait pas vraiment quand il disait que l'archéologue avait une femme sur chaque planète… Sam songea à tout cela sans s'en rendre compte.

Le colonel Robinson avait confirmé leur départ pour le matin. Ils allaient donc encore profiter de l'hospitalité de leurs nouveaux alliés.

Sam fut raccompagnée par le valet de chambre en livrée bleue qui avait ouvert ses rideaux à son réveil. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom et n'avait pas très envie de le lui demander. Il gardait un visage fermé et sévère. Tout en avançant parmi le dédale de couloirs, la jeune femme se remémorait certains missions de SG-1.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le valet ne la reconduisait pas jusqu'à sa chambre.

A SUIVRE…


	17. Chapter 17

**Je n'ai pas posté aussi vite que j'aurai voulu mais ce chapitre est (vraiment) plus long que le précédent... ça compense, non ? ;-)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

CHAPITRE 17 :

Ne reconnaissant ni les couloirs ni la disposition des tableaux sur les murs, Sam cessa de suivre le valet de chambre.

–Ce n'est pas le trajet vers ma chambre, fit-elle remarquer prudemment.

Elle avait beau être une invitée officielle des Souverains et lui un domestique de caste inférieure, elle n'avait pas confiance en la mine sévère de cet homme. Il cachait ce qu'il pensait tellement bien… Et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

La jeune femme songea un instant à contacter le colonel sur Terre pour le prévenir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais elle choisit d'attendre. Elle aurait l'air ridicule de l'inquiéter pour rien. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

–Sa Majesté Adriel de Thidril souhaite s'entretenir avec vous avant votre couché, l'informa le valet.

Nul « Ma Dame » nul « Major ». Simplement ce regard froid et cette certitude qu'il l'emmènerait auprès du Prince quoiqu'elle décide. Il s'était arrêté de marcher lui aussi, et quand il reprit sa route vers l'aile ouest du château, Sam vit deux gardes royaux se joindre à lui. Ils avaient débouchés silencieusement d'un autre couloir et se trouvaient désormais derrière la jeune femme, bouchant toute retraite.

D'accord…

Respirant profondément, Sam passa en mode militaire. Pas question qu'elle se montre intimidable. Après tout, elle n'était pas en danger immédiat. Le Prince ne pouvait être assez bête pour s'en prendre à elle alors que ses coéquipiers se trouvaient eux aussi dans le château et qu'ils avaient l'appui du Roi. En outre, Adriel et son frère avaient eu une démonstration de l'efficacité des MP5 le matin-même – le capitaine Haberman lui avait raconté la scène au souper.

Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à l'écouter.

Toujours encadrée par les soldats, Sam suivit le domestique jusqu'à une porte de bois monumentale admirablement décorée. Quelque part, elle n'était pas surprise. Il était logique qu'un prince choisisse une porte d'entrée qui en jette. Particulièrement sur cette planète où les deux fils du Roi étaient en compétition pour la succession.

Le valet de chambre poussa avec aisance les battants de bois puis s'effaça pour la laisser passer la première. Elle pénétra dans les appartements d'Adriel et les deux soldats restèrent dehors.

Un salon luxueux, un feu tranquille dans la cheminée, des grandes fenêtres donnant sur des jardins. Enfin, elle pensait que c'était des jardins... difficile à dire en pleine nuit. Sur ses gardes, elle repéra immédiatement le propriétaire des lieux. Il était installé dans un très grand fauteuil, faisant penser à un trône. Ses mains étaient occupées à empiler un tas de gravures. Une lampe à huile posée sur la petite table à côté de lui, lui donnait la lumière nécessaire pour examiner à son aise ces oeuvres anciennes.

Il ne se leva pas à son entrée.

–Major Carter, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mes modestes appartements,

Toute sa gentillesse mielleuse des jours précédents était désormais remplacée par une froide détermination. Son regard exprimait cependant clairement sa joie de la revoir – c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui confirmait qu'elle avait affaire au même homme. Mais pour le reste, on voyait qu'il était chez lui, sur son terrain, et qu'il était seul maître à bord.

Sa tenue n'était pas la même qu'au dîner, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait quoi répondre. Il avait revêtu une tunique cousue de fils d'or. Le tissu semblait incroyablement précieux. Sam ne savait pas trop s'il voulait l'impressionner ou s'il choisissait réellement de dormir dans de l'or et de la soie. Ca ne la surprendrait pas tellement.

Le saluer bien bas était sans doute de circonstance mais elle se refusait à le faire. Elle n'était pas une habitante de Palaïus, donc elle n'était pas sous les ordres du Roi Phildrei ni de son fils. C'était le moment de le lui rappeler.

–Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté mon invitation à vous joindre à moi, continua Adriel.

Il ne parlait pas ironiquement, ou en tout cas, son ton n'était pas ironique. Il paraissait suivre innocemment le protocole de son peuple. Sa façon douteuse de la regarder mise à part, il aurait presque semblé honnête. Mais Sam ne s'y trompait pas. Il avait renvoyé le valet d'une main afin d'être seul avec elle. Cependant, une troisième personne restait dans l'ombre au fond de la pièce. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'Estin-Jo Dagath, l'ancien précepteur d'Adriel et son fidèle serviteur.

Elle n'avait qu'un couteau pour se défendre. Elle l'avait caché sous son jupon quand elle s'était habillée au matin. Toutefois, il ne lui serait pas très utile contre deux hommes en même temps, surtout en considérant les deux gardes restés sûrement devant la porte.

–Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était évident qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le craigne un petit peu. C'était tout à fait le genre d'homme à vouloir soumettre ses interlocuteurs. Tout à fait le genre de personnes qu'elle évitait de fréquenter.

–Vraiment ? Excusez dans ce cas le manque de manières de mon personnel. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

En s'asseyant, elle n'aurait plus une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Cependant, elle voyait difficilement comment refuser alors que le prince se montrait courtois. Elle se força à lui sourire gentiment et choisit le siège en face de lui. Le salon privé d'Adriel était à ce point grand qu'il se trouvait à plus de trois mètres d'elle et, évidemment, son fauteuil était légèrement plus bas que le « trône » du Prince. Au cas où un invité déciderait de fondre sur lui pour l'assassiner, il aurait le temps de réagir et de sortir la dague posée négligemment près de la lampe à huile.

Réfléchissant à la manière de prévenir le colonel O'neill sans rien perdre de sa concentration, elle fit mine d'admirer le décorum. Un tableau se dressait au-dessus de la cheminée et il représentait, sans surprise, le propriétaire de lieux. Il y avait aussi plusieurs gravures sur une pile près du Prince mais Sam ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'œil de loin.

Adriel fit un geste de la main et Dagath lui apporta une espèce de cigare local à base d'une herbe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pendant qu'il l'allumait, Sam prit contact avec le colonel.

_Jack ?_

–Parmi toutes les qualités qu'un souverain doit posséder, commença-t-il en interceptant le regard qu'elle jetait au tableau, le bon goût occupe une place d'honneur…

_Mon colonel !_

–… il est nécessaire au Roi éclairé de s'entourer de gens compétents et dignes afin de…

_Carter ?_

–… se montrer fort face aux dirigeants des autres nations et aux ennemis internes. N'êtes-vous pas du même avis, Major Carter ?

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

Interpellée à la fois par son hôte et par le colonel, Sam ne put que chasser la voix dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de le prévenir qu'elle n'était pas là où elle était censée se trouver, c'est-à-dire à l'endroit où son chef d'équipe pensait qu'elle était. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa concentration. Ce n'était pas le moment de vexer le Prince.

–Si… En effet, répondit-elle avec prudence.

Ravi, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

–Mon ancêtre, Médéric de Thidril – père du père de mon père – est considéré par tous comme étant le plus grand roi de notre dynastie…

_Carter, vous allez bien ?_

Il ne s'impatientait pas mais son manque de réponse l'alarmait. Il fallait qu'elle lui résume la situation en peu de mots. Adriel évoquait son aïeul mais elle avait l'impression que c'était important… Ca l'était pour lui, en tout cas.

Suivant une intuition, elle prit une photo mentale d'Adriel déblatérant, confortablement installé sur son trône moelleux, encadré par son serviteur et la dague avec la garde incrustée de pierres précieuses. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cette image, de la même façon qu'elle se focalisait parfois sur un soupir, un sentiment ou un reniflement avant de l'envoyer par-delà l'espace.

_C'est Adriel ou Demetrius ?_ demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Elle avait la preuve que ça avait fonctionné.

L'espace d'une milliseconde, il avait vu ce qu'elle voyait…

Centrant à nouveau son attention sur le Prince, elle lui précisa juste que c'était Adriel. Un autre que Jack aurait continué à la questionner afin de mieux appréhender la situation et de réagir en conséquence. Un autre que lui n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre et aurait mis sa vigilance en péril. Mais le colonel avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps à ses côtés pour lui faire confiance et il resta complètement silencieux.

Si elle n'en avait pas dit davantage, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas la possibilité en ce moment. Et si elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il prévienne Hammond et rapplique avec une équipe de secours, c'est que ce n'était pas nécessaire. En tout cas, pas encore.

–Le Seigneur Médéric avait su s'entourer d'alliés fidèles. De gens malins qui voyaient plus loin que le commun des mortels. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir, Major Carter ?

–Pas vraiment.

Toujours cette froide politesse. Il était toutefois visible qu'il aimait s'entendre parler. De son aïeul, entre autres. Sam n'en comprenait pas encore la raison. De ses conversations avec le jeune Julius – qui pourtant en savait énormément sur les ragots et les histoires de la Cour – rien n'avait filtré concernant ce personnage.

–C'était un visionnaire ! répondit Adriel en montrant la toile exposée au-dessus de la cheminée dans un geste théâtral.

Sam avait d'abord cru que c'était le portrait peu ressemblant du Prince en tenue d'apparat mais si c'était la représentation de son ancêtre à la mode de l'époque, ça collait davantage. Adriel était plus petit que le Roi Médéric. Ils avaient en commun un regard ambitieux et le menton relevé, ainsi que deux ou trois babioles qu'ils aimaient tous les deux porter.

Adriel avait sans nul doute essayé par tous les moyens de ressembler à son modèle.

La jeune femme transmit la photo mentale du tableau à Jack. C'était une partie du puzzle, peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là.

–Ce sont les visionnaires qui écrivent l'histoire, Major Carter. Il faut parfois prendre des risques pour mener tout un peuple vers une ère nouvelle ! Cela nécessite des idées, du courage… du génie.

Adriel posa son cigare sur la table basse et il se désagrégea instantanément. Ca impressionna Sam davantage que les dernières paroles du Prince de Thidril. L'homme fumait l'une des plantes du Jardin de la Reine. Si la situation avait été moins tenue, elle aurait demandé à l'étudier.

Pour l'expérience, elle respira une bouffée et envoya cette odeur au colonel. Ca avait vraiment un goût particulier et pas tellement agréable. Sur Terre, Jack dut ouvrir sa fenêtre - la baie vitrée de sa salle de séjour - pris d'un irrépressible besoin d'air. Il respira l'air de la nuit puissamment tandis que sur Palaïus, le Prince reprenait son exposé.

–Médéric a fait du duché de Thidril le centre du Royaume... Il a mené Tithonia vers la prospérité… et il est parvenu à envoyer un message clair à ses ennemis en détruisant la cité de Jarva !

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Jarva. Néanmoins, au ton solennel de la conversation, elle comprit que le Roi Médéric avait accompli par là-même un exploit. Elle était sûre qu'un tel récit intéresserait Anton et Daniel. Elle-même ignorait si elle devait intervenir dans la discussion ou continuer d'assentir à tous ses commentaires. Elle se sentait moins inquiète qu'en arrivant mais pas pour autant complètement rassurée.

Elle ne le serait qu'en retournant dans sa chambre. Ou sur Terre.

Avec un regard nostalgique, Adriel reprit en mains les quatre gravures posées près de lui. Elles avaient un embout pour les accrocher au mur. Ce n'est que quand le Prince les confia à son ancien précepteur pour les remettre à leur place habituelle que Sam put mieux les voir. C'étaient d'autres portraits du même homme.

Médéric jeune au milieu de ses cinq frères.

–Il a su éliminer la concurrence… commenta Adriel avec admiration.

Médéric à dos de cheval, courant l'épée au vent.

–… défendre sa patrie…

Médéric autour d'une table de nobliaux.

–… se choisir des alliés honorables…

Médéric au côté d'une femme très belle et grande, avec trois enfants – tous des garçons.

–… et prendre pour Reine la meilleure des femmes.

Le regard d'Adriel fondit sur elle, la fixant dangereusement. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

_Mon colonel…_

–J'ai besoin d'une femme forte et intelligente, Major Carter, qui m'accompagnera dans l'entreprise énorme…

_Oui, Carter ?_

–… qu'est la réorganisation de ce pays. De quelqu'un qui ait suffisamment d'idées pour améliorer les conditions de vie de mes gens et de savoir-faire pour ne commettre aucune erreur.

Se levant pour la première fois de la soirée, le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais les rideaux n'avaient pas encore été tirés. La lumière des deux lunes et des étoiles éclairait son visage sévère. Sam, voyant où il voulait en venir, ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter puis la referma, faute de mots.

Derrière le siège que venait de quitter le Prince, Estin-Jo Dagath s'était avancé. Il s'empara de la dague et l'accrocha à sa ceinture dans un geste équivoque qui encourageait Sam à écouter proposition du Prince jusqu'au bout.

–Bien que mon père n'ait pas officiellement annoncé lequel de ses fils reprendra la succession, je ne doute pas qu'il me proclame prochainement Régent. En tant que mon épouse, vous recevrez plus de titres et de richesses que vous ne pourriez le rêver. Votre science et votre savoir tau'ri permettront à nos sujets de développer une technologie puissante…

–Prince Adriel !

–Non, laissez-moi poursuivre, voulez-vous ?

Ca n'avait rien d'une question. Il le lui ordonnait. Clairement.

Se retournant vers elle, tout son visage exprimait déjà la contrariété qu'il ressentait au manque de réaction favorable à son entreprise. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un Prince de Thidril demandait la main d'une étrangère sans le moindre titre ou fortune personnelle. Un seul de ses ancêtres l'avait fait et c'était Médéric. Il avait épousé Martha-Syra contre l'avis des nobliaux et cette princesse nordique déchue avait apporté la prospérité au gens de Thidril.

Que cette étrangère non mariée, possédant tant de beauté et d'intelligence, lui apparaisse au moment-même où il s'apprêtait à devenir roi était un présage divin. Il en était persuadé. Ses ancêtres l'avaient placée sur sa route afin qu'elle appartienne à l'Histoire de Tithonia.

–Major Carter, je désire vous prendre pour femme.

_Carter, est-ce que ça va ?_

Non, absolument pas. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire au colonel mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait peut-être été ridicule de le faire participer, même indirectement, à cette conversation. Elle avait déjà été dans cette situation auparavant… Non pas qu'on la demande de manière récurrente en mariage mais il arrivait assez souvent – les rares fois où elle sortait avec des amis – qu'on lui fasse des avances.

D'habitude, elle rembarrait le gars gentiment, avec un sourire.

Fixant la dague à la ceinture du serviteur zélé d'Adriel, elle pressentit que ce serait plus difficile cette fois.

_Désolée, mon colonel. Oui, ça va. Je saurai gérer la situation._

Sous-entendu « laissez-moi gérer ça ». Seuls le tact et la diplomatie pouvaient l'aider désormais, deux domaines dans lesquelles le colonel n'était pas particulièrement spécialiste.

–Prince Adriel, je suis extrêmement flattée de tant d'égards… commença-t-elle aussi prudemment que possible. J'ai l'impression que vous ferez en effet un très grand souverain…

Un peu de flatterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

–… et un allié fidèle pour la Terre…

Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal non plus de rappeler qu'en cas de réaction très violente de sa part, les relations avec la Terre seraient compromises.

–… néanmoins, malgré toute l'affection que je porte au peuple de Thidril…j'ai porté allégeance à ma planète et je ne peux pas la quitter pour vous épouser.

Bien. Clair et concis. On aurait dit Teal'c pour la partie « allégeance à la Terre » mais c'était le mieux qu'elle avait pu improviser. On ne prévoyait pas ce genre de cas dans le manuel de l'armée. Sondant le visage fermé du prince, Sam attendit les retombées.

Il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour atteindre la commode contre le mur à gauche et utiliser la seconde lampe à huile pour ébouillanter le premier des deux qui tenterait de l'assassiner – sans doute le serviteur – avant de sortir son couteau et de se défendre contre les gardes en faction devant la porte. Bien sûr, elle préviendrait en même temps le colonel O'neill dans un pauvre hurlement peu précis et il accourrait aussi vite qu'il était possible – c'est-à-dire dans les vingt heures si l'on comptait le temps de réunir une équipe, de traverser la Porte des étoiles puis la forêt de Thidril jusqu'au château.

Autant dire qu'elle avait plus de chance de voir apparaître le colonel Robinson car il aurait vu de la lumière sous la porte…

Pendant près d'une minute, le silence pesa sur le salon privé du Prince. Sam comptait les secondes, plus tendue que jamais. Et quand Adriel ouvrit finalement la bouche, ce ne fut pas pour annoncer son exécution.

–La Reine de Thidril jouit de ses propres appartements, d'une bourse garnie pour ses bonnes œuvres ainsi que de la gestion des Jardins de la Reine, dit-il comme si elle n'avait pas déjà refusé sa proposition en mariage.

–J'entends bien, Prince Adriel. Malheureusement, je ne peux toujours pas vous épouser. J'espère que mon refus n'entachera en rien les futures relations de nos deux peuples et que nous demeurerons bons amis.

Quelque chose se modifia dans l'expression du Prince. Profondément contrarié, il se tourna un instant vers son ancien précepteur, comme en attente d'un conseil. Puis il se redressa vivement, toute trace d'humanité ayant quitté ses traits. Sam se demanda un instant si quelqu'un lui avait jamais dit non.

–Puis-je vous prier d'y réfléchir ? Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre réponse définitive à tête reposée ?

La vision du petit-déjeuner entourée de ses coéquipiers, avec son MP5 chargé à l'épaule, lui redonna toute confiance.

–C'est une excellente idée, mon prince, acquiesça-t-elle avec déférence.

Elle n'avait plus aucune réticence à s'incliner devant lui. Si ça pouvait lui permettre d'en finir avec cette conversation, ce n'était pas cher payer.

–Je vais immédiatement charger Andron de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

–Je vous remercie mais je trouverai facilement, déclina-t-elle alors que le valet en livrée bleu qui l'avait conduite ici passait sa tête par la porte.

Cet homme l'avait déjà une fois menée en bateau. Elle préférait grandement retrouver le chemin de sa chambre toute seule.

–Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Major Carter.

Après un dernier sourire crispé, la jeune femme disparut dans le dédale de couloirs du château. Pressant le pas, elle mit rapidement la plus de distance possible entre elle et les appartements d'Adriel.

& & & & &

_Sur Terre, le lendemain 10h20 :_

Le colonel s'était levé tôt après une nuit peu reposante. Toute l'histoire avec Carter l'avait tenu éveillé jusque tard et il s'était endormi en sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Hier, elle avait repris contact en regagnant chambre. Sur Palaïus, la nuit était déjà bien avancée ; sur Terre, il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé de ce que le Prince avait tenu à lui dire si tard dans la nuit.

_Il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner, mon colonel. Ce n'est pas important…_

Elle avait demandé à remettre à plus tard les questions car elle était très fatiguée. De toute façon, son retour était programmé pour 10h, heure terrienne.

Et là, SG-4 avait vingt minutes de retard.

–Colonel, êtes-vous sûrs de ne pouvoir contacter le major Carter ? questionna Hammond pour la seconde fois.

Jack envoya une question vers Palaïus. Il avait perdu le compte de ses essais… Quoiqu'il fasse, aucun retour. Pas de nouvelles de Carter.

Et il s'en voulait cruellement de ne pas l'avoir poussée à se confier cette nuit avant de s'endormir.

A 10h10, le Général avait ouvert un vortex vers P2r181 mais le château étant situé trop loin de la Porte, ça n'avait rien donné. Ayant donné l'ordre qu'on prépare l'UAV, il était maintenant prêt pour un second essai. Si ce n'était pas concluant et que le colonel Robinson ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles, il enverrait une équipe de secours.

O'neill avait déjà fait savoir que SG-1 était volontaire pour cette mission.

Les premiers chevrons s'enclenchèrent dans un bruit familier. Jack continuait d'essayer de contacter Carter ; elle n'était pas morte. Il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Qu'avait-il pu arriver entre le moment où elle avait rejoint sa chambre au château et l'heure prévue de leur retour sur Terre ?

Daniel et Janet avaient émis l'hypothèse que les implants, ayant perdus de leur puissance, s'éteignaient peu à peu, perturbant les communications, mais Jack n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Bien sûr, il avait écouté Anise quand elle les avait prévenus que les dons télépathiques des Sentinelles ne resteraient que le temps de fonctionnement des implants et, ceux-ci étant dès le départ faiblement nourris en énergie, ils n'avaient pas vingt ans devant eux…

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas croire que comme par hasard ça les lâche juste maintenant, alors que Carter était à l'autre bout de l'univers et que son équipe avait du retard sur l'horaire.

Le colonel cessa d'appeler en vain dans le vide, dans l'espoir qu'on lui réponde. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, et se concentra intensément. Il pouvait presque sentir sa respiration… Les implants n'étaient pas morts et Carter était vivante quelque part.

Il fallait juste comprendre pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

Alors que Siler annonçait le verrouillage du sixième chevron, un vortex se forma et une multitude d'alarmes se mirent à briller sur le panneau de commande.

–Ouverture extérieure de la Porte, mon Général !

–Fermez l'iris.

–Monsieur, ça vient de P2r181 ! On reçoit le code de SG-4.

Le Général donna les ordres et tous se tournèrent vers la salle d'embarquement, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Le docteur Vidrine passa le vortex assez rapidement, essoufflé par une marche rapide. Il fut immédiatement suivi par le capitaine Haberman puis par le colonel Robinson. Pas de Carter en vue.

Jack fut le premier à arriver au pas de course auprès des hommes de SG-4.

–Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ?

L'homme ôta sa casquette. Il avait le visage dégoulinant de sueur et semblait soucieux.

–Ca, j'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire, colonel...

A SUIVRE…

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'on va m'en vouloir... héhé!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont tellement culpabilisée que j'ai commencé ce chapitre le soir même!**

CHAPITRE 18 :

Daniel fut témoin du changement d'humeur de son ami au moment même où il survint.

Ils étaient tous deux dans son bureau. Jack y venait beaucoup plus souvent depuis que Sam avait changé d'équipe. Il ne pouvait plus aller l'ennuyer au labo – elle était en mission – alors il se rabattait sur lui. Heureusement, l'embêter dans ses recherches, déplacer les objets, feuilleter les trois premières pages d'un recueil très ancien et particulièrement précieux semblaient passionner Jack moins longtemps que d'observer Sam jongler avec ses appareils de mesure. En tout cas, il se lassait plus vite.

Ce matin-là, il était une fois encore passé 'dire bonjour'. C'est-à-dire tuer le temps en attendant l'heure de retour de SG-4.

Se sentant d'humeur audacieuse, l'archéologue avait posé quelques questions… Il avait été subtil, ou du moins, pensait l'avoir été. Cependant, Jack n'avait lâché aucune info sur la prétendue relation qu'il n'entretenait pas avec son second.

–Allez, Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que ça n'a rien changé ?!

–Je ne le dis pas… Je ne dis rien, avait-il répondu avec un sourire en coin.

–Ca fait plus de deux semaines que vous avez ce… don. Sam n'est plus avec Pete. Ce qui s'est passé sur le vaisseau d'Anubis n'a _vraiment_ rien changé entre vous ? Et avant ? La tension était à couper au couteau quand vous êtes arrivés en salle de briefing juste avant la mission !

Le colonel haussa les sourcils, peu surpris de la perspicacité de Daniel. Soulevant un autre très ancien grimoire que son ami lui confisqua immédiatement, il essaya de dénicher les balles à jongler que Teal'c et lui avaient cachées dans la pièce. Ca faisait des années que Jack n'avait plus ni yo-yo, cartes à jouer ou balles en mousse à son domicile. Ils avaient été disséminés au cours des ans dans les endroits où il était le plus susceptible d'en avoir besoin : le labo de Carter, le bureau de Daniel, l'infirmerie, la salle de briefing… Il devait même y avoir un casse-tête en forme de cube quelque part dans le mess.

Que Daniel polémique sur ses relations avec Carter n'était pas nouveau. Ce qui l'était, c'est qu'il y avait désormais bel et bien une relation sur laquelle polémiquer. Daniel ne le savait pas bien sûr, mais lui le savait. Et c'était quelque chose qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Bon, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ne formaient pas un couple ou quelque chose d'approchant. Mais ils avaient _rêvés_ ensemble. Ils avaient aussi eu une espèce de 'dispute de couple'. Et il l'emmenait dîner à son retour sur Terre…

Retour prévu à 10h00. Dans cinq minutes.

–C'est pas que je m'ennuie, Daniel… le salua-t-il en souriant toujours.

Il n'allait pas manquer le retour de Carter.

Elle lui devait encore des explications sur la situation bizarre de la veille. Toute cette histoire de Prince qui l'invitait pour une conférence tardive dans ses appartements de grand seigneur… Et cette 'chose' qu'il voulait et qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner...

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Daniel avait posé sa traduction pour l'accompagner jusqu'en salle de contrôle. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de sujets plus légers n'ayant aucun rapport avec Sam. Ils étaient dans les couloirs d'une base militaire et Daniel vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec les gens de l'armée pour savoir que discuter fraternisation n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. En tout cas pour la carrière militaire de ses amis.

Vers 9h57, Daniel vit les yeux de Jack se perdre dans le vide, comme quand il communiquait avec Sam grâce aux puces des Sentinelles. Il ne le dérangea pas, se contentant de fixer la Porte dans l'attente des prochains mots de son ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient ce 'truc', Jack avait tendance à faire son malin. Il avait expliqué le mécanisme de fusion d'un réacteur à Reynolds la semaine dernière et Daniel savait que c'était Sam qui lui soufflait toutes les réponses.

Aussi Daniel s'attendait-il à ce que Jack lance lui-même le compte-à-rebours. Qu'il compte les secondes les séparant de l'activation de la Porte par les hommes de SG-4... Ce qu'il ne fit pas. L'archéologue jeta un œil surpris à son ami et c'est là, à ce moment précis, qu'il nota le changement.

–Allez chercher Hammond, ordonna le colonel d'une voix ferme à Walter.

Jack avait arrêté de respirer. Il retenait sa respiration et plongeait à nouveau son regard dans le vague. Tout son visage s'était fermé, manifestement inquiet. Quelque chose se passait et Daniel était suffisamment malin pour le deviner tout seul.

–Vous n'arrivez pas à la joindre…

–Nan.

–Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle… commença Daniel d'une voix blanche.

Il n'y avait pas mille explications possibles. Soit les implants étaient déchargés soit le récepteur – à savoir, Sam – n'était pas en état de l'utiliser. Et ça, ça signifiait de gros ennuis.

Hammond arriva rapidement et Daniel fit aussi prévenir Teal'c et Janet. Il était maintenant 10h06 et SG-4 était officiellement en retard.

Jack était comme un lion en cage. Daniel ne l'avait plus aussi frustré depuis… eh bien, depuis très longtemps. Il songea un instant à ce que ça devait être pour lui. Il avait dû s'habituer à pouvoir parler à Sam par télépathie à n'importe quel moment, peu importe l'endroit et en toute discrétion. C'était quelque chose que Daniel n'avait jamais expérimenté mais il pouvait facilement l'imaginer.

Ce don qui leur avait permis de réussir la mission d'Anise sur le vaisseau d'Anubis, ce formidable atout, ce lien venait de lui être enlevé d'un coup. Nul doute que ça devait être frustrant.

Daniel fut témoin du premier essai du Général de contacter SG-4. Le premier vortex vers P2r181 fut ouvert à 10h10. Un autre à 10h21 mais cette fois-ci, ça venait de la planète et non du SGC.

Tous se mirent à espérer que Sam allait bien.

Et ils passèrent la Porte. Un à un. Le docteur Vidrine, le capitaine Haberman puis enfin le colonel Robinson. Quand le vortex se ferma sans que Sam ne l'ait traversé, ni Teal'c ni lui ne furent suffisamment rapides pour empêcher Jack de s'élancer vers le colonel Robinson.

–Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle !

–J'espérais que vous pourriez nous le dire, colonel.

–Elle était sous VOTRE responsabilité, Robinson !

–… Je n'ai pas vos pouvoirs télépathiques…

Jack n'avait rien contre lui. Il avait toujours apprécié l'homme, Daniel le savait et Robinson semblait en être conscient aussi car dès que le Général, Daniel et Teal'c les eut rejoints dans la salle d'embarquement, le commandant de SG-4 s'adressa à son supérieur.

–Mon Général, les habitants de Palaïus nous ont menti. Le major Carter ne s'est pas présentée au petit-déjeuner. Ils nous ont donné des explications qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Nous avons tenté de parlementer avec le Roi Phildrei mais sans succès.

A ses côtés, Anton Vidrine confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il avait mené les négociations depuis le début et Daniel ne doutait pas un instant que son boulot avait dû être difficile. Robinson et Haberman étaient deux militaires… ils avaient sans doute tenté de fouiller le château de fond en combles.

–Ils nient savoir où elle se trouve, mon général, poursuivit Robinson. Je suis revenu sur Terre car j'espérai que le colonel O'neill puisse contacter le major par télépathie et ainsi nous renseigner sur l'endroit précis où elle est détenue.

Il regardait à nouveau O'neill droit dans les yeux.

–La planète est immense, la Porte est isolée et nous avons failli nous mettre le Roi à dos en mettant sa parole en doute, continua-t-il quand il eut compris que la télépathie du colonel ne fonctionnait plus.

–Pensez-vous que ce soit lui qui la détienne, colonel ?

–Non, monsieur. Je ne le pense pas. Il avait l'air plutôt surpris qu'elle n'apparaisse pas ce matin et il n'aurait rien à gagner à s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres. Il était intéressé par le traité d'amitié entre nos deux peuples.

–Bien, nous continuerons cette conversation en salle de briefing dans cinq minutes. Colonel O'neill, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

& & & & &

Le Général ferma la porte de son bureau dès que Jack fut entré. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, tout juste quatre minutes avant le débriefing qu'il venait lui-même d'ordonner.

–Jack.

Le colonel tressaillit. Il avait désormais la certitude que cette conversation allait être personnelle. Et ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour avoir une conversation personnelle. Pas maintenant que Carter était Dieu seul sait où, en danger.

Ils restèrent tous les deux debout. Le visage d'Hammond montrait clairement qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à dire ça mais qu'il le pensait nécessaire.

–Le docteur Fraiser a émis l'hypothèque que votre… blocage puisse être d'ordre émotionnel et non pas biologique.

Janet avait surtout dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien conclure sans faire des scans des cerveaux de Carter et lui et comparer les images des implants avec celles prises deux semaines plus tôt.

–Vous n'arrivez pas à contacter le major, c'est bien ça ?

Jack se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que son incapacité à joindre Carter ait un rapport avec son 'état émotionnel' ou d'autres conneries du genre. Néanmoins, George semblait décidé à s'en assurer.

–Depuis quand ?

–Ca marchait hier soir.

Le Général fit le tour de son bureau et en sortit un dossier au nom de Carter.

–Jetez un œil à ceci, mon garçon. Et asseyez-vous une seconde.

Plutôt pressé d'en finir et de revenir à la façon de sauver Carter, il s'empara du dossier et feuilleta rapidement son contenu. En voyant un changement d'affectation au nom de Carter, il s'arrêta net et s'assit sur l'un des sièges.

Hammond, au lieu de prendre place sur son fauteuil, fit le tour et prit place à ses côtés.

–Qu'est-ce que…

–Le Major Carter a accepté il y a deux jours le nouveau poste de responsable de l'unité de recherche de Cheyenne Mountain, en liaison avec la Zone 51. C'est un poste à mi-temps, ici, au SGC, qui la met directement sous mon commandement.

O'neill avait les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, pas certain de tout ce que ceci signifiait.

–Elle a accepté de limiter son temps sur le terrain afin de mener davantage de projets scientifiques, de rester dans l'armée et d'être désormais dans une autre chaîne de commandement que la vôtre, Jack.

La lumière se fit dans son cerveau et c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement douloureux. Elle avait fait ce choix pour être avec lui. Peut-être que c'était même uniquement pour ça et si ce genre de nouvelle l'aurait rendu plutôt euphorique à un autre moment, là, ça ne le rendait que plus désespéré. On perdait toujours les gens à qui on tenait au moment où la situation s'arrangeait. En tout cas, c'était ainsi dans les films…

Après sept longues années à se tourner autour sans pouvoir faire un pas en avant, c'était réglé. Ca devenait possible. Et elle n'était pas là.

Il commençait à mieux comprendre son attitude des jours précédents. Elle se montrait plus entreprenante, plus joueuse. Elle savait que désormais le règlement ne les retenait plus. Elle savait et elle n'avait rien dit. Mais bon, c'était quelque chose de récent. Deux jours… Elle avait peut-être attendu pour le lui annoncer qu'il l'emmène dîner, comme il l'avait promis.

A ses côtés, le général lui avait laissé quelques secondes pour réaliser.

Mais il n'avait pas dit tout ça à son second pour le déconcentrer.

–Jack, nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation. Néanmoins, s'il y a la plus petite chance qu'un 'désordre émotionnel' quelconque, une querelle entre le major Carter et vous ou même une saute d'humeur, perturbe vos capacités à communiquer par télépathie, sachez que ce problème est réglé. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez me dire.

Ne poursuivant pas davantage ce tête-à-tête, le Général quitta son bureau pour la salle de briefing.

& & & & &

Les trois hommes de SG-4 n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à déposer leurs sacs et rejoindre la salle de briefing où Daniel et Teal'c avaient déjà pris place. Le Général et Jack furent les derniers à s'installer. Haberman et Robinson étaient déjà au travail.

A peine assis, le commandant de SG-4 avait donné des feuilles blanches à son second et tous deux s'étaient mis à dessiner de mémoire les plans du château. C'était peu précis et pas non plus à l'échelle mais ça donnait une idée aux membres de SG-1 de la grandeur de l'édifice ainsi que du nombre de remparts, de cours intérieures, et de postes de garde.

–Colonel Robinson, vous avez dit que le Roi vous avait donné une explication sur l'absence du major Carter, débuta Hammond. Je vous écoute.

–En réalité, l'explication ne venait pas du Roi mais de son fils…

–Adriel ? l'interrompit Jack, se rappelant l'image mentale que Sam lui avait envoyé la veille.

–C'est exact colonel mais comment…

–Carter m'a parlé de lui hier soir, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir davantage sur ce sujet. Il était complètement en tort de ne pas l'avoir interrogée la veille sur les raisons de cet entretien tardif. Ils pensaient avoir tout le temps d'en parler plus tard…

Il garda le peu qu'il savait sur ce tête-à-tête pour plus tard. Ca ne les aiderait pas à dénicher Carter. Mieux valait écouter SG-4 jusqu'au bout.

–Le Prince Adriel a affirmé que le major Carter s'était levée tôt et avait demandé à être escortée jusqu'aux falaises d'Oran où auraient été trouvées les premiers plants de la fleur de Mangrave.

–La fleur qui rend les Goa'uld malades ? demanda Daniel pour être sûr.

–C'est cela, Docteur Jackson. Même si un tel déplacement aurait été plausible, continua Robinson en s'adressant de nouveau à Hammond, le major Carter n'aurait pas quitté le périmètre sans m'avertir.

–Non, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, confirma O'neill, plus pour lui-même.

De là où il était, Daniel voyait bien qu'il continuait d'essayer de contacter Sam. Il finit même par se tenir la tête. Le mal de crâne était sans nul doute le résultat de ses efforts infructueux.

–Le Roi Phildrei nous a donné la permission de vérifier sa chambre, Général, et aucune de ses affaires n'y étaient. Ni sa radio ni son arme. Malgré cela, elle ne répondait pas sur la radio. J'ai insisté pour fouiller le château et la ville mais le Roi l'a mal pris.

–Le Souverain a une confiance aveugle en ses fils, poursuivit Anton. Il a été insulté qu'on remette en cause la parole du Prince Adriel…

–Il nous a assuré que le major serait raccompagnée à la Porte des Etoiles à son retour mais, étant donné notre suspicion vis-à-vis de ses sujets et de son fils, il ne désirait plus nous voir rester.

Tous méditèrent une seconde toutes les informations données.

–Mon général, je ne serai pas rentré si je n'avais pas pensé que le colonel O'neill pourrait avoir des informations sur la situation du major, continua Robinson pour se déculpabiliser.

Si le colonel O'neill et le major Carter n'avaient pas eu toute cette histoire de Sentinelles, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Mais devant le manque de coopération des habitants, il avait, pour une fois, écouté Vidrine et agit avec diplomatie. Il le regrettait désormais.

–Je demande la permission d'y retourner afin de négocier la libération du major, Monsieur.

–Ils ne reconnaissent pas la détenir… fit remarquer Daniel, songeur.

–Qu'est-ce que ça change, Daniel ! On retourne la chercher ! grommela Jack, peu patient.

–Le docteur Jackson soulève un point intéressant, colonel, le contredit Hammond. Cette situation est exactement la même que celle que vous avez vécue avec toute votre équipe, trois ans plus tôt sur la planète glacée. L'Administrateur Calder avait refusé de reconnaître détenir quatre de mes hommes.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient pas vraiment souvenir de ce moment mais on le leur avait raconté. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient dans les mines comme des esclaves, les gens du-dessus avaient fait croire à la Terre qu'ils étaient partis en vadrouille voir un champ de glace et s'étaient perdus en route.

–Nous ne pouvons pas déclarer une guerre avec ces gens, Colonel O'Neill. Si j'en crois votre rapport, Colonel Robinson, nous perdrions sans l'ombre d'un doute.

–Ils ne sont pas très évolués technologiquement, mon général, mais ils manient l'arc et l'épée avec talent. Des groupes d'hommes sillonnent les forêts séparant la Porte de la cité. La famille royale aurait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat quelques semaines avant notre venue. La sécurité a été renforcée dans le château tout entier. Et ils ont de quoi survivre à un très, très long siège.

–Je pense vraiment que le Roi Phildrei ne sait pas où se trouve Sam, général ! lança Anton. J'ai parlé avec cet homme et avec son entourage. La Reine appréciait même beaucoup Sam. Ils ne nous mentent pas. Ils croient simplement leur fils sur parole… Si nous retournons sur Palaïus afin de conclure le traité d'amitié promis, je pense qu'ils nous laisseraient explorer les alentours et mener notre propre enquête sur la disparition de Sam.

–Nous n'allons pas conclure un traité avec un peuple qui retient l'un des nôtres ! s'emporta Jack.

Comprenant le raisonnement de son collègue archéologue, Daniel était prêt à parlementer avec ces gens.

–Jack, si Sam est inconsciente ou… indisponible momentanément, ça peut changer. Je veux dire… il se peut très bien que pendant que nous serons sur place à négocier avec le Roi, elle vous contacte ou utilise sa radio, si elle l'a encore.

–Le seul dont nous devions vraiment nous méfier est le Prince Adriel, continua Anton Vidrine. Il se comportait bizarrement avec Sam dès notre arrivée. Et vous dites qu'elle lui a parlé hier soir… ? demanda-t-il en direction du colonel O'neill.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui et il rassembla les bribes d'informations que Carter lui avaient envoyées hier.

–Un valet l'a escorté directement à ses appartements privés. Carter m'a prévenu une fois qu'elle y était mais ça s'est finit pacifiquement. Elle est retournée dans sa chambre. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas important.

'_Il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner…'_

–Savez-vous de quoi ils ont parlé ?

La question venait de Daniel mais elle aurait tout autant pu venir de Vidrine ou Robinson. Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres. Robinson n'était pas au courant de cette conversation. Il ignorait où un membre de sa propre équipe se trouvait. Autant dire qu'il faisait profil bas.

–Un ancêtre du Prince… Médric ? Midric ?

–Médéric ! s'exclama Anton.

Il avait visité la bibliothèque de Tithonia et même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier ne serait-ce qu'un centième de son contenu, il y avait une très grande tapisserie à l'entrée de la pièce, avec l'arbre généalogique de la famille royale. Il se souvenait y avoir vu plus d'un Médéric.

–Il a fait tout un discours à Carter comme quoi ce type était un grand génie… et c'est à peu près tout.

–J'en apprendrai plus en retournant à la bibliothèque de Tithonia, mon général, affirma Vidrine.

–Je voudrai m'y rendre aussi, Général, si vous le permettez.

Le regard que lançait Jack était clair sur ses attentions d'y aller. SG-1 et SG-4 travailleraient de paire sur cette mission. Une nouvelle fois lié par le même élément.

–SG-1, SG-4, je vous donne trente minutes pour vous préparer à partir. Que ceci soit bien clair : officiellement, le colonel Robinson et son équipe s'occupent de finaliser le traité d'amitié entre Palaïus et la Terre tandis que le colonel O'neill, Teal'c et le docteur Jackson explorent les environs à la recherche du major.

Alors que Robinson ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il poursuivit :

–Votre équipe connaît la famille royale, colonel. La priorité est bien sûr de retrouver le major Carter. Docteur Jackson, Docteur Vidrine, pour cela, vous avez carte blanche dans vos négociations. Colonel O'neill, il me semble approprié d'enquêter sur ce Prince Adriel. Tâchez de savoir ce qu'il voulait au major. Et ne faites rien d'inapproprié qui entacherait les relations diplomatiques… Vous aurez une plus grande liberté de manœuvres en restant des invités qu'en devenant ennemis ! Est-ce bien clair?

–Limpide, mon général.

Hammond n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien dans l'attitude de son second qu'il démolirait le château pierre par pierre plutôt que de revenir sans elle. C'était peut-être ce qui ferait qu'ils la retrouveraient… Le général fixa son regard sur Teal'c, le seul à pouvoir gérer la fureur du colonel au cas où ils arriveraient trop tard pour sauver Carter. Daniel Jackson était capable de miracle quand il était question de raisonner Jack. Néanmoins la force du Jaffa était un élément non négligeable.

Comprenant sans devoir le dire ce que le Général attendait de lui, Teal'c hocha de la tête, solennellement.

A SUIVRE…


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Voici la suite, c'était demandé si gentiment... ;-)**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez des nouvelles de Sam!**

CHAPITRE 19 :

Poser le pied sur une nouvelle planète était toujours quelque chose de différent. Les unes étaient recouvertes de sables, d'autres montraient une faune et une flore ressemblant aux forêts du Minnesota. Quoiqu'il en soit, chacune d'elles était unique.

Quand Jack O'neill posa le pied sur Palaïus, il eut une impression de déjà vu. Ce n'était pas particulièrement étrange, il savait d'où venait cette impression. Carter lui avait décrit ces endroits. Elle lui avait parlé de cette colline plus à droite, de cette forêt bien fournie, de ce ciel… Un soleil, deux lunes, dont la plus petite des deux était visible de jour comme de nuit, tout près de la ligne d'horizon.

Elle avait parlé plus que nécessaire de toutes ces foutues fleurs. Violettes, pourpres, dorées… Elles avaient titillé sa curiosité scientifique et l'avait poussée à revenir sur place, à faire ami-ami avec ces gens. Présentement, Jack se foutait de ces fleurs comme de la récolte du riz au nord de la Chine.

Il n'y avait que Carter. Seulement elle. Et la voix du Général dans sa tête lui assurant qu'à son retour, Sam et lui auraient tout le temps du monde pour parler du baiser de la boucle temporelle, continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés…

'_Elle a accepté de limiter son temps sur le terrain afin de mener davantage de projets scientifiques, de rester dans l'armée et d'être désormais dans une autre chaîne de commandement que la vôtre, Jack…'_

A ses côtés, le colonel Robinson donnait des ordres. Le docteur Vidrine se chargea de parlementer avec le premier groupe d'hommes qu'ils croisèrent. Le chef de SG-4 n'avait pas menti. Il y avait de nombreuses patrouilles circulant sous le couvert des arbres. Anton présentait Daniel à tous les habitants de Palaïus qu'ils croisaient. Teal'c et Jack, plus en retrait, observaient les réactions de chacun, à l'affut du moindre indice pouvant les mener à Carter.

Arrivés à la muraille entourant la forteresse, ils durent attendre dix minutes que le Roi Phildrei accepte de les recevoir. Pour SG-4, c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée et ça ne s'était pas terminé très poliment. Le colonel Robinson laissa les deux diplomates mener les débats.

Le Prince Adriel était absent. Jack, Teal'c et Daniel furent présentés à la Reine. Jack ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la description que Carter avait faite de Frédégonde. C'était exactement ainsi qu'il se l'était imaginée : âgée, digne, élégante, un visage plein de bonté.

–Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi votre amie n'est pas revenue de sa promenade jusqu'aux falaises d'Oran… Samantha m'avait semblé être une personne prudente et réfléchie.

–Elle l'est, ma Reine, confirma Anton avec déférence.

–Recevez nos excuses les plus sincères si mon mari vous a semblé peu concerné par cette disparition, continua-t-elle d'une voix que, même Jack, trouva sincère. Nos soldats vous escorteront jusqu'au lieu de pèlerinage et vous aideront au mieux de nos possibilités, soyez-en assuré.

–Serait-il possible, Votre Majesté, de visiter une nouvelle fois votre bibliothèque ? demanda Anton, profitant de la bonne humeur de la souveraine.

Quand elle lui accorda le droit d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans la cité, Jack et Teal'c quittèrent la salle du trône. Ils l'avaient, leur autorisation. Pas question de perdre davantage de temps. Il laissait Daniel aux recherches sur ce fameux Médéric et aux négociations avec le Souverain. Teal'c et lui se chargeraient de fureter dans tous les coins. Robinson et son équipe n'avaient qu'à refaire le trajet présumé de Carter.

Jack était déjà certain qu'elle n'avait pas été aux falaises. Pas sans prévenir son supérieur hiérarchique de sa démarche. Ou sans le prévenir, lui, par télépathie.

–Où allons-nous, O'neill ? demanda Teal'c alors qu'ils arrivaient dans ce qui devait être une cour intérieure destinée aux entraînements.

–Jeter un œil. Et chercher un gamin. Un archer.

& & & & &

Sam reprit conscience plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

La première fois, elle se sentait bouger. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris comment c'était possible… Elle s'était endormie dans un lit et elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être réveillée. N'ayant pas la force de seulement battre des paupières, elle avait replongé dans l'inconscience sans rien savoir de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, des hommes qui la manipulaient et la déposaient dans un véhicule tracté par des chevaux.

A son second réveil, elle était dans un nouveau lit. Elle avait les idées plus claires. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas mieux... Sans même redresser son buste, elle avait envie de vomir. Sa tête lui tournait et la faible lumière passant à travers ses paupières closes traversaient son crâne de part en part comme un poignard aiguisé.

Elle avait ressenti ça un jour, il y a des années, à plus faible dose. Elle était sur un bateau mouche avec sa mère et son frère Mark. Ca avait été la première et dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le mal de mer.

Son premier réflexe – acquis ces dernières semaines avec un bon entraînement – fut de demander au colonel O'neill ce qui lui arrivait. Elle formula une question simple et tenta de l'envoyer par-delà l'espace. La douleur de la tentative fut telle qu'elle gémit, submergée par les élancements qui la gagnaient.

Presqu'instantanément, une main vint se poser sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas celle du colonel. Elle aurait reconnu sa main. Non, celle-ci était petite avec des doigts fins. Janet ? Non plus. La pièce ne sentait pas les effluves de l'infirmerie. Ca sentait les fleurs, comme sur Palaïus où, peu importe l'endroit, ça sentait toujours le parfum des plantes et du soleil.

La main inconnue revint sur son visage avec un linge humide et essuya avec précaution la sueur qui perlait sur son front. C'était agréable mais pas suffisant.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, tenta d'oublier la lumière du jour qui la torturait et reconnut la jeune fille qui la soignait. C'était Maja, l'une des femmes de chambre qui l'avait aidée à s'habiller la veille. La rousse semblait inquiète. Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure et n'osait regarder Sam dans les yeux.

Sam ne comprenait rien. Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre le moment où elle s'était endormie et maintenant ? Elle s'était rarement senti aussi malade…

–Qu'est-ce que j'ai… demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Maja sursauta en la voyant parfaitement réveillée. Elle se recula vivement mais Sam fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Elle le tint fermement, malgré son mal de tête qui l'encourageait à se laisser retomber sur les oreillers.

–Major Samantha… pardonnez-moi, ma Dame ! Pardonnez-moi…

–Que m'arrive-t-il ?

La jeune fille ne chercha plus à se dégager et Sam lui rendit son bras. Elle regardait désormais de droite à gauche, comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait entrer dans la pièce d'un moment à l'autre et la punir sévèrement. Faisant de même, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la même chambre et le soleil, qu'elle apercevait par la baie vitrée, était beaucoup plus bas qu'il ne le devrait pour une matinée.

C'était presque le soir.

–Je ne comprends pas…

–Major Samantha, pardonnez-moi… répéta Maja. Ma sœur a obéi au Prince Adriel. Il ordonne, nous obéissons, ma Dame.

–Que m'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant tout doucement que beaucoup trop de temps était passé depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux

La Terre avait dû être avertie… Son équipe la cherchait sans doute déjà.

–C'est la Semi des Dieux, Major Samantha… expliqua Maja d'une petite voix. Ca fait dormir très longtemps ! Notre Prince a ordonné à Inaja d'en asperger votre literie, ma Dame…Ca ne devait pas vous rendre malade. Les gens d'ici ne sont jamais malades avec la Semi des Dieux… Seulement endormis !

Voilà pourquoi les scientifiques faisaient toujours de nombreuses analyses avant d'administrer un remède alien à quelqu'un de la Terre. L'organisme évoluait au cours des générations. Certains peuples développaient des allergies à certains produits, ou des intolérances. Sam n'était pas surprise qu'on l'ait droguée. Elle était simplement dégoûtée de ne pas s'en être rendue compte…

Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne le colonel. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était vivante ! Si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à la joindre par télépathie, il avait pu en conclure qu'elle était morte et les recherches n'auraient pas lieu. Dans tous les cas, ils chercheraient dans la mauvaise direction…

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de le contacter mais le résultat fut le même : une douleur intense. Maja, la voyant souffrir à nouveau, l'encouragea à se rallonger.

–Reposez-vous, Major Samantha ! Ne faites pas d'efforts… Et buvez un peu d'eau…

Elle était seule. Complètement seule. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis le début de cette histoire des Sentinelles. Les implants alien avaient créé un lien, ils avaient renforcé quelque chose qui existait déjà. Jack était disponible n'importe quand. Elle n'était jamais seule.

Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait la perte de ce don comme une mutilation. Un morceau d'elle qu'on lui avait arraché… Ce n'était pas normal : elle avait vu la Semi des Dieux dans les Jardins de la Reine. Ca ressemblait à une digitale… Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une fleur pouvait avoir de tels effets sur une puce implantée dans son cortex cérébral.

Respirant profondément, elle fit une multiplication de tête. Un calcul complexe avec des nombres à quatre chiffres. Soudain, la douleur afflua comme une vague.

Sam plissa les yeux puis comprit. La Semi des Dieux lui empêchaient de se concentrer et ça l'empêchaient d'utiliser la télépathie. Il était possible que rien n'ait changé entre le colonel et elle. Il fallait qu'elle élimine les dernières traces de ce poison dans son organisme. Ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle pourrait à nouveau contacter le colonel.

–Maja, où sommes-nous ?

La rousse tressaillit, tremblant soudainement de peur.

–S'il vous plaît, ma Dame. Ne me demandez pas… Je serai battue si je vous le dit, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Si Sam n'avait pas été prise de nausées, quelque part sur une planète étrangère, aux mains d'un Prince mégalo n'acceptant pas qu'on lui dise non, elle aurait pu être triste pour Maja. Néanmoins, elle doutait qu'Adriel la garderait endormie éternellement. Il reviendrait à la charge et il fallait qu'elle soit préparée.

–Maja… commença-t-telle avant d'être coupée par la voix d'une nouvelle venue.

–Maja ! Retourne auprès du Seigneur Dagath !

C'était Inaya, la grande femme sévère qui avait été la seconde femme de chambre de Sam. Elles étaient donc toutes les deux aux ordres d'Adriel…

Maja obéit et disparut par là où venait d'apparaître sa sœur. Cette dernière, voyant leur prisonnière les yeux grand ouverts, en fut contrariée. Elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu d'une de ses manches, l'imbiba avec le contenu d'une petite fiole posée sur la commode et s'approcha dangereusement de Sam.

En tant que militaire, elle réagit immédiatement et essaya de s'extraire des couvertures. Trop tard, Inaya était déjà au bord de son lit, prête à coller le mouchoir sous son nez. Sam ne se laissa pas faire. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa la servante et roula de l'autre côté du lit. Inaya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si efficace malgré sa fièvre.

Elle cria un nom et le valet en livrée bleue vint lui porter main forte. Il s'appelait Andron, se souvint-elle. Et contre eux deux, dans son état, elle n'avait pas une chance.

Elle se battit jusqu'au bout. Elle arriva même à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Elles ne la portèrent pas longtemps, juste le temps de faire trois pas et de rejoindre la garde-robe et de s'appuyer dessus. Le valet arriva par la gauche, Inaya par l'arrière.

Les deux bras immobilisés dans le dos, Sam ne put rien faire quand on lui apposa le mouchoir imprégné de la Semi des Dieux. L'odeur était forte et la jeune femme fut obligée de la respirer après un moment.

Elle gigota encore faiblement quelques secondes, appela Jack dans un dernier murmure.

Elle savait déjà qu'il n'entendrait pas.

A SUIVRE…

**Ne me frappez pas! La suite n'est pas écrite mais je m'y mets de suite...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas mettre tant de temps à écrire cette partie. Certains chapitres sont plus difficiles à écrire que d'autres...**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, elles m'ont fait super plaisir !**

CHAPITRE 20 :

Il était passé midi, les rues de Tithonia étaient bondées de monde car c'était jour de marché. Les éleveurs et les agriculteurs de la région convergeaient vers la cité, se mêlant à la cohue des habitants. Teal'c et Jack virent une pelletée de gamins sans pouvoir dire si l'un d'eux était l'archer qu'ils cherchaient.

–N'avez-vous pas une description plus précise, O'neill ? demanda le Jaffa après un moment.

Un groupe de huit jeunes d'âges différents venaient de traverser la rue principale pour se poster prêt d'un marchant de tissus. Le colonel les observa quelques secondes ; aucun n'avait d'arc ou de flèches et Jack ne ressentait rien de particulier en les regardant. Rien de familier.

–Il s'appelle Julius et… il est bavard.

Il avait du mal de se souvenir d'autres détails sur le garçon. Carter en avait parlé plusieurs fois – de ça, il s'en souvenait – mais jamais elle n'avait donné de détails physiques.

L'archéologue de SG-4 avait fait plusieurs commentaires à Daniel sur le chemin de la Porte jusqu'au château. Bien sûr, Jack n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ; ça n'aidait pas vraiment Carter de savoir que l'infrastructure rappelait les châteaux français du douzième siècle. Par contre, connaître l'emplacement des cours intérieures et des places d'entraînement avait de la valeur.

Carter avait dit que Julius était le fils d'un soldat.

–Par ici, indiqua Jack en montrant au Jaffa une ruelle perpendiculaire.

Il semblait y avoir moins de monde de l'autre côté.

Les deux hommes marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes. Ils étaient passés devant des habitations, encore et encore avant de déboucher finalement sur les écuries. Celles-ci longeaient la seconde muraille et s'étendaient sur une centaine de mètres en largeur.

Perdant patience, Jack intercepta un lad (1) sortant d'une des écuries et lui demanda de lui montrer Julius. Ca n'eut pas plus d'impact. Le jeune garçon regarda les étrangers avec curiosité avant de secouer la tête négativement.

Le colonel réitéra plusieurs fois l'expérience, allant jusqu'à demander à un adulte. Celui-ci le rembarra aussi promptement que les autres et le poussa en grommelant qu'on le laisse travailler en paix.

–Les gens d'ici ne sont pas coopératifs, O'neill.

–Ah, vous croyez ? ironisa Jack en ravalant sa rage.

Carter n'était pas réapparue. Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où sur cette planète, peut-être même à deux pas, dans l'une de ces bâtisses gardées par des soldats ou dans cette maison de maîtres, un peu plus loin. Jack se foutait carrément que le roi Phildrei jure ses grands dieux qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière. Si tous ces gens ignoraient vraiment où elle était, ils ne dépenseraient pas autant d'énergie à leur prouver le contraire.

S'ils n'aidaient pas, c'est qu'ils savaient où elle était et qu'ils se taisaient sciemment.

Jack respira profondément pour retrouver son calme… Ca n'aiderait pas Carter s'il dégommait le premier venu, aussi tentante soit l'idée. Aussi essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois d'utiliser la télépathie pour localiser Carter.

En vain.

Le don des Sentinelles était 'hors d'usage' et Jack ne voulait pas savoir si c'était parce que Carter, elle-même, était 'hors d'usage' ou si c'était juste une histoire de manque d'énergie avec les implants.

Les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de la rue commerçante. Avant d'y arriver, l'attention de Jack fut attirée par trois gamins entre dix et douze ans. Le plus âgé des trois avait des cheveux bruns, coupés maladroitement au bol par quelqu'un peu doué en coiffure. Ses acolytes l'écoutaient attentivement, tout en essayant de se montrer discret. Jack ignorait si c'était leur volonté à ne pas attirer l'attention qui avait réveillé son intérêt ou si tout simplement, il avait reconnu le garçon qu'il cherchait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il interrompit leur conciliabule en rentrant dans le cercle.

–Bien le bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Jack… Je cherche Julius.

Il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot. De toute façon les réactions des gamins lui apprirent tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Les deux jeunes, regardaient l'aîné avec prudence, n'osant pas répondre à la question. Quant à celui qui devait être Julius, il fixait ses pieds avec un intérêt grandissant.

–Je ne vais pas vous attirer d'ennuis, les gars. Je suis là pour une amie, Samantha Carter. Vous la connaissez, non ? On devait se retrouver près de la statue puis, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle a dû se perdre en chemin… vous ne sauriez pas où la trouver par hasard ?

Il l'avait demandé plus durement qu'il l'avait voulu. Tant pis. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entamer la causette. Il fixa donc Julius avec son regard le plus déterminé. Il voyait que l'archer n'était pas à l'aise. Il mordait sa lèvre afin de ne pas parler et ça laissait à Jack un espoir d'obtenir quelques réponses.

Les deux plus jeunes reculèrent en voyant Teal'c s'avancer. Le tatouage du Jaffa faisait toujours autant d'impression.

Quand un jeune homme – dix-sept ans environ – les rejoignit, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette tandis que Julius refermait la bouche sur du vide.

–Laissez-le tranquille, étrangers. Et rentrez chez vous ! dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

–Pas sans Carter.

C'était un soldat de la garde royale, Jack reconnaissait l'uniforme. Par contre, était-il au service de Phildrei ou d'Adriel ? Ca semblait faire toute la différence…

–Oubliez la femme, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Elle ne veut plus rentrer sur Terre.

Il tenta d'impressionner Teal'c en bombant le torse mais il était loin d'arriver à la cheville du Jaffa dans ce domaine.

–Amenez-moi jusqu'à elle qu'elle me le dise de vive voix, le mit au défi Jack.

Il avait enfin la confirmation qu'elle était vivante. Il n'en avait jamais douté, néanmoins c'était toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire. En outre, il était curieux de découvrir pourquoi, selon eux, elle ne voudrait pas rentrer sur Terre.

–Rentrez chez vous et continuez votre route, répéta-t-il. La femme ne vous sera pas rendue.

C'était la chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. L'air suffisant du garçon finit de mettre le colonel salement en colère. Il s'avança d'un pas vers le soldat et le souleva par le col de sa chemise. Cinq hommes surgirent aussitôt d'une rue parallèle, tous armés de lances aux pointes aiguisées. Trois d'entre eux encerclèrent Teal'c, les deux autres visaient la gorge de Jack, le convainquant de lâcher leur chef.

Julius profita du remue-ménage pour disparaître.

–Lâchez-moi, colonel O'neill ! ordonna le premier soldat.

Jack fit ce qu'il demandait. Il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

–Je ne quitterai pas cette planète avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

–Il faudra bien, colonel. Parce que votre major Carter épousera le Prince Adriel et deviendra Reine de Thidril dans deux jours. Et vous ne pourrez rien contre ça.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un boomerang. Jack ne réagit même pas quand le garde lui mit un crochet du droit en plein dans l'estomac pour se venger. Il pensait à Carter, à comment elle s'était sentie gênée en quittant les appartements du Prince Adriel la veille au soir… et pourquoi elle avait refusé de lui expliquer la conversation en détail.

'_Il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner…'_

Cet abruti l'avait demandée en mariage !

–O'neill, vous allez bien ?

Les soldats ne s'étaient pas attardés, les laissant Teal'c et lui au milieu de cette ruelle. Ce jeune soldat n'y avait pas été de main morte, ce coup l'avait plié en deux et il n'avait même pas tenté de l'éviter.

–Ca va Teal'c… laissez-moi juste une minute… pour respirer…

'_Il voulait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner…'_

Le reste devenait clair dans son esprit. Carter avait refusé son offre – elle avait sans doute dû y mettre les formes – mais en futur roi mégalo, Adriel n'avait rien voulu entendre et il la retenait quelque part, en attende… du mariage. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir ! Carter ne se laissera jamais faire. Elle n'acceptera jamais, et pas seulement à cause de lui, il le savait.

Elle refuserait d'être la potiche d'un souverain moyenâgeux sur une planète perdue au fin fond de la galaxie, sans électricité, JellO ni réacteur à particules.

& & & & &

Quand Jack et Teal'c regagnèrent la grande salle, Robinson et Haberman n'étaient pas rentrés des falaises. O'neill tenta de les joindre par radio mais les deux hommes de SG-4 se trouvaient trop loin pour qu'ils captent un signal. Ils demandèrent donc à un serviteur de leur montrer la bibliothèque.

Ils y découvrirent les deux archéologues en plein débat.

–Ce parchemin est bien plus récent, la carte est donc plus représentative !

–Je ne suis pas d'accord, Docteur Jackson ! La datation n'est pas le seul élément à prendre en considération… l'auteur de ce codex était Géographe du Roi. Cette cartographie a été comm…

–Messieurs !

Jack se fit un plaisir de les interrompre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les élucubrations autour d'un bout de papier moisi.

–Adriel veut épouser Carter et il la cache quelque part. Daniel, quelque chose d'utile à proposer ?

–Un mariage, vous plaisantez ?!

–J'ai l'air de plaisanter, d'après vous !

Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs en bois entourant la table de travail. Daniel et Anton y avaient entassé plusieurs ouvrages et une forte odeur de poussière les entourait.

–Ca ne me surprend pas, confia le docteur Vidrine en rouvrant l'un des volumes.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur l'iconographie d'un souverain coiffé de sa couronne. Un peu plus bas étaient représentés son entourage : une femme belle à la peau mate et plusieurs garçons, tous de la même taille, devant symbolisés leur potentiel égal d'atteindre le trône.

–Médéric, expliqua Daniel aux deux autres. Le bisaïeul du Roi Phildrei.

–Et le modèle d'Adriel, termina Anton.

Le regard de Jack suffit à convaincre les deux historiens de couper court aux explications et d'aller à l'essentiel. Pour cela, Anton Vidrine préféra laisser la parole à son collègue. Il connaissait mieux Jack et savait mieux comment le prendre.

–C'est simple : le Prince Adriel fait tout comme son modèle, Médéric. Il y a un peu moins de deux siècles, Médéric III de Thidril choisit d'épouser une princesse étrangère en exil. Sans fortune ni titre.

–Il prend Carter pour une princesse ?

–En tout cas, il la veut pour devenir sa Reine… Il doit penser qu'elle pourra l'aider à évincer son frère Demetrius, supposa Daniel.

Sur sa poitrine, le grésillement de la radio les avertit que le colonel Robinson et le capitaine Haberman étaient de retour à Tithonia. Tout en se levant, Jack prit contact avec le leader de SG-4.

–_Colonel, des traces de Carter ?_

–_Rien de rien. Je doute qu'elle y ait jamais mis les pieds, Jack !_

Ils repartaient à la case départ.

–Daniel, avez-vous appris une seule chose d'utile dans tous vos bouquins, oui ou non ?

Jack était prêt à reprendre sa chasse dans les rues de Tithonia. Il ne rentrerait pas sur Terre avant d'avoir fouillé chaque maison de cette cité et chaque pièce de ce foutu château ! La voix de Daniel le retint alors qu'il était déjà à la porte.

–Je crois que je sais où elle est !

Faisant volte face, il surprit le regard entendu des deux archéologues.

–C'est maintenant que vous le dites !

–En fait… ce n'est qu'une supposition.

–Je vous écoute, Daniel, prenez votre temps, l'encouragea Jack avec toute l'ironie du monde.

Jusqu'ici, il avait cru qu'ils voulaient tous la même chose : retrouver Carter en vie le plus rapidement possible. La lenteur de Daniel lui faisait reconsidérer son habitude à le classer, lui et Carter, dans les scientifiques supportables.

–Médéric avait son propre château plus au sud…

–C'était avant que Tithonia devienne la capitale, précisa Anton.

–Nous ignorons s'il est toujours en état, mais si c'est le cas, je suis presque certain que Sam est détenue là-bas !

Presque certain, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Jack était prêt à donner l'ordre de s'y rendre immédiatement quand Daniel souleva la carte qu'il tenait avant d'être interrompu.

–Le souci c'est que nous avons deux cartes, toutes les deux très différentes, pour nous y rendre.

& & & & &

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient sortis les deux versions de la bibliothèque. Robinson et Haberman étaient revenus de leur périple et les attendaient dans la grande salle. Il était prévu que le Roi Phildrei leur accorde une nouvelle audience afin de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à la femme de la Terre. Ensuite le repas du soir serait servi et ils y étaient conviés.

Jack n'était toujours pas convaincu que le monarque n'était pas dans la combine. Adriel était mouillé jusqu'au coup ! Il ne se marierait pas sans avertir son père, si ? Les explications de Daniel sur le code d'honneur de la famille royale et les traditions sur la succession ne l'avaient pas éclairé…

Si Carter avait été enlevée au matin, ça faisait près de neuf heures qu'elle était aux mains des hommes du Prince. Adriel était resté au château toute la journée, c'était la seule pensée positive.

Anton et Daniel avaient de nouveau débattu de l'exactitude des deux cartes. Ils avaient chacun leurs arguments et Jack n'avait pas envie de les écouter. Il n'avait pas tranché dans le vif mais reporté à plus tard la discussion.

Le retour à la salle de banquet où se situait le trône du Roi à côté duquel siégeait Frédégonde leur rappela à tous la précarité de leur situation. En tout cas, Daniel fit comprendre au colonel l'intérêt de marcher sur des œufs.

–Pour le moment, nous sommes des invités et ils nous autorisent à rechercher Sam…

–Ils la détiennent, Daniel !

–C'est vrai… mais ils nous autorisent à mettre notre nez dans leurs affaires ! Ecoutez, Jack, si vous insultez le Roi, nous serons renvoyés illico sur Terre, dans le meilleur des cas, et plus personne ne sera capable de retrouver Sam.

Ca avait suffi pour que Jack se retienne de sauter à la gorge d'Adriel quand il fit son entrée.

Robinson n'avait rien trouvé en crapahutant jusqu'aux falaises mais le Roi ne voulut pas admettre qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Pour lui et pour la Reine, Sam s'était perdue sur le chemin du retour et elle réapparaitrait dans une bourgade aux alentours.

–J'ai demandé à mes sujets d'ouvrir l'œil.

–Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, Votre Majesté, assura Anton Vidrine.

Toutes ces minauderies donnaient la nausée à Jack. Il mangea à peine, bien qu'il n'eût rien avalé depuis le matin. Le regard sournois d'Adriel lui donnait envie de taper l'homme contre le mur. Ca lui briserait un os ou deux et le convaincrait d'avouer où il cachait Carter.

Daniel négocia l'autorisation de poursuivre leurs investigations le lendemain à la première heure. Phildrei hésita. Aussi Anton proposa-t-il d'étudier les détails du traité d'amitié Palaïus-Tau'ri pendant que ses collègues continueraient de chercher leur amie.

Ils ne parlèrent pas au Roi du château de Médéric afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Adriel. Pas question qu'il déménage Carter pendant la nuit. Jack avait mis Robinson au parfum et les deux chefs d'équipe organisaient déjà l'escapade du lendemain. Que le Docteur Vidrine reste à Tithonia pour endormir la méfiance du Roi n'était pas un problème. L'archéologue était encore moins doué que Daniel, une arme en main.

Quand Jack fut escorté dans une chambre d'hôte pour la nuit, il réalisait à peine que ça faisait une journée qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son second. Il trainait un poids à la poitrine. Le don des Sentinelles avait-il créé une sorte de dépendance ou était-ce son attachement pour elle qui s'était accru ? Difficile à dire. Il aimait Carter depuis des années… L'aimait-il davantage maintenant que quelque chose était officiellement possible entre eux deux ? Leurs échanges télépathiques avaient permis un rapprochement qui ne rendait que plus cruels la séparation et le fait de ne pas savoir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il pénétra dans la chambre sombre, une chandelle à la main. Ca donnait peu de lumière mais qu'importe, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour reconnaitre la présence d'un intrus.

Le plus discrètement possible, Jack sortit son couteau de son étui et posa le bougeoir. Il s'approcha de la commode en face du lit... Deux secondes plus tard, la lame était sous la gorge de l'agresseur.

–Ne m'tapez pas ! glapit l'intrus en tentant de se dégager.

–Qui es-tu ?

Reculant, Jack se plaça de telle façon que la chandelle éclaire le visage du curieux. Il baissa son couteau dès qu'il reconnut Julius, l'enfant muet qui n'avait rien voulu lui dire plus tôt dans la journée.

–Vous avez mis du temps à venir vous coucher… se plaignit-il en reculant jusqu'au mur.

–Je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite…

–… Je ne pouvais pas parler tout à l'heure… mon frère Simon, il obéit au Prince !

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Jack pouvait remarquer les similitudes physiques entre Julius et le soldat qui lui avait appris le mariage d'Adriel avec Carter.

–Les gens… tout le monde… ils sont contents que Sam devienne Reine de Thidril ! expliqua-t-il. Elle est gentille et elle est belle. Et si Adriel devient Roi, il n'y aura plus de lutte avec Demetrius et plus personne ne pensera plus à la succession. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent pas vous aider.

–Et toi, pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ? demanda Jack, sceptique. Tu n'as pas envie que Carter reste sur Palaïus pour toujours ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Jack avait comprise, c'est qu'elle s'était attachée à ce garçon. Et la connaissant, l'inverse devait aussi être valable.

–Oh si ! Mais j'pense pas qu'elle veuille se marier avec le Prince…

J'pense qu'elle préfèrerait se marier avec toi !

A SUIVRE…

_**(1) Un lad est un garçon d'écurie. Je précise au cas où certains se poseraient la questions ;-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Il a mis du temps à arriver celui-là, désolée! Après avoir mis le point final aux Yeux de la Bête, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans celle-ci... Le dénouement se met doucement en place. J'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire!**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review!**

CHAPITRE 21 :

Le lendemain matin, Jack dut trouver un moyen de se retrouver seul avec ses hommes avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Le colonel Robinson n'eut aucune difficulté à se montrer discret, de même pour le capitaine Haberman. Ils étaient militaires et un bref signe de tête suffit pour les avertir… Daniel ne fut pas non plus un problème car Jack le poussa directement dans une pièce vide sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

L'archéologue de SG-4 était déjà dans la grande salle et Jack préféra l'y laisser. D'un côté, il occupait les souverains en faisant la conversation et de l'autre, il serait toujours temps plus tard que Robinson le briefe en vitesse.

–Et Teal'c, il ne- commença Daniel avant d'être coupé par Jack.

–Il est déjà sur place.

Il résuma les événements de la nuit en passant sur les détails sans importance. L'archer nommé Julius avait repris contact. Sans savoir où était Carter, il connaissait un gars qui les y mènerait : son frère Simon, qui s'était porté volontaire pour rejoindre la planque où Adriel gardait Carter et assurer la sécurité du 'mariage' – ce mot lui écorcha la bouche quand il le prononça. Teal'c et lui s'étaient relayés pendant la nuit pour surveiller la maison de Julius pour ne pas manquer le départ de Simon.

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions. Jack donna ses ordres d'une voix sèche et ne se laissa pas interrompre. Avoir une piste ne le rendait pas de meilleure humeur et Daniel n'était pas surpris. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux était en danger, il devenait irascible… C'était encore plus vrai quand il s'agissait de Sam.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne posa pas la question que tous auraient aimé poser : qu'était-devenu le don des Sentinelles ? Le visage fermé de Jack était la preuve, s'il en faut, que ça n'avait pas évolué. Après autant de temps, ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit Sam était morte, soit le don télépathique était bel et bien mort et ses deux amis se récupèreraient jamais cette capacité de communication.

–On ne change rien au plan de départ. Daniel, vous aidez le Docteur Vidrine avec le traité et vous occupez ses Majestés le temps qu'on ramène Carter. Colonel Robinson, vous, le capitaine Haberman et moi rejoignons Teal'c dès que le Roi Phildrei nous donne le feu vert pour reprendre les recherches…

Daniel avait beau être ravi que, pour une fois, Jack ait pris compte de ses remarques et accepte d'attendre l'aval du Roi pour ne pas se le mettre à dos, il n'était pas d'accord d'être mis de côté. Il réfléchit à un argument qu'accepterait Jack puis argua qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment se diriger dans le Château de Médéric, si c'était en effet l'endroit où Sam était retenue. Lui par contre, avait parcouru plusieurs ouvrages et lu des descriptions de l'endroit grâce à la bibliothèque de Tithonia !

–Okay, Daniel, vous venez avec. Haberman, vous resterez avec Vidrine. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ramène l'archéologue sur Terre et avertisse Hammond au cas où ça foire.

–A vos ordres.

Le capitaine aurait mieux aimé faire partie de l'expédition, c'était on ne peut plus visible sur son visage et le regard en coin qu'il lança à Daniel confirma ses inquiétudes. Daniel venait de se faire un ami...

–Qu'en est-il de nos armes ? demanda Robinson.

Il faisait référence aux MP5 que le Roi Phildrei les avait obligés à laisser dans la grande salle sous bonne surveillance.

–Il sera difficile de les récupérer alors on va travailler à l'ancienne. Capitaine, je crois savoir que l'autre Prince vous a fait visiter les lieux d'entraînement lors de votre première mission.

–En effet, mon colonel. Il y a une armurerie à côté des écuries, dans la plus grande des cours intérieures mais elle ne contient que des arcs à flèches, des épées et des javelots.

–Comme je l'ai dit, on va faire avec les moyens du bord... Colonel Robinson, retrouvez-nous là-bas cinq minutes après la sortie de table. Que tous le monde garde sa radio allumée et se tienne prêt à partir.

& & & & &

Jack avait accepté de se prêter au jeu des faux semblants et des genoux flexions pour que le Roi n'ait pas la puce à l'oreille et qu'il les laisse poursuivre… mais c'était aussi pour qu'Adriel ne change pas Carter d'endroit. Il s'attendait à ce que le Prince héritier se montre au petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, il avait tout faux. Adriel envoya un larbin présenter ses excuses au Roi et prétexter une santé fragile. Jack comprit qu'il était parti rejoindre Carter.

Ce fut encore plus dur de rester tranquille.

Il avait envie de faire un massacre, de frapper quelqu'un, d'exploser la tête de ce prince de pacotille pour être sûr qu'il ne toucherait par un seul des cheveux de Carter. La part encore rationnelle en lui se souvenait qu'elle était un soldat entraîné et qu'elle se débrouillerait pour rester en vie le temps qu'il la retrouve. Par contre, l'autre part, celle qui rageait de ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec elle à tout moment, celle qui ressentait son absence comme un manque lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle préférerait un combat à mort plutôt qu'un mariage forcé.

Quand sa radio sur son épaule grésilla deux fois de suite, il comprit que Teal'c s'était mis en route et sa patience se réduisit comme peau de chagrin. Daniel accéléra les blablas en rappelant au souverain leur 'grand désir de se remettre à la recherche de leur amie au plus vite'.

Phildrei avait tenu à annoncer publiquement que Samantha Carter était désormais sous la protection de la Couronne. Jack ignorait ce que ça signifiait exactement et s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Chaque pas que faisait Teal'c vers Sam était un pas qu'ils devraient rattraper.

Leur intrusion dans l'armurerie royale fut moins bien orchestrée qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais ils avaient chacun un carcan de flèches, un arc et une épée. Seul Daniel s'était arrêté sur les boucliers avant de renoncer devant le poids de l'objet. Il avait aussi reposé les longues épées… Elle devait peser dans les quatre à huit kilos. Même à deux mains, il ne serait pas efficace avec une telle arme ! Il chercha des modèles plus petits et dénicha des rapières que Jack et Robinson adoptèrent également. (1)

Jack aurait aimé voler des chevaux mais ça les aurait grillés, côté discrétion, alors ils marchèrent jusqu'à un mausolée décrit par Teal'c. Les indications du Jaffa étaient précises et il envoyait sa position toutes les dix minutes. Il ne suivait plus Simon en personne mais les traces laissées par celui-ci. Le jeune homme avait emprunté le cheval de son père pour faire le voyage et même si Teal'c avait couru derrière lui pendant le premier quart d'heure, la foulée de l'équidé avait fini par le semer sur la longueur.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent le Jaffa à seulement cinq minutes d'un très grand château. Ils avaient marché quatre heures et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. A près de midi, les domestiques allaient ça et là avec des plateaux chargés de victuailles. L'un d'eux se rendait dans la chambre de l'étrangère.

Ils étaient si près du but…

Jack fit le tour des remparts avec Teal'c pendant que Robinson vérifiait les environs. La place était gardée mais pas autant que l'était le château de Tithonia. Il y avait également beaucoup moins de gens, très peu de paysans et quasiment aucun soldat de plus de vingt-cinq ans. Tous les hommes d'âge mûr étaient fidèles au Roi Phildrei et ne soutiendraient pas une opération faite dans son dos.

Sondant du regard les hautes tours, Jack confirma que pénétrer cette forteresse était tout à fait faisable.

& & & & &

Sam fut réveillée par de l'eau glacée coulant dans son cou. Elle crut un moment s'être pris un seau d'eau sur la tête mais ce n'était que Maja qui la lavait avec un chiffon humide et un broc d'eau.

–Pardonnez-moi, Major Samantha, pardonnez-moi… Je dois vous préparer pour le Prince…

–… Maja !

–Non, ne dites rien, ma Dame, vous êtes encore très faible. La Semi des Dieux a envahi tout votre corps. Je l'ai dit, à ma sœur, qu'il ne fallait plus vous droguer… que vous aviez déjà trop dormi…

Les paroles de la jeune fille entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. Sam avait beau cligner des yeux et se concentrer au maximum, elle n'avait pas les idées claires.

–Combien… combien j'ai…

–Vous avez dormi la nuit entière, Major Samantha. C'est le matin d'un nouveau jour.

Ca faisait donc un jour et deux nuits. Sans contact avec le reste de son équipe. Sans contact avec la Terre et sans nouvelles de Jack…

Patiemment, Maja la fit boire et l'encouragea à manger le plus possible, lui assurant que la nourriture n'était pas droguée. Sam trouva la remarque idiote – pourquoi droguer la soupe alors qu'il suffisait d'asperger ses draps d'effluves pour la plonger dans un profond sommeil ? – mais elle évita d'insulter sa seule alliée.

La jeune rousse recevait ses ordres d'Adriel. Cependant, elle était bien plus douce et compréhensive que sa grande sœur et Andron. Après l'avoir fait mangé, elle l'aida à se lever. Sam tenait à peine debout… C'était incroyable ce que quelques gouttes de ce produit pouvait accomplir ! Si elle n'avait pas été dans une position si inconfortable, la scientifique aurait tout fait pour s'en procurer et l'analyser en laboratoire.

– Allez-y doucement, ma Dame. Rasseyez-vous, je vais vous chercher une robe plus confortable…

Sam ne protesta pas. Elle rassemblait ses pensées, ses souvenirs… Adriel allait venir la voir… Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer si faible devant lui. Il serait trop content… Il serait même persuadé qu'elle accepterait n'importe quoi venant de lui, même un mariage. Il devait déjà croire avoir gagné la partie… Il avait contourné son refus, l'avait amené là où il l'avait décidé.

Elle était seule. Sans équipiers, sans personne. Et joindre Jack par télépathie faisait toujours naître des éclairs de douleur dans son crâne.

Elle n'allait pas flancher ou se laisser gagner par la panique. Adriel ne la connaissait pas. Il la croyait comme les femmes de son peuple… influençable, peut-être légèrement indépendante mais fondamentalement soumise au sexe fort.

Elle lui démontrerait son erreur. Elle n'était pas à sa merci.

Maja l'aida à passer une robe bleu clair. Elle la coiffa avec le plus de douceur possible et la laissa faire ses ablutions elle-même. C'était toujours difficile mais après quelques minutes, Sam réussit à se tenir debout sans trembler.

Elle avait besoin d'une arme. Quelque chose d'aiguisé… n'importe quoi ! S'appuyant sur la commode pendant que la jeune servante, dans son dos, réarrangeait ses oreillers et les draps, Sam fixa l'angelot sculpté sur le dessus du meuble. En fait, il y avait deux anges de bois, positionnés chacun d'un côté de la commode. Celui de droite arborait l'étendard de la famille royale de Tithonia, l'autre bandait son arc et tenait une flèche entre ses doigts.

La pointe de la flèche était solide, la gargouille avait été sculptée dans un bois brut mais en pesant de tout son poids sur l'objet, elle réussit à casser le pic. Elle s'écroula dans le même mouvement et Maja, croyant que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, aida la captive à rejoindre le lit.

Sam avait la main serrée sur le pic. Inaja entra dans la pièce, inspecta le travail de sa sœur puis borda les couvertures pour que la jeune femme se sente prisonnière de son propre lit. Le visage de la servante était neutre ; elle était persuadée d'agir au mieux en obéissant à son seigneur. Rien de ce que Sam pourrait dire ne la ferait flancher. Contrairement à sa sœur, Inaya ne connaissait pas la compassion.

Tournant la tête vers la porte, la scientifique reconnut la posture d'Andron montant la garde. Le valet de chambre vérifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas une nouvelle rébellion de sa part. Sans les effets somnolents de la Semi des Dieux, elle aurait pu venir à bout de trois individus désarmés… il lui tardait de regagner ses forces. La première chose qu'elle ferait serait de régler son compte à cet imbécile.

Quoique… Le Prince était également haut dans sa liste.

Maja lui jeta un dernier regard triste et quitta la pièce. Inaja se tint bien droite, Andron derrière elle. Ils entendirent tous le pas assuré du Prince dans le vestibule, Sam y compris. La jeune femme se concentra pour garder un visage neutre… Toutes ses appréhensions et envies d'en découdre convergèrent vers son bras droit, caché par les couvertures. Elle tenait le pic avec force, priant pour que les fourmis qu'elle sentait dans ses membres disparaissent avant que le Prince ne tente quoique ce soit.

L'homme apparut le menton haut. Il se tenait tellement droit qu'on aurait dit un paon faisant la roue. Sam le trouva ridicule… Elle n'avait plus aucun respect pour le futur héritier. Il pouvait bien jubiler de sa pseudo-victoire, la jeune femme, elle, savait de quoi il retournait. Elle n'allait pas devenir son épouse parce qu'il la séquestrait. Après tout, à présent, elle avait _quelqu'un_ sur Terre… Et pas n'importe qui.

Qu'allait-il faire ? La droguer pendant les cinquante prochaines années ?

Adriel souriait d'un air suffisant. La femme était allongée alors qu'il se trouvait debout, il pouvait donc la surplomber littéralement. Elle semblait faible et vulnérable, comme toute femme devrait se montrer devant son fiancé. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas compris sa chance quand il avait fait sa demande… Elle était là désormais et elle ne partirait pas.

Médéric non plus n'avait pas eu la vie facile, se rappela-t-il. Son ancêtre avait eu à conquérir le cœur de sa belle, à s'imposer à elle afin qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur les merveilles qui se présentaient à elle. Tout comme sa bisaïeule, Samantha était une étrangère à ce pays. Il pouvait pardonner son ignorance… Il pouvait oublier l'affront de son refus…

Ils allaient tous les deux recommencer au début.

A SUIVRE…

(1)_ Une rapière est une longue épée effilée (plus légère et plus maniable qu'une épée normale)._


	22. Chapter 22

**Ca fait un moment que vous l'attendez, celui-là, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir mis moins d'un mois à le finir. ^^ Je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout et que vous ne décrocherez pas complètement de la fic. On arrive tout doucement à la fin... **

CHAPITRE 22 :

Daniel trouvait étrange de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à quatre, mais sans Sam.

Il n'était pas militaire mais il pensait gérer les changements plutôt bien. Il avait même accepté la mutation de Sam car il pouvait en comprendre les raisons. Cependant, c'était difficile, après sept années de symbiose, d'avoir eu à remplacer Sam par quelqu'un d'autre. Trois scientifiques différents avaient défilé dans SG-1 avant que Jack n'accepte plus ou moins le capitaine Edwards. Et pourtant ils étaient partis sans lui sur Palaïus.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient quatre à nouveau, mais avec le colonel Robinson, et c'était tout à fait différent… La dynamique de l'équipe était différente. Robinson et Jack avaient la même formation au combat et des réflexes similaires. Au milieu d'eux deux et de Teal'c, Daniel devait faire gaffe à ne commettre aucun impair. Jack n'était pas de nature très conciliante quand l'un d'eux était menacé, a fortiori quand c'était Sam.

Cherchant à se montrer utile pendant que ses équipiers surveillaient le pont-levis aux jumelles, l'archéologue parcourut de mémoire tous les détails du château qu'il avait lus dans la bibliothèque de Tithonia. Il se souvenait de l'histoire de Médéric, de ses victoires, de son égo démesuré… Le biographe du Roi avait retranscrit des louanges à n'en plus finir sur la demeure de Médéric. Ses remparts infranchissables… ses tours de guet… ses douves et ses défenses…

Sortant sa propre paire de jumelles, il vérifia l'état des remparts et des douves. Le château de Médéric ne pouvait pas être tel que dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, tout simplement car près d'un siècle avait passé depuis lors et qu'en cent ans, l'édifice avait été négligé par les descendants du souverain, des travaux avaient été reportés, des incendies avaient noirci la partie sud… Le roi Phildrei et sa famille ne s'y rendaient plus qu'en été. Ca devait signifier qu'il était très inconfortable en hiver.

Plusieurs zones semblaient être à l'abandon. Les douves n'étaient même plus correctement approvisionnées. Alors que la profondeur devait atteindre les trois mètres à la glorieuse époque, il ne restait plus qu'un mince filet d'eau.

Jack arriva seul à la même conclusion. La meilleure façon d'éviter les gardes postés aux entrées était de se mouiller un peu. En tant que chef d'équipe, il passa en premier. Il grimaça à la température de l'eau mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Teal'c le rejoignit pour couvrir ses arrières. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, Jack donna le signal pour que Robinson et Daniel les rejoignent.

–Maintenant, Daniel, dites-moi que vous savez par où on va.

–Hum… en fait… Je ne suis sûr de rien mais je penche pour l'aile ouest. La partie sud est mieux entretenue mais c'est dans l'aile ouest que se trouvaient les appartements de Médéric lorsqu'il y vivait et si Adriel veut marcher dans ses pas, ça me semble plus logique qu'il…

–C'est bon, on y va !

Plus ils progressaient, plus le nombre de gardes augmentait. Daniel se sentait ridicule à brandir son épée devant lui en tournant à chaque couloir. Teal'c ne paressait pas décalé avec une épée longue et solide et Jack avait des airs de Robin des bois avec son arc à flèches… Mais lui, il paressait simplement idiot. Il ne se voyait pas tenir plus de trois minutes contre un soldat aguerri.

Il n'y eut aucun combat avant d'atteindre le premier niveau. Teal'c assomma une sentinelle et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de banquet. La pièce avait dû être sublime en son temps mais elle ne comptait désormais plus aucun mobilier. Il restait quelques tapisseries sur les murs, avec les blasons de familles nobles, mais elles étaient décrépies et ternes. Ca sentait la poussière. Droit devant eux au fond de la salle trônait un grand escalier de marbre menant à l'étage supérieur.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une trompette prévenait le château entier d'une intrusion. Comment ils avaient donné l'alerte, Daniel ne le sut jamais. Les soldats du Prince apparurent de tous côtés et les encerclèrent méthodiquement. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière et l'accès à l'escalier était doublement protégé, preuve s'il en fallait, qu'ils étaient près du but.

–Rahhh… c'est pas vrai ! jura Jack en les encourageant eux aussi à faire un cercle.

Les soldats continuèrent d'arriver et ils étaient maintenant à trois contre un. Nul ne bougeait, attendant les ordres d'un plus haut gradé ou une réaction agressive de la part des intrus.

–Colonel ? demanda Robinson en serrant sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Il n'était pas contre l'idée de se battre mais il valait mieux commencer avant d'avoir tous les hommes du Prince contre eux.

–On attend.

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir à l'étage et trois hommes se dirigeaient vers le tumulte. Jack sentit son sang se glacer en reconnaissant le Prince Adriel. Ce salopard était accompagné comme à son habitude par son ancien précepteur, Estin-Jo Dagath. Juste derrière eux, un valet de chambre les suivait comme un chien mais Jack s'en foutait complètement. Il y avait près de huit soldats entre lui et Adriel mais il se sentait prêt à les massacrer tous si ça lui permettait d'effacer ce sourire suffisant sur le visage du gars qui pensait épouser Carter.

Il se sentait très motivé pour ça.

Fixant tour à tour les gardes princiers, il troqua son arc pour une épée. Il reconnut le jeune homme idiot qui lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans le ventre, la veille, quand il cherchait Julius dans la cité. Il lui souriait d'un air victorieux et presque cruel. Jack avait eu dans l'idée de l'épargner, par égard pour son petit frère – un gamin malin et honnête– mais ça semblait compromis.

Leurs chances d'atteindre Carter étaient d'ailleurs tout aussi compromises.

Le Prince restait en haut de l'escalier afin de ne pas s'exposer. S'il avait semblé un instant désappointé de les trouver ici, il était tout à fait prêt à ordonner leurs exécutions. Il serait toujours temps de raconter à son père la fatale altercation qu'avaient eue les hommes de la Terre avec les fidèles au Traître Disciola.

–J'ignore comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit, Etrangers, mais il sera votre tombeau.

–Où est Carter ?

L'arrogance n'était pas un trait de caractère propre aux Goa'ulds et Jack en avait marre d'entendre continuellement les mêmes discours. Il avait recommencé à envoyer des messages à Sam dans sa tête, refusant d'accepter que le don des Sentinelles soit définitivement perdu. Il suffirait de peu de choses pour que Carter fasse diversion… Il fallait absolument la prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas loin.

–Si vous insistez, elle assistera à votre fin, O'neill. Elle sera même aux premières loges… Quelle meilleure manière y-a-t'il pour faire un trait sur le passé que d'assister à la défaite de ses compatriotes ?

Adriel pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, Jack pouvait presque apercevoir la lueur de folie dans ses yeux… Il vit le Prince faire un signe au valet derrière lui. Celui-ci disparut derrière la porte la plus proche et en revint rapidement avec une jeune femme tenant à peine debout. Le serviteur la collait contre lui et la maintenait droite afin qu'elle arrive aux côtés de son maître.

De sa position, Jack n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Son soulagement à la savoir en vie ne calmait pas son inquiétude. Elle paraissait complètement molle, les yeux à peine ouverts, la tête lourde… Il ne parvenait pas à capter son regard et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle leur donne un coup de main avec les gardes.

Bon sang, que lui avaient-ils fait ?

& & & & &

Sam avait senti le sommeil la gagner peu de temps après qu'Adriel ait commencé son speech. Il lui parlait de nouveaux départs, de grandeur, de puissance… et tout ce à quoi elle pensait était à la manière d'empêcher ses paupières de s'alourdir encore. L'image de Jack apparaissait et elle était terriblement tentée de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Avec un peu de chances, ils rêveraient à nouveau de la même chose…

Elle avait du mal à réaliser depuis combien de temps elle était retenue ici… Ses endormissements à répétition n'aidaient pas à se faire une idée. Elle avait l'impression que c'était vraiment long mais être complètement coupée du colonel – pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines – devait influencer son jugement.

Elle se sentait seule. Amoindrie… Cette Semi des Dieux était un véritable poison !

Elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre… Elle était même trop faible pour continuer à le regarder méchamment.

Le Prince continuait de parler. Elle luttait avec elle-même et, pour la première fois, réussit à repousser l'engourdissement. C'était le signe que la Semi des Dieux était évacuée peu à peu par son organisme… Si elle parvenait à empêcher Inaja de lui en donner à nouveau, elle avait peut-être une chance de regagner des forces…

Si seulement elle pouvait boire un litre de café !

Elle avait arrêté de serrer à s'en blanchir les jointures le pic de bois caché sous le drap. Elle essayait de se convaincre que, le moment venu, son bras n'aurait aucun mal à porter l'arme jusqu'au cœur de l'ennemi… Ca semblait presque utopique mais, en attendant, mieux valait cacher le pic dans la manche de sa robe.

Quand du bruit a l'extérieur attira leur attention, Adriel décrivait en détails le mariage secret et oh combien épique de Médéric avec son épouse. En tournant la tête vers la porte, Sam vit le valet disparaître dans le couloir puis revenir avec un visage sérieux.

–Les Terriens, votre Seigneurie. Ils sont dans le château !

Considérant dorénavant Sam comme sa fiancée légitime et non comme une habitante de la Terre que des compatriotes venaient secourir, le Prince s'excusa de devoir la quitter et s'abaissa bien bas pour la saluer.

–Reposez-vous, ma promise. Je gère ce contretemps et reviens immédiatement près de vous.

Malgré ses paroles, le regard d'Adriel était froid et calculateur. Sam se redressa difficilement dans son lit mais se retint de faire un geste vers la sortie. Andron ne la quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à la ce qu'Adriel ait disparu dans le couloir. Il le suivit de près tandis que les deux femmes de chambre revenaient pour la surveiller.

La jeune Maja semblait très inquiète. L'arrivée d'hommes armés était un mauvais présage pour un mariage, même pour un mariage princier. Le seigneur Adriel allait massacrer les étrangers et le sang maculerait le sol du château pendant des semaines… C'était un très mauvais présage.

A ses côtés, Inaja fixait Sam avec méfiance… La scientifique se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Dans l'état où elle était, même Inaja aurait le dessus sur elle ! Elle ne voulait pas risquer de recevoir une nouvelle dose de drogue… A la place, son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure.

Son équipe avait retrouvé sa trace… Sam songeait au Docteur Vidrine et au colonel Robinson mais c'était l'image de Teal'c et de Jack qui s'imposait à elle. Elle tendit l'oreille… aucun bruit de projectile ne lui vint.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Andron revenait dans la chambre. Il la sortit du lit aussi vivement qu'il le put et Sam fit de son mieux pour l'empêcher de remarquer son pic caché dans sa manche. Ce n'était pas encore le moment… Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était venu la chercher…

Le valet la traîna sans qu'elle résiste. Elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes à cause des effets de la plante et sa tête ballottait à chaque enjambée du serviteur d'Adriel… Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Les yeux fixés sur la moquette, elle reconnut les somptueux habits du Prince de Tithonia et l'ombre de Dagath derrière lui.

Adriel fit un geste de la tête et Andron positionna la jeune femme à genoux, faisant face à la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sam réunit ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans ceux du colonel. Il était là… En bas des escaliers… entourés par une pelletée de gardes… mais c'était rassurant de le savoir ici. Les combats n'avaient pas encore commencé, elle n'entendait rien… Trop fatiguée, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même et elle attendit.

Adriel, droit comme un 'i', le regard féroce et fier, ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre d'en finir… et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam rua.

Ou en tout cas, elle essaya.

Se redressant brusquement, elle poussa son corps vers l'avant pour déséquilibrer Andron et échapper à sa prise sur son épaule. Elle fut sur pied en ce qu'elle pensait être une seconde mais ses réflexes étaient si diminués qu'elle ne réussit qu'à retomber aux pieds d'Estin-Jo Dagath qui s'était approché pour aider le valet à la maîtriser. Elle tenait fermement le pic dans ses mains mais c'était trop tard…

Ca n'avait duré qu'une trentaine de secondes et nul, en bas de l'escalier n'avait bougé. Aucun soldat du Prince ne considérait une femme comme une menace. Ils restèrent concentrés et Jack O'neill ne précipita pas les choses.

Le précepteur du Prince avait déjà remis Carter à genoux, avant de la gifler violemment. La tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière sous la force du coup et Jack sentit la rage l'envahir.

Il allait lancer l'offensive. Peu importait qu'ils n'aient que des épées… Il était même prêt à oublier que la dextérité de leurs adversaires en duel était bien supérieure à la leur. Il allait se jeter dans la mêlée… Il allait vraiment le faire : il allait se battre pour tuer. Il progresserait jusqu'au Prince et démolirait la face de ce salopard…

Il en fut empêché.

Quelqu'un d'autre – un observateur anonyme – réagit avant lui…

C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils pensèrent tous lorsqu'une flèche menaçante s'enfonça dans le sol aux pieds du Prince.

A SUIVRE…

**Vous suivez toujours? ****Je sais que je stoppe à un moment plein de suspense mais ça vous réconforte si je vous dis que je n'en tire aucun plaisir ? ;-)**

**Au pire, si vous n'avez pas le chapitre 23 bientôt, je vous promets la suite de Quatre-vingt dix-huit heures d'errance !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Comme vous voyez, j'essaie de commencer l'année du bon pied ;-)**

**Un nouveau merci à Ellana qui continue à être ma Bêta en 2009 !**

CHAPITRE 23 :

_La veille au soir, sur Palaïus :_

Si pénétrer dans la chambre de l'Etranger en cachette afin d'aider Sam lui avait tout d'abord semblé une bonne idée, Julius avait vite commencé à revoir son opinion.

Il n'avait pas eu peur de s'adresser à Jack. Sam lui avait dit des choses gentilles sur lui… que c'était un guerrier courageux et un ami loyal. Les gens avaient la même opinion du père de Julius. La loyauté était la qualité la plus importante à Tithonia… Tous les soldats juraient fidélité au Roi et Julius, dans son cœur, avait déjà fait le même serment.

Malgré son envie d'aider Sam, il n'était pas un traître et si le Roi Phildrei apprenait que cette conversation avait eu lieu, c'est ainsi qu'il serait considéré par les siens.

–Vous ne devez dire à personne que je vous ai aidés ! exigea-t-il alors comme entrée en matières.

Jack comprit son dilemme car il n'insista pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si, oui ou non, Carter était dans le château de Médéric.

–J' suis pas sûr… mais mon frère Simon va rejoindre le Prince demain matin. Il a été choisi. Il va relever les gardes qui surveillent Sam et restera jusqu'au mariage.

Le garçon ne jugea pas utile de préciser à quel point son frère était fier de cette mission et combien il s'était vanté de mériter un tel honneur. Simon était le second fils de la famille. Aaron, l'aîné, avait eu une place dans la garde d'honneur du roi Phildrei aux côtés de leur père car c'était le plus prometteur des soldats. C'était difficile de faire mieux… En tant qu'archer, Julius visait un tout autre poste mais sa loyauté à la famille royale était aussi solide que celle de son père ou d'Aaron.

Simon agissait comme s'il était certain qu'Adriel serait le futur Roi de Thidril. Ainsi, en servant Adriel dès maintenant, s'assurait-il d'avoir une place d'honneur par la suite. Julius n'était pas d'accord avec lui mais, étant le plus jeune, il n'avait aucune chance de ranger Simon à son avis.

–Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jusque chez moi, proposa-t-il avec bon sens. Demain à l'aube, Simon partira et vous pourrez le suivre jusqu'au Château.

Ainsi fut fait. Filer un soldat était bien moins périlleux que de suivre le Prince, Jack était du même avis. Il y aurait une pelletée de gardes autour d'Adriel. Il avait tendance à voyager comme un sultan… En revanche, Simon ferait la route seul.

Julius ne s'enorgueillit même pas qu'on choisisse son idée. Il était perdu dans les méandres de sa conscience… Il fut décidé que Jack et Teal'c seraient guidés discrètement par lui jusqu'à sa maison à l'entrée de la cité. Puis, les deux hommes de la Terre se relaierait jusqu'au matin afin de ne pas rater le départ de Simon. Julius n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

–Tu vas pas le blesser, le Prince, hein ? demanda le gamin en retenant Jack par le bras.

Blesser l'un des fils héritiers était passible de pendaison. Prendre part, même indirectement à un attentat, signifiait le déshonneur pour toute sa famille et l'exil. Aussi Julius était-il moins inquiet pour son imbécile de grand frère que pour la sécurité du Prince.

–On récupère Carter et on rentre chez nous. Rien d'autre. Tu as ma parole.

Julius le crut sincère. Il arriva à maintenir les élans de culpabilité jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents dormaient déjà, tout comme Simon. Le garçon rejoignit son lit avec une boule au ventre et dormit d'un sommeil agité. Il fut réveillé par les bruits que firent Simon en se préparant. Faisant semblant de dormir, il entendit chaque pas sur le plancher, chaque froissement de vêtement ou meuble déplacé.

Rongé par les remords, il fut assailli par des tas de questions. A qui allait sa fidélité ? A sa famille ou à son Roi ? Il avait trahi sa famille en livrant Simon aux Terriens et mit en danger le fils du Roi… L'estomac complètement noué, le garçon sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse. L'aube pointait à peine mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'introduisit dans la chambre de ses parents et réveilla son père.

Son regard angoissé fit comprendre rapidement à Géraud que quelque chose s'était produit. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et parlèrent entre hommes. Sans rien révéler de précis, Julius lui exposa ses problèmes de conscience et le patriarche répondit du mieux qu'il le put. Son fils retint de tout cela une phrase, tournant encore et encore dans son esprit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la façon d'agir : « Ta mère, moi, tes frères… il nous arrive de nous tromper et de faire de mauvais choix. Mais le Roi… ses décisions sont tellement importantes, Julius, elles concernent beaucoup de gens… Il ne peut être dans l'erreur… Si tu hésites, choisi l'honneur et notre Roi. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le héraut vint sur la place de Tithonia pour une annonce officielle. Samantha Carter était déclarée 'sous la protection de la Couronne'…

Julius prit cela comme une révélation divine.

Sa Majesté Phildrei de Thidril prenait momentanément Sam sous sa protection. Julius ne connaissait pas toutes les lois mais il avait en mémoire les plus importantes et la protection royale était quelque chose d'important. Samantha était devenue pupille du Roi. Celui qui s'attaquait à elle s'en prenait au Roi.

Ne prenant avec lui que le strict nécessaire – à savoir, son arc et une ribambelle de flèches – le garçon courut jusqu'aux écuries et contre pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes loua l'un des chevaux qui avait conduit l'escorte du Prince Adriel au Château de Médéric la dernière fois.

Il arriva à destination quelques minutes seulement avant les Terriens mais ils ne se croisèrent pas. Les Etrangers avaient suivi la trace de Simon et étaient arrivés par l'ouest tandis que la monture de Julius avait contourné la muraille vers l'entrée principale. Contrairement à eux, il ne perdit pas de temps et entra naturellement dans la forteresse. Il n'avait rien à cacher. A ceux qui l'interrogeaient, il avait une histoire toute prête comme quoi son père l'avait chargé de ramener Simon à Tithonia pour un travail.

Laissant le cheval aux écuries, le jeune archer fit le tour du propriétaire à la recherche de Sam. Il prit soin de rester toujours à l'extérieur. Ainsi il patrouillait sur les terrasses, dans les cours et sur les remparts comme s'il était chargé d'une mission de surveillance… Il se cacha quand Maja apparut. C'était la fiancée de son frère et elle était en grande conversation avec sa propre sœur, cette horrible vieille fille que Julius n'avait jamais appréciée. En les écoutant, il apprit l'emplacement de la chambre de Sam.

Tel un ange gardien, il se positionna pour avoir vue sur sa fenêtre. Puis il bougea et se dissimula derrière d'épais rideaux, dans une alcôve située un peu plus loin dans le même couloir. Il entraperçut Sam quand le Prince Adriel et le Seigneur Dagath pénétrèrent dans la pièce occupée par leur prisonnière. La jeune femme était allongée dans un lit gigantesque et magnifique. C'était le genre de mobilier que Julius n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie et dans lequel il ne devait pas espérer dormir un jour.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Aussi, ne bougea-t-il pas d'un pouce.

Quand du remue-ménage se fit entendre, Julius comprit que Jack O'Neill s'était fait prendre. Lui et ses amis n'étaient donc pas aussi forts qu'ils le disaient… Peu importe. Le jeune archer resta en position. Ce n'était pas pour les Terriens qu'il veillait sur Sam, non, c'était par amitié envers elle et par devoir envers son Roi.

Samantha Carter était sous la protection de la Couronne. S'attaquer à elle, c'était s'en prendre au Roi… Les paroles de son père résonnaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de son frère Simon. Il n'y pensait déjà plus. Il était tout à sa tâche.

Toujours dans l'ombre, il banda son arc et l'arma d'une flèche.

Le Prince Adriel apparut. Ensuite, Julius vit son valet retourner dans la chambre et ramener Sam avec lui. Prudemment, le garçon rampa vers une autre position. Il voulait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la scène, incluant les Terriens encerclés par les soldats du Prince, en bas de l'escalier, et Sam, Adriel, son valet et Estin-Jo Dagath en haut. Il trouva le point parfait un peu plus loin.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le garçon assista à la tentative de fuite de la prisonnière. Ainsi que la gifle retentissante qui suivit.

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait frappé la 'pupille' de Roi…

Il avait ouvert la porte.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Julius passa à l'offensive. La flèche décolla… Il ne la regarda pas atterrir aux pieds du Prince et à deux doigts du seigneur Dagath. Pas la peine, il était bon archer et savait que sa première flèche atteindrait sa cible. Il en arma un deuxième et visa Andron. Le valet de chambre tenait Sam et Julius était décidé à la libérer.

Des cris retentirent un peu partout dans la grande salle. Des gens se battaient au rez-de-chaussée, sans que Julius ne sache qui, des gardes ou des Terriens, avait commencé. En tirant son second projectile dans l'épaule d'Andron, Julius s'était découvert… Dagath donnait déjà des ordres pour qu'on l'empêche de tirer à nouveau. Plusieurs soldats remontaient l'escalier pour l'attraper…

Le premier étage formait une espèce de balcon tout autour de la grande salle et le seul moyen de rejoindre les Terriens restait l'escalier emprunté par les hommes d'Adriel. Petit à petit, Julius allait être complètement coincé et il n'avait pas même une épée pour répondre. Réagissant à l'instinct, l'archer abandonna son arc et courut le long de la balustrade. A chaque fois qu'il repérait une banderole, il la décrochait pour qu'elle tombe, trois mètres plus bas sur les alliés d'Adriel, ajoutant à la panique des combats. Les Terriens étaient encore presque tous au centre de la salle, chacun défendant les arrières de son voisin, donc les lourdes bandes de tissus à l'effigie des armoiries royales atterrirent sur les bonnes personnes.

Quand il se sut perdu, il tenta le tout pour le tout et passa par-dessus le garde-fou, espérant se réceptionner sans trop de casse.

& & & & &

Le Prince Adriel poussa un cri quand la flèche s'enfonça à moins de trente centimètres de lui... Tous les hommes à son service se tournèrent vers le haut de l'escalier. Les plus jeunes attendaient de nouveaux ordres tandis que les plus expérimentés tentaient de situer le ou les archers pour intervenir.

Comme souvent, Jack et Teal'c réagirent de concert. Les chances pour qu'une telle diversion se reproduise étaient nulles et ils avaient déjà trop attendu. Peu leur importait l'identité de leur bienfaiteur… Adriel se repliait vers le couloir, traînant Carter derrière lui.

Jack entama le combat avec deux soldats en même temps. C'était des jeunes de l'âge de Simon, peut-être une vingtaine d'années, mais ils maniaient l'épée avec habileté. Tant qu'il ne se décidait pas à blesser pour tuer, Jack savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage. Ces adversaires n'hésitaient pas à porter leurs attaques vers le cou… Pourtant, le colonel répugnait à les tuer.

Il finit par blesser au ventre le premier tandis que le deuxième se prenait une lourde banderole sur le visage et s'assommait tout seul.

Derrière lui, Jack entendait les bruits des épées qui s'entrechoquent. Teal'c avait confisqué l'une des lances des gardes et s'en servait avec une efficacité redoutable. Le colonel Robinson avait tâché de repousser les assaillants qui barraient le chemin vers l'escalier. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

–Jack ! En haut !

C'était la voix de Daniel.

L'archéologue était resté, jusque là, suffisamment près de Teal'c pour être en relative sûreté. Il était plus en arrière et il était le seul à avoir pris le temps d'observer la suite des événements du premier étage.

Il avait assisté à la ruée de quatre gardes – dont Simon – vers l'escalier pour encercler l'archer. Daniel avait reconnu Julius au moment où le garçon avait lâché son arc pour courir autour des balustrades et attirer le plus de soldats loin du Prince et de Sam.

Maintenant, il voulait surtout attirer l'attention de son ami sur la manœuvre d'échappement du jeune archer. Il avait passé la première jambe par-dessus la rampe et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec la deuxième…

A cette hauteur, c'était vraiment dangereux... mais que pouvait-il tenter d'autre ? Les premiers soldats étaient à moins de cinq mètres de sa position et, vu le regard menaçant de Simon, il ne devait pas s'attendre à un savon en règle mais davantage à une exécution pure et simple.

Par chance, Jack, averti à temps par Daniel, parcourut la distance jusqu'au point de chute… Frappant au visage un garde qui s'approchait trop près, le colonel réceptionna à bras-le-corps le jeune archer. Le poids du garçon l'attira vers l'avant. Son genou droit craqua misérablement et ils rencontrèrent le sol plutôt violemment.

Le souffle court, Jack retourna le gamin pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

–Rien de cassé ? Ca va ?

N'en revenant pas de sa chance, il allait répondre 'oui' lorsque l'épée d'un garde apparut dans son champ de vision. Le soldat s'apprêtait à embrocher O'neill dans le dos... Ne réfléchissant pas, ni une ni deux, Julius poussa son sauveur sur le côté. Il leva l'épée courte que celui-ci n'avait pas lâchée et le complice de son frère s'empala de lui-même sur la lame.

–Ca va ! répondit-il dans un souffle.

Jack O'neill se remit sur pieds et Julius fut tout aussi rapide. Il récupéra l'épée de leur adversaire à terre et la mania gauchement contre un nouveau garde. Quelqu'un à l'étage avait hurlé de dépit en voyant l'archer sauter d'un niveau mais aucun d'eux n'avait tenu à le suivre. Simon fit le tour par l'escalier et moins de trois minutes plus tard, il apparaissait dans le champ de vision de son plus jeune frère.

–Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! gronda-t-il, gravement, en entamant le combat.

Julius reconnut la feinte et évita un coup qui lui aurait ravagé le bras. Les hommes de la Terre se battaient tout autour d'eux et il faudrait peu de choses pour que l'un ou l'autre camp ait le dessus… Le garçon recula quand son frère avança. Bientôt, il se retrouva dos à dos avec le colonel O'neill qui combattait le chef de la garde princière d'Adriel.

L'homme et l'enfant rendaient les coups, tout en sachant que sur la longueur, ils ne tiendraient pas.

–Tu… as fait… le mauvais choix Simon ! cria l'archer, essoufflé.

Julius n'avait aucune chance de le raisonner mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer quand même.

–Père a dit…

–Père est un idiot ! cracha Simon avec rage. Tout comme toi ! Adriel deviendra Roi et il saura récompenser ses plus fidèles soldats.

Surpris par l'insulte destinée à celui qui leur avait donné la vie, Julius n'évita qu'au dernier moment l'attaque suivante. La lame de Simon frôla son visage, lui laissant une brûlure atroce à la joue gauche… L'impact du coup lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Peinant de plus en plus, Julius recula encore. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se battaient les Terriens ni s'il pouvait compter sur eux. Il voyait son frère avancer, le regard fou et ambitieux, et se demanda s'il allait mourir comme ça…

Puis un homme de la Terre qu'il ne connaissait pas abattit un bouclier en métal sur le crâne de Simon. Ce dernier vacilla et son adversaire s'y reprit une nouvelle fois. Il tomba dans l'inconscience. Julius lâcha son épée, trop épuisé pour parler. Il détaillait son sauveur : homme plutôt vieux, même uniforme que Jack O'neill avec cependant un chiffre différent gravé sur l'épaule.

–Ca va, petit ?

Se détournant de Robinson, Julius fixa son regard sur la scène autour de lui. Les hommes à terre… Le Jaffa en noir continuant de se battre… Et enfin, il vit le chef de SG-1 grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre vers le second niveau. Ils avaient fait une trouée dans les défenses du Prince et Jack s'y était faufilé, suivi de peu par l'archéologue.

Les deux hommes avaient beau avoir été rapides, ça n'avait pas suffit.

Adriel s'était barricadé dans la chambre et il avait Sam avec lui.

A SUIVRE…


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolée, je sais que j'ai mis le temps. 20 jours sans updater cette fic, c'est un peu long... (quoique, j'avais fait pire l'année dernière en juillet) J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer.**

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews et un merci particulier à Ellana pour supporter mes sautes d'humeur et me booster quand j'en ai besoin!**

**Vous allez sans doute crier en arrivant à la fin de ce chapitre alors je m'excuse d'avance... **

**Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 24 :

Les événements s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité qui donna à Sam en même temps le vertige et la nausée. Elle avait à peine réalisé que sa tentative de diversion tombait à l'eau qu'elle recevait une gifle magistrale de la part du Seigneur Dagath… Elle crut rêver lorsqu'une flèche s'enfonça à leurs pieds. Elle venait de trop haut pour être tirée par les équipes SG. Ensuite elle eut vaguement conscience du cri paniqué du Prince et elle fut entraînée vers le corridor.

Se débattant contre la poigne de fer d'Andron, elle tomba subitement en arrière. Le valet du Prince s'écroula en gémissant, une flèche profondément plantée dans son épaule… Qui que soit son sauveur, il était diablement doué. Trente centimètres de côté et c'était elle qui prenait le projectile…

Profitant de la montée d'adrénaline que le début des combats avait déclenchée en elle, la jeune femme se remit debout promptement. Titubant jusqu'à la rampe du grand escalier, elle chercha du regard ses amis mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut des hommes flous se battant épée contre épée… Elle distinguait au fond à droite une forme foncée plus grande que les autres… peut-être Teal'c ?

… _Jack ! Où es-tu ?_

Tenter la télépathie ne lui amena pas de nouvelles vagues de douleur dans la tête. Cependant, elle était quasiment certaine que son message n'était pas arrivé à destination. La connexion – ou peu importe comment ils avaient nommé le phénomène jusqu'ici – était définitivement rompue, laissant un vide énorme dans tout son être.

Serrant entre ses doigts le pic de bois qui restait son unique moyen de défense, elle se tourna juste à temps pour planter son arme dans la cuisse d'Estin-Jo Dagath…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve ses équipiers et qu'ils déguerpissent en vitesse. Ces hommes étaient trop nombreux. A la longue, ils allaient irrémédiablement avoir le dessus !

Elle fit un pas de plus vers l'escalier mais fut vite stoppée par deux fidèles d'Adriel. Le Prince, voyant son ancien précepteur mis à terre par une femme affaiblie par des drogues, décida que ça avait assez duré. Il attendit quelques secondes immobile, contenant sa rage, en sachant parfaitement que dans son état, Samantha Carter ne pourrait rester debout en position défensive très longtemps… En en effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle vacillait, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Adriel en profita pour l'amener lui-même jusqu'à la chambre qui avait appartenue des siècles plus tôt à ses aïeux.

–Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer !

& & & & &

Le colonel O'neill avait repéré une ouverture et n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Levant son épée droit devant lui au cas où il rencontrerait de la résistance, il monta les premières marches du grand escalier de marbre.

Les plus jeunes soldats gardaient le haut des marches. Ils furent surpris de voir l'un des ennemis aussi loin dans leurs défenses et tentèrent de l'arrêter. Mais si leur technique était meilleure, aucun d'eux ne possédaient les réflexes de Jack. Le premier dévala l'escalier la tête la première tandis que l'autre prit tout simplement la fuite après avoir été touché au bras.

Tout en bas, Daniel cherchait à rattraper son ami. Il monta les premières marches avant de faire demi-tour devant le nombre d'adversaires. Jack était passé – soit – mais lui n'aurait aucune chance d'y parvenir… L'archéologue décida sagement de retrouver sa position entre Teal'c et le colonel Robinson. Le Jaffa était d'une efficacité terrible avec son javelot. Depuis tout jeune, il s'entraînait avec des bâtons de la même longueur. Il aurait été le seul à pouvoir être d'une grande aide pour Jack mais s'il quittait son poste, les soldats ne feraient qu'une bouchée de Julius, Robinson et Daniel.

Jack était donc seul pour s'occuper d'Adriel.

Sentant son mauvais genou craquer douloureusement après une rencontre trop violente avec l'une des marches, Jack se pencha, échappant ainsi à une dague lancée depuis le sol. C'était Estin-Jo Dagath qui tentait par les derniers moyens qu'il lui restait de ralentir l'Etranger. Il avait rampé pour s'appuyer contre le mur mais son pantalon était en sang.

–Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Il n'avait plus ni arme ni projectile, Jack s'en assura en un coup d'œil. Il n'était pas une menace. Aussi passa-t-il devant lui sans relever les insultes que le précepteur d'Adriel déchaînait sur lui.

La porte de la chambre était en bois massif. Dur et solide. Il n'arriverait jamais à la défoncer, même s'il y passait la journée… Essayant d'oublier le tumulte des combats et les entrechocs des épées, Jack s'accroupit devant la serrure pour l'examiner. C'était une grosse serrure, le genre qu'on ne fait plus sur Terre depuis des décennies.

–Rahhhh ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

Il n'entendait aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Le battant était sans doute trop épais… Ca ne signifiait rien du tout.

Sam était toujours en vie.

Se tournant pour vérifier l'avancée des combats, son œil perçut un mouvement sur la gauche, derrière un épais rideau. En s'éloignant un peu dans le couloir, se trouvait une alcôve comme il y en avait beaucoup dans les châteaux forts du Moyen Âge. C'était une petite trouée dans le mur avec une fenêtre assez petite et deux banquettes de chaque côté. D'habitude, les Dames s'y asseyaient pour converser mais aujourd'hui, c'était le refuge de deux servantes, complètement terrorisées.

Plus exactement, l'une était effrayée et l'autre était apeurée et en même temps très en colère.

–Non, Maja ! Non ! ordonnait la plus âgée des deux en forçant sa cadette à rester au sol.

–… Laisse-moi !

C'était la première fois que Maja désobéissait à sa sœur aînée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle s'était laissée entraînée car son fiancé l'avait convaincue qu'Adriel avait déjà été officieusement choisi comme héritier et qu'elle ne faisait que son devoir. Inaja, elle, l'avait fait par convoitise car le Prince Adriel payait très bien ses domestiques.

Depuis le début de l'attaque, Maja avait été témoin des tentatives de Samantha Carter de rejoindre les siens et d'échapper à Andron puis à Estin-Jo Dagath. Elle était encore si faible et c'était de sa faute ! Elle avait aidé sa sœur à la droguer, à lui donner, encore et encore, cette Semi des Dieux, malgré les effets secondaires remarqués…

Adriel l'avait emmenée et maintenant c'était au tour de cet homme de se battre pour la libérer… Maja l'avait observé derrière le rideau. Elle voyait avec quel désespoir il tentait de la rejoindre.

Le Prince avait été trop loin… Samantha Carter était déjà unie à un autre homme.

Maja aimait Simon malgré sa fougue et tous ses autres défauts. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de devoir l'abandonner pour un autre, fut-il noble !

S'arrachant de l'emprise d'Inaja, la jeune femme de chambre s'avança prudemment.

–Monseigneur, j'ai la clé…

& & & & &

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir… Ses idées étaient dans un désordre monstre. Du sang coulait du haut de son crâne sans qu'elle puisse se rappeler comment exactement elle s'était blessée. Les bruits de combats avaient disparu. Ils paraissaient soudain très lointains… Elle devrait donc logiquement se sentir en sécurité.

Pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

Levant la tête vers le mouvement dans la pièce, elle reconnut le Prince Adriel occupé à barricader l'entrée et sut enfin pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

Elle avait résisté lorsqu'il avait voulu fermer la porte et il l'avait violemment poussée en arrière… Elle était tombée à plat ventre, essayant d'amortir la chute de ses mains mais ses réflexes étaient à ce point amoindris qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire quand sa tête était violemment entrée en collision avec la monture du lit.

Fixant le jeune prince arrogant de son regard le plus noir, elle se força à rester tranquille. La sortie obstruée avec la coiffeuse lui coupait tout repli possible. Si ses amis parvenaient à avoir le dessus sur les hommes d'Adriel, ils ouvriraient de l'extérieur et Adriel n'aurait aucune chance. Si ,par contre, les équipes SG étaient obligées de se replier – leurs morts étaient tout simplement inenvisageables – elle serait seule avec le Prince pour au moins quelques instants.

Elle allait lui faire regretter chaque parole, chaque geste.

–Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière, répéta-t-il en ouvrant la garde-robe en grand.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait mais Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle recouvre ses forces. Elle devait gagner du temps pour pouvoir le battre en combat singulier. Sans la plante soporifique, elle l'aurait déjà mis KO depuis longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qui, pour l'amour du ciel, n'était pas censé arriver de cette manière ?! S'il parlait du soit disant mariage qui devait les unir pour la vie, il se mettait bien profondément le doigt dans l'œil. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé.

Adriel sortit un luxueux manteau blanc parcellé de perles somptueuses et Sam se répéta, comme pour le rendre plus réel, que ça n'allait pas arriver.

Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Cet homme était complètement et définitivement malade. Il marmonnait tout bas des sortes de supplications au faux-dieu et Goa'uld reconnu Ihy puis s'adressa directement, les yeux rivés sur le portrait de son ancêtre, à Médéric pour qu'il bénisse son union et les accueillent lui et sa promise en tant que mari et femme dans le Royaume des Braves…

Tout à coup, Sam comprit.

Adriel avait sorti une dague comme de celles qu'on utilise pour sacrifier des bœufs ou des moutons pour certains rites ancestraux. Elle eut malgré elle des sueurs froides en voyant la lumière se refléter sur la lame anormalement bien aiguisée du poignard… Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Anton Vidrine expliquer, pendant leur première visite sur Palaïus, que les sacrifices avaient été abandonnés depuis des années. Pourquoi avait-elle soudain le pressentiment que Médéric avait été l'unique roi à souhaiter le 'retour aux vieilles coutumes'…

Vêtu de son propre manteau de cérémonie, Adriel lui lança sans grand ménagement la version féminine de la cape de mariage.

–Habillez-vous.

Veillant à garder toujours une distance de sécurité entre eux, Sam se remit prudemment sur ses jambes. Elle arrivait à tenir debout, c'était un constat positif. Elle mit une main sur sa blessure à la tête. L'écoulement s'était arrêté mais elle il en restait suffisamment pour qu'elle montre des doigts rouges de sang à son 'promis'.

Allait-il la laisser toucher ce coûteux vêtement de mariage dans cet état ?

Elle montra de la tête le broc d'eau en céramique toujours posé sur la commode. Adriel ne voudrait pas qu'elle fasse son entrée au 'Royaume des Braves' dans une tenue ensanglantée… De quoi aurait-il l'air devant ses honorables aïeux ?

Adriel y réfléchit. Il n'était pas habitué aux caprices des femmes mais il pouvait admettre aisément qu'une mariée veuille être belle pour le jour de ses noces. Peu importait dans son esprit que ce jour soit aussi celui de ses funérailles. Il était totalement plongé dans son monde, emplit de certitudes… Samantha Carter lui était envoyée par Médéric. Comme lui, il était de son devoir de contracter une union avec une Etrangère et de prendre la suite de son père sur le trône de Thidril. Si on l'en empêchait il ne restait qu'à mourir dignement, accompagné de sa promise car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient être unis dans les Limbes.

En confiance avec une femme affaiblie et, dans son esprit, tout à fait à sa merci, le Prince posa négligemment sa dague, le temps qu'elle se nettoie le visage. Sam avança le plus sagement du monde jusqu'à la commode. Elle veilla à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Quelqu'un cria derrière la porte de la chambre, prouvant qu'en bas, les combats n'avaient pas cessé, mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire. Se plaçant de sorte qu'Adriel n'ait une vue que de son dos, elle se pencha sur le récipient et trempa ses deux mains dans l'eau froide.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'eau et c'était une bonne chose, pensa-t-elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soulever un broc plus lourd.

Elle fit volte face si vite qu'Adriel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui jetait au visage. Il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de faire un pas de côté et le grand bol de céramique le frôla avant de se briser sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux. Sam n'attendit pas. Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour lui donner un premier crochet du droit en plein visage. Il évita son coup de genou dans l'aine mais c'était encore une fois de peu…

–Garce ! jura-t-il en lui retournant le bras.

Elle gémit de douleur. Adriel était peut-être plus doué en escrime qu'au corps à corps, il n'était pas dépourvu de réflexes. Il avait passé les dix dernières années à craindre une tentative d'assassinat de la part de son frère aîné.

Utilisant sa tête, Sam lui donna un puissant coup de boule sur le nez. Ce fut radical, il la lâcha et elle en profita pour lui tourner le bras dans le dos et le coucher au sol. Elle avait toujours entendu qu'un nez cassé était quelque chose d'incroyablement douloureux. Elle avait toujours eu peur qu'à l'entrainement un mauvais coup ne le lui brise parce qu'il arrivait que malgré des soins adéquats il reste tordu ou qu'il dévie.

Présentement, elle espérait sincèrement que ce salaud finisse dévisagé à vie.

Ventre à terre, le Prince de Thidril continuait de se débattre. Sam utilisait son poids pour le maintenir au sol mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Quand elle reçut un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes, elle décida d'agir.

Coinçant ses genoux de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger les bras, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa tête de sa main droite. Avec l'autre, elle réussit à attraper la cape de mariage que ce clown avait voulu qu'elle enfile. Elle la mit d'autorité sur sa tête pour qu'il s'étouffe avec. Ensuite, à bout de force, elle frappa la tête d'Adriel contre le sol pour l'assommer.

Elle était si fatiguée que le premier coup fut insuffisant. Le Prince vociféra quelque chose sous la cape qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tournant cette fois-ci le crâne pour que son nez soit le premier à rencontrer le sol, elle le frappa une seconde reprise. La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit connaissance.

Si son nez n'était pas déjà cassé, il l'aurait été maintenant.

Sam resta sur lui un moment encore. Elle était complètement épuisée et avait du mal à croire qu'il était enfin KO. Elle avait gagné… Elle était hors de danger.

Pour le moment.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de libérer la porte dans son état actuel. Elle n'arriverait pas à rejoindre son équipe. Ni à les aider. Si c'était les gardes d'Adriel qui l'emportaient, elle était finie. Elle aurait gagné un répit mais pas plus…

Rampant jusqu'au mur, elle se laissa aller contre la paroi et se perdit dans le décompte des secondes. Ce calme, après tant d'agitation, semblait presque confortable. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits extérieurs. L'odeur de sang due à sa blessure à la tête arrivait à ses narines sans qu'elle puisse en reconnaître la fragrance… Elle était dans un autre monde, complètement groggy et intouchable. Même le corps inconscient d'Adriel à côté d'elle semblait très lointain.

Elle fixait la porte mais c'était _derrière_ la porte qu'elle cherchait à voir…

Où était son équipe ? Comment avaient fait Jack, Daniel et Teal'c pour la retrouver ? Pourquoi était-elle seule à nouveau…

Elle n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Des idées lui venaient en désordre. Ca n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle revoyait son entrevue avec Hammond… Elle avait accepté de ne plus être sous le commandement de Jack O'neill… Elle eut une vision de Pete et de son visage quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le méritait. Puis Adriel, qui la dégoûtait carrément… En pensant à la Semi des Dieux, elle fut d'un coup envahie par une peur atroce… Et si cette drogue l'avait affectée de manière permanente ?

Et si elle restait aussi fatiguée et inutile pour toujours ? Quelque chose continuait de clocher chez elle… Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait à nouveau contacter Jack par l'intermédiaire du don des Sentinelles. Lui, pourrait en tout cas la contacter.

La porte de la chambre fut martelée de coups. A plusieurs reprises, les chocs retentirent dans la pièce, ricochant sur les murs, comme pour les rendre encore plus réels. Était-ce les fidèles d'Adriel venus annoncer à leur Prince que la situation avait été réglée et que tous ses amis étaient morts ? Ou était-ce Jack et Teal'c, battant à l'unisson la lourde porte pour la sortir de là ?

Les heurts cessèrent et elle perçut distinctement le bruit d'une clef qu'on entrait dans la serrure.

Ce fut l'électrochoc qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre conscience avec le monde extérieur… Et quel électrochoc ! Tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclats tandis que l'atroce vérité lui sautait au visage… Des larmes gagnèrent ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Une partie d'elle venait de se briser et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le danger imminent qu'elle courait. Elle jeta un œil rapide à Adriel avachi sur le sol et regretta de ne pas l'avoir achevé. Tout ce qui restait d'elle criait à la vengeance… Elle n'avait plus le temps désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle était une cible trop facile.

La commode bloquait toujours le passage mais il ne faudrait que quelques minutes pour que les hommes derrière se frayent un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Jack ne lui avait pas appris à se rendre sans combattre.

A SUIVRE…


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25 :

La troisième fois qu'il frappa, Jack faillit se déboiter l'épaule. Il grogna, jura et recommença. Il y avait un meuble, de l'autre côté, qui l'empêchait d'entrer. La clef de la femme de chambre lui avait permit d'ouvrir mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait encore pousser le meuble de quelques centimètres avant de pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Il régnait dans la chambre un silence qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Carter n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle savait se battre. Elle connaissait presque autant de jurons que lui… et elle l'avait mordu un jour alors qu'il essayait de la réveiller. Preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle pouvait se défendre !

Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal… souffla une voix insidieuse à son oreille

Il détestait cette planète. Il détestait ce petit merdeux qui se prenait pour un Prince. Et, compléta-t-il en reprenant sa rapière, il détestait les combats à l'épée.

Heureusement qu'il aimait Carter.

Préférant ne pas approfondir d'où lui venait cette pensée, le colonel passa dans l'espace laissé entre le meuble – une commode _très_ solide – et le battant de la porte. Les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés et il régnait dans la pièce une semi-obscurité qui le dérangea d'emblée.

L'épée en avant, il fit quelques pas et chercha des yeux une trace d'Adriel. Toujours sécuriser la zone avant de s'occuper des blessés… ou des otages.

–Cart… commença-t-il avant d'être attaqué par l'arrière.

Au moment même où il reconnaissait le corps du prince sur le sol, un cordon de rideau s'enroula autour de son cou et son agresseur serra de toutes ses forces. Jack grogna et porta par réflexe sa main libre à son cou pour ne pas mourir étranglé. Lâchant sa lame, il agrippa de sa main droite le poignet de l'ennemi…

S'il n'avait pas vu Adriel à terre une seconde plus tôt, Jack aurait réagi différemment. Il aurait asséné un coup de coude à son attaquant et retourné la corde contre son lui. Mais Adriel était KO ; ça ne laissait donc la place qu'à une personne…

–Carter ! Stop !

Agrippant toujours fermement le bras de son second, il éloigna la corde de son cou et se donna suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir se retourner… Il fallait qu'elle voie que c'était lui. Qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, emprunt d'un mélange de folie et de désespoir…

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait attaqué, elle lâcha prise.

–… Jack ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle avait réellement cru qu'il était mort. Qu'ils l'étaient tous. Daniel, Teal'c…

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle tenait toujours le cordon du rideau, seule arme qu'elle avait pu trouver pour se défendre, et celui-ci pendait mollement dans le dos de Jack. Comme dans un rêve, elle se laissa aller contre lui et il lui rendit son étreinte.

Elle ne tenait plus que par la force de ses bras... Blottie contre lui, elle reprenait une respiration normale tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de sa tête, l'attirant encore plus près. Il évita sagement l'entaille qui avait fait saigner son cuir chevelu. Ca faisait bien une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Elle lui avait manqué… Le don des Sentinelles ne rentrait pas en cause. Ca ne suffisait pas. Ca ne prouvait rien.

Ca avait rendu les choses _pires_ entre eux. Ca les avait rendus plus proches… alors qu'ils se trouvaient à plusieurs années-lumière l'un de l'autre. Ridicule, si on y réfléchissait. Et quand ça aurait enfin pu être utile et lui permettre de la dénicher sur cette planète de fous, leur capacité à communiquer s'était évaporée, les laissant démunis, frustrés, blessés.

–Je… droguée… une plante, murmura la jeune femme toujours fermement accrochée à lui.

Sa façon de puiser en lui de la force lui rappelait étrangement cette autre étreinte, des années plus tôt, dans la réplique du SGC fabriquée par Hathor alors qu'il sortait d'une cryogénisation plutôt désagréable. Il n'avait pas envie de l'éloigner de lui mais il fallait qu'il vérifie qu'elle n'était pas sérieusement blessée.

–Ca devait m'endormir… expliqua-t-elle en tremblant à nouveau.

Ses jambes ne la porteraient plus très longtemps.

–Ca m'a rendu malade… mais sinon… ça va… Je n'ai rien.

O'neill hocha de la tête, ramassa son épée d'une main et passa son autre bras sous ses épaules pour lui offrir un soutien.

–On va sortir d'ici, Carter.

–Mon colonel… répondit-elle avec son premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Régler son compte à Adriel l'avait fait sourire mais ce n'était pas _ce_ sourire. Celui-là avait tendance à n'apparaître que quand il était dans les parages.

–Adriel ne sera plus un problème j'ai l'impression, fit-il remarquer, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Son sourire s'élargit. Dans les yeux de Jack se mêlaient taquinerie et fierté. Elle avait elle-même réglé son compte au Méchant… Il aimait ça.

S'apprêtant à répondre, Sam fut coupée par la voix lointaine de Teal'c, de l'autre côté de la porte.

–O'neill !

Leurs amis continuaient de se battre au rez-de-chaussée contre les fidèles du Prince. Ces derniers ignoraient que leur chef mangeait la moquette de sa propre chambre nuptiale. Il était temps de faire le ménage dans tout ça…

L'aidant à passer la porte, Jack recommença à la soutenir une fois de l'autre côté. Ils avancèrent tout deux vers l'escalier et passèrent devant Estin-Jo Dagath, évanoui après avoir perdu trop de sang.

Jack repéra facilement les membres de son équipe. Le Jaffa avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour que les soldats s'attaquent à lui à quatre contre un. Daniel et lui se battaient au centre de la pièce. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'à long terme, Teal'c aurait le dessus. Bon nombre de fidèles avaient déjà choisi de fuir.

–Julius et le colonel Robinson ! murmura Sam, attirant son attention sur les deux personnes qui avaient réellement besoin d'aide.

Ils étaient acculés contre un mur. Robinson tenait en retrait son bras gauche taché de sang, tout en continuant à repousser les attaques. A ses côtés, Julius se débrouillait honorablement mais il avait beau faire, le gamin restait plus petit et moins fort que ses assaillants.

Que disait le dicton déjà ? Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore…

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour attirer l'attention sur eux… et le son d'un clairon envahit la grande salle de l'ancestral château de Médéric. Si la musique n'avait pas été directement suivie par l'invasion de la pièce par une trentaine de soldats en uniforme du Roi, les fidèles d'Adriel, épuisés, auraient presque pu penser qu'elle venait d'outre-tombe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'effet de surprise fit que tous arrêtèrent de combattre.

Le colonel O'neill ignorait si c'était des amis ou des ennemis mais, dans le doute, profita du moment de pause pour encourager ses équipiers à se réunir au centre. Seuls Julius, toujours acculé au mur, resta où il était.

Daniel, plus en forme que Robinson, aida Sam à rester debout pendant que Jack se mettait à l'avant avec Teal'c. Les sorties étaient bouchées. Aussi regardèrent-ils tous entrer l'escorte du Roi Phildrei au rythme du tambourin.

Le souverain était entouré par ses gardes du corps et accompagné par sa Reine… ainsi que par Anton Vidrine et le capitaine Oliver Haberman. Nul doute à voir leurs têtes qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir la résidence d'été de la famille royale dans cet état.

Il n'y avait plus eu de tels combats en ce lieu depuis plus d'un siècle.

Jack sentit son sang bouillir en reconnaissant les deux membres de SG-4 à qui il avait expressément ordonné de rejoindre la Terre. Techniquement, il avait du mal à définir si cette intrusion était bonne ou mauvaise. Le Roi les avait autorisés à _chercher_ Carter... Il n'avait rien précisé pour ce qui était de la partie « prendre d'assaut un vieux château en blessant plusieurs soldats ».

Pourquoi Jack avait-il soudain un si mauvais pressentiment ?

Les fidèles d'Adriel avaient baissé la tête en reconnaissant leur bien-aimé souverain et ils mirent un genou à terre lorsque celui-ci fit un pas dans la pièce.

–J'exige une explication ! rugit Sa Majesté en regardant rudement les Etrangers qu'il avait accueillis dans sa maison.

Phildrei de Thidril s'était laissé convaincre par le Docteur Vidrine qu'un aller-retour jusqu'à l'antique demeure de Médéric ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps et renforcerait les relations Terre-Palaïus. Et voilà qu'il découvrait que son château transformé en champ de bataille !

L'archéologue de SG-4 avait cru bien faire en amenant le Roi à l'endroit où Adriel retenait leur amie. Le Roi avait proclamé haut et fort qu'il la ferait escorter jusqu'à la Porte des Etoiles dès qu'elle serait retrouvée. Anton Vidrine espérait ainsi régler la situation pacifiquement, avec diplomatie. Le Prince Adriel était puissant mais nul ne l'était plus que le Roi. Le capitaine Haberman s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire sans avoir son mot à dire.

Sa Majesté Frédégonde rejoignit son mari à l'entrée de la grande salle. Tout d'abord surprise de voir Samantha Carter soutenue par l'un de ses amis – Sam et la Reine avaient réellement sympathisé avant le début de toute cette folie et son enlèvement par le Prince – la souveraine reconnut le blason de son fils cadet sur l'un des soldats à terre.

–Mon fils ! Où est mon fils !

–C'est mauvais pour nous, mon colonel, murmura Sam suffisamment fort pour que toute l'équipe l'entende et se prépare.

La Reine se tourna vers eux et réitéra sa supplique :

–Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?!

En consciencieux chefs d'équipe qu'ils étaient, le colonel O'neill et le colonel Robinson avaient déjà commencé à chercher des portes de sortie mais ça se présentait plutôt mal.

L'un des soldats releva la tête pour montrer le haut des escaliers de la main. Il n'était pas autorisé à s'adresser à une si noble personne que la Reine mais celle-ci comprit néanmoins sa réponse. D'un geste, Phildrei ordonna à deux de ses soldats d'aller voir. Les bottes battirent en rythme les marches de l'escalier, comme un décompte des secondes qu'il restait aux Terriens avant que tous ne découvrent ce que Sam avait fait au précieux fils de Frédégonde.

–Si quelqu'un a une idée… souffla Jack en observant la tentative du Docteur Vidrine de s'approcher du Roi pour lui parler.

Le souverain ne daigna pas l'écouter. Oui, ils avaient retrouvé la Femme mais son fils avait peut-être été blessé et c'était de sa bouche qu'il voulait des explications.

Adriel apparut, réanimé par deux bonnes claques. Il tenait sur ses jambes mais son visage était affreusement mutilé. La main qu'il maintenait sur son nez ensanglanté ne suffisait pas à cacher les dégâts.

Ni Sam ni Jack ne se sentirent désolés pour lui. La Reine, par contre, poussa un cri horrifié tandis que les yeux de son époux s'emplissaient de colère. Il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi s'en était-on pris à son fils ? N'avaient-ils pas été des hôtes honorables ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment montré aux Terriens son désir de paix entre leurs deux nations ?

Adriel s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier de marbre. L'œil mauvais, profondément humilié, il laissa libre cours à sa soif de vengeance en réclamant la tête des Etrangers.

Le Roi ne pouvait que consentir… Il n'y avait ni recours ni procès pour des actes aussi graves que l'agression d'un membre de la famille royale. Les gardes royaux encerclèrent les cinq hommes et d'autres soldats poussèrent Haberman et Vidrine pour qu'ils rejoignent leurs compatriotes.

–Attendez, c'est un malentendu, essaya de plaider l'archéologue.

C'était comme de parler à un sourd ! Le Roi était tout puissant et la loi protégeait les membres de sa famille.

–Vous faites une grossière erreur ! menaça Jack en sentant une lame affutée se poser sur sa gorge.

Ils étaient tous la cible d'au moins deux épées.

–Le Prince Adriel vous a menti, il m'a enlevée dans mon sommeil… cria Sam haut et fort en regardant droit dans les yeux la Reine de Thidril.

Frédégonde examina attentivement l'état de la jeune femme, sa fatigue, sa blessure au front ainsi que l'état déplorable de sa robe. Fixant son fils, elle comprit que la femme disait vrai et fut honteuse pour lui. Malgré tout, ce qu'on avait fait à Adriel était plus grave que ce que lui-même avait tenté de faire… tout du moins d'après les lois de ce pays.

Le Roi leva son bras pour que les soldats se tiennent prêts à exécuter la sentence et une dernière voix s'éleva pour plaider la cause des Etrangers. C'était la voix d'un môme… de quelqu'un que tout le monde avait oublié.

–Samantha Carter est sous la protection de la Couronne ! Quiconque s'en prend à elle s'attaque au Roi !

Déconcerté par cette tirade, le Roi se retourna pour identifier celui qui avait parlé sans permission. Les soldats entourant les Terriens ne baissèrent par leurs épées mais Jack savoura d'avoir une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène et quelques secondes de plus à vivre.

–Qui parle ?

Julius était jusque là caché par les soldats du Prince et ceux du Roi. Ils s'écartèrent tous pour le laisser passer. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas autorisé, il le savait. Aussi mit-il immédiatement le genou à terre en baissant la tête.

Cependant il savait que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, profitant de la confusion du souverain, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Il continua donc sans s'arrêter, alimentant son plaidoyer par les paroles sages que son père lui avait dites le matin-même…

–Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. Je regrette de vous avoir offensé et je vous demande pardon pour avoir blessé le Prince Adriel… Mais un enfant se trompe souvent, un soldat se trompe parfois… il est même possible qu'un Prince soit dans l'erreur… mais pas le Roi. Jamais. Et vous avez ordonné qu'on protège l'Etrangère, Votre Majesté, comme si elle était la Couronne de Tithonia…

Julius n'avait ni relevé la tête ni cessé de trembler. Il resta silencieux pendant que le Roi digérait ses paroles.

Il attendit une sentence de mort qui ne vint pas.

Autour de lui, certains étaient hébétés. Jack O'neill était, malgré lui, fasciné. Carter lui avait dit, lors de sa première mission sur Palaïus, quand elle avait rencontré ce garçon qu'il lui plairait sûrement. Il réalisait maintenant à quel point elle avait eu raison.

Aucune des tentatives de négociations de Daniel ou d'Anton Vidrine n'avait fait mouche mais cet archer, natif de ce peuple, avec ses mots et sa logique imparable de garçon depuis peu sorti de l'enfance, venait de donner au Roi de Thidril une alternative à leur mort.

–Relève-toi, mon garçon, et dis-moi qui tu es, ordonna le Roi.

Il était visible pour tous qu'Adriel voyait d'un très mauvais œil le retardement de la sentence mais il était tout aussi clair pour les témoins de la scène que Phildrei et Frédégonde avaient envie d'en apprendre plus. Après tout, ils ne savaient que très peu de choses sur la raison de ces combats. Leur fils cadet avait, semblait-il, compromis les relations entre Thidril et de puissants alliés.

–Je m'appelle Julius, fils de Géraud, chevalier de la garde royale, Votre Majesté.

–Ton père est un homme d'honneur, admit Phidrei. Pourtant, tu dis avoir blessé mon fils sciemment… ?

–Oui, Votre Majesté. J'ai lancé à ses pieds une flèche avec mon arc juste après qu'il ait blessé Samantha Carter, Votre Majesté. J'ai aussi blessé son serviteur qui tentait à nouveau de s'en prendre à elle.

Le bon sens fit comprendre à Jack et à Daniel de ne rien dire et de laisser le garçon plaider leur cause. Tout doucement, les lames s'éloignaient de leurs gorges… Attirer l'attention sur eux serait tout sauf productif.

Sam avait jeté un regard inquiet à Jack en voyant Julius s'exposer ainsi. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à comprendre comment le jeune archer s'était retrouvé mêlé à tout ça mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de combler ses lacunes.

–Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? demanda le Roi, impressionné que le garçon reconnaisse ses actions aussi bravement.

–Mon père dit que, quand on hésite, il faut choisir l'honneur et obéir au Roi, Votre Majesté. Vous aviez ordonné qu'on protège Samantha Carter…

Julius commençait à perdre confiance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait si le souverain le questionnait encore mais, par chance, Phildrei déclara tout haut qu'il ne pouvait contredire un tel raisonnement. Echangeant un regard avec son épouse, il se tourna vers ses gardes du corps.

–Libérez les Etrangers !

Tout d'un coup, la tension dans la grande salle retomba. Jack, toujours méfiant, se demanda ironiquement si c'était son dernier mot. Il se promit d'être rentré sur Terre avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Respirant tous mieux, les sept hommes de la Terre s'entre-regardèrent. Jack inspecta rapidement la blessure du colonel Robinson. Ce dernier assura que c'était superficiel alors Jack reprit sa place auprès de Carter et remplaça Daniel. Comme toujours, Teal'c semblait aller bien… Et le capitaine Haberman s'approchait de son supérieur pour lui faire un rapport.

–Père ! hurla Adriel, fou furieux. Ces scélérats doivent être châtiés !

A nouveau le silence… Sam se dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas un autre interminable débat. La présence de Jack, son odeur et sa force lui rappelaient à quel point elle se sentait nauséeuse et inutile. Elle avait _envie_ d'aller à l'infirmerie.

–Des sanctions seront prises mais ce ne sera pas contre eux, décida le Roi.

Cet homme avait suffisamment de présence pour insuffler le respect. C'était la première fois que Daniel le remarquait. Il avait de prime abord trouvé passionnant d'étudier une société féodale où le monarque se voulait éclairé. Il devait prendre toutes les décisions mais s'il se montrait trop dur, il savait qu'il risquait la confiance de ses sujets.

Quand le Roi se tourna enfin vers eux et les invita poliment à se joindre à lui pour le repas du soir – comme si aucun combat n'avait eu lieu et qu'il n'avait pas failli leur couper la tête trente secondes plus tôt – Daniel comprit qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore complètement fini avec ce peuple.

A SUIVRE…


	26. Chapter 26

**Voici le tout dernier chapitre des _Sentinelles de Ménélas_... **

CHAPITRE 26 :

Le trajet du château de Médéric à la capitale fut lent et long ; pourtant, Samantha Carter n'en garda pas un grand souvenir. Le Roi Phildrei avait ordonné à plusieurs de ses hommes de rester sur place afin de remettre de l'ordre et les montures libres furent confiées à SG-1 et SG-4. En raison de son état, Sam fut celle qui eut le plus de mal à rester assise sur le dos du cheval. A mi-chemin, elle piqua tout simplement du nez et se rattrapa à la dernière minute à la courroie.

Daniel et Jack étaient tous les deux prêts à partager leur monture pour aider Sam à rester en selle mais ce fut la Reine qui intervint la première, invitant la jeune femme à lui tenir compagnie sur son palanquin.

Les porteurs firent halte et déposèrent la plate-forme entourée de soie fine où siégeait la Reine. Après un dernier regard pour Jack, Sam grimpa à l'intérieur, laissant retomber les fins rideaux de soie qui permettaient à la souveraine d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Les six serviteurs reprirent le tout sur leurs épaules, ne semblant pas souffrir du poids supplémentaire et le convoi reprit sa marche.

Les six hommes du SGC avaient commencé la ballade en étant au milieu du convoi mais aucun d'eux n'était un véritable cavalier. Anton Vidrine et le capitaine Haberman avaient pris le rythme à l'aller et se débrouillaient relativement bien. Daniel avait monté un chameau du désert lors d'un stage de fouilles. La position avec un canasson était assez différente mais au final, il tenait bon. Quand au colonel Robinson, sa blessure au bras le gênait pour tenir la bride du cheval. Il avait laissé Jack prendre la tête, avec Teal'c à ses côtés.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre Sam de vue.

Ils virent les murs de Tithonia avant la tombée du jour. Les rumeurs se propageaient rapidement dans la cité et une foule de badauds se rassembla rapidement pour voir les Etrangers. Tous s'écartaient pour les laisser passer. Nul n'osa huer le Prince Adriel, positionné en fin de queue, juste avant les hommes qui avaient eu le malheur de le servir et qui se trouvaient désormais à pieds, la tête baissée sous le coup de la honte.

Le colonel repéra Julius, qui depuis le début chevauchait à la gauche du Roi, selon son souhait, alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers eux. Il paraissait plutôt heureux et, pendant qu'ils laissaient les montures à l'écurie pour rejoindre la grande salle, il expliqua à Daniel tout ce dont il avait discuté avec le Roi.

Après l'avoir longuement interrogé sur le déroulement des événements, Phildrei de Thidril avait tenu à remercier sa loyauté envers lui et lui avait accordé une faveur. D'après sa façon d'en parler, tous comprirent à quel point un tel honneur était rare et précieux. Julius, malgré sa basse condition, pouvait demander n'importe quoi, que ce soit un titre ou un domaine.

Et il avait demandé la grâce pour son frère Simon et ses amis.

Aucun des militaires n'avait réellement envisagé que le Roi punirait les fidèles d'Adriel alors qu'Adriel lui-même n'aurait guère plus qu'une tape sur les doigts. Anton et Daniel avaient, eux, eu l'occasion d'étudier les coutumes du peuple de Palaïus en ayant accès à la bibliothèque. Mais de là, à croire que le Roi aurait fait pendre tout ces jeunes gens sur la place publique…

Julius connaissait les lois de son pays. Et même s'il détestait Simon pour sa trahison, il restait son frère et ses parents ne se seraient jamais remis de la perte d'un de leurs fils. Aussi avait-il utilisé son unique faveur pour lui sauver la vie.

–Sa Majesté le Roi ne peut plus avoir confiance en eux, expliqua-t-il en parlant des 'Insurgés'. Ils ont porté allégeance au Prince alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils vont tous devoir s'exiler dans une autre province mais c'est tout… Ils ne seront pas frappés d'infamie et ils pourront recommencer leur vie là-bas.

Ils étaient tous épuisés par les combats. Ils suivirent néanmoins les souverains jusqu'aux deux trônes. Le père de Julius, ayant repéré deux de ses fils dans la procession, essaya de rejoindre Julius mais n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui avant que le Roi ne prenne la parole.

Presque tous les citadins qui avaient assisté à leur entrée dans la ville pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour entendre le discours du souverain. Ils restaient au fond alors que les hommes de la Terre étaient poussés devant.

Là, de sa voix haute et forte, le Roi résuma l'affaire à la Cour et annonça publiquement sa décision de retirer Adriel de Thidril de la course pour la Couronne. Son fils aîné Demetrius serait proclamé héritier officiel et commencerait à assurer la régence du royaume.

Alors que tous murmuraient pour commenter, certains enfants déboulèrent dans les rues de la ville pour faire circuler l'information... Demetrius allait devenir Roi !

–A nos alliés de la Tau'ri, je souhaite un bon retour. J'ose espérer que ce malheureux événement n'entachera pas nos relations futures… Vous êtes conviés à partager ma table ce soir. Cependant, pour vous comme moi, je pense judicieux que vous rentriez sur votre monde, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine lune.

Jack hocha la tête, pour une fois tout à fait d'accord avec Sa Seigneurie. Il cherchait Carter des yeux et, quand il l'eut trouvée, toujours assise sur le palanquin posé au sol sur le côté de la salle, il se dirigea vers elle, peu soucieux de vexer ou non le Roi qui continuait de parler.

Il annonçait l'exil des fidèles d'Adriel puis invita Julius, fils de Géraud, à s'avancer devant lui…

–Carter ?

–Ca va, mon colonel. J'ai juste du mal à me mettre debout, murmura-t-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur le garçon timide qui sortait de la mêlée de soldats qui avaient escortés le Roi.

Julius devait avoir entre douze et quatorze, peut-être légèrement plus, pensa Jack en se remémorant la manière de se battre du garçon. Mais ayant pour père un soldat, c'était sans doute normal qu'il manie l'épée avec doigté. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la première fois que le jeune archer était le centre d'une telle attention. Tous les nobles et les manants présents dans la salle avaient les yeux braqués sur lui… Il rejoignit l'avant de la pièce en baissant la tête de respect.

Arrivés devant le monarque, il mit un genou à terre, comme la première fois dans le château de Médéric.

–Que le Tuteur de ce jeune garçon nous rejoigne, ordonna Phildrei, selon la parole rituelle.

Les gens s'écartèrent naturellement pour tracer un chemin jusqu'au Roi. Le silence était total et pesait sur les épaules du vieux soldat… Géraud se plaça devant son fils, un genou à terre, mal à l'aise car ignorant le rôle de sa progéniture dans toute l'affaire. Si son fils avait fauté, il devait en être tenu responsable car Julius n'était pas un homme. Si cet enfant devait recevoir un châtiment, Géraud était prêt à le subir à sa place.

Les minutes suivantes furent gravées dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort.

Phildrei de Thidril remercia publiquement son fils pour avoir servi avec honneur la Couronne de Tithonia. Il prononça des paroles qu'on ne sortait généralement que pour honorer les chevaliers revenus d'une guerre. Malgré toutes ces années de service, Géraud lui-même n'avait jamais eu cette gloire.

Puisque Julius n'était pas encore un homme, il fut décidé qu'il recevrait, le jour de sa majorité la possibilité de faire ses preuves à côté des fils de nobles de la cité. Il aurait l'occasion de gagner un titre et un domaine de grande ampleur pour lui et les siens. Le Roi termina en invitant Julius et son père à se lever et à faire face à la salle.

Le peuple cria des « hourras » en battant du pied et Jack supposa que c'était leur façon d'applaudir. Jetant un œil au visage de son second, il remarqua l'énorme sourire qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

–Je suis contente pour Julius, dit-elle simplement.

–Moi aussi. Si vous aviez vu la flèche qu'il a lancée aux pieds d'Adriel… rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il était au moins à vingt mètres !

Quand le calme fut revenu, la Reine se leva pour aller vers eux. Elle paraissait avoir digéré ce que Sam avait fait au visage de son précieux fils et désirait sincèrement aider la jeune femme à se remettre des effets nocifs de la Semi des Dieux.

–Il existe un contrepoison fort efficace, fabriqué grâce à des extraits de la Digitale violette, une plante de la famille de la Fleur de Mangrave… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Samantha, vous serez de nouveau en pleine forme dans très peu de temps.

Dans l'état où elle était, Sam aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Elle ne détestait rien davantage que d'être le 'boulet' de l'équipe, celle qui n'est même pas capable de tenir sur un cheval… Mais Jack voyait les choses autrement.

–Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous.

Si la Reine sembla légèrement offensée de son ton agressif, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule du colonel, autant pour se soutenir que pour le convaincre de la laisser essayer.

–Mon colonel, j'aimerai réellement tenter l'expérience. La Reine possède un jardin incroyable avec toutes sortes de plantes dont celle qui a un effet sur le Goa'ulds… j'ai confiance en elle.

–Vous pouvez l'accompagner, si cela vous rassure, proposa Frédégonde avant qu'il ne refuse à nouveau.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le Roi s'était retiré dans ses appartements pour se changer avant le repas du soir. Les domestiques avaient déjà commencé à installer les tables dans la salle à manger privée de la famille royale. Teal'c, Daniel et les trois membres de SG-4 les avaient rejoints.

–Colonel Robinson, vous prenez la tête des opérations, je m'absente avec Carter une minute. Si nous ne sommes pas là, dans une demi-heure…

–Compris, colonel.

Jack sentit l'inquiétude le tirailler tout au long des couloirs du château. La Reine les mena jusqu'à ses appartements privés, les invita à s'installer sur l'un des nombreux sièges qu'utilisaient régulièrement ses Dames de compagnie. Puis, elle sortit une fiole minuscule de sa commode et conseilla à Sam d'en boire la totalité.

–Vous verrez que les effets sont quasiment immédiats, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai eu à l'utiliser moi-même à une occasion.

Le colonel regretta sa décision pendant encore quelques minutes. Ensuite, les joues de Carter se colorèrent à nouveau, ses épaules se décontractèrent et elle se laissa aller avec un soupir de contentement contre les épais coussins du fauteuil.

–Comment vous sentez-vous ?

–Je n'ai jamais été mieux, mon colonel.

Elle souriait en le regardant et il put voir que c'était vrai. Elle portait la veste de Daniel avec en-dessous la robe en lambeaux fournie par Adriel, son visage était noir de poussière – comme le sien, d'ailleurs – mais elle lui avait rarement parue aussi belle.

'_Elle a accepté de limiter son temps sur le terrain afin de mener davantage de projets scientifiques, de rester dans l'armée et d'être désormais dans une autre chaîne de commandement que la vôtre, Jack…'_

Il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte de rentrer sur Terre.

& & & & &

Ils dinèrent rapidement, pas parce que la nuit était tombée et qu'il faudrait encore ensuite faire le trajet jusqu'à la Porte, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous très faim. Le repas que les serviteurs apportèrent était un mélange de viande rôtie à la broche et de fruits, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Le bonheur de Sam Carter était à son comble. En une journée, elle avait bousillé le nez du Prince Adriel, retrouvé tous ses amis – dont le colonel – et pour finir, elle avait récupéré toutes ses facultés, ses réflexes et son appétit.

Le Roi sembla accepter assez facilement de leur laisser une grosse quantité de Fleurs de Mangrave… en dédommagement du tort que leur avait causé son fils cadet. Le major allait avoir des semaines pour étudier les effets répulsifs de la plante sur les symbiotes goa'ulds. Avec l'aide de botanistes spécialisés, elle allait peut-être même réussir à créer une tisane, ou quelque chose d'approchant, qui immuniserait de façon définitive les éventuels futurs hôtes…

L'unique ombre au tableau : la perte totale du don des Sentinelles. En regardant le colonel, elle se dit avec tristesse que c'était bel et bien fini de ce côté-là. Elle avait beau envoyer des phrases ou des mots à son supérieur, elle ne sentait plus aucun _lien_ se nouer.

Elle avait vécu des années sans pouvoir communiquer tout bas avec Jack O'neill… Ca n'aurait pas du tant la toucher. Lui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement déçu. Il mangeait avec appétit, jetant un œil dans sa direction de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. Il avait l'air assez… satisfait. Ou impatient. Presque content… Elle avait du mal à définir.

Totalement repue, Sam se leva de table en même temps que ses équipiers. Ils avaient tous revêtus leurs treillis avant le dîner, après s'être débarbouillés sommairement, mais puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas prévu un pour elle et qu'Adriel n'allait pas gentiment leur dire où il avait caché celui qu'elle portait en arrivant, elle avait de nouveau choisi une robe élégante sans trop de fanfreluches pour terminer la soirée.

Le Roi Phildrei leur fournit des montures pour se rendre à la Porte et, grâce à elles, le chemin du retour parut plus court. La nuit était douce et, maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus de vaciller à chaque mouvement, Sam en venait même à apprécier la ballade.

–A quoi pensez-vous ?

Le colonel venait de talonner son cheval pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur. Il manquait un « Carter » à la fin de sa phrase mais si Sam le remarqua, elle n'en dit rien tout haut. Par télépathie, il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser son prénom. Et elle n'était plus dans son équipe… Ni dans sa chaîne de commandement mais, cela, elle ignorait qu'il le savait.

–Je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas aéré ma maison…

… _Jack._

S'ils n'avaient pas été off-world, elle l'aurait appelé Jack. Mais comme ils étaient toujours en mission, elle adopta la même position que lui et garda un ton neutre. A la place, elle s'autorisa à lui envoyer un vrai sourire et à rapprocher autant qu'il était possible son canasson de sa jument. Leurs jambes se touchaient alors qu'ils progressaient vers la Porte.

Elle avait aéré sa maison le soir du retour de SG-1, juste après la soirée chez lui avec Daniel et Teal'c. Ce jour-là, il avait été distant, froid et cassant. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne revienne pas… Et elle était revenue. Ils avaient parlé, même si ça ressemblait davantage à une dispute.

C'était ce matin-là qu'elle avait découvert qu'il l'avait embrassée pendant la boucle temporelle… C'était le lendemain qu'elle avait accepté de prendre en charge le département scientifique du SGC en liaison avec la zone 51.

Se souvenant qu'il lui devait toujours un dîner, elle talonna son cheval et prit de la distance, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand elle repéra une ombre dans un arbre et ralentit l'allure.

–Julius ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en mettant pied à terre.

Le garçon resta encore une minute sur son perchoir, son arc en bandoulière. L'arbre était différent mais Julius avait _exactement_ la même position que le jour de leur rencontre, alors qu'une quinzaine de gardes armés entourait SG-4… En équilibre entre deux branches, parfaitement à l'aise et prêt à descendre en une minute, il était beaucoup plus dans son élément que tout à l'heure dans la grande salle avec l'attention de tous braquée sur lui. Sam se demanda s'il allait finalement accepter le titre et le domaine, lorsqu'il serait en âge… Présentement, il avait tout de l'homme des bois.

–Je voulais vous dire au revoir…

Le colonel et Daniel arrivèrent au pas et les dépassèrent. Sam continua à marcher en tenant la bride de l'équidé. Ils se laissèrent aisément dépasser, voulant profiter de ces derniers instants. Julius n'avait pas été autorisé à rester pour le banquet et ce n'était pas plus mal car sa famille voulait le revoir à la maison pour discuter de tous les événements.

–Simon a rassemblé quelques affaires et il est parti pour le Sud. Maja a décidé de le suivre pour quand même se marier avec lui…

–Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer, commenta Sam en hochant de la tête.

Le colonel O'neill lui avait parlé de l'implication de la jeune servante dans la bataille. Elle avait permis à Jack d'entrer dans la chambre…

–Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré, continua Julius, affecté. A cause du départ de Simon. Mais Père dit qu'elle est quand même fière de moi.

Ils arrivaient peu à peu à la Porte. Daniel et Anton semblaient pris dans une conversation sur l'une des coutumes de ce peuple. Robinson et Haberman n'attendaient plus que l'ordre du colonel O'neill pour entrer les chevrons un à un… et Jack attendait gentiment qu'elle fasse ses adieux.

–Je maintiens ce que je dis, Docteur Jackson, au Moyen âge, les chevaliers connaissaient aussi cette pratique !

–Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mentionné dans l'un ou l'autre roman de cape et d'épée qu'elle est véridique. Rien ne prouve qu'elle était…

Souriant de leur dispute, Sam confia la bride de son cheval à l'un des gardes fournis par le Roi en tant qu'escorte. Celui-ci avait un air de famille avec Julius et la jeune femme se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre de ses frères. Si elle se souvenait bien, le garçon en avait au moins quatre plus âgés que lui…

–Quelle est donc cette coutume, Daniel ?

L'œil malicieux, l'archéologue s'empressa de répondre comme s'il attendait cette ouverture depuis le début. A côté d'eux, écoutant d'une oreille, Jack donna son accord pour qu'on enclenche la Porte.

–Dans le duché de Thidril, il serait apparemment d'usage…

–C'est plus qu'apparemment, Dr Jackson !

–… d'embrasser l'homme valeureux qui… venait vous secourir.

Daniel lançait des regards plus qu'équivoques envers Jack. Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait… Le colonel, lui, ne se posa pas la question. Haussant les sourcils, il resta néanmoins immobile, attendant de voir comment elle allait prendre la révélation de leur ami, certain qu'elle refuserait.

Elle aurait pu alléguer qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'être secouru – elle avait réglé son compte à Adriel toute seule comme une grande ! – et qu'elle n'était _absolument pas_ une demoiselle en détresse mais ils s'attendaient tous à ce genre de discours.

Et après tout, en regardant les six hommes avec qui elle travaillait étroitement – son ancienne et sa nouvelle équipe – elle eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Ils étaient _tous_ venus.

Malgré ses airs de féministe, elle avait toujours voulu s'intégrer. Dans l'armée, au SGC, dans son équipe… et même dans sa propre famille, elle avait cherché sa place. Elle avait fini par la trouver au sein de SG-1. Et elle y était bien. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait peut-être pas la même proximité avec ses nouveaux équipiers mais elle faisait néanmoins partie de SG-4.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision de rester sous les ordres du colonel Robinson. De ne plus être sous ceux de Jack… Son amitié avec Daniel et Teal'c était trop forte pour qu'elle se dissipe car ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Ils resteraient liés, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Revenant à l'audace de Daniel et à son malicieux clin d'œil pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose de fou devant deux autres soldats, elle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de son ancien supérieur, un sourire en coin. Elle le vit tressaillir mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se rappela son regard de pur soulagement quand il l'avait vue vivante dans le château de Médéric, la façon qu'il avait eue de la soutenir lorsqu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses pieds… Elle arriva juste devant lui… et le dépassa pour se pencher devant Julius.

Frôlant son front, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon.

–Mon héros… souffla-t-elle avec malice.

Il y eut plusieurs rires, du côté des Terriens comme des gardes du Roi. L'archer rougit jusqu'à la racine et ne redressa ses épaules qu'en voyant son frère Aaron lui faire signe en souriant de se redresser fièrement.

Le preux chevalier avait eu son baiser.

Daniel, avouant s'être fait moucher – quoique… moins que Jack – rigola franchement devant l'air… frustré de son ami. Pendant une seconde, il avait vraiment cru… Jugeant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger l'atmosphère, Daniel traversa le premier la Porte des Etoiles.

Il préférait éviter de recevoir les foudres du colonel.

O'neill ordonna au meneur de SG-4 de passer à son tour. Robinson allait être le premier à aller à l'infirmerie ; il avait toujours un bras à faire soigner… Comme à son habitude, Jack passait le dernier pour s'assurer que personne ne reste derrière.

Tout à son attitude – il essayait de paraître digne – Jack ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Carter traînait pour être la dernière à rentrer.

–Hum… Carter ?

Elle avait un regard qu'il lui avait rarement vu. Elle avait le même quand elle avait _envie_ de faire quelque chose, comme proposer une expérience dangereuse ou toucher un appareil alien malgré son ordre, et qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle oserait.

L'escorte du Roi avait disparu dans la nuit, reprenant sagement le chemin du château, Julius sur les talons. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la clairière et Jack ne pouvait voir son visage que grâce à la clarté des lunes et à la lumière de sa torche.

Comme cinq minutes plus tôt, Sam s'avança sensuellement vers lui mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne la repousserait pas – avec Jack O'neill, on ne savait _jamais_ sur quel pied danser – néanmoins quand il l'attira vers lui pour prolonger et approfondir le baiser, elle fut totalement incapable de penser.

Une de ses mains à lui alla dans son dos tandis que l'autre… l'autre faisait des choses merveilleuses en caressant sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas envie que le moment s'arrête. Elle aurait pu continuer à vie ! C'était mieux encore que le souvenir qu'il avait partagé avec elle sans le vouloir… celui de la boucle temporelle... Pourtant, le grésillement du vortex à côté d'eux leur rappelait que sur Terre, on attendait qu'ils traversent.

Elle rompit l'étreinte aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait commencée… Peinant à retrouver une respiration normale, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au vortex et le franchit sans se retourner.

Elle savait qu'il suivrait.

**FIN**

**Ca laisse une drôle d'impression de clôre une fic commencée au mois d'avril l'année dernière. **

**Je remercie encore une fois ma Bêta, Ellana, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire la fic jusqu'au bout! J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas déçus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis !**

**A bientôt, pour d'autres fics ! ^^**


End file.
